Druga strona
by Erintii
Summary: Wszyscy wiemy, że Feanor wykonał Silmarile, a po ich stracie wypowiedział Przysięgę i ruszył w pogoń za Morgothem. Wszyscy znamy zakończenie tej historii, ale jak mogło wyglądać życie w Valinorze przed i jakie nastroje panowały wśród Noldorów? Co czuli ci, co zostali, ta druga strona bo zawsze są dwie? I co Valarowie sądzili na temat Feanora i jego rodu? AU w którymś momencie.
1. Śniegi na wysokiej górze

Witam wszystkich w mojej najnowszej historii. To właściwie powstawało jako rozdział większego ficka, ale można czytać jako oddzielną całość bo stanowi retrospekcję, dość luźno powiązaną z resztą tekstu. Zaczęłam pisać tę historię, kiedy zaczęłam zadawać sobie pytania jaka mogła być sytuacja społeczno-polityczna wśród Noldorów przed i po buncie Feanora. Dobudowałam więc swoją opowieść, gdzie zakładam, że nie było wcale gładko a pozostali w Amanie Noldorowie mogli się poczuć zdradzeni. Ciekawiło mnie też jak Valarowie na to wszystko zareagowali, skoro przecież dla elfów właśnie wypowiedzieli wojnę Melkorowi i sprowadzili ich na swe ziemie. Zakładam, że nie musieli być wcale tacy wybaczający bezkrytycznie (bo nie uważam ich za głupie istoty, nie wszechwiedzące jak Eru, ale mądre).

 **Ostrzeżenia** : zasadniczo będę się trzymać kanonu jeśli chodzi o wydarzenia, więc jak pomylę coś z datami to będzie niezamierzone przeoczenie. Historię napiszę z puntu widzenia mojej OC, która będzie córką rzemieślnika z Tirionu, ale potem oczywiście wszystko się bardzo pokomplikuje. Od razu ostrzegam, że nie jestem fanką Feanora i jego synów a ich działania, wpierw w Amanie a potem w Śródziemiu uważam za zbrodnicze. Nic w moim przekonaniu nie tłumaczy zabijania bezbronnych Telerich a całą Przysięgę i szukanie Silmarili uważam za przejaw szaleńczej pychy i egoizmu z jednoczesnym brakiem oglądania się na koszty i innych.

W tej historii zawrę moje interpretacje postaci i wyobrażenia o nich: głównie jak widziałam Feanora i rodzinę ale też Valarów. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej widziałam ich jako istoty mądrzejsze i potężniejsze od elfów i ludzi, ale nie doskonałe jak Eru. Ulegają więc słabościom, mogą się mylić a poza tym mają swoje uczty i piją wino. Jeśli to widok Valarów pijących wino i obdarzających elfów przyjaźnią wydaje ci się bluźnierczy, padło ostrzeżenie.

 **Pairingi:** zasadniczo tutaj ich będzie romansu, wspomniane pairingi kanoniczne: Feanor/Nerdenela, Finwe/Indis, Finarfin/Earwen itd. z dodaniem _okazjonalnego_ cukru oraz _angstu_.

 **Disclaimer:** oczywiście świat Ardy nie należy do mnie! Obrazek do ficka to screen z serialu "Merlin" (polecam!)

Zatem nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania:

* * *

Nimwen nie przypominała innych Noldorów. Bardziej niż rzemiosło, rzeźby i kowalstwo kochała poezję oraz księgi. Czyniło to ją bliższą Vanyarom, którym złośliwi zarzucali oderwanie od życia. Blada i wrażliwa elfka jednak patrzyła na nich z większym zrozumieniem. Kochała księgi i bezpieczeństwo pałacowej biblioteki, zwłaszcza odkąd skrywała pewien sekret. Prawnie nikt nie znał owej tajemnicy, także rodzeństwo, którego nie chciała martwić. Od dziecka była bardzo związana z bratem i siostrą, chociaż wiele ich dzieliło.

Od córki rzemieślnika oczekiwano by pomagała rodzicom w ich pracy, być może przygotowała narzędzia. Nimwen jednak należała do wyjątkowo niezgrabnych osób. Ilekroć próbowała rzeźbić lub wyszywać, z gracją słonia w składzie porcelany szarpała materiał. Rodzice sami poczęli ją zachęcać do czytania, nie chcąc by swoim brakiem gracji i wprawy nie niszczyła dobrych materiałów. Już wtedy, jeszcze jako dziecko odkryła zapał do czytania i nauki. Przyszła na świat w szczęśliwych, spokojnych czasach kiedy wszyscy wierzyli w świetlaną przyszłość.

Melkor, pierwszy Władca Ciemności tkwił uwięziony gdzie w Halach Mandosa. Elfowie w dużej mierze mieszkali w Nieśmiertelnych Krajach, a ci z ich pobratymców co zostali w Śródziemiu mogli się spokojnie rozwijać. Nie groziło im wówczas większe zagrożenie niż zwyczajne spory. Plugawe stwory z Angbandu siedziały uśpione czekając na swego pana, zaś nikt poza królową Melianą nie wiedział o zniszczonej Almaren i zagrożeniu jakie stanowił mroczny Valar. Tylko swemu mężowi wspomniała o dawnej z nim przyjaźni, nim pokazał swą prawdziwą twarz. Lecz czy uwięziony renegat mógł im zaszkodzić?

Narodziny Nimwen zbiegły się w czasie z ślubem księcia Noldorów, Fëanora. Ożenek jego ojca, króla Noldorów, Finwëgo, z księżniczką Indis z Vanyarów wywołał w swoim czasie niemałe poruszenie. Miasto aż huczało od plotek. Nie dość, że Finwë po raz drugi zawierał związek małżeński, co wymagało specjalnego pozwolenia ze strony Valarów, to jeszcze pierworodny syn króla, wówczas jeszcze nie przeklinany przez nikogo Fëanor, ponoć wpadł w szał na wieść o planach małżeńskich ojca. Co zaszło między nimi nie wiadomo, lecz opowieść o wielkiej awanturze obiegła domy Noldorów z prędkością błyskawicy. Nikt, a już na pewno Nimwen nie podejrzewał w jaki sposób ich losy zostaną pewnego dnia powiązane.

Tym zaślubinom towarzyszyła nie mniejsza uwaga, niż związkowi króla Finwëgo z Indis. Mahtan nie miał w rodzinie książąt, należał jednak do ścisłego grona uczniów oraz domowników Aulëgo. Czyniło go to osobą wielce cenioną przez Noldorów, statusem ustępującą jedynie rodowi królewskiego, ale nie przez Ingwëgo, mówiącego o nim „parweniusz". Słowa te dotarły do rudowłosego, dość porywczego mężczyzny, mającego dość niskie mniemanie o Najwyższym Królu Elfów. Tylko cudem nie doszło do skandalu i zerwania zaręczyn nieomal przed ślubem. Fakt, że Fëanor zyskał opinię dumnego, wręcz pysznego, wówczas tylko wśród otoczenia Mahtana, bynajmniej nie pomagał w złagodzeniu napięcia.

To właśnie Indis, kochająca swego pasierba pomimo jego wyraźnej niechęci, doprowadziła do zawarcia owego małżeństwa. Uspokoiła oburzoną Nerdenelę, która nie mogła znieść słów pod adresem swego ojca. Wychowana w domostwie Aulëgo i Yavanny dziewczyna, nauczona oceniania bardziej wedle zdolności i pracowitości niż ilości książąt w rodzinie, nie rozumiała ni nie akceptowała Ingwëgo i jego słów. Poza tym jej umiejętności w zakresie kowalstwa budziły respekt, a ona sama nigdy nie uważała się za parweniuszkę, lecz córkę zdolnego i pracowitego ojca.

\- Mój pasierb cię potrzebuje i kocha – przekonywała Indis – tobie chyba też jest miły, czyż nie?

\- Jest – skinęła głową – jest szlachetna pani. Kocham go, ale twój krewniak..

\- Nie przejmuj się, tylko uczyń jak ci serce dyktuje. Ja właśnie tak uczyniłam i błogosławię każdy dzień, od mego ślubu. Chodź, pomogę ci przygotować wyprawę, razem z moimi pomocnicami, wyszyję dla ciebie piękny welon i suknie.

\- Dziękuję – odparła – lecz dostanę wszystko na ceremonię. To bardzo hojna oferta pani, ale gdybym nie wzięła z domu wianka i klejnotów, uchodziło by to za wielce niegrzeczne.

\- Rozumiem – skinęła głową Indis – bo i moja rodzina zadbała o moją wyprawę. Nie wiedziałam tylko czy twój ojciec będzie miał czas, wiem drogie dziecko, że mężczyźni nie mają głowy do takich rzeczy!

\- Nie doceniasz go pani – wyjaśniła.

\- Nie mów mi na „pani", niedługo zostaniesz moją córką.

\- Mam więc mówić matko? Skoro tak sobie życzysz, tak właśnie uczynię. Czy razem zamieszkamy w twym domu?

\- Czas pokaże Nerdenelo.

Wiele plotkowano o rozmowie zastępczej matki Fëanora z córką Mahtana. Ognisty elf zdradzał już wówczas cechy gwałtownego charakteru, lecz nikt w najczarniejszych koszmarach nie podejrzewał do czego wszystko ich doprowadzi. Tak Finwë jak i Indis uważali małżeństwo za najlepsze rozwiązanie dla porywczego księcia. W związku z odpowiednią kobietą mógł on znaleźć godnego partnera a obdarzona silną wolą Nerdanela rokowała nadzieje na utrzymanie Fëanora w jako takich ryzach. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ciemnowłosy młodzieniec potrzebuje silnej ręki, tak samo jak to, że ojciec okazuje mu stanowczo za wiele wyrozumiałości i pozwala na zbyt wiele.

Rudowłosa panna potrafiła dotrzymać mu kroku tak w pracy w kuźni jak i w rozmowie. Już jako dziecko brała do ręki dłuto by rzeźbić. Pomocnicy Aulëgo wykuwali dla niej specjalne, małe narzędzia pasujące do dłoni dziecka. Nic dziwnego, że nabrała biegłości budzącej taki zachwyt w oczach Fëanora. Przecież tak się właśnie poznali, jak Finwë prosił Mahtana by wziął jego najstarszego syna na nauki.

\- Rzadko widuję dziewczęta przy dłucie – powiedział widząc jak rzeźbi w drewnie – na ogół wolą haftowanie czy też strojenie się.

\- Musiałeś spotykać mało ciekawe panny – odparła nie odrywając oczu od swego rękodzieła – albo chadzać w niewłaściwe miejsca. Pragniesz zostać uczniem mego ojca?

\- Uczniem, skąd ten pomysł?

\- Zgaduję – odparła patrząc na niego uważnie swoimi brązowymi oczami – większość klientów pragnie albo coś zamówić, lub pobierać u mego ojca nauki. Jestem Nerdenela, córka Mahtana – zakończyła.

\- Jestem Fëanor, syn _króla_ Finwëgo – odparł – i zaiste mój ojciec pragnie bym poznawał tajniki kowalstwa – zakończył zdumiony, że dziewczyna nie dygnęła na jego widok.

\- Rozumiem, mój ojciec mówił wczoraj przy kolacji o zamiarach twojego. Czy próbowałeś kiedyś coś tworzyć z metalu? – zapytała.

\- Kilka razy – wyznał – metale to naprawdę fascynująca sprawa! Pragnę się o nich uczyć! A ty Nerdanelo znasz tajniki sztuki kowalskiej?

\- Wolę rzeźbić – wyznała szczerze – chociaż obróbka metali i klejnotów nie jest mi obca. Jako dziecko, miałam nawet swoje własne, malutkie narzędzia!

\- Naprawdę?! – krzyknął wyraźnie zafascynowany Fëanor.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, ale dwaj ojcowie uważnie ich obserwowali. Finwë szeptał bezgłośne modlitwy, widząc jak nieznajoma dziewczyna zdołała przykuć uwagę jego porywczego i upartego syna. Mahtan zachował więcej spokoju, nie zamierzając nijak interweniować w wybory czy też sympatie córki. Nie podejrzewał jak gorzko przyjdzie mu pożałować decyzji o przyjęciu królewskiego syna na nauki, ani co gorsza zachęcania Nerdeneli by spędzała z nim czas.

Nimwen przyszła na świat w urokliwą, ciepłą noc. Wówczas wszystkie noce były urokliwe, zaś rodzina rzemieślników miała z pewnością okazję do świętowania. Drugą córkę i najmłodsze dziecko nazwali Nimwen, co znaczyło „biała", wydawała się bowiem bledsza niż inne maleństwa. Nie, nie chorowała, w Amanie nikt nie chorował, lecz została po prostu obdarzona alabastrowym odcieniem cery. Matka oraz inne krewne zachwycały się ową delikatnością, chociaż znacznie mniej jej wyraźną niezdarnością.

Dlatego pewnie ojciec porozmawiał ze znajomym elfem z plemienia Vanyarów. Widząc, że córka w kuźni czy przy narzędziach stanowi zagrożenie dla siebie samej i otoczenia postanowił posłać ją na nauki całkiem innych sztuk. Skoro lubiła czytanie a czasem też śpiewała oraz tańczyła, niech pobiera nauki gdzie indziej. Kto wie, może pewnego dnia znajdzie zajęcie przy prowadzeniu ksiąg, lub będzie czytać dzieciom?

\- Niech więc zamieszka z nami na stoku Taninquentilu – zaproponował elf – mój bliski przyjaciel prowadzi zajęcia dla młodych naszego plemienia, ale na pewno chętnie przyjmie kogoś z Noldorów. Nie lubi słuchać opowieści o naszym zamknięciu, wy lubicie prace nad praktycznymi przedmiotami a my sztukę. Po co nawzajem się oceniać?

Nimwen, chociaż niezwykle ciekawa innych miejsc, nie wiedziała czy chce opuszczać dom rodzinny. Wysoki, jasnowłosy elf przemawiał jednak tak łagodnym głosem, że zaufała mu. „Zobaczę osady innych" – mawiała, nieświadoma w jaki sposób owa decyzja zmieni jej życie. Wizja biblioteki pełnej książek i artystów malujących w ogrodach przemawiała do natury dziewczyny, o wiele bardziej niż kuźnie i warsztaty kochane przez innych Noldorów.

Nimwen rzecz jasna usłyszała tę opowieść wiele lat później. Na bieżąco niejako zdana była li tylko na plotki oraz domysły. Bo rzecz jasna najbliższych: rodziców i rodzeństwo, lecz także sąsiadów i dalszych krewnych perypetie rodziny królewskiej zajmowały i to bardzo. Ona wówczas, wciąż w wieku dziecięcym, zdecydowanie lubiła słuchać opowieści o dawnych czasach, z typową dla gorliwych uczniów wyższością oceniając „przyziemne" dyskusje rodziców. Niedługo potem miała podjąć naukę o owego znajomego ojca, statecznego i dojrzałego elfa z Vanyarów, i tym się interesowała bardziej niż ślubem elfa, którego z pewnością w życiu nie spotka.

Już od pierwszego spotkania i wizyty zrozumiała jak bardzo Noldorowie różnią się od „elfów światła" lub „zaślepionych" jak nazywali ich mniej uprzejmi. Relacje Ingwëgo, Najwyższego Króla tak Vanyarów jak i elfów, z Fëanorem nie należały nigdy do zbyt dobrych a po ślubie z Nerdanelą stały się fatalne. Po latach sprzeczek, kłótni oraz nieskończonego korowodu złośliwości nie sposób orzec kto zaczął i dlaczego. Niechęć Ognistego Elfa do macochy z pewnością dolewała oliwy do ognia, bowiem Ingwë źle znosił słowa krytyki pod adresem krewniaczki, Indis. Finwë już wcześniej nie przepadał za Vanyarem, nazywając go całkiem otwarcie nadętym błaznem i kpiąc z jego zadęcia. Szczególnie ostro kpił jego dumę z „zasiadania u stóp Manwëgo", co komentował celnie _„A sprawdziłeś kuzynie czy ktokolwiek na tym tronie siedzi? Popraw mnie, ale o ile wiem Odwieczny Król nie jest niewidzialny"._ Kiedy pewnego dnia Ingwë założył na uroczystość ogromną, zdobną koronę w kształcie promieni wychodzących z głowy, zapytał teatralnym szeptem „ _Nikt tak otwarcie nie pokazuje rogów co nasz Najwyższy Król, czy korytarze pałacowe są dość szerokie dla Największego Rogacza Elfów? "._

Ingwë aż spurpurowiał ze wściekłości i począł wyzywać Finwëgo od bigamistów. Awantura wisiała w powietrzu i chyba tylko szybka reakcja Indis zapobiegła żenującej kłótni, lub co gorsza bójce. Ta dwójka nie mogła zostać ze sobą zbyt długo sam na sam, aby obu nie poniosły emocje. Odkąd zaś Ingwë głośnio krytykował Fëanora, oburzony ojciec stawał w obronie syna niczym niedźwiedzica broniąca młodych. Nie używał jeszcze kłów i pazurów i nie rzucił się z pięściami na krewniaka drugiej żony, ale podobna możliwość pozostawała kwestią czasu. Łagodny Finwë byłby gotów zakopać wojenny topór, lecz dumny Ingwë nie słuchał już wówczas nikogo i niczego. Wyrzucony z hukiem z grona najbliższych domowników Manwëgo, począł tworzyć pałacową etykietę oraz otaczać podobnie myślącymi. Kochał swój tytuł Najwyższego Króla, być może za bardzo, ale jednocześnie jako jeden z pierwszych dostrzegł niebezpieczne skłonności Fëanora.

Nimwen usłyszała wiele z tych historii od Vanyarów. Zaprzyjaźniony z ojcem elf miał całkiem wiele informacji, zaś pobratymcy Ingwëgo cierpieli przez dzikie humory swego przywódcy. W niewielkim stopniu go przypominali, o czym młoda Noldorka miała się okazję przekonać całkiem prędko. Naprawdę wspominała okres mieszkania w ich osadzie jako wielce szczęśliwy i radosny. Przede wszystkim zaś wówczas nic wisiało nad jej niewinnością.

Nawet domostwa Vanyarów niewiele przypominały noldorskie. Ich zamiłowanie do światła przejawiało się także w architekturze. Przestronne, drewniane domki sprawiały wrażenie pustych. Elfowie cenili bowiem duże okna, wychodzące na ogród, zaś ściany oraz sufity zdobili motywami światła i jego promieni. Pokochali ascetyczne wzornictwo równie mocno co Noldorowie gobeliny oraz bardziej skomplikowane rzeźby. W pomieszczeniach umieszczano wyłącznie najbardziej potrzebne sprzęty, nie z powodu oszczędności czy biedy, ale umiłowania przestrzeni i światła. Nimwen owa pustka jawiła się wielce dziwaczną, lecz nie przykrą.

W dziennych pokojach, drewnianą posadzkę często przykrywano dywanami. Tak młodzi jak i starsi często siadali właśnie na miękkim kobiercu, obowiązkowo z książką lub zwojem papieru w ręku. Toczyli też nieraz zażarte dyskusje przy kieliszku wina lub wybornej herbaty. Zachęcali do podobnego zachowania także dzieci, chociaż oni rzecz jasna musieli poprzestać przy soku. Nimwen dość szybko została wciągnięta w długą dyskusję na temat zwyczajów Noldorów i czy duże otwarte domy służą gospodarzom lepiej niż mniejsze i bardziej urozmaicone. Wielką uwagę przywiązano do tego by swoje zdanie opierać na argumentach oraz jeszcze większą by ze spokojem i taktem słuchać zdania oponenta. Próba krzyczenia czy obrażenia rozmówcy, oznaczała wykluczenie z dyskusji, postrzegane w podobny sposób co karne stanie w kącie czy też pójście spać bez ciasta na kolacje.

Właśnie tam z nimi pokochała długie, zażarte nieraz debaty na mniej lub bardziej abstrakcyjne tematy. Większość Noldorów uważała podobne zachowania za stratę czasu, w wolnej chwili woląc rzeźbić lub kuć metale, lecz Nimwen chętnie do nich dołączała. Zamieszkała w domu owego znajomego ojca, który w swych przestronnych progach urządził coś w rodzaju szkoły dla okolicznych dzieci. Siedzieli albo w największym pokoju, służącym za jadalnię, albo w niewielkim ogrodzie.

\- Twoja córka idealnie do nas pasuje – przekonywał ów elf – ma w sobie wielką pilność i ciekawość świata inną niż Noldorowie.

\- Zatem niech tutaj zostanie, wiem przecież, że Nimwen ma dwie lewe ręce i nie sposób zrobić z niej ni hafciarki ni rzeźbiarki. O wiele bardziej nadawać się będzie na nauczycielkę lub uczoną, mogę trochę zostać? Znajduję czasem przyjemność w słuchaniu i dyskusji, chociaż i rzemiosło jest mi bliskie.

Radośnie powitał Nimwen, z radością widząc jak córka znalazła grupę rówieśniczą i podobnych sobie przyjaciół. Nie, nie miała złych czy napiętych relacji z dziewczętami z ich sąsiedztwa. Wówczas jeszcze elfowie nie byli podzieleni, a nikt nie dostrzegał ostrzeżenia w coraz ostrzejszych sporach i słownych utarczkach między Fëanorem, Ingwëm a Finwëm.

\- Wspaniale wyglądasz, dosłownie promieniejesz – mówił ojciec – ale nie zapomnij wpaść do naszego domu, mama upiekła placek z owocami.

\- Dla tych pyszności warto porzucić nawet stoki Taninquentilu – wyznała szczerze.

\- Znam talenty kulinarne twej matki – odparł z uśmiechem nauczyciel – ale nie porzucaj nas na zbyt długo, żywiołowa, noldorska dusza ożywia nasze dyskusje.

\- Na pewno nie zostawię cię na długo mój nauczycielu – zapewniła – ani moich przyjaciół.

Tak też uczyniła, wracając do nich po paru dniach. Kochała rzecz jasna najbliższych, ale właśnie tam, wśród Vanyarów czuła, że jak jeszcze nigdy znajduje zrozumienie w najbliższym otoczeniu. Zawarła przyjaźnie i znalazła grupę, gdzie pasowała i należała. Przekonała matkę by pozwoliła zabrać jej nieco na później. Wizja dyskusji przy pysznym cieście oraz sorbecie, brzmiała dla młodej wówczas Nimwen niczym zapowiedź doskonałej zabawy. Nic dziwnego, że w dorosłym życiu zamieniła tylko sorbet na wino, lecz przychodziła nauczać dzieci swoich rówieśników.

Wówczas jednak nie wybiegała myślami w przyszłość, nie aż tak daleką. O wiele bardziej interesowały ją sprawy bieżące, a trzeba przyznać, że Vanyarowie plotkowali nie mniej niż Noldorowie. Nie, wcale nie byli obojętni na wieści o losy innych elfów, lecz po prostu bardziej niż inni kochali kontemplację, poezję oraz sztukę dyskusji.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć śnieg droga Nimwen? – nauczyciel zadał pytanie następnego dnia po tym jak wróciła z domu z wypiekami matki.

\- Śnieg? – zapytała zdumiona elfka.

\- Tak, śnieg, nigdy nie widziałaś białego puchu ni nie bawiłaś się śnieżkami? – zapytał jeden z uczniów – nawet nie wiesz ile straciłaś zabawy! Ale możemy jeszcze wszystko nadrobić!

I faktycznie niedługo potem poszli na spacer, na wyższe partie stoków góry. Nimwen dość szybko zrozumiała dlaczego musieli zabrać ciepłe płaszcze. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwała chłodu, bowiem wieczne śniegi wzgórza stanowiły rzadkość w Nieśmiertelnych Krajach, coś w rodzaju ciekawostki. Jeśli nawet lodowate powiewy wiatru ciężko uznać za przyjemne, ale warto było zapuścić się w las. Wszystko wyglądało niesamowicie, zwłaszcza jej długie, czarne włosy z lekkim niebieskim odcieniem, odcinały się wyraźnie na tle wszechobecnej bieli.

Idąc po raz pierwszy zaśnieżonym lasem, odczuwała jakby została przeniesiona w nieznane, baśniowe miejsce. Jasny puch szczelnie zakrywał trawę oraz leśną ściółkę. W promieniach światła Drzew Valinoru, lśnił wszelkimi kolorami tęczy, nieomal niczym posypany drogimi klejnotami. Nimwen kilka razy dotykała miękkich płatków, szukając wśród nich kamieni. Ale w mroźny, słoneczny dzień, śnieg przesypywał się między palcami. Drzewa, bardzo podobne do tych rosnących w ogrodach Vanyarów, wywierały niesamowite wrażenie, kiedy zamiast listowia, pokryte były białym puchem. Niezwykła jasność miejsca, nieomal raniąca oczy, wywarła wrażenie na młodej elfce. W Amanie nie brakowało światła, lecz tutaj, w owym dziwnym lesie, ono nieomal raniło oczy.

Zasypana śniegiem ścieżka sprawiała wrażenie całkowicie odmiennej, obcej jeśli porównać do zagajników czy parków wokół osad Noldorów czy choćby Vanyarów. Zaczynała też rozumieć zainteresowanie owych elfów światłem, niewątpliwie powiązanym właśnie z bliskością owego lasu. Nie pamiętała by jakiekolwiek miejsce wywierało równie silne wrażenie czystości, przejrzystości, lecz jednocześnie chłodu.

\- Nie stójmy tak, zbudujmy śnieżny zamek! - zaproponował ktoś z ich grupy.

Uśmiechnęła się. Siostra matki mieszkała w Alqualonde, łabędziej przystani z przepiękną linią brzegową. Razem z kuzynami i kuzynkami nieraz wychodziła na plażę, spędzając całe godziny na pluskaniu w wodzie oraz zabawach w piasku. Właśnie tam, z nimi, budowali całe osiedla wyobrażając sobie historie elfów je zamieszkujących. Nie kochała morza równie mocno co Falmari, chociaż czarowna muzyka fal, poruszała gdzieś w głębi. Noldorowie, najbardziej praktyczni i ambitni z ich ludu, nie rozumieli tęsknot i cenili poezję niżej niż inni. Dlatego pewnie też nawet na plaży, zamiast po prostu słuchać, tworzyli budowle z piasku.

Sama Nimwen często odwiedzała rodzinę swej matki w porcie. Nie czuła się wśród nich aż tak dobrze jak pośród Vanyarów, ale lepiej niż wśród Noldorów. Wiele lat potem toczyła zażarte dyskusje, nad tym na ile pracowitość, ambicja lecz i upór jej plemienia sprowadziły na nich zainteresowanie Czarnego Władcy. Noldorowie opanowali rzemiosło w stopniu mistrzowskim, zaś na wojnie rzemieślnik przydaje się o wiele bardziej niż poeta.

Z uśmiechem przysiadła na śniegu, zamierzając pomóc swoim kompanom w zabawie. Nawet jeśli zmarzli podczas budowania zamku, nikt nie narzekał. Nie chcieli psuć pysznej zabawy, znakomicie rozwijającej przy tym wyobraźnię oraz pewne praktyczne zdolności. Nimwen, chociaż nieco odmienna od swoich pobratymców, należała do Noldorów i miała typową dla nich umiejętność budowania oraz łączenie elementów. Czy dlatego jej domki z kart były najbardziej stabilne a zamek ze śniegu powstawał całkiem szybko?

\- Może dodamy tutaj taras? - zapytał siedzący obok elf.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – budowla stanie się niestabilna, ale taras dajmy może nieco bardziej pośrodku. Mieszkańcy zamku muszą mieć miejsce do dyskusji!

\- Ale ładniej by wyglądało o tu! – elf nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Może i ładniej, ale wtedy budynek zostanie przeciążony.

Przez jakiś czas dyskutowali zażarcie nad śnieżnym tarasem, nie znajdując konsensusu. Obie strony przedstawiały solidne argumenty na swą korzyść i ostatecznie pozostawili zamek nieskończony. Chociaż elfowie mniej cierpieli z powodu chłodu niż ludzie, z czasem dłonie im zmarzły co zepsuło zabawę. Wstali rozcierając dłonie, zgodnie decydując, że kubek gorącej czekolady stanowi najlepsze zakończenie zabawy.

\- Ja bym chętnie spróbowała grzanego wina – wtrąciła Nimwen.

\- Nie ma szans, mają nas za dzieci! Chodźmy, robi się zimno.

Pogrążeni w dyskusji nad zaletami wina i czekolady, a wcześniej sposobów wykończenia śnieżnego zamku, nie zauważyli dwóch postaci obserwujących ich z pewnej odległości. Kimkolwiek byli skrywali swe oblicza za kapturami, co nie dziwiło biorąc pod uwagę lodowate powiewy wiatru oraz niską temperaturę. Elfowie obwiązali swoje głowy szalikami i gdyby poszli w podobnym stroju na wybrzeże czy choćby miast Noldorów wywołali by poruszenie. Co jednak dziwne, postacie po prostu obserwowały, lecz nie podchodziły bliżej.

Nimwen mogła przysiąc, że nie są sami w zaśnieżonym lesie, chociaż nie potrafiła wskazać dlaczego odnosi równie silne wrażenie. Nie, świadomość obecności kogoś jeszcze nie budziła strachu ni w niej ni nikim innym. Ciekawość nakazywała zadawać pytania i poznać inne dusze obecne między zaśnieżonymi drzewami. Czyżby inni elfowie postanowili budować zamki ze śniegu?

\- Każdy kto przychodzi tutaj po raz pierwszy ma wrażenie jakby sam las na obserwował – wyjaśnił jeden z towarzyszy – może to złudzenie, a może przypadkiem obok przechodził ktoś z pałacu - wskazał dłonią na niebo – w każdym razie nie ma powodów do strachu.

\- Pałacu? - zapytała.

\- Udam, że nie słyszałem pytania – odparł elf – wzgórze nie należy do nas, ani do nikogo z elfów, jedynie _dostaliśmy pozwolenie_ by tutaj mieszkać. Zaśnieżony las to najwyżej położone miejsce, do którego wszyscy mają wstęp. Dalej po prostu nie sposób iść, nie bez zaproszenia. Lecz wyżej – wskazał dłonią w niebo – ponad śniegami i ponad wszystkim znajduje się pałac, najmożniejszych z Możnych. Nie ma tak chłodu, ale panuje wieczna wiosna, zaś światło pada ze wszystkich stron.

\- Możemy o tym porozmawiać w domu, przy gorącej czekoladzie? - przerwał inny elf – zimno mi!

\- Chodźmy, nasz nauczyciel opowie ci całkiem sporo o cudach okolicy.

Zaczynający szczękać zębami z zimna elfowie zgodnie ruszyli z powrotem. Chyba tylko uczucie zamarzania na kość nie pozwoliło im wyrazić oburzenia nad ignorancją Nimwen. Co nie znaczy, że zamierzali odpuścić i nie wyśmiać całej sytuacji. Nie kierowała nimi szczególna niechęć czy złośliwość. Uważali po prostu pewne sprawy za oczywiste, toteż niewiedza wydawała się dziwna.

xxxxxxx

Nimwen powoli kończyła swoją naukę w domu zaprzyjaźnionego elfa. Myśl ta napawała dziewczynę smutkiem, bowiem marzyła by móc zostać już na zawsze wśród łagodnych, kochających poezję i dyskusję elfów. Być może zostanie nauczycielką, a być może kimś innym? Bardzo lubiła spędzać wówczas czas z młodszymi od siebie, mając naturalną zdolność nawiązywania relacji z dziećmi. Wychowana w domu gdzie raz po raz wpadali w odwiedziny czy to zaprzyjaźnieni czy spokrewnieni goście, spotykała osoby w różnym wieku. Lubiła i młodszych i starszych, zwłaszcza skoro siostra niedawno urodziła swoją pierwsze dziecko, córeczkę a Nimwen została dumną ciotką, małej dziewczynki.

\- Byłem w Bibliotece – oznajmił któregoś dnia nauczyciel - w Bibliotece w pałacu – wyjaśnił.

Tym razem Nimwen nie zadawała pytania o jaki pałac chodzi. Przyjaciele opowiedzieli jej całkiem sporo na temat Taninquentilu i powodów dla których zamieszkali właśnie tutaj. „ _Pokochaliśmy te miejsce od pierwszego wejrzenia, zaś Król i Królowa Valarów pozwolili nam osiedlić się tutaj. Kiedyś nawet często zapraszali nas do swego domostwa, lub przychodzili tutaj, by nauczać nim … nim doszło do nieporozumień_ ". Smutek w głowie elfa przywodził na myśl wspomnienie błędów młodości, coś o czym niechętnie opowiadano, zwłaszcza młodym.

Dopiero po dłuższym czasie, oraz paru głębszych, wyznał, że to niejako Ingwë miał swój duży udział w ochłodzeniu relacji. Początkowo Valarowie traktowali przybyłe elfy niczym starsi, zapraszający do swego domu najmłodszych członków rodu lub społeczności. Chętnie ich nauczali i rozmawiali z nimi, zaś to właśnie Vanyarowie wykazywali największą miłość do poezji i spraw ducha. Wybierali też Uczniów, tych spośród elfów, którym przekazywali bezpośrednio wiedzę, a taki uczeń miał przekazywać nowo nabytą wiedzę pobratymcom.

Ingwë, należał do owego grona i niestety całkowicie zawiódł pokładane w nim nadzieje. Zaskoczony, ale też zachwycony, faktem, że sam Manwë wybrał go na Ucznia wbił się w dumę. Zaproszony do zamieszkania w pałacu, a często Valarowie proponowali wybranym elfom mieszkanie blisko siebie, sam siebie mianował wybrańcem i kimś wyjątkowym. Inni elfowie, rozumiejąc wagę wyróżnienia, okrzyknęli go Najwyższym Królem, co miało fatalny wpływ na Ingwëgo. Stał się pyszny i nieprzyjemny, patrząc z coraz bardziej z góry na pobratymców. Stracił status Ucznia, lecz niewiele mu to przeszkadzało. Nigdy nie wszedł na ścieżkę buntu, lecz pełne pychy słowa oraz wyraźne upajanie się statusem królewskim, wywołało ogromną irytację Manwëgo, który niechętnie zamieniał choćby słowa z dawnym uczniem. Rzadziej też zapraszał elfów do swego domu, bardziej ostrożnie dobierając gości.

To za sprawą Ingwëgo, oraz jego miłości do tytułów, relacje między Valarami a elfami nabierały coraz bardziej formalnego charakteru. Tak uczynili, widząc, że jedynie postawa wyniosłych Władców wydaje najskuteczniejszą oraz sprawia, że Młodsi pamiętaj do kogo należy tutejsza ziemia. Ingwë nie był jedynym, który użył odebranych nauk by karmić swą dumę, chociaż przywódca Vanyarów nie czynił niczego, poza irytowaniem wielu rozmówców.

Młoda Nimwen słyszała opowieść o czynach i słowach Ingwëgo, marząc by móc chociaż raz móc zajrzeć do Biblioteki, pałacu na szczycie Taninquentilu. Wizja przebywania w miejscu, gdzie zgromadzono wszelkie księgi oraz zwoje, które kiedykolwiek napisano brzmiała dla niej jak spełnienie marzeń. Lubiła czytać, zaś tam.. ale czy ma choćby cień szans?

\- Być może – wyjaśnił nauczyciel – Król i Królowa czasem pozwalają elfom na dostęp do biblioteki, o ile prośba zostanie dobrze umotywowana.

\- W jakim sensie? – zapytała elfka.

\- Ciężko orzec, ale jeśli pragniesz wiedzy dla większego zrozumienia, nosisz w sobie ciekawość świata po prostu szczerze wyraź prośbę. I zapamiętaj jedno: nie próbuj oszukiwać czy wywrzeć wrażenia. Valarowie zadają pytania na wiele sposobów i nie lubią być oszukiwanymi.

\- Rozumiem, ale czy istnieje możliwość bym kiedyś?

\- Obejrzała cuda Biblioteki? – odparł z uśmiechem – często bywam w pałacu, wolno mi też zabrać obiecujących uczniów. Wybrałem między innymi ciebie Nimwen, więc będziesz miała możliwość osobiście zanieść prośbę.

Elfka zadrżała. Była wychowana w przeświadczeniu, że Valarowie są potężnymi istotami, zaś jako takim nie należy zawracać głowy głupstwami. Myśl by z nimi rozmawiać jawiła się dość nieprawdopodobną. Zwłaszcza jeśli nie miała pojęcia ni o etykiecie, czy przejętych normach zachowania. Nie miała nawet odpowiedniej sukni! Zbladła przestraszona, ale też ogromnie ciekawa.

-Jak co? – zaczęła.

\- Ach, rozumiem nie wiesz co masz mówić, kiedy i jak? – odparł elf – po pierwsze i najważniejsze: nie ważne jak wielką poczujesz pokusę nie padaj na kolana, Valarowie władają tym światem, lecz nie oczekują podobnych gestów. Po drugie nie odzywaj się pierwsza, zaś na każde pytanie odpowiadaj szczerze i wedle swej najlepszej wiedzy. Nie myśl jak wywrzeć wrażenie mądrej czy uczonej, po prostu mów z serca. Po trzecie, nie używaj żadnych wymyślnych tytułów, lecz kończ zdanie słowami „panie" lub „pani". Czy wszystko jest jasne?

\- Którą suknię powinnam włożyć?

Elf tylko parsknął śmiechem. Nie, w jego zachowaniu nie było cienia złośliwości a jedynie ubawienie sytuacją. Chociaż należał do najbardziej uczonych oraz jednego z najstarszych Vanyarów, nie pozostawał głuchy i niewrażliwy na doczesne przyjemności. Widząc swoją uczennicę, bystrą i ciekawą świata elfkę myślącą głównie o sukniach, z trudem panował nad emocjami. Była naprawdę urocza w swoim zagubieniu, a co do strojów, ech sprawa naprawdę nie była prosta. Elf pamiętał czasy kiedy przybyli do Amanu, zaś Valarowie przyjęli ich i powitali niczym starsi członkowie rodu witali młodszych. Potem wszystko uległo zmianie, lecz on wciąż dostawał zaproszenia do pałacu. Niekiedy też zabierał obiecujących uczniów, bowiem w tamtych czasach, nim Fëanor wypowiedział bunt i pociągnął za sobą innych w krwawym szaleństwie, Valarowie wciąż nieraz rozmawiali i gościli w swych domach niektórzy elfów. Owszem nie tak otwarcie jak początkowo, lecz w relacje Możnych oraz Pierworodnych nie wdarł się jeszcze chłód oraz spora wyniosłość.

Wybrał Nimwen, wiele mając ku temu powodów. Po pierwsze uważał, że dziewczyna z pewnością wiele skorzysta na możliwej wizycie. Po drugie, co ważniejsze, pochodziła z plemienia Noldorów zaś wówczas krewki Fëanor począł głośno sarkać przeciwko życzeniom oraz władzy Valarów. Ów starszy elf, z powodu swego rozsądku oraz przenikliwości nieraz nazywany jasnowidzem, dostrzegał wszelkie możliwe problemy wynikające z udziału Noldorów w swej awanturze. Dobrze pokazać będzie jak plemiona elfów potrafią żyć w harmonii, pomimo coraz gorszych relacji Fëanora z Ingwëm i Fëanor z innymi mieszkańcami Amanu. Widząc skrzące z podniecenia oczy Nimwen, czuł, że podjął właściwą decyzję.

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Koncept uczniów Valarów jako osób szczególnie szanowanych to mój pomysł, ale uważam, że mający uzasadnienie biorąc pod uwagę umiejscowienie akcji w Valinorze. Nie tolerowałam Ingwego co jako jedyną zasługę miał "siedzenie u stóp tronu Manwëgo" i wymyśliłam dla niego idealną rolę w pałacu!

Planuję też wersję po angielsku, sama nie wiem kiedy powstanie.


	2. Audiencje i książęta

Dziękuję wszystkim co tutaj zaglądają a szczególnie za komentarze!

 **Issiloth:** Dziękuję za uwagi, postaram się znaleźć betę, by zwróciła mi uwagę na podobne błędy. Co do Feanora, to nie tak, że uważam, że był zły od zawsze. To niewątpliwie geniusz obdarzony wielką charyzmą, lecz także gwałtownym charakterem co w połączeniu z kłamstwami Melkora doprowadziło do nieszczęścia. Geniusz od szaleństwa dzieli nieraz cienka granica i on ją przekroczył. Poza tym mam wrażenie, że Finwe faworyzując najstarszego (poszedł za nim na Formenos) mniej lub bardziej wbijał go w dumę, poza tym kwestia powtórnego małżeństwa z Indis też na pewno nie pomogła. W tym ficku generalnie opisuję etap jego upadku, kiedy Melkor wychodzi z więzienia a Feanor zaraz (wedle miary elfów) wykuje Silmarille. O Nimwen nie zapomnę bo to niejako główna bohaterka, z której punktu widzenia poznajemy historię.

 **Keriann:** Dziękuję i zapraszam ma kolejne odcinki.

 **Toraach:** Faktycznie Feanor i Rumil to uczeni, mnie jednak Noldorowie zawsze wyglądali na takich, co cenili bardziej praktyczne umiejętności i dziedziny niż filozofia czy poezja. Vanyarów nie lubiłam, ale tutaj z nich zrobię takich trochę filozofów, ale poczciwych. A Ingwe, no cóż w każdym pałacu przydaje się błazen a i podnóżek przydatna rzecz :-))) Co do Feanora to on tutaj nie będzie tyle bohaterem co szalenie ważną postacią a całość widzimy oczyma Nimwen. Tak, mnie się Valinor wydawał takim sielskim miejscem aż Melkor do spółki z rodziną Feanora wszystko popsuł. Bo dla mnie Feanor i jego rodzina byli wspólnikami w niszczeniu, nie zaś ofiarami złego losu, a raczej złych decyzji.

 **Disclaimer** : oczywiście Mistrza Tolkiena nie należy do mnie. Imiona elfów stworzonych na potrzeby ficka, pochodzą ze strony arwen-undomiel(kropka)com.

Rozdział betował **Toraach** , za co raz jeszcze dziękuję!

Nie przynudzając zapraszam na kolejną część, w której na scenę wchodzą kolejne, ważne postacie poniższej historii, poza tym spotkamy Maglora.

* * *

Elfka nie wiedziała czego oczekiwać po spotkaniu oraz jak sobie wyobrazić Valarów. Widywała ich podczas najważniejszych uroczystości, kiedy siedzieli na podwyższeniu uważnie obserwując elfów. Rozmawiali wówczas z niektórymi z nich, nie tylko książętami, ale także uczonymi, artystami i tymi, którzy w jakiś sposób zwrócili ich uwagę. Sama Nimwen z pewną nieśmiałością obserwowała wysokie, dostojne postacie z włosami zdobionymi koronami z kwiatów. Wszyscy reagowali dość podobnie, chociaż nie mieli powodów do strachu. Nie wiedziała jak też wyglądają w swoim własnym domu, ale na pewno nie oczekiwała tego, co zastała. Kiedy bowiem po raz pierwszy przekroczyła próg pałacu na szczycie Taninquentilu, wszystko okazało się całkowicie odmienne niż cokolwiek innego.

Nie pamiętała w jaki sposób dokładnie trafiła do ogrodu. Razem z grupką Vanyarów ruszyła w kierunku zaśnieżonego lasu, lecz nauczyciel nakazywał nie zabierać płaszczy. Okazała niemałe zdumienie, ale posłuchała słów, ufając jego wiedzy oraz znajomości. Dlatego ubrana w ładną, ciemną suknię ruszyła za nimi, mając nadzieję, że nie zamarznie na kość. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy, ani tym bardziej jak, tajemnicza siła przeniosła ich gdzieś bardzo, bardzo daleko. Coś jakby delikatny powiew wiatru przeniósł ją oraz ich wszystkich, gdzieś indziej. Nie umiała inaczej nazwać tego co właśnie zaszło.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tego miejsca, niepodobnego do osad Noldorów czy choćby Vanyarów. Światło sprawiało wrażenie jakby padało nieco z dołu, nie zaś z góry a jasność przyprawiała o zawroty głowy. Łagodne, ciepłe powiewy wiatru wiały z kilku kierunków jednocześnie, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy, coś w rodzaju przyjemności. Intensywny, kwietny zapach uderzał w nozdrza, co prawiło, że uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz. Przebywali na dziedzińcu rozległego pałacu o egzotycznym wyglądzie. Nimwen pragnęła móc dokładniej obejrzeć architekturę budynku z jasnego, podobnego marmurowi kamienia, mając typową dla Noldorów ciekawość budynków i rozwiązań inżynierskich.

Nie zauważyła skąd dokładnie przyszła nieznajoma, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w zwiewnej, granatowej sukni. Nimwen nigdy wcześnie nie widziała z bliska równie pięknej istoty, która nie mogła należeć do elfów. Z trudem oderwała wzrok od tajemniczej damy, której każdy ruch czy też gest świadczył o szlachetności oraz dostojeństwie. Podejrzewała, że musi należeć do Majarów, lecz nijak nie potrafiła skojarzyć jej imienia czy też rangi.

\- Witajcie – powitała ich ciepłym, melodyjnym głosem – jesteście oczekiwani w ogrodzie, chodźcie za mną, zaprowadzę was.

Wymieniła jeszcze kilka słów oraz gestów z ich nauczycielem, niewątpliwie będącym częstym gościem w pałacu. Elf coś odpowiedział i spojrzał z uśmiechem na swoich uczniów, lecz trwało to jedynie chwilę, bowiem na znak dany przez Majarkę ruszyli nieco z bok, do wspomnianego przez nią ogrodu. Nimwen mogła przysiąc, że nieznajoma pochwyciła jej wzrok i posłała uśmiech.

Szli dość szybkim krokiem. Z tego co zdążyła zauważyć elfka, szli przez jasną, zdobioną freskami galerię. Tylko przelotnie zerknęła na obrazy, przedstawiające nieznane, dalekie, lub pradawne, krajobrazy. Minęli następnie ciąg pomieszczeń, aż wyszli do niewielkiego, zacisznego zielonego tarasu lub też niewielkiego ogrodu. Niebo lśniło tajemniczymi światłami o niemożliwych do nazwania kolorów. Nie widziała innych gór czy też wzgórz, bowiem znajdowali się w pałacu, nieomal wyrastającego ze szczytu najwyższej góry Amanu.

Dostrzegła piękny, zadbany ogród. Vanyarowie sadzili klomby i kopali wodne oczka na wzór właśnie tego miejsca. Zachwycona tajemniczym nastrojem, wciągnęła głęboko aromatyczne powietrze. Wiatr lekko szumiał w gałęziach ogromnego, rozłożystego drzewa. Pokryte delikatnym, acz gęstym listowiem, zdawały się emanować tajemniczą, zaziemską poświatą. Nimwen zamierzała zadać już pytanie, ale szybko inny widok przykuł uwagę.

Pod rozłożystym pniem stała średniej wielkości, drewniana ławka. Na ławce siedziały dwie postacie, pogrążone w intensywnej rozmowie. Nie widziała ich twarzy, lecz już nawet przelotne spojrzenie przekonało ją, że dostrzega parę najpiękniejszych elfów, lub też istot elfom podobnych, jakie w życiu widziała. Mężczyzna o jasnych, długich włosach obejmował ramieniem swą towarzyszkę. Kobieta, tajemnicza dama o czarnych jak krucze skrzyła włosach, uważnie słuchała głosu siedzącej obok postaci. Nie słyszała ich słów, lecz nieznajoma uśmiechała się promienie. Nimwen patrzyła na nich jak oczarowana, jakby zaklęcie zatrzymało ją w miejscu.

W postaciach dostrzegała coś znajomego, lecz nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć gdzie ich wcześniej wiedziała. Ich gesty pozornie zwyczajne, to jak mężczyzna podtrzymywał ramię swej towarzyszki, szeptał coś do ucha a ona odpowiadała z uśmiechem niosły w sobie wielką dawkę uczucia. Mimowolnie westchnęła zawsze wzruszona widząc szczęśliwą, kochającą parę. Nie zdążyła nawet zadać pytania kim są, bowiem zrobili jeszcze kilka kroków na przód, podążając za Majarką. Ich przewodniczka podeszła do nieznajomych, zwracając ich uwagę.

Nimwen spojrzała na siedzącą pod drzewem kobietę, najpiękniejszą panią, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Dostrzegła wąski, fantazyjnie zdobiony diadem odcinający się na tle kruczoczarnych włosów. I bez tego elfka nie miała wątpliwości, że widzi przed sobą wielką królową, chociaż pani nie nosiła ciężkich, bogato zdobionych sukien. To co jeszcze zwróciło uwagę Nimwen, to niezwykłe podobieństwo między damą a prowadzącą ich Majarką. Mogły uchodzić za starszą i młodszą siostrę, lub matkę i córkę w zależności od tego jak spojrzeć. Tajemnicze postacie zerknęły na elfów, zaś ich przewodniczka dała im znak by podeszli.

\- Calanonie – nieznajoma odezwała się miękkim, melodyjnym głosem – witaj z powrotem w naszym domu, i jak przyprowadziłeś ze sobą młodych.

\- Tak pani – odezwał się nauczyciel, szturchając nieco skamieniałą Nimwen, stojącą z dość głupią miną – zabrałem ze sobą uczniów, najbardziej pilnych i pracowitych, z trudem oderwałem ich od ksiąg, lecz możliwość zobaczenia twego domostwa pani przekonała nawet ich – wyjaśnił.

\- Podejdźcie proszę bliżej – odparła pani – posyłając gościom ciepły uśmiech – uczniowie i podopieczni Calanona są mile widzianymi gośćmi.

Nimwen potrzebowała chwili by pojąć kim są tajemnicze postacie siedzące na zdobnej ławeczce pod drzewem. Widziała ich wiele razy podczas najważniejszych uroczystości, kiedy zasiadali na podwyższeniu, zdobiąc skronie koronami z kwiatów. Zasłoniła usta zdumiona jakim cudem mogła nie rozpoznać owych postaci, lecz tutaj sprawiali wrażenie mniejszych, nie mniej dostojnych, ale jakby mniej odległych i wyniosłych. Otaczała ich aura tak obezwładniającej mocy oraz potęgi, że z trudem zahamowała odruch upadnięcia na kolana w wiernopoddańczym geście. Chyba tylko słowa nauczyciela ją powstrzymały. A może szturchnięcie starszego elfa, która przywróciło do rzeczywistości? Wiedziała kogo przed sobą dostrzegła i uznała, że nie tego spodziewała się idąc do pałacu. W różny sposób wyobrażała sobie Króla i Królową, ale na pewno nie jako uprzejmie i łagodnie wyglądającą parę. Nie, wyobraźnia poddawała raczej obraz wielkich i wyniosłych postaci na tronach.

Jej nauczyciel, Calanon, nie sprawiał wrażenia ni przerażonego ni oszołomionego. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że musiał być zapraszany częściej do pałacu, kto wie od jak dawna. Sposób w jaki rozmawiał z Panem i Panią tego miejsca przyprawiał Nimwen o niemałe zaskoczenie: kobieta odnosiła wrażenie jakby rozmawiał raczej ze statecznymi członkami rodu, nie zaś wielkimi Władcami. Nie, nie była oburzona, ale raczej kompletnie zaskoczona.

\- Nimwen zaś to córka mojego bardzo dawnego i miłego towarzysza – mówił przedstawiając dziewczynę – należy do moich najpilniejszych uczniów, zaś jak tylko opowiedziałem o Bibliotece w pałacu Pani, błagała by móc chociaż przejść obok.

\- Interesują cię zatem księgi i zwoje z dalekich krain, gdzie mieszkają elfowie, którzy pozostali w Śródziemiu*? – melodyjny głos Valiery był uprzejmy, ale jak zauważyła Nimwen nie sposób było odgadnąć czy skrywał emocje i jakie.

\- Tak Pani – odparła elfka szybko, pomna opowieści nauczyciela o pałacu – słyszałam opowieści o dalekim Śródziemiu i ciekawi mnie czy jest bardzo różne od naszego pięknego kraju. Ciekawią mnie ci spośród mych pobratymców, którzy postanowili tam zostać, czemu tak uczynili i jak żyją. Poza tym ciężko znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie, jakże wyglądał świat nim elfowie po raz pierwszy przemierzali dalekie krainy.

\- Masz wiele pytań – odpowiedziała Królowa – niczym dziecko zachwycone tajemnicami świata. Pragnienie wiedzy jest przynależne wszystkim obdarzonym mową i myślą, lecz co pragniesz uczynić ze zdobytą wiedzą?

\- Trudno powiedzieć – zaczęła Nimwen przygryzając wargę – pragnę poznawać świat i jego mieszkańców, ale samej przyjemności poznania, ale być może dobrze też nauczać młodszych ode mnie. Nie wiem jeszcze co uczynię – zakończyła.

\- Poznanie bywa celem i skarbem samym w sobie – padła lakoniczna odpowiedź.

Nimwen mogła przysiąc, że jest uważnie obserwowana. Nie, nie została potraktowana w żaden sposób nieuprzejmie, ale wyczuwała jak każda jej odpowiedź i słowo są uważnie słuchane oraz oceniane. „Zapewne nie ja jedna błagam o dostęp do Biblioteki, a jak wiadomo każdy chce uważnie dobierać osoby wpuszczane do swego domu". Doceniała fakt, że uprzejmie rozmawiali z zaproszonymi gośćmi, słuchając ich słów i nie przerywając. Zrozumiała w mig od kogo właściwie Vanyarowie nauczyli się zasad zachowania i gościnności. Najwyraźniej jednak Ingwë niespecjalnie zrozumiał co też mu przedstawiano, bowiem zadęcie Najwyższego Króla stanowiło nieomal legendę wśród elfów. Fëanor, nieraz z niego żartował i kpił, zaś jego syn Maglor pisał krótkie i prześmiewcze przyśpiewki. Duchowi Ognistemu** nikt nie zarzucał braku pracowitości czy też talentu, nawet osoby zwracające uwagę na jego dość trudny charakter. Ingwë jednak uważał „zabawne dłubanie w kuźni", jak pogardliwie mówił o sztuce kowalskiej, za zajęcie plebejskie. Dlatego pewnie w odpowiedzi Fëanor i Maglor, na głównym placu Tirionu, odegrali sztukę parodiując Najwyższego Króla ku uciesze gapiów. Nimwen doskonale pamiętała ów dzień i stojąc tutaj, w miejscu którego Ingwë nie opuszczał.

Spotkanie przebiegało w uprzejmej, o wiele mniej sztywnej niż oczekiwała, atmosferze. Nimwen zdołała opanować swoje lekkie przerażenie, a nawet aktywnie uczestniczyć w dyskusji. Z natury raczej rozmowna chętnie opowiadała o swoich planach oraz naukowym zapale. „Niewielu Noldorów aż tak ceni poezję oraz sprawy ducha"- te słowa stanowiły jedyny komentarz do jej obecności wśród Vanyarów, bowiem istotnie jej lud cenił bardziej działanie.

\- Rozważymy twą prośbę Nimwen z Noldorów – usłyszała na odchodnym, chociaż wątpiła by mogła naprawdę odwiedzić Bibliotekę, gdzie znajdowały się księgi z najdalszych krain.

Xxxxxx

Odpowiedź nadeszła niedługo potem. Elfa aż krzyknęła i przysiadła z wrażenia kiedy dostrzegła pozwolenie. Dla kogoś kochającego sztukę i naukę, podobne słowa stanowiły obietnicę spełnienia marzeń, wielkiej uczty ducha, czegoś jak pokazanie dziecku straganu ze słodyczami. Nie sądziła by jej odpowiedzi zabrzmiały przekonująco, ale pomna słów nauczyciela wyjaśniała szczerze swe zainteresowania i motywy, nie chcąc wywrzeć wrażenia. Naprawdę mówiła co uważała, zresztą odpowiadała na wiele pytań.

\- Gratulacje – elf wyglądał na zadowolonego – niełatwo dostać pozwolenie na odwiedzenie Biblioteki, prośba naprawdę musi zostać dobrze umotywowana – wyjaśnił.

\- W takim razie to cud, że w ogóle zechcieli mnie wpuścić – zaczęła.

\- Nie to nie tak – przerwał elf – Król i Królowa mogą sprawiać wrażenie odległych, ale są sprawiedliwi i życzliwi. Uważają Noldorów za popędliwych, ale to niczego nie zamyka.

\- Ale ja mówiłam bez ładu i składu – zauważyła.

\- Lecz z przekonaniem i szczerze, a właśnie o tym zapomina wielu, przychodząc na audiencję w ciężkich, zdobnych szatach. Gdzieś znika zdolność rozmowy i martwi mnie do czego to doprowadzi.

\- Ale przecież tu w Amanie nie zła i cieni! – zaprotestowała.

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem – Calanon machnął dłonią – cienie są w sercu każdego, tak samo jak światło. Każdy wybiera której części da posłuch. Zachwyt nad zaszczytami, duma doprowadzi kiedyś do nieszczęścia, a już na pewno zepsuje nasze relacje, ech my elfowie zaczynami zapominać, że w tym kraju nie jesteśmy Władcami.

\- Naprawdę ich znasz – zauważyła - i ..

\- Tylko na tyle, na ile sami mi się przedstawili – wyjaśnił – nie, nie należałem nigdy do grona Uczniów jeśli chcesz mnie spytać. Nie mógłbym żyć w pałacu, bez codziennego spotykania was młodych i innych elfów, nie ważne jak pałac ma piękne komnaty. No, załóż wyjściową suknię i idź do Biblioteki, szukać ksiąg, które cię fascynują.

Nimwen nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Od jakiegoś czasu próbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś o czasach sprzed przebudzenia elfów. Nie wiedziała czy ktokolwiek sporządził jakiekolwiek zapiski z tak dawnych wieków i czy w prastarych epokach używano pisma. Ale jeśli miała gdziekolwiek poznać odpowiedzi, to właśnie w pałacowej Bibliotece. Czy będzie łatwo? Na pewno nie, ale nic co wartościowe nie przychodziło lekko, a Nimwen nie wybierała najłatwiejszych ścieżek. Nigdy.

Zadanie okazało się znacznie trudniejsze, niż początkowo sądziła. Została zaprowadzona do przestronnego, niezwykłego pomieszczenia. Wysokie półki zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Zerknęła w górę, lecz nie dostrzegła niczego przypominającego sufit. Miejsce sklepienia zajmowało coś przypominającego niebo, ale ciemniejsze niż widywane w niższym partiach krainy. Pod owym niebem, czy cokolwiek dostrzegała, wirowały kartki papieru oraz zwoje, spadające poniżej. W jakiś nieopisany sposób lądowały na półkach, tworząc niezwykłą kolekcję. Otworzyła usta wyraźnie zaskoczona i zauroczona niezwykłym miejscem.

Prawie podskoczyła słysząc czyjeś kroki. Podszedł do niej mężczyzna o brązowych włosach, ubrany w długą szatę. Obojętnym wzrokiem spojrzał na Nimwen i zapytał czy w czymś może pomóc. Jak wyjaśnił, był opiekunem i pomagał studiujących znaleźć odpowiednie księgi.

\- Interesująca prośba – odparł – niewielu elfów pyta o tak dawne zapiski, mamy zwoje, lecz ostrzegam, nie zostały spisane w waszym alfabecie, lecz w języku Valarin.

\- Czy istnieją jakieś tłumaczenia? – zapytała kryjąc zawód.

\- Tak, niektóre słowa zostały przetłumaczone na Quenye, ale to niełatwa praca z tekstem z obcym języku, zaś niewielu elfów zna chociaż podstawy naszego języka, lecz oczywiście dostarczę materiały.

Szybko zrozumiała co opiekun miał na myśli. Niewielu elfów próbowało chociaż podjąć próbę nauki mowy znanej jako Valarin, a kilka spojrzeń na tekst wyjaśniało czemu. Słowa były bardzo długie z dość egzotycznymi zapisami akcentów. Nimwen nie wiedziała nawet czy w ogóle wymówiłaby choćby jedno zdanie bez połamania języka. Ale jeśli pragnęła poczytać coś o prastarych czasach, spędzi sporo czasu przy pracy. O ile oczywiście dostanie pozwolenia na odwiedzanie Biblioteki na wystarczająco długo.

Usiadła przy jednym ze stolików. Po jednej stronie położyła oryginalne zapiski w egzotycznym języku, a po drugiej swojskie zapiski w Quenyi. „Powinnam znaleźć lingwistę" – pomyślała czują zmęczenie na samą myśl o stopniu trudności tłumaczenia. To jednak nijak jej nie zniechęciło. „Jeśli przetłumaczę ów tekst na naszą mowę, ktoś może poczyta". A jako osoba z zapałem do nauki, marzyła by ktoś kiedyś zrobił użytek z jej zapisków, no i znalazła sobie intrygujące zadanie.

Nie zauważyła zmieniające się pory dnia, ani tym bardziej postaci obserwujących gdy siedziała nad księgami. Jak żartował nauczyciel, ale także rodzice, kiedy jakaś lektura wywarła na niej wrażenie i wciągnęła, mogła zostać wyniesiona na dwór i nie zauważyć. Nie dostrzeżenie poruszających się z niezwykłą zwinnością osób, nie stanowiło więc niczego niezwykłego. Kiedy zaczynała czytać świat naprawdę przestawał istnieć. Postacie przez chwilę uważnie na nią patrzyły, nic nie mówiąc. Stali w pewnej odległości, nie dlatego, że próbowały ukryć swą obecność, lecz najwyraźniej po prostu chcieli obserwować.

Nimwen nie wierzyła swemu szczęściu kiedy dostała informacje o możliwości ponownego skorzystania z Biblioteki, w celu dalszych pracy nad tłumaczeniem. „Niewielu elfów wykazuje zainteresowanie dawnymi sprawami i pragnie poznać naszą mowę. Jeśli brak wygodnych tłumaczeń nie zniechęca cię Nimwen z Noldorów, kontynuuj swą wymagającą cierpliwości pracę". Skoczyła z radości bardzo pragnąc poczytać nieco więcej o tajemniczej wyspie Almaren i czasach sprzed pojawienia się elfów. Calanon serdecznie gratulował i prosił by pokazała mu swoje zapiski kiedy już będą bardziej zaawansowane. „Nie mam zacięcia do języków, ale umiem ubierać słowa w zdania. Skoro pracujesz nad tłumaczeniem, niech brzmi ono pięknie dla elfów i zachęci do zadawania pytań i szukania wiedzy".

\- Może potrzebujesz wody, albo wina? - kobiecy głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Męczyła się właśnie nad jakimś zdaniem. Nie istniało za wiele spisanych zasad i reguł języka Valarin, nie mówiąc o tłumaczeniach na Sindarin czy Quenye. Nic zatem dziwnego, że praca była naprawdę żmudna. Samodzielne rozgryzanie pewnych spraw bywało frustrujące, zwłaszcza jeśli mowa, którą próbowała zrozumieć podlegała całkowicie odmiennym regułom. Spojrzała w kierunku źródła głosu i ze zdumieniem dostrzegła ową Majarkę, przewodniczkę ze swej pierwszej wizyty.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparła Nimwen – przepraszam, ale nie pamiętam twego imienia, bardzo mi przykro, lecz moja pamięć.

\- Jestem Ilmarë – wyjaśniła kobieta – och nie chowam urazy – zapewniła – ambitne tłumaczenie – zerknęła na księgi.

\- Ty znasz język prawda? - zapytała Nimwen.

\- Tak, ale moje zadanie nie polega na nauczaniu – wyjaśniła – nie mam ku temu niezbędnej cierpliwości. Ale ty, hmm wywarłaś wrażenie, potrafisz wytrwale i cierpliwie pracować. Długie lata minęły odkąd moi Opiekunowie zezwolili elfowi na tak szeroki dostęp do Biblioteki gratuluję.

\- Dziękuję, a ta praca – wskazała na księgi – to rodzaj próby, tak? Pamiętam jak Calanon kazał nam przepisywać zdania i wykonywać różne zadania nim zaczął nas nauczać, by wiedzieć czy mamy w sobie cierpliwość i wytrwałość – zamyśliła się – i niech zgadnę poprzedni elf zrobił kiepski użytek z tutejszej wiedzy?

\- Tak – skinęła głową Ilmarë – wiedza sama w sobie nie jest ni dobra ni zła, po prostu jest. To od nas zależy jej wykorzystanie, wszak zielarstwo pozwala tworzyć tak lekarstwa jak i trucizny czyż nie? Poprzednim elfem regularnie tutaj zaglądającym był Finwë i niestety przychodził razem z Fëanorem, zaś on … cóż, nie brakowało mu cierpliwości czy też zapału do pracy lecz ogień i duma nie stanowią dobrych doradców. Dlatego należy ostrożnie dobierać gości.

\- Rozumiem – odparła Nimwen – mój nauczyciel Calanon także mi sprzyja i nawet zaproponował pomoc w warstwie stylistycznej tekstów.

\- Na pewno pomoże – zapewniła Ilmarë – niegdyś często przychodził, lecz nigdy nie został Uczniem, woląc samemu nauczać.

Nimwen otworzyła ze zdumienia usta. Wybranie na ucznia przed któregoś z Valarów uchodziło za wielki zaszczyt i wyróżnienie. Osoba taka, oraz najbliższa rodzina, nieomal od razu nabierała wysokiego statusu w lokalnej społeczności, ustępującego jedynie statusem rodzinie królewskiej. Mahtan, tworzący swe dzieła wedle wskazówek samego Aulëgo, cieszył się wielkim poważaniem Noldorów, ale też innych szczepów elfów. Słowo „parweniusz" ze ust Ingwëgo uchodziło za wielką obrazę, Fëanor wpadł w furię słysząc takie słowa pod adresem teścia, czym obraził Nerdanelę i niego. Jak potem kąśliwe zauważył Finwë, pamięć Najwyższego Króla była jeszcze krótsza niż włosy jego najmłodszego wnuka, skoro zapomniał, że swój wysoki status zawdzięcza byciu w swoim czasie Uczniem i być może kimś w rodzaju przyjaciela dla Manwëgo, nim wszystko skończyło się gorzką awanturą. „Chwalmy cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość Odwiecznego Króla, że jeszcze nie wyrzucił z domu tego indywiduum i nie postawił psów strażniczych na progu" - mawiał Finwë, który nie wybaczył dawnemu przyjacielowi gorzkich słów pod adresem pierworodnego syna. Nieszczęsna Indis miała niewdzięczną rolę stania między mężem a wujem, którzy przebywając sami w pokoju sprawiali wrażenie jakby pragnęli skoczyć sobie do oczu z pazurami.

Plotki o tym dochodziły do uszy Nimwen, bowiem Fëanor nie miał oporów przed publicznym krytykowaniem osób, których nie lubił. Krewniak macochy zajmował poczesne miejsce na owej liście. Ingwë nie pozostawał mu dłużny, śląc przez posłańców swoje cięte odpowiedzi, a jak to bywa z tego typu korespondencją, treść przypadkiem wyciekała i stawała dość powszechną wiedzą.

Xxxxxx

Kolejne tygodnie siedziała nad tym samym tłumaczeniem. W tamtych jakże szczęśliwych czasach, nikt jeszcze nie traktował słów „obyś wiódł interesujące życie" jako klątwy. Czego się mieli obawiać, nic im nie groziło! Niewielu wiedziało, że nadchodził czas wypuszczenia z bardzo długiego, trwającego stulecia więzienia postaci, która słała na nich cienie z Utummo. Imię Melkora nie budziło wówczas lęku, a już na pewno nie wśród elfów z Amanu, żyjących od lat w spokoju. Nie podejrzewali jak bardzo ich znienawidził i że planuje ich zgubę, kto miał przejrzeć mroczne serce?

Nad bieżącymi wydarzeniami nie rozmyślała na pewno Nimwen, spędzająca wiele czasu nad starożytnymi księgami. Tak, jeśli uznała sposoby wybierania potencjalnych uczniów poprzez kazanie im pracować nad żmudnymi tłumaczeniami, za dziwaczne i nieco ekscentryczne, przezornie milczała. Nie należy krytykować cudzych zwyczajów w czyimś domu.

Zauważyła też kogoś innego, Maglora jednego z synów Ducha Ognistego. Finwë, mający wówczas dobre relacje z nieomal wszystkimi poza Ingwëm, uprosił jakoś o wstęp do Biblioteki dla swego wnuka. Zamarzył też by wrażliwy potomek być może został zaliczony do grona Uczniów, zaś mając talenty muzyczne oraz łagodną naturę mógł mieć szanse.

\- To wrażliwy i mądry chłopak – przekonywał Finwë możliwie najbardziej pewnym tonem – nie zrobi złego użytku ze zdobytej wiedzy, a szuka inspiracji do swych pieśni.

\- Rozumiem- odpowiedziała Varda - wspieramy poetów oraz zainteresowanych sprawami ducha, niech zatem tworzy nowe dzieła.

\- Dziękuję o jaśniejąca- odparł elf - mój wnuk na pewno doceni twą łaskę.

Nimwen zwróciła uwagę na ciemnowłosego elfa, kiedy tylko szelest jego szat wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Zagryzała akurat swoje pióro z frustracji, przeklinając brak porządnych słowników, czy dzieł Rumila, mogących pomóc w pracy. Niestety nijak nie potrafiła znaleźć niczego przydatnego, a przecież wielki lingwista i uczony na pewno chociaż próbował poznać Valarin! Dojrzała wysokiego, przystojnego elfa, którego widok kazał zapomnieć na chwilę o frustracji. Nie, nie była przecież ślepa na sprawy świata.

Nieznajomy sprawiał wrażenie o wiele bardziej zagubionego niż ona. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, na co elf odpowiedział tym samym. Nie wiedziała co kazało jej tak właśnie postąpić, może po prostu lubiła rozmawiać z nowo poznanymi osobami? A Noldorowie nieczęsto zaglądali aż tak daleko, więc tym bardziej przykuł uwagę.

\- Kim jesteś pani? – zapytał.

\- Mam na imię Nimwen, pracuję nad tłumaczeniem – wskazała na trzymane w rękach księgi - a ty szlachetny elfie?

\- Jestem Maglor, syn Fëanora – odparł – to miejsce inspiruje, mógłbym napisać poemat o potędze wiedzy, wszystkie księgi jakie kiedykolwiek napisano od początków świata! – zakończył w oczy mu zabłysły.

\- Jeśli wolni mi coś poradzić Maglorze, byś poszukał może nauki i porad u Vanyarów, nikt lepiej od nich nie poznał sztuki przekuwania słów w strofy.

\- Byłem u nich, ale są dość zamknięci poza tym nie przepadają za moją rodziną – wyjaśnił.

Nimwen skinęła głową szybko przypominając sobie o kiepskich relacjach Fëanora i macochy. Cały Tirion aż huczał od plotek. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a dziewczyna opowiadała całkiem sporo o swoich przyjaciołach wśród Vanyarów i naukach, które o nich pobierała. Wspominała też o śniegu i zabawie w budowanie zamków z białego puchu, spędzając całkiem miło czasu.

Domyśliła się, że Maglor przebywa tutaj z podobnego powodu co ona. Być może pragnie zostać Uczniem, a dzięki latom spędzonym u Vanyarów nabrała sporej wiedzy na temat sztuk i umiała ocenić dobrą sztukę. Nowo poznany mężczyzna przeczytał kilka fragmentów swoich dzieł, najwyraźniej wielce z nich dumny, a jednocześnie jak każdy artysta drżący przez reakcją odbiorcy. Elf miał naturalny talent układania strof i pieśni, kto wie może pewnego dnia zostanie najlepszym ze śpiewaków Noldorów? Tego mu naprawdę życzyła, bowiem nie miała powodu nie życzyć dobrze komuś kto wyraźnie czegoś pragnął.

Xxxxx

\- Nie nadawałem się na ucznia – wyjaśnił Calanon – Ilmarë bardzo dużo mówi, albo po prostu pełni rolę posłańca, skoro opowiedziała ci o mnie.

\- Ale czemu nie nadawałeś się? Jesteś pracowity i mądry!

\- Och dziękuję Nimwen, za takiego pragnę uchodzić a także za życzliwego i otwartego na innych, oceniającego czyny. Myślisz, że czyni mnie to idealnym kandydatem na ucznia? Widzisz Valarowie, nie wiem czy wszyscy ale w sporej większości, traktują uczniów w nieco podobny sposób co my dzieci lub nestorzy rodu młodego przedstawiciela, którego sobie upodobali. Rozumiesz? - zapytał, lecz widzą zdumione spojrzenie kontynuował – a nigdy nie szukałem nauczyciela, który by jednocześnie się mną opiekował i traktował jak dziecko. Chyba sam pragnąłem być takim dla innych!

\- I wspaniale ci szło – zapewniła – moim zdaniem to cudowne mieć nauczyciela, który będzie jednocześnie takim opiekunem.

\- Wiem, że tak czujesz – skinął głową – dlatego masz wszelkie cechy których Valarowie szukają u uczniów: pracowitość, ciekawość świata, lecz połączone jednocześnie z delikatnością i potrzebą pokierowania. Uwierz mi, że nie dostałabyś możliwości równie swobodnego korzystania z Biblioteki, gdybyś nie była rozważana jako kandydat na Ucznia.

Calanon stanowił istną zagadkę z krwi i gości. Czasem, a nawet dość często, wypowiadał słowa lub wykonywał naprawdę zaskakujące gesty. O swej przeszłości mówił naprawdę niewiele, a wszelkie próby wzięcia na spytki prowadziły do klęski. On naprawdę cenił swą prywatność, niechętnie opowiadając o dawnych sprawach. Nawet Nimwen, która należała do grona najbliższych uczniów wiedziała niewiele.

Z tego co opowiadali inni Vanyarowie przybył do Amanu jako jeden z pierwszych. Być może należał do grona Najstarszych, pierwszych elfów przebudzonych przed wiekami nad jeziorem Cuiviénen. Stanowili oni starszyznę, niejako naturalnych przywódców rodzin i całych grup będąc najstarszymi i najbardziej doświadczonym. Początkowo po przybyciu do Amanu owa tradycja była kontynuowana, ale tylko przez jakiś czas.

Ingwë, wybrany na ucznia przez samego Manwëgo, został obwołany Najwyższym Królem Elfów i szybko pozbawił władzy oraz osłabiał pozostałych członków starszyzny. „ _Nie jesteśmy już bezrozumnymi dziećmi pływającymi w wodzie, lecz ludem wybranym i jako tacy winniśmy mieć światłe i dojrzałe przywództwo_ "- mawiał, skutecznie przekonując innych by to on został przywódcą, występując z pozycji wysłannika Odwiecznego Króla. Słuchając gorycz w głosie Calanona podejrzewała, że w jakiś sposób był zaangażowany w sprawę. Oczywiście Nimwen miała dość taktu by nie zadawać wścibskich pytań. Może i była młoda, wedle miary czasu elfów, ale przecież rozgarnięta!

\- Niemożliwe, przecież ja – nawet sceptyczne słowa nie ukrywało szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy Nimwen.

\- Nie drocz się ze mną. Wiedz jednak, że Valarowie są ze swej natury opiekuńczy, co przechodzi w nadopiekuńczość w bardziej bezpośrednich relacjach. Są też mniej, od większości z nas, skłonnymi do gwałtownych porywów serca. Ale – głos zabrzmiał jak ostrzeżenie – przy całej ich mądrości i szlachetności, dają ograniczoną liczbę drugich szans, a jeśli jakieś zachowanie uznają za zdradę nie są skłonni wybaczyć. Przypadek Ingwëgo świadczy jak bardzo gwałtowni bywają w gniewie. On wbił się w dumę uważając za kogoś większego i wspanialszego od elfów, więc z podopiecznego otaczanego opieką, został zmieniony w uciążliwego lokatora. Teraz biedak rozpaczliwie próbuje zwrócić uwagę i sam siebie przekonuje o swej roli. Jakże mało rozumie i zna istoty w pałacu których mieszka!

\- Ty ich znasz jak widzę dobrze.

\- Jak wspomniałem, na tyle na ile dali mi się poznać. Zawsze jednak a oni .. Valarowie wcale nie ukrywali ni swych intencji ni oczekiwań. Tak samo długo porozmawiają z kandydatem na Ucznia i nie będą żywić urazy jak wybrany elf nie skorzysta z propozycji. Lepiej od razu wyjaśnić czemu się nie może, nim próbować użyć ich nauk i przyjaźni dla zdobycia zaszczytów. Królowa pytała mnie kiedyś czy nie chciałbym zostać uczniem, ale ja, ja nie szukałem opiekunki. Chyba byłem na to za stary, tak, miałem ze dużo lat, lecz wy jesteście młodzi.

Niewiele więcej powiedział, ale zrozumiała. Calanon faktycznie przy wszystkich swoich zaletach, szukał raczej podopiecznych. Nimwen jednak wiedziała, że dostawał regularne zaproszenia do pałacu, co dowodziło zachowanie bardzo dobrych relacji. Ona sama była by zachwycona jakby usłyszała pytanie. Czyż nie dlatego mieli tak dobre relacje z Calanonem, że on szukał podopiecznych a ona opiekuna i przewodnika tak w kwestii poezji, nauki czy sztuk, ale też kogoś z kim mogła porozmawiać i zaufać ? Mimo to jednak nie sądziła by ona, ze wszystkich innych elfów pragnących zostać uczniami Króla i Królowej, została wybrana. Szalenie krytyczna wobec siebie sądziła siebie surowiej niż inni, uważając się za stanowczo zbyt przeciętną.

* * *

* Doriath istniał w czasie Lat Drzew, podobnie jak Avari żyli w tym czasie, założyłam więc że mogli mieć jakiś sposoby pisemnej komunikacji.

**Dzięki za sugestię Toraach, zresztą Miriel tak nazwała syna po urodzeniu o ile czegoś nie pokręciłam.

Komentarze karmią wenę :-)


	3. Początek koszmaru

**Toraach** : dla mnie przecinki to czarna magia, ale nieco pomaga mi tłumaczenie na angielski. Co do Maglora, to oczywiście nie będzie on wrażliwym poetą, tak samo jak nie będzie takowym Fëanor. Oczywiście elfowie z Valinoru mieli marną wiedzę o Śródziemiu a być może niewiele ich to interesowało. Ale teoretycznie mogli istnieć tacy, co zadawali pytania "dlaczego" i zaczęli się zastanawiać na przykład dlaczego odpłynęli i jak wygląda życie za wieloma morzami.Fëanor ma zdanie i plany, które zamierza realizować a jak mu wyszło wiemy.

 **Ostrzeżenie:** cukier i możliwe sugestywne sceny, ale dalekie do tego co można znaleźć w kategorii "M".

* * *

Nimwen początkowo uznała słowa Calanona za przesadny optymizm. Dziewczyna nie należała do osób specjalnie próżnych, zaś fakt bycia jedną osobą bez talentów manualnych w rodzinie niewątpliwie nie pomogło w budowaniu bardzo wysokiej oceny. O nie, nie należała do osób przesadnie skromnych i wiedziała, że ma zacięcie oraz systematyczność potrzebną do pracy. Wątpiła jednak by owe zalety były dość unikatowe by przyciągnąć uwagę Valarów. Nie żeby wiedziała w jaki sposób dostojne istoty wybierają Uczniów, lecz z pewnością nie chodziło o nic pospolitego.

Korzystała z Biblioteki skrobiąc swój tekst. Nie, ona w _mękach_ tłumaczyła fragment i chyba pochwały Calanona, nie mówiąc o ciekawości, powstrzymały ją przed rzuceniem pracy w kąt. Nauka języka Valarin stanowiła istną drogę pod górkę i pod wiatr. Nie chodziło tylko o długaśne, dziwacznie brzmiące słowa, ale też niejasne reguły gramatyki, sprowadzające się do braku reguł. Odnalazła tekst jednego z szanowanych lingwistów, którzy usiłował ubrać chaos w jako takie ramy.

„ _Valarin powstał zanim w ogóle wynaleziono pismo i ktokolwiek rozważał stworzenie alfabetu. Nie był on potrzebny, zaś dla istot władających światem przed nami, zapiski były tym czym dziecięca zabawka dla dorosłego. Pamiętali wszystko, po co więc pisać? Nawet mowa nie stanowiła dla nich czegoś naturalnego: dla nas zwyczajnym jest by przemawiać ustami, lecz dla nich rozmawiać w umyśle. Dlatego Valarin przypomina obraz bazgrany niewprawną ręką, kiedy malarz zasłonił oczy. Ten artysta może znakomicie rzeźbić lub kuć w metalu, lecz kiedy maluje .._ "

Pogrążona w swej pracy nijak nie usłyszała kroków za sobą. Nie, nie dlatego, że idący się skradał ale zaczytana Nimwen usłyszała by może pędzenie stada koni, ale już niekoniecznie zwyczajne kroki. Poza tym nie uważała za koniecznie by ważnie nasłuchiwać tutaj, w bezpiecznym miejscu. Tutaj nikt by nie zrobił jej krzywdy i nie groziło nic gorszego niż burczenie w brzuchu. No, ale jak mogła myśleć o czymś tak przyziemnym jak obiad?

Siedziała na krześle w sposób za jaki matka na nią krzyczała. „ _Jak się będziesz bujać, to spadniesz i się potłuczesz_ " – powtarzała, zaś Nimwen słuchała od czasu do czasu. Tamtego dnia zawisła niejako między stołem a krzesłem, by nie siedzieć zbyt długo w jednym pozycji. I oczywiście musiało dojść do katastrofy, którą z czasem wspominała niczym zabawną anegdotę, chociaż wówczas nie było jej od śmiechu.

W którymś monecie doszło do niej, że ktoś stoi obok. Nie miała pojęcia _kto_ , poza tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą nikogo nie wyczuwała. Rzecz jasna nie powinna okazywać zdumienia spotkaniem żywej istoty w Bibliotece. Dlatego spokojnie zerknęła w bok, oczekując albo opiekuna lub któregoś z zaprzyjaźnionych elfów. I jakby na złość, lub szczęście, dostrzegła całkiem kogoś innego. Zaskoczona podskoczyła gwałtownie co niekoniecznie było mądrym pomysłem skoro tak się wierciła. Zrozumiała swój błąd po paru sekundach, co sprawiło wykwit krwistoczerwonych policzków na twarzy. Chyba tylko szybka reakcja osoby, która ją tak zaskoczyła, uratowała dziewczynę przed jeszcze większym wstydem i wylądowaniem w mało elegancki sposób na podłodze. Mogła tylko przeklinać siebie i swą niefrasobliwość. Nie ma to jak zrobić z siebie przedstawienie.

\- Nie było mą wolą cię przestraszyć, lecz _porozmawiać_ – usłyszała łagodny głos.

\- Wiem – odparła siląc się na spokój – miałam właśnie wstać by nieco odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, ale jedno zdanie przykuło moją uwagę a chwila potrwała dłużej i tak zastygłam – wyjaśniła – mam świadomość jak to brzmi, ale tak _naprawdę_ było Panie.

\- Studiujesz bardzo odległą historię, dlaczego? – w głosie wyczuła zaskoczenie, ale też jaką dziwną, nieopisaną nutę.

\- Bo tylko tutaj mogę panie – zaczęła – ciężko gdziekolwiek znaleźć zapiski sprzed przybycia elfów do Amanu, a przecież – kontynuowała nieco pewniej wchodząc na grunt dyskusji – coś musiało nas _bardzo wystraszyć_ , skoro pierwsi z nas postanowili ruszyć w nieznane, nie wiedząc co też nas tam czeka. Problem w tym, że niewielu chce opowiadać.

\- Być może istnieje powód by pewne sprawy pozostały zakryte? Być może zachowanie tajemnicy ma służyć ochronie?

\- Ale czy coś przykryte zniknie? Jeśli na przykład na jasny dywan wyleje się czerwone wino, można zastawić plamę fotelem, lecz ona wciąż tam będzie. I pozostawiona sama sobie zeschnie i już prawie nie będzie można jej zmyć, kiedyś tak próbowałam panie.

\- To możliwe, ale czy otwarta rana nie powinna zostać zakryta, by szybciej doszło do zagojenia?

\- Ale z drugiej strony panie – zaczęła - Jeśli wbija się drzazga trzeba wyjąć całość, bo pozostawienie fragmentu.. poza tym czy wiedza o błędach przeszłości nie pozwala ich uniknąć.

\- Jedynie ułatwia, to nie aż _takie proste_.

Oczywiście szybko przygotowała odpowiedź. Spędziła ostatnie lata wśród Vanyarów ćwicząc z nimi sztukę dyskusji oraz improwizacji, gdy trzeba było zmienić tor. Naraz uderzyło ją od kogo musieli nabrać zamiłowania do długich rozmów na mniej lub bardziej abstrakcyjne tematy. Naprawdę wiele słów w swojej mowie, zachowań czy choćby sposobów spędzenia wolnego czasu wzorowali na Królu oraz Królowej, co właściwie stanowiło powszechną wiedzę. Kochali rozwijać sztukę oraz duchowość, znajdując taką samą przyjemność w dysputach czy medytacjach co Noldorowie w kuciu żelaza czy hartowaniu stali.

Jak mawiała Calanon, jej natura pomagała w improwizacji. Vanyarowie byli o wiele bardziej cisi i spokojni, co nie utrudniało tę sztukę. Ona jednak ceniła ich spokój i po prostu dostrzegała w ich spokoju odmienny sposób życia niż nieustanne pragnienie doskonalenia Noldorów czy nieco tęskna natura Telerich.

Kiedy już opanowała pierwszy strach, zaczęła czerpać przyjemność z rozmowy z potężną istotą. Musiała z całej siły ściskał krawędź stołu by powstrzymać pragnienia czy to padnięcia na kolana czy okazywania nadmiernej czołobitności. Calanon ostrzegał przed podobnym zachowaniem, a wiedzę miał ogromną na wiele tematów.

\- Skoro już mówimy o perspektywie, chodź ze mną dziecko coś zobaczysz.

Skinęła jedynie głową, nie chcąc i nie śmiejąc protestować. Przebywając w miejscu gdzie zapraszano wyłącznie nielicznych elfów, marzyła by oglądać możliwie najwięcej. Nie zdążyła zresztą nawet nic powiedzieć, bowiem w jej ręka została pochwycona w uścisk na tyle delikatny by nie czuła bólu, ale jednocześnie dość silny by wyszarpanie nie było możliwe.

Nie zdążyła też zapytać dokąd właściwie idą, zresztą po drodze oglądała tyle niezwykłych fresków oraz gobelinów, że nie chciała niczym rozpraszać uwagi. Tajemnicze miejsce okazało się tarasem widokowym, skąd mogła zobaczyć miasto Valmar, nieomal na dole, oraz bardziej odległy Tirion. Zapomniawszy gdzie jest krzyknęła entuzjastycznie, oczarowana widokiem.

\- Entuzjazm Młodych bywa uroczy – usłyszała dziwną odpowiedź.

Xxxxxxx

W tamtym czasie Nimwen odczuwała rodzaj sympatii do Maglora. Elf miał w sobie coś, co nie pozwalało pozostać obojętnym. Oboje byli ceniącymi sobie poezję oraz duchowość Noldorami, wyraźnie preferując strofy ponad pracę w kuźni czy tworzenie bardziej namacalnych dzieł. Jawił okazywał się łagodnym i wyrozumiałym, chociaż niewątpliwie ulegał wpływowi dominującego ojca, co dostrzegła nieomal od razu. Czasem zastanawiała się ile ze słów czy przekonań żywił sama z siebie, a ile pochodziło od ojca, najbardziej charyzmatycznego elfa jaki wówczas chodził po świecie, a może i najbardziej charyzmatycznego w ogóle.

Lecz Fëanora nie bez powodu nazywano Duchem Ognistym, wszak jego geniusz, pracowitość oraz siła ducha dosłownie płonęły. Onieśmielał większość osób, z którymi rozmawiał, potrafiąc znaleźć słowa trafiające do ich umysłów. Nerdanela stanowiła wyjątek, obdarzona silną osobowością, nie ulegając łatwo a gdy ich wole się ścierały, pojedynek przypominał walkę żywiołów. Oczywiście w tamtych czasach ich małżeństwo wciąż było szczęśliwe. Naprawdę kochali się gorąco przez wiele lat, czego dowodem była siódemka synów. W tamtych czasach Fëanor rozpoczął pracę nad swym największym dziełem i przekleństwem, które sprawiło że jego ogień zapłonął jeszcze jaśniej.

Nerdanela zauważyła dziwne milczenie męża. Spędzał w kuźni więcej czasu niż zwykle, do tego w towarzystwie przed którym byłą ostrzegana jeszcze w dzieciństwie. Aulë wyraźnie gardził Melkorem i powtarzał wszystkim domownikom by nigdy, przenigdy i pod żadnym pozorem nie zostawać z nim sam na sam. „Odwieczny Król jest litościwy, ja jestem ostrożny". Słuchała rad Mentora swego ojca, Mahtana, co ostatnimi czasy prowadziło do kłótni z mężem. Gwałtowny charakter Fëanora coraz częściej wyrywał się spod kontroli i ubrany na czarny Valar musiał mieć w tym swój udział. To odkąd zaczęli spędzać dużo czasu w kuźni podejrzliwość Fëanora wobec synów Indis zaczynała przybierać niebezpieczne rozmiary.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówiła co mam robić! Nikt nie ma prawa rozkazywać synowi Finwëgo! – krzyczał wyraźnie rozwścieczony uwagą by uważał na Melkora.

\- Ja tylko wyrażam troskę – odparła nie dając się sprowokować – nie ufam mu!

\- Powtarzasz słowa Aulëgo jak bezmyślne dziecko Nerdanelo. Masz talent i mądrość, zasługujesz na szerszą perspektywę, zresztą Melkor należy do Valarów więc czemu nie cieszysz się?

\- Jest inny, ma w sobie jakiś mrok i chłód – wyjaśniła.

\- Jego pobratymcy nie lubią samodzielnie myślących, dlatego trzymają nas tutaj i straszą niczym dzieci. Dla kogo chcą zachować Śródziemie? My winniśmy panować!

\- Jakbyś zapomniał – przerwała ostro – cienie z Utummo stanowiły zagrożenie, twój ojciec nieraz o tym mówił.

\- Tak, ale teraz nie ma cieni – odparł miękko Fëanor – wtedy byliśmy bezbronnymi dziećmi, lecz teraz dojrzeliśmy do tego by się samemu bronić i panować nad własnym losem, bez _ich_ kurateli. Aman się robi ciasny a Valarowie za bardzo nas kontrolują! Zrujnowali mi rodzinne życie!

Spojrzała na męża wyraźnie przerażona. Jego słowa stanowiły nieomal wstęp do buntu. Odejście z Amanu stanowiło coś niewyobrażalnego. Próbowała mu tłumaczyć, że wielu elfów żyje w pokoju i szczęściu w Błogosławionym Królestwie i wcale nie pragną powrotu. Poza tym Valarowie byli dla nich dobrzy i przekazali im poprzez swoich Uczniów cenną wiedzę o rzemiośle, ogrodnictwie, snach czy leczeniu. Dlaczego mają przeciwko nim występować?

Szybko zrozumiała swój błąd. Kiedy tylko wyliczyła ile elfowie zawdzięczają Władcom, Fëanor wpadł w gniew. Ktoś, niewątpliwie Melkor, wmówił mu jakieś kompletne bzdury o zniewoleniu. Nikt w ich otoczeniu nigdy nie głosił podobnych poglądów. Nie, Melkor niczego nie wmówił bowiem mąż już wcześniej kwestionował ład społeczny i system władzy Amanu, lecz dopiero teraz wyraził konkretne postulaty. Ogień w jego oczach ją przerażał i wiedziała, że musi działać. Powtórzenie owych słów Aulëmu czy nawet ojcu miałoby fatalne skutki. Jako żona znajdzie sposób by do niego dotrzeć, tak wówczas myślała.

Wieczorem najwyraźniej pożałował swego wybuchu. Kiedy wyszła z kąpieli, ubrana w bordową koszulę nocną podkreślającą kolor jej włosów, już czekał w sypialni. Rozsypał płatki róż po posadzce i łóżku, czyniąc swe zamiary oczywistymi. Posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, a on w odpowiedzi pochwycił ją w objęcia i pocałował w sposób nie mający nic wspólnego z namiętności. Nawet w pocałunek wkładał swą chęć bycia najlepszym i kontroli. Szarpał niecierpliwymi dłońmi czerwień materiału, lecz potrafił zapanować nad pragnieniem. Czuła jego wielkie pożądanie, ale nie robił nic poza całowaniem i przesuwaniem dłonią po plecach.

Gdy zaniósł ją na rękach do łóżka, okazał tyle czułości i zainteresowania, że zapomniała o pretensjach z ich rozmowy w kuźni. Namiętność i ogień kierowały Fëanorem, a wieczorem kierował swe pragnienia na nią, doprowadzając do utraty zmysłów. „ _Jesteś piękna i mądra Nerdanelo, potrafisz myśleć samodzielnie, nie musisz powtarzać słów Valarów_ " – powiedział robiąc cudowny i nieprzyzwoity użytek z palców lewej dłoni. Czy dziwne, że go nie słuchała?

Następnego dnia zjedli śniadanie w bardzo dobrych humorach, więc Nerdanela uległa złudzeniu spokoju. Zresztą Fëanor nie robił niczego podejrzanego przez kolejne dni, chociaż jak zauważyła spędzał więcej czasu samotnie w kuźni niż zwykle. Jako indywidualista kochał pracować samotnie, twierdząc, że obecność obcych go rozprasza. Ostatnimi czasu reagował nerwowo a wręcz agresywnie na wszelkie pytania Mahtana, obserwującego zięcia z rosnącą troską oraz podejrzeniem. Lecz co planował Fëanor, pozostało tajemnicą, gdyż elf nie zamierzał zdradzać swych planów nikomu.

Xxxxxxx

Maglor przeżywał wówczas szczęśliwe chwile, kto wie czy nie jedne z najlepszych biorąc pod uwagę późniejsze nieszczęścia. Z powodu wieloletniego konfliktu ojca z Indis, Vanyarowie traktowali nieufnie Fëanora i jego synów. Wzajemna niechęć rosła przez lata, a niestety książę Noldorów niewiele robił dla złagodzenia sporów. Żal dziecka bez matki, że pozostały przy życiu rodzic po raz kolejny zawarł małżeństwo, wzmagał się a nie gasł z czasem. Bynajmniej nie w ciszy wspominał o okolicznościach ślubu Finwëgo z Indis, uważając Valarów za winnych zrujnowania mu dzieciństwa. „ _Mieszkaliśmy z ojcem szczęśliwi, ale potem przyszła ona i zaczęła zabierać mi jego uwagę, a co gorsza urodziła dzieci. Valarowie na to pozwolili_ ".

Nimwen usłyszała o tych słowach i to z więcej niż jednego źródła. Cały Tirion plotkował o relacjach między najstarszym synem króla a jego nową żoną i dziećmi, a Fëanor nie robił tajemnicy ze swoich poglądów. Wielu wyrażało oburzenia, a fakt, że Finwë za każdym razem stał murem za pierworodnym dodatkowo podgrzewał atmosferę. Ale Maglor sprawiła wrażenie całkiem innego, o wiele bardziej spokojnego i opanowanego.

Któregoś razu namówiła go, by poszedł razem z nią do Calanona i zaprzyjaźnionych Vanyarów. Czuła na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenia elfów, ale zachowali powściągliwe reakcje. Nimwen traktowali jak jedną ze swoich, a gościa należało przyjąć ze spokojem i wstrzemięźliwością. Nie mogła liczyć na niewiele więcej. Na szczęście Maglor nie zwracał uwagi na dość zimne przyjęcie, a co więcej zdołała go przekonać do przeczytania wierszy. Vanyarowie nie przepadali za rodziną Fëanora, ale sztukę cenili mocniej niż wszelkie inne sprawy.

\- On ma talent – odparł Calanon – ale wisi nad nim cień, cień jego ojca. Kiedy poród wyczerpał Miriel, Finwë całą miłość przelał na syna i zabrakło mu granic. Fëanor pragnie każdego kontrolować i naginać do swej woli, także synów. Kto wie do czego dojdzie?

Czy dziwne, że potem oceniała tego wspaniałego obserwatora jak nieomal jasnowidzącego? Calanon należał do największych oponentów Fëanora, nie mając dla niego wielkiego wyrozumienia. Uważał syna Finwëgo za wielce bezczelnego w słowach i gestach, czego nawet nie ukrywał. Wolał zostać przesadnie ostrożnym, niż powiedzieć słowo za mało. Skorzystał więc z przywileju odwiedzania pałacu Ilmarin, by wyrazić swoje zaniepokojenie. Plotki, że Ognisty Duch pracuje nad czymś samodzielnie i nikogo nie dopuszcza do siebie doszły aż tutaj, bowiem zachowanie owe było nietypowe.

\- Jesteś nadmiernie ostrożny, a być może przemawia przez ciebie niechęć do Fëanora? – w głosie Vardy słychać było troskę.

\- Pani nie darzę tego elfa sympatią, jest geniuszem, ale jego upór i niezdolność słuchania innych bardzo mnie martwi – wyjaśnił.

\- Nas także, nas także.

Nimwen nie mogła mieć pojęcia o owej rozmowie. Nie wiedziała o nadchodących zmianach w jej życiu, tak może było najlepiej? Nie zapomniała jednak, że w swoim czasie nawet polubiła Maglora, uważając go za rodzaj bratniej duszy, Noldora podobnie jak i ona mającego nietypową dla pobratymców wrażliwość. Nie mogła wyrzucić z pamięci.

Pokazywała wówczas Maglorowi osady Vanyarów, wspominając o ich zwyczajach i sztuce rozmowy. Zaprowadziła do domu Calanona, gdzie mieszkała od lat i pokazała nawet własne, nieudolne próby poetyckie, stworzone którejś wiosny. Elf wyraził swe zdanie w sposób wyważony, nie mówiąc wprost, że uważa jej próby za wielce nieudolne. Pokazała mu także śniegi Taninquentilu a nawet dołączyła nawet do grupy elfów, bawiących wśród białego puchu.

Nie, nie była w nim zakochana, ale po prostu polubiła towarzystwo. Calanon nie sprawiał wrażenia zadowolonego z jej znajomości z synem Fëanora, który najwyraźniej darzył ojca wielkim podziwem. Nimwen rozumiała podejście swego nauczyciela, lecz czy uczciwie jest traktować z nieufnością dziecko z powodu win rodzica? Przecież Maglor nie zrobił niczego złego, poza zwyczajnym podziwem dla genialnego członka rodziny?

Zauważyła, że elf nie miał aż tyle cierpliwości do pracy nad żmudnymi tekstami. Chadzał po Bibliotece co jakiś czas do niej zagadując oraz coś skrobiąc na zwojach. Zerkała na niego raz na jakiś czas, wolała bowiem jednak skoncentrować na tłumaczeniu. Właśnie wtedy postanowiła stworzyć dodatkowo słownik, na wypadek jakby kiedyś jeszcze potrzebowała wykorzystać ową wiedzę. Poza tym kto wie, może jakiś lingwista postanowi poznać mało znany język? Istniejące przekłady były szczątkowe, bowiem najwyraźniej inni elfowie nie uznali za interesujące by poznawać Valarin.

Xxxxxx

Nimwem całkiem straciła poczucie czasu. Nie potrafiła czy spędziła tygodnie czy też miesiące w pałacowej Bibliotece, sama bowiem wzięła na siebie dodatkowe zadanie. Nie kierowało nią nic szczególnego ni odmiennego, jak tylko po prostu ciekawość oraz głód wiedzy. Kto wie, może pewnego dnia zacznie nauczać dzieci o dawnej historii oraz mało znanych języków? Plan zaczął powoli kształtować w jej głowie, a Vanyarowie na pewno okażą zainteresowanie. Lubiła Tirion i swoich pobratymców rzecz jasna, ale czuła się znacznie bardziej w domu w osadach na szczytach Taninquentilu.

Do tego właśnie przekonywał Idhrenion, syn znanego poety imieniem Elemmirë*, którego sława sięgała dalej niż osady Vanyarów. Posłał jedynaka na nauki do Calanona, a teraz ku zadowoleniu Nimwen jasnowłosy elf także odwiedzał Bibliotekę i pałac. Podejrzewała, że może zostać wybrany na Ucznia, a z jego umiejętnościami pisania i zrozumiem spraw ducha miał spore szanse.

\- Ale nie zrezygnujesz z tłumaczeń? Ktoś powinien tłumaczyć owe zapiski, my elfowie za łatwo zapomnieliśmy o historii i dawnych dziejach. Musimy znać przeszłość by budować przyszłość!

\- Masz rację – skinęła głową – wiedza i doświadczenie budują mądrość a ona pozwala podejmować najlepsze z decyzji.

\- Zatem czemu chcesz przerwać ważną pracę? Sam bym chętnie poczytał twoje tłumaczenia.

\- Nie wiem czy dane mi będzie przebywać tutaj dość długo – westchnęła – ale zamierzam wykorzystać dany mi czas możliwie najlepiej.

Niedługo potem zapytała Calanona o elfów wybranych ongi na Uczniów przez Valarów. Nie było ich wiele, prawdę mówiąc w tamtym czasie ledwie szóstka. O Mahtanie słyszała od rodziców, bowiem kowal cieszył się wielkim poważaniem wśród Noldorów. Do czasów Fëanora uchodził powszechnie za największego z rzemieślników ich ludu, a dzieła które wykonywał budziły podziw. W oczach Nimwen stanowiły czystą magię, a z tego co mówili inni, nie tylko wedle jej pojęcia. Mahtan chętnie dzielił się wiedzą z młodymi mieszkańcami Tirionu, mówiąc wprost, że właśnie w nich leży przyszłość i powodzenie ich ludu. „ _Zostałem wybrany na Ucznia i mam za zadanie przekazywać dalej to co mi zostało przekazane_ " – mawiał, a z czasem jego uprzejmość oraz otwartość do szkolenia innych zaczynała kontrastować z rosnącą podejrzliwością Fëanora, jego zięcia.

Niewielu wówczas wiedziało nad czym naprawdę pracuje w kuźni i dlaczego spacerował wokół Dwóch Drzew. W tamtych czasach wielu elfów spacerowało wokół nich i każdy z mieszkańców Amanu mógł podziwiać ich światło. Myśl by wykonać gwałtowny ruch była czymś nieprawdopodobnym, noszącym wszelkie znamiona świętokradztwa. Fëanor przez ostatnie lata zdecydowanie wolał kuźnie swego teścia, toteż jego obecność budziła zainteresowanie, lecz nie podejrzenia.

Ognisty Duch jednak nie sprawiał wrażenie zachwyconego uwagą. Patrzył podejrzliwie na obserwujących go elfów, a z czasem podejrzliwość przechodziła w gniew. „ _Masz wielki talent a wielkość budzi zawiść_ " – mawiał Melkor – „ _twe zdolności przewyższają wszystko inne, przez co ci mniej rozważni będą ci przeszkadzać"._ Fëanor traktował z wielką niechęcią oraz nieufnością najpotężniejszego z Valarów, lecz nie znaczy, że całkiem ignorował jego słowa. Na swoje nieszczęście nie ignorował powoli sączonej trucizny, a jej zgubne owoce niedługo miały się ukazać w całej swej złowrogiej sile.

* * *

* To postać kanoniczna, pieśniarz Vanyarów co napisał utwór opisujący lament i żal po zniszczeniu Dwu Drzew Valinoru. Nie wiadomo jaką elf czy też elfka miała płeć, założyłam więc, że był mężczyzną, imię brzmiało jakoś mało kobieco.


	4. Silmarile

**Isilloth:** Nie lubię, ale próbuję mu oddać sprawiedliwość i pokazać jako wielkiego twórcę jakim był i niewątpliwie ciężko pracującym. Chcę też zwrócić uwagę na rolę Melkora, powoli sączącego jad w jego serce a Nerdanela będzie próbowała go hamować.

Co do Ingwego nie wiem czy znamy dokładną datę jego koronacji, ale ja zawsze widziałam to tak, że on, podobnie jak Finwe i Elwe, byli ambasadorami swego ludu do Amanu i być może zostali koronowani już w Valinorze. Być może właśnie fakt bycia ambasadorami dając jako uzasadnienie.

Czy lubię Valarów, hmmm widziałam ich jako takich co chcieli dobrze, ale szło im jak szło w powiedzeniu o drodze do piekła wybrukowanej dobrymi chęciami. Ale jeszcze z nich zdrapię nieco retuszu, wszak będzie jeszcze akcja po buncie Feanora.

Nimwen na razie nie myśli on Feanorze ani jego zachowaniu, bardziej ją interesuje Biblioteka. Za to kto inny w jej otoczeniu nie lubi syna króla.

Edit: 6:03 PM EST, 29 marzec 2016. Dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi na błąd!

 **Toraach:** Maglor jest tutaj młodym elfem, szukającym sobie zajęcia. Jako poeta na pewno szukał nauk o Vanyarów, bo wiadomo o nich, że bardziej niż inni kochali poezję i sprawy ducha.

Co do Nimwen, weź pod uwagę że mogła się nauczyć od Vanyarów jak się przymilać no i miała ochotę dostać status Ucznia, co daje komnaty w pałacu i dostęp do Biblioteki. Robienie słodkich oczu nie zaszkodzi.

Co do Galadrieli masz rację i tak samo myślało wielu elfów, ale w tamtym czasie Feanor i bracia byli ważniejsi niż Artanis.

* * *

Niedługo potem Fëanor ujawnił nad czym pracował przed ostatnie miesiące. Dumny ze swego dzieła niczym z dziecka, zrodzonego nie z ciała kobiety lecz geniuszu umysłu, drżał pokazując najbliższym wspaniałe Klejnoty, nazwane Silmarilami. Sposób obróbki materiału, skomplikowane szlify oraz wzornictwo przyprawiały o zawroty głowy nieomal każdego kto patrzył, niekoniecznie rzemieślnika. Lecz największa tajemnica i czar, tkwiły w środku, w drobinkach światła podchwyconych z Dwóch Drzew Valinoru. Nikt jeszcze nie pomyślał o zamknięciu takowego w formie klejnotu, a elfowie wątpili by można było dotknąć blasku, bez ryzyka poparzenia. Fëanor, zawsze ciekawy i szukający nowych ścieżek, oczywiście podjął próbę i nie doznał obrażeń.

Obecni w domu synowie, poza przebywającym na Taninquentilu Maglorem, krzyknęli z zachwytu. Każde z dzieł ojca było wspaniałe i piękne, a Silmarille stanowiło ukoronowanie wszystkiego czego dokonał. Finwë przez chwilę milczał, gdyż jak potem wyjaśnił zabrakło mu słów by wyrazić choćby częściowo co czuje. Fëanor podszedł do ojca i go uściskał, powtarzając coś brzmiącego jak _„na ciebie zawsze mogę liczyć o najlepszy z rodziców_ ". Wydawać się mogło, że nic nie może pójść źle.

Stworzone przez niego Klejnoty budziły podziw nieomal wszystkich. Nawet nie przedający za księciem Noldorów nie krytykowali jego dzieła, było zbyt piękne i doskonałe. Nikt nie znajdował nawet minimalnej wady czy też niedociągnięcia. „ _Fëanor to naprawdę największy z żyjących obecnie elfów a być może i w ogóle w historii_ "- mawiali niektórzy z dworzan. Inni, chociaż krytykowali postępowanie księcia wobec macochy oraz rodzeństwa, także uważali go z wybitnego twórcę, chociaż w bardziej spokojnych i wyważanych słowach.

I tak dumny Ognisty Duch wbił się w jeszcze większą dumę, podsycaną jeszcze przez Finwëgo oraz synów. Ponieważ nawet niektórzy Valarowie szczerze podziwiali Silmarile a Aulë głośno chwalił doskonałe rzemiosło oraz zdolności, Fëanor począł uważać swoje dzieła za coś znacznie więcej niż wykute w kuźni Valara przedmioty. Zaczął mówić o tym głośno.

Sama Nerdanela miała mieszane uczucia. Oczywiście podziwiała swego męża i okiem znawcy oceniała szlify oraz misterne wykonanie. Z drugiej jednak sposób w jaki opowiadał o Klejnotach, jak zapewniał, że „ _Nikt mi nigdy nie dorówna, nie mam rywali ani wśród Noldorów, ani nigdzie indziej_ ", odczuwała nieprzyjemne zimno. W oczach Fëanora płonął ogień, ten sam ogień, który przekonywał do swych racji a także rozpalił miłość w sercu Nerdaneli. Ostatnimi czasy jednak pojawiło się w nich coś ciemnego i przerażającego, co nakazywało daleko idąca ostrożność.

\- Wyrażasz się dość powściągliwie o moich dziełach – mówił z wyrzutem – stworzyłem coś, co budzi podziw i zawiść nie tylko wśród elfów, ale i Valarów skoro sam Melkor patrzył na nie pożądliwie a i mentor twego ojca, Aulë gratulował. Sam nie stworzył piękniejszych ozdób!

\- Ale.. – Nerdanela wyglądała na przerażoną słowami męża – my elfowie tworzymy swoje dzieła, a Valarowie inne i nie ma sensu z nimi rywalizować. Twe dzieło kochany pokazuje wielkość naszego ludu, lecz nie boską!

\- Stoisz po ich stronie! – krzyknął obudzony – zawsze stałaś po ich stronie jak posłuszne zwierzątko, masz obowiązek wspierać mnie, swego męża!

\- Nie mów do mnie tym tonem jakbym należała do grona twych sług, bo zawsze ci pomagałam jak mogłam – wycedziła – stoję po stronie zdrowego rozsądku, nie zaś szaleństwa.

Fëanor nic nie powiedział, tylko trzasnął drzwiami. Na wszystkich innych elfów siła jego spojrzenia działała i truchleli. Nerdanela jednak pozostała niewzruszona, a z czasem reagowała irytacją. Obdarzona znacznie spokojniejszym charakterem, rzeźbiąc wyładowywała irytację. Zaś ostatnimi czasy przeżywała coraz więcej podobnych chwil, bowiem mąż wpadał coraz częściej w mroczny nastrój. Przez Silmarille, które jak przeczuwała doprowadzą do nieszczęścia, bowiem już w czasie ich wykuwania robił się poirytowany.

Jako mała dziewczynka często siadywała w kącie, słuchając rozmów dorosłych i bawiąc. W tamtych, szczęśliwych czasach, bardzo rzadko ściszano głos w obecności dzieci. Ona zaś, jedyna dziewczynka w najbliższym otoczeniu, budziła zainteresowanie. Jej ojciec należał pobierał nauki u Aulëgo, zaś nie stanowiło tajemnicy, że Valarowie traktują najbliższych Uczniów trochę jak przybrane dzieci, bardzo często trzymając ich u swego boku. Mieszkanie pod jednym dachem oraz wspólne kolacje stanowiły coś zwyczajnego, dlatego pewnie młoda wówczas Nerdanela robiła rzeczy, które osobom z zewnątrz wydawały się nie do pomyślenia. Wdrapywała się na kolana dostojnego Valara, który nie traktował jej zachowania jako niewłaściwego. Wręcz przeciwnie, brał ją na ręce i opowiadał o różnych cudach stworzonych przez rzemieślników a oczy dziewczynki lśniły.

Nie potrzeba było zdolności jasnowidzenia, by odgadnąć nadchodzące problemy. Kiedy począł mówić głośno o swym boskim dziele, a także patrzeć zazdrośnie i podejrzliwie na wszystkich, wybuch kolejnej awantury stanowił kwestię czasu. Faktycznie stworzył coś niezwykle pięknego, w co przecież nikt, ale to nikt nie wątpił i nie kwestionował. . Lecz czasem odnosiła wrażenie jakby jego duma rosła przesadnie i czy naprawdę musiał mawiać wszem i wobec, że nikt mu nigdy nie dorówna? Czego właściwie oczekiwał?

\- Stworzyłem dzieło dorównujące tworom Valarów. Czym mnie to czyni? Czym to czyni nas, Noldorów? Dlaczego mamy tkwić niczym dzieci w tej krainie, podczas gdy nasi pobratymcy w Śródziemiu bez niczyjej kurateli i pytania nikogo o zgodę budują i upiększają swe królestwa?

Jego słowa trafiały do synów, ale też sporej części krewnych i innych elfów coraz mocniej zainteresowanymi krainami za dalekimi morzami. Wychowani pośród spokoju i braku trosk Valinoru byli oczywiście zadowoleni z życia, lecz słowa Fëanora budziły w nich ciekawość i pragnienie przygody. Właściwie dlaczego nie mieliby decydować sami o sobie, nie musząc pamiętać o zasadach i prawach, które wymyślili Valarowie? O tak, w swoich miastach i między sobą elfowie oczywiście sami ustalali swoje zwyczaje i społeczną hierarchię, jednak nawet najdostojniejsi z nich, jak Finwë, mieli ponad sobą kogoś, przed kim mogli odpowiadać. A gdyby tak nie odpowiadać przed nimi i niczym?

Noldorowie słuchali księcia i wielu z nich kiwało głowami. Skoro już nic im nie grozi, a cieni znad Cuiviénen dawno nie ma, dlaczego nie mogą wrócić do Śródziemia? Kraina Valarów jest piękna i spokojna, ale czyż elfowie nie mogą sami stworzyć swych własnych królestw? Czemu mają być poddanymi innych, skoro nie brak im nie talentów ni zdolności do ciężkiej pracy? Fëanor oczywiście już wcześnie wygłaszał podobne tezy, ale blask Silmarili zwiększał siłę argumentów. „ _Valarowie nas tu zaprosili, ale nie powiedzieli, że nie wolno nam odejść a ja czuję, że osiągnąłem już tutaj wszystko. Prawdziwe wyzwania i możliwości czekają daleko stąd_ "- powtarzał a wówczas nikomu do głowy nie przyszło by próbować opuścić krainę używając przemocy.

Xxxxxx

Wieści tak o dziele jak i słowach Fëanora dość szybko dotarły tak do Telerich jak i Vanyarów. Ci pierwsi zareagowali z właściwym sobie spokojem, bardziej zainteresowani bardziej pływaniem po morzu, niż debatami nad systemem politycznym Valinoru. Im nie przeszkadzało, że ich król Olwë rządzi zamieszkanymi przez nich okolicami. „ _Nasz dobry król o nas dba, zaś Ulmo i Ossë błogosławią naszym rybakom i poławiaczom pereł, co za różnica kto włada głębią lądu?"_ – mawiali popijając swoje ulubione, mocne trunki _._

Vanyarowie, od dawna nie przepadający za Fëanorem, okazali daleko mniej idącą pobłażliwość. Nie potrzebowali specjalnej zachęty do krytyki elfa, który od niezliczonych lat okazywał niczym niesprowokowaną niechęć i wrogość ich księżniczce. Jako pierwsi dostrzegli w słowach porywczego Noldora praktyczną zapowiedź rewolty, zaś Calanon szedł dalej w swoich słowach.

\- Światło z Dwóch Drzew należy do wszystkich mieszkańców Amanu i nikt nie może sobie wziąć go na własność – zaczął przemową – chociaż słabe, dociera też do Śródziemia, chociaż tamtejsi elfowie żyją w półmroku, nie pełnym świetle. Tak czy siak, Drzewa dają światło i ciepła wszystkiemu co oddycha a próba wzięcia promieni by karmić swą próżność to nieomal bluźnierstwo.

\- Słusznie prawisz Mistrzu Calanonie – krzyknął ze sporej grupy słuchających – nie słyszałem by ktokolwiek poza Królową Gwiazd ośmielił się dotykać i brać w swe ręce światło. Za kogo uważa się syn Finwëgo?!

\- Chyba za kogoś, kto dorównuje Valarom – odparł kąśliwie Calanon.

\- Bezczelność! – odparł chór.

Nimwen nie było wśród słuchających, ślęczała bowiem nad swoim tłumaczeniem, po raz pierwszy od dawna nie przeklinając. Nauka języka i praca wydawała się jej wówczas znacznie ciekawsza niż problemy w relacjach Noldorów i Vanyarów. Poczęła prowadzić dokładne notatki, by móc w razie czego móc do nich łatwo wrócić. To dzięki pracom Rúmila zaczęła tłumaczyć w nieco bardziej uporządkowany sposób, zaś ich merytoryczna zawartość inspirowała. Dlatego też podziękowała listownie wielkiemu lingwiście.

Calanon namówił ją by wysłała do niego list z podziękowaniem. Tylko dzięki temu, że niemal stał nad nią jak pisała a potem zabrał pergamin, pismo dotarło do adresata. Ona sama z siebie pewnie by zatrzymała dla siebie napisane słowa, o czym nauczyciel oczywiście wiedział. Nie rozumiała tylko czemu uczony Rúmil nigdy nie stworzył tłumaczenia języka Valarin.

\- Zamierzał – wyjaśnił Calanon - ale począł tworzyć alfabet i reguły naszej mowy, potem zaś przybyli Teleri i mieliśmy problemy z komunikacją. Uznał te sprawy za ważniejsze niż tworzenie słownika języka, którym prawie nikt nie wykazywał zainteresowania.

Nimwen oczywiście nie mogła odmówić logiki owemu postępowaniu. Ona oczywiście musiała wybrać najbardziej skomplikowane zadanie, jakie jej przyszło do głowy. Nie narzekała mogąc korzystać z Biblioteki, chociaż ojciec sugerował by znalazła sobie bardziej pożyteczne zajęcie. „ _Siedzisz w tych księgach jakby nic poza nimi nie istniało, po co komu słownik języka, którego i tak prawie nikt się nie chce uczyć? Rozumiem zainteresowanie historią, ale to?"._ Jubiler oczywiście doskonale wiedział, że córka nie ma nawet cienia talentu do rzemiosła i sam zaprowadził na nauki do Vanyarów. Ale spędzać tyle czasu w Bibliotece?

\- Znalazła swą pasję, wspierajmy ją – przekonywała matka.

\- Ależ ją wspieram, tylko czemu nie może sobie znaleźć bardziej rozsądnych zainteresowań? Niechby została uczoną, ale nie może badać przydatnych tematów? No ile można siedzieć nad starymi woluminami? Co innego debaty przy winie z Vanyarami, tam przynajmniej spotyka innych elfów i się bawi wedle swego uznania.

\- Może spotkała jakiegoś przystojnego młodzieńca i chce mu zaimponować wiedzą? A poza tym kto wie, skoro tak często przesiaduje w pałacowej Bibliotece, kto wie ile może zyskać? Może jest rozważana jako kandydatka na Ucznia?

\- Niemożliwe. Słyszałaś co też mówią o najnowszym dziele księcia? Ech, po co mu patrzeć tęsknie na Śródziemie jak mu tutaj niczego nie brakuje?

Rzecz jasna elfka znała argumenty ojca. Chciał dla niej dobrze, lecz nijak nie podzielał pasji i nie rozumiał zainteresowań, chociaż jak każdy elf w Valinorze rozumiał ile znaczy przywilej korzystania z Biblioteki. Jubiler był jednak praktyczny i krytycznie oceniał możliwość by córka została zaliczona do grona Uczniów. Powtarzał jej to delikatnie nie ze złości ku niej, lecz jak ma wyjaśniał potem żonie by przygotować córkę na rozczarowanie.

Calanon nie tylko rodakom zwierzył się ze swych obaw. Pośpieszył także na Ilmarin, uznając za właściwe by wyrazić swe zdanie także tam. Zamierzał powiedzieć co myśli, nawet gdyby potem miał usłyszeć, że ulega przesądom i uprzedzeniom. Ryzyko kazania w niczym go nie zniechęcało , a za swój obowiązek uważał by przemówić w imieniu swoich najbliższych pobratymców.

\- Królowa cię przyjmie – Ilmarë powitała go z uśmiechem – co za ważna sprawa cię do nas sprowadza?

\- Fëanor – odparła.

\- No tak – Majarka skinęła ciemną głową – o nim mówi wiele osób, zaś Ingwë powiedział, że każda istota winna szukać wielkości w samodoskonaleniu, niekoniecznie za wszelką cenę rywalizować z innymi.

Calanon kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem. Próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś jeszcze od kobiety, ale ona odpowiadała wymijająco, patrząc na elfa ze swoim typowym, zagadkowym uśmiechem. Nijak nie odczuwał zniechęcenia, a z coraz większą ciekawością szedł na spotkanie na jednym z tarasów widokowych. Nawet jeśli nie przekona do niczego Królowej, to przynajmniej będzie mógł podziwiać baśniowe wręcz krajobrazy. Patrzenie z góry na obłoki wywierało niezapomniane wrażenia.

Na wysokim, wyglądającym na wygodne krześle siedziała kobieta. Jak zazwyczaj patrzyła w bliżej nieokreślony punkt na horyzoncie. Jej długie, czarne niczym nocne niebo włosy opadały nieomal do samej posadzki. Sprawiała wrażenie pogrążonej w głębokiej zadumie i rozmyślaniach, przez co zrobił krok w tył. Nie wiedział czy powinien przeszkadzać.

\- Podejdź bliżej Calanonie, nie czaj się.

\- Przepraszam Pani – odparł elf – nie wiedziałem czy przyszedłem w dobrej chwili.

\- Ilmarë kazała by ci czekać, gdybym miała inne zajęcia. Co cię do nas sprowadza?

\- Zapewne już wiesz Pani o najnowszym dziele Fëanora i sposobie w jakim o nim mówi.

Varda spojrzała uważnie na jasnowłosego elfa. Jej przepiękne oblicze nie wyrażało emocji, a jedynie spokojnie obserwowała gościa. Wymieniła jedynie zagadkowe spojrzenie z Ilmarë, bezgłośnie nakazując kobiecie by zostawiła ją

\- Rozumiem – odparła lakonicznie – doszło do nas wiele głosów a blask Silmarili, Fëanor naprawdę dowiódł swego geniuszu, być może w duszy żadnego z elfów nie płonął równie potężny ogień. Mam nadzieję, że ów ogień go nie spali.

\- Obawiam się Pani, że to już ma miejsce – westchnął – książę już głosi buntownicze hasła, zaś pochwała jego dzieł chyba tylko go utwierdza w samozadowoleniu.

\- Brak sympatii do twórcy nie upoważnia do ślepoty na wielkość działa – wyjaśniła Varda z przyganą w głosie – Fëanor jest geniuszem, ale - kontynuowała ostrożnie – ma niełatwy charakter, nie zrobił jednak niczego wbrew naszym prawom czy zwyczajom. Nie zabraniamy elfom zastanawiać się jak wygląda życie ich pobratymców w dalekim Śródziemiu.

\- On jednak nieomal namawia do buntu i odejścia – nie zawał za wygraną Calanon.

\- Nie zamierzamy zatrzymywać elfów siłą w naszym kraju – odparła Valiera – a Fëanor dokonał czegoś imponującego a Silmarile, a właściwie światło w ich wnętrzu wymaga ochrony.

\- Jakiej Pani? Czyż forma kamieni nie stanowi dostatecznego zabezpieczenia?

\- Nie – wyjaśniła – światło Drzew samo w sobie jest bezbronne, gdyż w naszym zamyśle miało dochodzić do każdej żywej istoty. Moje światło daje ukojenie i ciepło dobrym duszom a zadaje nieopisany ból niegodnym. Gdy pobłogosławię Silmarile żadna niegodziwa istota ich nie tknie, a gdy spróbuje przypłaci swój czyn cierpieniem i spaleniem dłoni, bowiem zaklęcie zada rany fizyczne i duchowe.

Calanon potrzebował dłuższej chwili by zrozumieć zamysł Królowej. Postanowiła chronić dzieło, które niewątpliwie wywarło na niej wrażenie, zaś jak mruknął do siebie, „ _jeśli Fëanor poparzy sobie ręce, będzie wiadomo czemu_ ". Oczywiście miał dość rozsądku by odpuścić podobne uwagi w obecności Valiery, która wielokrotnie zwracała uwagę na jego przesadną niechęć w stosunku do noldorskiego księcia. On nie musiał zachowywać neutralności i chłodnego osądu jak Varda, co go wielce radowało.

\- Czy Nimwen przebywa w Bibliotece? - zapytał chcąc zmienić nieco temat rozmowy.

\- Mój drogi mąż zaprosił Idhreniona i nią na jeden ze swoich ulubionych tarasów widokowych i trudno powiedzieć ile im zejdzie. Nie rób zmartwionej miny, umiemy zająć się gośćmi.

\- Nigdy nie wątpiłem Pani, pójdę już.

Calanon pożegnał się, mając oczywiście pewne wyobrażenie o pałacowych zwyczajach. Zdąży jeszcze znaleźć Nimwen, która niewątpliwie podskoczyła pod niebo z radości na wieść o zwiedzaniu tarasów widokowych. Idhrenion zresztą też na pewno oderwał by się z tej okazji od swego pisania czy filozoficznych rozważań.

Xxxxxx

Elfowie faktycznie cieszyli się ze zwiedzenia, chociaż z czasem nieco mniej. Nimwen z nieomal smutkiem kończyła pracę tak na tłumaczeniem jak i swoim słownikiem, wyraźnie zmartwiona, że niedługo nie zdąży nijak wyjaśnić swej obecności w Bibliotece, tej skarbnicy wiedzy, bo czy naprawdę po raz drugi zdoła wybłagać dostęp? Wątpiła.

Szybko jednak zapomniała o wątpliwości, kiedy dotarła na wspomniany taras widokowy. W pierwszej chwili nieomal krzyknęła, podobnie jak każdy elf reagująca żywo na piękno przyrody. Zerknęła przez balustradę, na ogromne połacie terenu przez nimi. Wciąż jeszcze odnosiła dziwaczne wrażenie kiedy dostrzegała śnieg gdzieś w dole, samej przebywając w cieple. Przynajmniej zwykle przebywała w przyjemnej temperaturze.

Na tarasie dostrzegła dwie rzeczy: dziwne, stalowo-szare niebo oraz przejmujący chłód. Nie, nie było zachmurzone, lecz po prostu odmienne niż w innych częściach Valinoru. Duże, niezwykle piękne płatki śniegu wirowały w powietrzu, lecz za pomocą tajemniczej magii znikały nim dotknęły marmurowej posadzki. Było znacznie zimniej niż w Bibliotece, czy chociaż mijanych korytarzach, co odczuła nieomal natychmiast. Ów chłód był nieomal nieprzyjazny. Ubrana w dość lekką sukienkę nie była przygotowana na wyjście w sam środek zimy.

Spojrzała na Idhreniona, podobnie jak i ona kulącego się z zimna. Zamierzali oczywiście zapytać czy wolno będzie wrócić po koc, czy cokolwiek ciepłego do narzucenia na ramiona nim zamarzną na kość, ale nie śmieli przerywać dostojnemu gospodarzowi. Chociaż ów taras znajdował się zaledwie kilka korytarzy od Biblioteki, dojście na miejsce zajęło nieco czasu. Nimwen nareszcie nie musiała zgadywać co też za dziwaczne i nieznane krajobrazy może podziwiać na freskach. Nie potrafiła nazwać roślin przedstawionych na dość egzotycznych krajobrazach.

\- Tak wyglądał świat, niezliczone lata nim pierwsi elfowie dostrzegli świat nad jeziorem Cuiviénen – usłyszeli początek historii – w waszych oczach zapewne owe obrazy wyglądają niezwykle obco, bowiem faktycznie w niewielkim stopniu przypominają tutejsze widoki.

\- Drzewa i krzewy sprawiają wrażenie znacznie większych – zauważyła Nimwen.

\- Być może, lecz ponieważ nie stosowaliśmy miar wielkości porównywalnych z waszymi nie sposób odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie zatrzymujmy się, światło dnia zaraz się skończy i wiele nie zobaczycie.

Oczywiście nie protestowali, bowiem chociaż w czasie Drzew dni i noce były krótsze niż w późniejszych epokach. Srebrny blask gwiazd oraz Telepriona zapewniały zdecydowanie mniej ciepła i światła niż złoty, pochodzący do Laurelina, a wyraźnie nadchodziła zmiana między nimi. Jeśli chcieli cokolwiek zobaczyć, zdecydowanie powinni byli się pośpieszyć. Posłusznie podążyli dalej, wyraźnie zaintrygowani. Lodowate zimno szybko ich ostudziło.

\- Nie macie żadnych pytań? - na to pytanie czekali elfowie.

\- Czy tutaj jest zawsze tak zimno Panie? – Nimwen wypaliła zaraz po tym, jak z najwyższym trudem opanowała swój głos by zabrzmiał w miarę pewnie, chociaż marzyła o kubku czegoś rozgrzewającego.

\- Powietrze jest bardziej przejrzyste gdy panuje chłód – padła odpowiedź – można widzieć więcej i dalej, nikt wcześniej jednak nie skarżył, łatwo zapomnieć jak delikatni potrafią być elfowie.

Nimwen nie uważała siebie samej za jakąś szczególnie słabowitą, ale nie protestowała. Kiedy poczuła na swym ramieniu delikatny, przelotny dotyk, uznała, że jeszcze nigdy nie zaznała równie wielkiej ulgi. W każdej innej sytuacji chyba by krzyknęła z radości, a przynajmniej uśmiechnęła się promiennie, szczęśliwa, że dolegliwość ustała.

\- Faktycznie można patrzeć dalej i dostrzegać więcej – szepnęła do siebie.

\- W lesie o tam – Idhrenion wskazał dłonią na punkt gdzieś daleko w dole – powietrze zawsze było inne niż w naszych osadach, teraz rozumiem czemu! Zimno naprawdę ułatwia obserwację, interesujące!

Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, lecz niewiele mówili. Złote światło Laurelina nieomal ustąpiło miejsca srebrnemu, co dawało im coraz mniej czasu na podziwianie bajecznych widoków w dole. Dostrzegali nie tylko wieczne śniegi nad lasem, gdzie wiele dzieci Vanyarów chadzało bawić się w lepienie bałwana czy obrzucać białym puchem, co kochali młodzi wszystkich ras i epok. Wytężając wzrok dostrzegali także osady na łagodnych zboczach, ułożone w skomplikowane i tylko pozornie chaotyczne wzory. Rozmieszczenie domostw Vanyarów sprawiało wrażenie przypadkowego z poziomu ziemi, lecz z wysokości nabierało więcej sensu. Nimwen mogła tylko zgadywać kto układał plany i czy przypadkiem nie stał na jednym z tarasów widokowych.

Popatrzyła na stalowoszare niebo. Gwiazdy lśniły tutaj bardziej intensywnie niż gdzie indziej, zupełnie jakby znajdowały się bliżej. Nimwen nieomal odnosiła wrażenie jakby mogła ich dotknąć dłonią, jakby tylko podskoczyła odpowiednio wysoko. Z nieba wciąż padały duże, znikające płatki śniegu, które próbowała podchwycić w dłoń. Roztapiały się natychmiast, co zauważyła z pewną przykrością, były bowiem większe i bardziej skomplikowane niż gdzie indziej. Gdyby tak zachować owe cudo natury na dłużej?

Xxxxxx

Ojciec faktycznie szukał Nimwen i miał ku temu ważki powód. Jego syn, a starszy brat elfki, miał niedługo otworzyć swój własny, mały zakład. Najbliższa rodzina zamierzała świętować ów fakt, a obecność obu sióstr, w tym najmłodszej stanowiła coś oczywistego. Dlatego odwiedził Calanona, szukając córki w osadach Vanyarów.

\- Przekażę jej radosne wieści Nimwen gdy tylko wróci – zapewnił elf – zawsze z dumą opowiadała o umiejętnościach brata w dziedzinie oprawiania klejnotów.

\- Nauczyłem syna ile tylko zdołałem – wyjaśnił – tobie zaś winienem dziękować za nauczania mojej córki, która niestety nie wykazała cienia talentów w dziedzinach znanych mojej rodzinie. Nie umiałbym jej uczyć.

\- Każdy ma swój własny talent do rozwinięcia, jedni wykuwają cudne dzieła w metalu, inni w drewnie a inni kochają wiedzę o dawnych sprawach. Wyciągnę Nimwen z pałacowej Biblioteki i powiem by was odwiedziła.

\- Naprawdę Valarowie pozwolili jej aż tak długo… - zaczął jubiler z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

\- Tak, może nawet zostanie zaliczona do grona Uczniów.

\- Czyli niezdarność mej córki okaże się błogosławieństwem, niebywałe!

Dlatego pewnie odszedł wyraźnie zadowolony, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu dumny z najmłodszej córki, której niezdarność stanowiła temat niejednej anegdoty. Nie, nigdy jej złośliwie nie wyszydzał, lecz po prostu czasem załamywał ręce widząc nieporadne próby haftowania. Dłuta czy innych narzędzi nawet nie dawał dziewczynie do ręki, bowiem kilka razy skaleczyła się dość paskudnie.

Na niewielką uroczystość z okazji otwarcia warsztatu, Nimwen przyszła w towarzystwie Calanona. Nauczyciel rozmawiał z nią na temat jej lektur i studiów przez całą drogę do Tirionu. W pełni pochwalał zainteresowania historią i podsunął kilka bardziej filozoficznych traktatów.

\- Valarowie cenią sobie rozmowy na abstrakcyjne tematy – wyjaśnił.

\- Zauważyłam – odparła – i mnie interesuje w jaki sposób Drzewa Valinoru oddziaływają na Śródziemie i..

\- Doskonale zadajesz właściwe pytania moja droga – aż klasnął w dłonie - czy Rúmil odpowiedział na twój list?

\- O tak, był nawet wielce uprzejmy by zasugerować, że powinniśmy koniecznie porozmawiać na temat tłumaczenia i że chętnie pomoże. On, szanowany uczony Noldorów chce pomóc mnie!

\- Zaproszę go do mojego domu i zaaranżuję wasze spotkanie – zapewnił Calanon – nie dziw się tam Nimwen, nie każdy zadziera nosa jak Finwë i Fëanor, uważając za lepszego bo został ongi przywódcą. Prawdziwy uczony uważa za zaszczyt i powinność przekazywać dalej wiedzę, czy nie chciałabyś uczyć dzieci o historii?

-Taki mam plan – wyjaśniła –w końcu po co zdobywać wiedzę i ją chować?

\- Masz duszę uczonego, Rúmil też.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas a Calanon wbił w końcu Nimwen do głowy, że naprawdę ma szansę zostać zaliczoną do grona Uczniów. To uchodziło oczywiście za wielki zaszczyt, a młoda elfka jak każdy chyba czuła się skuszona podobną możliwością. Nie, nie chodziło wyłącznie o status, ale Calanon mówił wprost by nie udawała, że nie zwraca uwagi na podobne zaszczyty. „ _Każdy się ucieszy możliwością społecznego awansu, chodzi tylko by nie zostać oślepionym przez takowy"._ Oczywiście rozumiała, co próbował przekazać.

Dotarli na miejsce jako ostatni w gości. Nie planowali spóźnienia, ale droga była naprawdę daleka. Nimwen wiedziała, że ojciec nie cierpiał braku punktualności, lecz o dziwo tym, razem nijak nie skomentował czasu przybycia. Przywitał ją oraz Calanona serdecznie, co niemało zdumiało dziewczynę. Nie zadawała jednak pytań.

\- Gratuluję braciszku – powitała wysokiego, podobnie jak ona ciemnowłosego elfa – zawsze miałeś talent i pomysły w obrabianiu klejnotów. Oby ci nie zabrakło klientów.

\- Dziękuję – odparł ściskając siostrę – bardzo mnie cieszy Nimwen, że zdołałaś oderwać się jakoś od ksiąg i zwojów.

\- Nijak nie przegapiłabym podobnej okazji. A zapiski historyczne nie znikną.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, wymieniając opinie. Elf z wielką dumą opowiadał o swoich najnowszych dziełach, w tym o paru całkiem nowych bransoletach czy też naszyjnikach. Wymyślił nieco odmienne wzornictwo, które niosło w sobie powiew świeżości. Nimwen podziwiała je i dotykała z podziwem, głośno chwaląc prace.

Spotkała też swą starszą siostrę, w przeciwieństwie do niej zdolną hafciarkę, pomagającą często matce w ich pracach. Rozmawiały krótko, bowiem elfka na kogoś czekała. Gdy podbiegła do nieznanego Nimwen młodzieńca było jasne, że siostra najwyraźniej przeżywa pierwsze porywy serca, zaś bliskość przystojnego elfa zdecydowanie radowała bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Rzecz jasna nie miała pretensji. Ciotka, mieszkająca na stałe w Alqualondë, wykazywała więcej zainteresowania. Matka także chętnie słuchała o jej poczynaniach, toteż w niedługim czasie poczęła opowiadać o co bardziej interesujących ustępach. Być może innych także intrygowało jak wyglądało życie elfów na dalekich brzegach Śródziemia?

\- Krewni Telerich mieszkają daleko stąd, w lasach, w krainie Doriath – zaczęła- to piękne i bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Ale czy nie brakuje im światła Drzew? – ktoś zapytał – w Śródziemiu panuje głód i mrok!

\- Półmrok – poprawiła szybko- blask Laurelina i Telepriona oświetla głównie Valinor i pobliskie wyspy, toteż gwiazdy stanowią główne źródło światła w Śródziemiu. Ale Drzewa w jakiś sposób mają wpływ na dalekie lądy, bowiem nasi pobratymcy nie głodują, chociaż żyją inaczej od nas. Nie mają miast i krain jak my, lecz kultywują sposób życia znany znad Cuiviénen, mniej złożony i skomplikowany niż teraz.

\- Książę Fëanor chce im nieść naukę i kulturę – ta sama osoba kontynuowała, w akompaniamencie pomruków – uważa ich ziemie za warte podbicia. Głosi to całkiem otwarcie na ulicach.

\- Czy ma konkretne plany w związku z tym, czy po prostu dyskutuje nad możliwościami? – zapytała Nimwen.

\- Nikt nie wie, lecz mówi, że elfowie osiągnęli w Valinorze wszystko co było do osiągnięcia i nadszedł czas na wypróbowanie zdolności w realnym świecie, czyli w dalekich lądach. Chyba szuka zwolenników powrotu do Śródziemia, co idzie mu całkiem skutecznie.

Wtedy zaczęła nieco lepiej rozumieć sytuację w Tirionie. Wykucie Silmarili było czymś znacznie więcej niż dokonaniem wielkiego artysty, co potwierdzał fakt pobłogosławienia Klejnotów przez samą Vardę. Plotki o charakterze Fëanora krążyły między Noldorami od lat, ale tak wyraźne słowa i sugestie by opuścić Valinor stanowiły nowość. Czy naprawdę uważał, że już nic po elfach w pięknych krainach Zachodu? Te pytania padały coraz częściej. Nikt nie wiedział czy już wtedy czy potem, elf począł popadać w rosnącą paranoję i podejrzliwość.

Nimwen jednak nie myślała wówczas za długo o Fëanorze i jego pomysłach. Nie podejrzewała by jego słowa mogły wywołać większe zamieszania, wszak rządził król Finwë, uchodzący w powszechnym mniemaniu za rozsądnego. Być może zbytnio faworyzował pierworodnego, lecz wówczas jeszcze nikt otwarcie nie wątpił w jego zdolności przywódcze, a jego osoba wciąż jednoczyła Noldorów. Poza tym, zdaniem elfów, nic złego nie mogło się stać w krainie Valarów.

Otrząsnęła się z myśli o książętach czy też zmianach, woląc rozmawiać na temat ciekawych ustępów w książkach. Brat, ze swej strony, omawiał z paroma innymi elfami o tworzeniu nowej biżuterii i planach sprzedaży swoich dzieł. Siostra stała nieco na uboczu z nieznajomym, zaś matka wymieniała plotki z sąsiadkami. To było zwyczajne, przyjemne spotkanie, ostatnie w swoim rodzaju.


	5. Uczniowie i intrygi

**Isilloth:** Calanon tutaj próbuje przekazać swój punkt widzenia. Raczej nie uważa by Valarowie nie wiedzieli co się dzieje na ich podwórku, ale raczej chce przedstawić Feanora w taki a nie inny sposób. Jak wiadomo wiadomość to jedno a sposób przekazania drugie, więc on wykorzystuje swoje kontakty by przekazać swój punkt widzenia, nie tylko Vardzie, ale jak pokaże ten rozdział także Nimwen, którą zasadniczo bardziej obchodzą książki niż polityka.

Więcej zmian tutaj i nieco Melkora, który skrzętnie wykorzystuje lęki i animozje Feanora względem braci by go przekonać, ze wszyscy są przeciw niemu.

* * *

Nimwen podejrzewała, że tak ona jak i inni elfowie byli obserwowani w czasie przebywania w pałacu. Zrozumiała, że najwyraźniej musiała wywrzeć dobre wrażenie, bowiem mogła studiować do woli stare księgi, a nauczanie o historii uważała za niezwykle interesujące zajęcie. Zaczęła też czytać nieco więcej o prawach i zasadach, chcąc nieco lepiej zrozumieć system społeczno-polityczny. Fëanor głosił dziwne i niebezpieczne tezy, a ona chciała po prostu słuchać jego słów z większym zrozumieniem. Nie rozumiała czemu chce by elfowie odeszli z Valinoru, a im więcej czytała o dawnych i dalekich sprawach tym mniej pochwalała słowa księcia Noldorów. Po co porzucać bezpieczny, spokojny i kwitnący kraj dla nieznanego? Być może zagrożenie, które czyhało na elfów z Cuiviénen znikło, ale co można zyskać porzucając bezpieczne brzegi?

Daleko od Biblioteki i części gdzie zapraszano gości, kobieta o czarnych, sięgających do ziemi włosach patrzyła przez okno. Uważnie obserwowała gwiazdy lśniące na nocnym niebie, one zaś dziwnie migotały, jakby szepcąc lub coś przekazują. W oczach każdego obserwatora uchodziła za nieopisanie piękną i emanującą własnym światłem. Długa, liliowa koszula nocna podkreślała smukłą figurę, nadając jej dziwną, złudliwą kruchość. Nie wiadomo czego wypatrywała, ale widok przed oczami niewątpliwie nie przynosił uwagi.

Jeśli wyczuła obecność jasnowłosego mężczyzny nic nie powiedziała, chociaż przez twarz przebiegł lekki uśmiech. Czekała aż do niej podejdzie, tak, to zawsze działało uspokajająco. Ilekroć podchwyciła jego spojrzenie dostrzegała wielki podziw oraz tkliwość, coś co mogli sobie okazać na wiele sposobów, na samą myśl o których elfowie pewnie musieli by zmienić swoje wyobrażenie o wielu sprawach. Niektórzy naprawdę tak dalece koncentrowali swe uwagi na swej wizji rzeczywistości, że ślepli na fakty.

\- Sprawiasz wrażenie zmartwionej – zauważył otaczając ją czułym uściskiem, coś co nigdy się nie mogło znudzić – czy coś się stało?

\- Tak, chociaż nie wiem co. Nie mogę opanować wrażenia jakbyśmy nie dostrzegali czegoś bardzo ważnego, jakby ten element nam umykał. Zmiany wiszą w powietrzu, a za nimi podąża cień, lecz on tkwi w wielu miejscach jednocześnie!

\- Wiem bo i mnie nawiedza ta myśl, nawiedza mnie wątpliwość czy uleczyliśmy Melkora, czy wręcz przeciwnie– odpowiedział po chwili – czy tylko to się martwi?

Spojrzała na niego uważnie, zaś w oczach lśniły je gwiazdy. Zawsze lśniły wyraźnie kiedy jej sercem targały uczucia, zaś bliskość ukochanego, co nie dziwne, rozpalała. Fakt, że prawie zawsze patrzył na nią jakby stanowiła cud tego świata, a może i wszystkich innych, także wywoływał uśmiech. Nosiła w sobie światło a światła wszyscy pożądali w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, lecz on oprócz tego także poprzysiągł ją ochraniać.

\- To nie zmartwienie, ale wiesz coraz częściej myślę o tym, byśmy wzięli Uczniów, kogoś kto by mógł być dla nas podopiecznym, bliskim, kimś jak dziecko, kogo można wychować i nakierować na najlepsze tory? Inni, którzy wzięli uczniów przysięgają, że ich obecność wzbogaca domostwo!

\- I jak rozumiem już kogoś wybrałaś? To zabrzmiało jak postanowienie, nie pytanie – zauważył przyciągając kobietę bliżej do siebie.

\- Oczywiście – odparła przeczesując palcami jego długie, jasne włosy – Idhrenion, podopieczny Calanona wywarł na mnie wrażenie jak nikt od dawna, nawiązaliśmy porozumienie bardzo szybko.

\- Na pewno zacznie pisać wiesze i komponować pieśni na twoją cześć. A młody Maglor ?

\- Ma potencjał, ale zbyt bezkrytycznie podąża za ojcem. Tak bardzo próbuje odgadnąć czego Fëanor od niego oczekuje, że już zapomina o własnych celach. Uważasz podobnie, czyż nie? Oboje powinniśmy wziąć Uczniów, z tego co wspominałeś młoda Nimwen okazała się interesującą i obiecującą rozmówczynią. Tym razem dobieraliśmy ich uważniej niż poprzednio.

Stali jeszcze przez chwilę, nieruchomo w srebrnym świetle gwiazd. Ich blask otaczał zwiewną, zgrabną kobiecą postać, nieomal z niej emanując. Zarzuciła ręce na szyję towarzysza w geście, który by przyprawił wielu elfów o szok i upadek ze schodów. Kiedy zaś on w odpowiedzi przycisnął usta do jej ust w sposób nie mający nic wspólnego z niewinnością czy też duchowością, niektórym światopogląd by przestał mieć sens.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Niedługo potem Nimwen siedziała z książką w ręku, czytając stare zapiski. Skończyła tłumaczenie ze starej księgi, opisujących jak potem zrozumiała prastarą wyspę Almaren, pośrodku wielkiego, dawno zniszczonego jeziora. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć o jak dawnych wydarzeniach wspominały zapiski, bowiem w tamtych czasach rachuba lat jeszcze nie istniała. To elfowie poczęli liczyć obrony świata i gwiazd, lecz na istotach mieszkających w świecie przed nimi, czas nie miał aż takiego znaczenia. Tyle zrozumiała z tekstu napisanego w prastarym języku, co jednak tylko budziło więcej pytań.

Zaproszenie na rozmowę nie budziło w niej już takiego przerażenia. Z czasem nawet polubiła spotkania z dostojnymi istotami, kiedy już opanowała instynktowną reakcję paniki. A może takie prawidła wpoiła jej kultura, może przekonania Noldorów oraz własne wyobrażenia? Vanyarowie, od niezliczonych lat mieszkający na stokach Taninquentilu, opowiadali o Valarach z wielkim szacunkiem, niczym o najstarszych i najbardziej szanowanych członkach rodu, ale kimś jednocześnie bliskim i serdecznym. Na pewno nie postrzegali ich niczym, zimnych. Zaczynała rozumieć pewne sprawy odkąd prócz mieszkania w dystansie od pobratymców, zaczynała więcej czytać o prawach i rozmawiać z osobami jak Calanon.

Nauczyciel w bardzo przekonujący sposób przekazywał jakie zagrożenie stanowić mógł Fëanor. To właśnie on raz po raz powtarzał by nie ignorowała słów księcia i nie traktowała niczym wyłącznie przypadkowo wypowiedzianych słów. Czy właśnie wtedy wzbudził w niej nieufność, nie potrafiła powiedzieć. Lecz na pewno Calanon miał wielki wpływ na Nimwen, która ufała mu i głęboko podziwiała, wysoce ceniąc jego zdanie.

\- Podejdź bliżej Nimwen, jest wiele spraw wymagających omówienia – nawet w ciepłym i łagodnym głosie Manwëgo wyczuwała rozkaz.

\- Oczywiście Panie – odparła szybkim krokiem pokonując taras widokowy.

\- Pragniesz wiedzy czyż nie? Ponoć nie sposób przekonać cię byś wyszła z Biblioteki, możesz jednak nauczyć się znacznie więcej niż tylko czytając księgi. Zapiski … stanowią ważny, lecz pierwszy krok, ale masz zapewne tego świadomość. Możesz poznawać tajemnice, naturę z całkiem innej perspektywy.

\- W jaki sposób Panie? – zapytała niepewna czy dobrze słyszy.

Nimwen przygryzła wargi, walcząc z usilnym pragnieniem by podskoczyć do góry z radości. Już nikt nigdy nie będzie szydził z jej niezdarności. Zacisnęła mocno dłonie, usiłując opanować chaos myśli oraz zareagować w taktowny i rozważny sposób. Kilka głębokich wdechów czyniło prawdziwe cuda, coś co nareszcie zrozumiała po długich przemowach Calanona na temat panowania nad emocjami.

-Jako moja Uczennica możesz dowiedzieć się od mnie znacznie więcej niż z ksiąg, lecz wysłuchaj mnie nim cokolwiek odpowiesz – kontynuował widząc podekscytowaną minę elfki – nie bez powodu długo rozważamy kogo wziąć na Ucznia i do swego najbliższego grona dopuszczamy niewielu. Nie jesteś pierwszym elfem któremu zadaję te pytanie – powiedział głosem zdolnym zmrozić powietrze w zimowy dzień – twój poprzednik źle wykorzystał me nauki oraz okazane mu wsparcie. Drugi raz nie pozwolę użyć mego imienia do budowania sobie pozycji królewskiej i książęcej, okażę zdecydowanie mniej miłosierdzia niż poprzednio za akt podobnej zdrady. Jeśli marzysz o pozycji księżniczki by zbierać hołdy, odejdź, a masz moje słowo, że nie będę żywić urazy za odpowiedź odmowną. Więcej, jeśli postąpisz uczciwie wolno ci będzie korzystać z Biblioteki. Zastanów się Nimwen, dlaczego tak bardzo pragniesz wiedzy?

\- Ja .. – zaczęła lekko przerażona chłodnym tonem – interesuje mnie świat, chcę wiedzieć możliwie najwięcej, by .. by zrozumieć.

\- A co potem? Co zrobisz gdy poznasz odpowiedzi na pytania?

Wiedziała, że musi warzyć swoje słowa. Zazwyczaj widywała go jako łagodnego, uprzejmego pana w szaroniebieskiej szacie. Przywodził wówczas na myśl światło oraz ciepłe powiewy łagodnego wiatru. Postać, która stała obok była raczej podobną huraganowi i żywiołowi. Mimowolnie zadrżała, przypominając sobie z jak potężną i prastarą istotą rozmawia. Jeśli podobna manifestacja miała na celu wymusić u niej refleksję oraz uważne dobieranie słów, cel został osiągnięty.

Nie, nie widziała ni nie wyczuwała złości. Po prostu wyjaśniał pewne sprawy, zaś sposób w jaki opowiadał o Ingwëm, swoim dawnym Uczniu, nosił ślady tak irytacji jak i smutku. Ona naprawdę rozumiała pragnienie zachowania ostrożności, ale czy naprawdę nigdy nie ulegnie pokusie pozycji oraz zachwytu nad takową? Tylko głupiec odpowie twierdząco całkowicie przekonany o swej sile! A Nimwen nie należała do głupich kobiet. Przesadnie skromnych na pewno, ale na pewno nie zaślepionych czy niezdolnych do oceny sytuacji.

\- Nie wiem czy ktokolwiek może poznać interesujące mnie tajemnice. Poza tym chętnie sama będę nauczać, być może jakiś chłonny umysł dzięki moim naukom stworzy coś pięknego? A co do bycia księżniczką, to nie wierzę że upadek następuje z dnia na dzień, osobę można powstrzymać.

\- Być może – padła odpowiedź – widzisz zagrożenie i nie udajesz, że nie istnieje, a to bardzo rozważna postawa. Zatem Nimwen, pragniesz dołączyć do mojego domostwa jako Uczennica?

\- Tak – odparła pewna jak jeszcze nigdy – a jeśli cokolwiek zacznie uderzać do głowy, liczę na szturchnięcie- zakończyła.

\- Oczywiście, pomagamy naszym podopiecznym na wiele sposobów. Będziesz traktowana inaczej, lecz nie ma w tym nic złego, dopóki nie zaczniesz używać owej pozycji by patrzeć na innych z góry, słuchać głosu pychy zamiast rozsądku.

\- Pragnę być przede wszystkim uczoną – zapewniła.

\- Moje dziecko, postrzegamy naszych uczniów jako istotną część domostwa, więc będziesz także kimś jeszcze, tylko _nie zakochaj_ się w tytule jak Ingwë.

\- Zrobić co tylko w mej mocy, aby temu nie ulec Panie.

\- Nie zwracaj się do mnie tak oficjalnie jak jesteś w moim domu, zachowaj ów formalizm na oficjalne sytuacje.

Po tych słowach została zaprowadzona do przygotowanych dla niej komnat. Aż usiadła z wrażenia widząc wszystko. Przestronna sypialnia, freski na suficie i wielkość miejsca przyprawiały o zawrót głowy. Miała wrażenie, że mogła by się turlać na szerokim, królewskim łóżku, albo spać w poprzek gdyby akurat taka fantazja do niej przyszła. Albo zaprosić brata oraz siostrę na bitwę na poduszki i wszyscy mieliby miejsce na wygodne spanie. Nie robiła niczego podobnego od dzieciństwa.

Poczuła się dość dziwnie i naprawdę jak księżniczka, zakładając zwiewną, ciemnoniebieską suknię. Nigdy nie nosiła, ani nawet nie oglądała z bliska podobnego cuda. Jak każda kobieta pragnęła się podobać i wywierać wrażenie, wbrew pozorom nie poświęcając całego czasu li tylko nad książkami czy zwojami. Vanyarowie nauczali by zachowywać równowagę między nauką i zabawą, między sprawami duchowymi a doczesnymi, a ich podejście trafiało do młodej elfki.

Spojrzała na siebie w lustrze, zachwycając delikatnymi jak płatki kwiatów warstwami jedwabiu opadającymi do samej ziemi. Dość sztywna na górze szata, zdobiona była w talii paskiem w kształcie liści, a poniżej opadała swobodnie i luźno. Wycięty w dość fantazyjne kształty dekolt był bogato haftowany, więc naszyjnik lub inne ozdoby tworzyły by wrażenie nadmiaru. Założyła jedynie wiszące, długie, kolczyki z szafirami, nie wpinając niczego we włosy. Gdyby tak przeszła przez Tirion, miejscowe kobiety przez następne tygodnie oceniały by krój sukni oraz każdy gest. Zazwyczaj dyskutowały o strojach księżniczek oraz dam z domostwa Finwëgo, okiem znawców komentując tkaniny, krój oraz oczywiście klejnoty. Noldorowie kochali obróbkę metali, więc uważnie patrzyli na biżuterię. Nimwen pamiętała, że debatowały nad jakością szlifów, krojów z podobną pasją co Vanyarowie o poezji. Nigdy nie sądziła by mogła zostać tematem dyskusji.

Zaśmiała się, wyglądając przez okno. Zamierzała opowiedzieć o wszystkim rodzicom oraz Calanonowi. Odczuwała głęboką wdzięczność do nich za wsparcie, chociaż noldorscy rzemieślnicy zdecydowanie bardziej woleli by córka rzeźbiła czy haftowała, niż spędzała czas na dysputach z Vanyarami. Lecz nigdy do niczego nie zmuszali, teraz zaś na pewno będą odczuwać dumę. Cieszyła się, bowiem jak każde dziecko pragnęła podziwu w oczach rodziców, by odczuwali dumę wspominając o jej czynów.

Xxxxxxx

Przekazała radosne wieści rodzinie oraz Calanonowi. Przez pierwsze dni musiała się szczypać kilka razy, by upewnić, że naprawdę ni śni. Lecz teraz codziennie spotykała Idhreniona, który także został wybrany na Ucznia i prócz tworzenia poezji, zaczął spisywać swoje różne myśli, znajdując przyjemność w czytaniu i długich rozważaniach nad traktatami filozoficznymi.

\- My, Vanyarowie spisaliśmy wiele z naszych nauk, ale nie przekazaliśmy ich dalej innym elfom. To źle, bowiem inni także powinni je poznać - powiedział Idhrenion.

\- Nie wiem czy Noldorowie wykażą wielkie zainteresowanie, ale warto spróbować – zauważyła Nimwen.

\- A jak twoje prace nad słownikiem?

\- Rúmil wykazał wielkie zainteresowanie, niedługo ponownie go spotkam, chociaż zdecydowanie bardziej interesuje mnie historia niż lingwistyka. A jak twoje wiersze?

\- Ojciec mnie chwali wszem i wobec. Zastanawiam się czy nie spróbować wyzwać Maglora na poetycki pojedynek, ponoć jest naprawdę trudnym przeciwnikiem.

\- Chętnie was razem zobaczę – powiedziała Nimwen – to by była fascynująca walka. Zwycięstwo każdego by sprawiło by radość.

Ostatecznie nie doszło do planowanych zawodów. Maglor nie wrócił od Telerich, bowiem odkąd okolicę obiegła wieść, że kto inny został wybrany na Ucznia miał nieco więcej czasu. Chciał nawet na nowo wrócić do Vanyarów, ale pozostał wśród nich na krótko. Dostał bardzo ostrą, nieprzyjemną wiadomość od ojca, nakazującą wrócić.

„ _Zawiodłeś nasze oczekiwania i nie zdołałeś zostać jednym z Uczniów, chociaż miałeś ku temu wszelkie możliwości dzięki swoim zdolnością oraz pochodzeniu. Skoro tak, nie ma sensu byś dłużej tracił czas na tych bezużytecznych poetów. Wracaj do domu, przydasz się nam, a tutaj nic po tobie. Znajdziemy dla ciebie inne zadanie_ ". Nie zaprotestował, bowiem nigdy nie sprzeciwiał stanowczym rozkazom dominującego ojca, posłuszeństwa wobec którego był uczony o najmłodszych lat. Nie miał wątpliwości co do nadchodzących kroków i tego, co należało uczynić.

Nimwen zapytała o niego kilka razy Calanona. Nie widziała go od jakiegoś czasu i zaczynała nieco niepokoić. W tamtych czasach elfowie nie znali prawdziwego strachu, bowiem wedle ich pojęcia nic im nie groziło w krainie Valarów, ale młoda kobieta i tak nie rozumiała czemu odszedł bez słowa. Nie byli może bliskimi przyjaciółmi, lecz przecież spędzili razem nieco czasu, tym mniej rozumiała wszystko co zaszło.

\- Nie myśl o nim – poradził Calanon – dostał list od ojca i odszedł. Pięknie wyglądasz w sukni – zerknął z uznaniem na jej długą, zwiewną szatę. Nie zasłaniaj się tak tym szalem, jesteś młoda!

Nimwen założyła wyglądającą na wygodną, zwiewną szatę koloru nocnego nieba. Ponieważ suknia miała krótkie rękawy założyła szal, by zasłonić ręce. Wycięty w literę „V" dekolt nadawał lekkości górnej części sylwetki a także podkreślał dziewczęcość. Suknia była nieco za długa, dlatego musiała założyć wysokie buty by nie następować na materiał przy każdym ruchu. Calanon kiwał głową z uznaniem, nadal żywo nią zainteresowany.

Planowała nie tylko z nim porozmawiać, ale także odwiedzić innych zaprzyjaźnionych Vanyarów. Już wcześniej nieraz opowiadała im różne wyczytane ciekawostki, które teraz zmieniła w regularne lekcje historii. Wiedziała, że rola Ucznia polega na przekazywaniu dalej zdobytej wiedzy, a Nimwen pragnęła dobrze wypełniać swe powinności. Wówczas naprawdę wierzyła, że będzie mogła już zawsze na zawsze tak właśnie czynić, ale „na zawsze" trwało ledwie chwilę z punktu widzenia elfa.

Czy zatem dlatego wspominała ów okres jako najpiękniejszy i najbardziej beztroski w całym swoim życiu? Rodzice często odwiedzali domostwa Vanyarów i tam ich spotykała. Już nikt nie żartował z jej niezdarności, a wręcz przeciwnie została naraz uznana za najzdolniejszą z dzieci. Cieszyło ją to rzecz jasna, ale mniej niż sądziła niegdyś. Odczuwała wielką dumą słysząc, że brat zdobył dość dużą klientelę i nawet napisała do niego list z gratulacjami. Był nie tylko znamienitym jubilerem, ale także artystą, nieustannie szukając nowych wzorów oraz form. Miał większy talent od ojca, co dostrzegali wszyscy obserwujący, także Nimwen.

Niedługo potem poznała innych Uczniów, dość znajdując wspólny język z Nesseldë, pochodzącą z Telerich Uczennicą Irma. Smukła elfka o srebrnych włosach miała typową dla mieszkających na wybrzeżu łagodną, nieco marzycielską naturę. A być może długie nauki o snach i iluzjach sprawiły, że sprawiała wrażenie dość rozkojarzonej i nieprzytomnej? Mahtan, pełen energii znamienity kowal i teść Fëanora sprawiał wrażenie przywódcy ich niewielkiej grupy. Nimwen dość szybko dostrzegła, że elfowie z czasem upodabniali się sposobem ubierania oraz zachowania do swoich Opiekunów, co nagle ją uderzyło gdy spojrzała na Mahtana. Nawet zapuścił brodę, coś co stanowiło ewenement wśród ich rasy.

\- Miło powitać nowego Noldora w naszym gronie – powitał ją serdecznie – o czym pragniesz nauczać?

\- Wybrałam historię i prawo – wyjaśniła – to chyba do mnie najbardziej pasuje.

\- Doskonale – powiedział gładząc swą brodę – Nie sprawiasz wrażenia osoby ceniącej sobie ogień kuźni, czyż nie?

\- Faktycznie, ale skąd?

\- Uścisnęłam twoją dłoń i była niezwykle delikatna. Dużo pracowałem podobnie jak moja córka i żadne z nas nie ma równie gładkiej skóry. Masz dłonie uczonej lub hafciarki, a gdybyś była drugą, szukałabyś nauk Pani Vairë, nikt od niej nie zna sztuki wyszywania. Tylko ktoś kochający księgi, marzył by o przebywaniu w Bibliotece pałacu Ilmarin.

\- Doskonała dedukcja – powiedziała z wielkim uznaniem – jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem. Mój ojciec, brat i wielu naszych przyjaciół to rzemieślnicy, ale ja nie mam talentów. Dlatego pobierałam nauki u Vanyarów.

\- Z sukcesem – wyjaśnił Mahtan – opowiedz mi proszę o swojej rodzinie, zawsze chętnie posłucham o uzdolnionych pobratymcach.

Nie musiała słuchać dwa razy. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością wspomniała o swym ojcu oraz bracie łączącym umysł artysty i rzemieślnika. Opowiadała także o siostrze i matce, biegłymi w sztuce haftowania. Wiedziała jakie to dziwne, że ona jedna jedyna nie przejawiała nawet śladów talentów krewnych, ani właściwie komu zawdzięcza swoje zamiłowanie do książek. Może swej ciotce mieszkającej w Alqualondë? Odpowiedziała na każde pytanie Mahtana, dostrzegając w nim świetnego słuchacza. Przypominał nieco zaprzyjaźnionych z ojcem rzemieślników, chociaż był oczywiście znacznie bardziej znany i szanowany w Tirionie.

Czuła, że niedługo powinna odwiedzić rodzinne miasto. Być może znajdzie dzieci Noldorów podobnie jak ona zainteresowanych bardziej nauką historii niż rzemiosłem. Zresztą wiedza przyda się każdemu, najwyżej spędzi z nimi mniej czasu niż wśród Vanyarów. Nie powinna przebywać wyłącznie w wąskim dość ograniczonym gronie, ostatecznie nie z tego powodu została wybrana.

Xxxxxxx

W pałacu czytała nie tylko książki w Bibliotece. Jak wyjaśniała Nesseldë każdy z Uczniów nabierał biegłości w sztukach w jakiś sposób związanych z domeną należącą do ich Opiekuna. Nie poznawali wprost niedostępnej elfom wiedzy, chociaż zyskiwali dość specyficzne umiejętności. Nimwen mogła zgadywać, że w jej wypadku zapewne pozna nieco więcej na temat żywiołu powietrza, chociaż nie bardzo mogła zgadnąć niczego bardziej konkretnego. Nesseldë przykładowo potrafiła dotykiem sprowadzić na dziecko sen lub uwolnić od snu a także rozpoznać iluzje. Nie były to umiejętności przydatne w walce, ale wówczas nikt nie nosił broni, poza łowczymi ruszającymi na polowania w orszaku Oromëgo.

\- Mogę cię nauczyć w jaki sposób słuchać szeptu wiatru, a także w jaki sposób przywołać powiewy. Uważaj jednak na to drugie, może bowiem dojść do wypadku jeśli użyjesz umiejętności w obecności innego elfa. Zabraniam ci używać podobnych zdolności kiedy będziesz przebywała wśród pobratymców – nakazał.

Rozumiała rozsądne słowa i w najgorszych koszmarach nie zgadłaby ciężaru owych słów. Nigdy nie przypuszczała by musiała używać czy to magii czy też czegoś namacalnego do obrony przeciwko innemu elfowi. Ostatnie zdanie miało wrócić w momencie próby i wywrzeć ślad, ale wówczas nikt, ale to nikt nie dostrzegał cieni na horyzoncie.

Nikt nie wiedział, że w wielkim sekrecie Fëanor począł wykuwać wpierw sztylety a potem miecze. Stworzone przez niego, a potem pobłogosławione przez samą Vardę, Silmarille budziły wielkie emocje. Szepty jakoby nie należało zamykać światła Drzew w formie Klejnotów doszły także do uszu księcia, poprzez dworaków.

\- Stworzyłeś dzieło, które nikogo nie pozostawia obojętnym – sączył truciznę Melkor – jestem najpotężniejszym z Możnych a i tak odczuwam zachwyt. Co też muszą czuć inni? – pytał z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie jesteś najpotężniejszym z Valarów, bo nie ty jesteś ich Panem – zauważył Fëanor.

\- Ale mam największą moc i wiedzę – odparł gładko, przełykając zniewagę – a my najwięksi spośród naszych ras, jesteśmy okradani z chwały przez młodszych braci.

\- Mam dość tych półsłówek i dużo pracy! – syknął elf.

Melkor nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pozornie posłusznie ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Jego czarne oczy płonęły złowrogim ogniem ilekroć patrzył na Silmarille, ale wówczas umiał jeszcze skryć swe rządze pod pozorami piękna i niewinności. Wychodził zadowolony, słusznie przewidując, że zasiana słowa podejrzenia znajdą miejsce w sercu elfa.

Niechęć między Fëanorem i dziećmi Indis trwała od urodzenia tych drugich. Fakt, że Finwë ostatnimi czasy regularnie widywał Fingolfina, z jakiejś całkiem niewinnej i zwyczajnej przyczyny, powodował gwałtowne wybuchy złości u najstarszego z noldorskich książąt. Mieszkańcy królewskiego pałacu w Tirionie słyszeli odgłosy kłótni nawet przez zamknięte ściany, toteż plotki niedługo obiegły miasto i dotarły do Melkora, nienawidzącego elfów z całego serca.

 _Zielone łąki twej krainy pewnego dnia spłyną krwią bracie, a ty będziesz bezradnie patrzył jak twoje małe kukiełki się zabijają. Potem zaś ja im odpłacę za to, że z ich powodu wypowiedziałeś mi wojnę i upokorzyłeś uwięzieniem. Cienie znad Cuiviénen będą wspomnieniem snu dzieciństwa przy tym co ich czeka_ "- mruczał mając pewność, że nikt go nie słyszy. Pozornie łagodny i ciekawy, chętnie słuchał plotek, szczególnie związanych z rodem Finwëgo. Układał swe intrygi zadowolony, że rozpala ogień niechęci w sercu Fëanora. Elf mu nie ufał, ale niechęć do macochy i przyrodniego rodzeństwa przewyższała owo uczucie, na nieszczęście Ognistego Ducha.

Nimwen widziała przelotnie Melkora, o którym czytała jako o cieniu straszącym pierwszych elfów, ledwie kilka razy. Wciąż jeszcze nie był całkiem wolny i Valarowie go obserwowali. Budził w niej tak wielki strach, że w jego obecności bez udawania z trudem panowała nad głosem i nie potrafiła powiedzieć nic sensownego. Nie wiedziała wówczas jeszcze, ale została przez niego uznana za wyjątkowo bezmyślną istotę, na którą nie warto było tracić czasu. „ _Skręciłbym kark lub nieco urozmaicił te pałacowe zwierzątko, ale mam ważniejsze zadania niż zabawy z bezużytecznymi istotami_ " – mruknął.

W tamtym czasie spacerował między elfami i innymi mieszkańcami Amanu jako wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w bordowo-czerwonych szatach. Jego podobieństwo do Manwëgo było wówczas oczywiste dla każdego i widać było, że buli braćmi: spokojnym i jasnowłosym oraz bardziej gwałtownym i mrocznym. Melkor jednak zmuszał swe usta do uśmiechu, który jednak niebezpiecznie przypominał grymas. Spacerował szybkim krokiem i uważnie słuchał wszystkiego, a głównie plotek, a elfowie nieświadomi zagrożenia chętnie z nim rozmawiali. „ _Interesuje mnie wszystko co z wami związane i waszą codziennością, nie tylko największymi wydarzeniami. Opowiadajcie mi o sobie i waszych troskach, nie zamknę się przed wami na wielkiej górze"_ – mawiał ubawiony naiwnością elfów _._

Tak minęło wiele miesięcy, podczas których nie zdarzyło się nic niepokojącego. Drobne sygnały, jak coraz częstsze zamykanie się Fëanora w swoich pokojach i niechęć do pokazywania gościom Silmarilli zrzucono na karb trudnego charakteru elfa, praz faktu, że przecież od bardzo dawna cenił i lubił samotność, i nie ukrywał, że najlepiej tworzy właśnie w swoim towarzystwie.

Xxxxxxx

Nerdanela zareagowała spokojnie na powrót Maglora, pamiętając z czasów młodości ilu znakomitych rzemieślników próbowało dołączyć do grona adeptów jej ojca a nawet samego Aulëgo. Niewielu zostawało dopuszczonych do owych możliwości, co nie budziło niczyjego zgorszenia czy zaskoczenia, ostatecznie cenna nagroda nie może ot tak leżeć na ulicach, czyż nie? Nawet go pytała czy by nie chciał pomieszkać nieco z Vanyarami, skoro najwyraźniej podziela ich miłość do poezji.

Jego bracia i ojciec nie zareagowali dobrze. Zostanie zaliczonym do grona Uczniów przez któregoś z Valarów uchodziło za wielki zaszczyt i co zrozumiałe nie każdy kto tego pragnął, mógł dostąpić owego wyróżnienia. Dla wszystkich pozostałych owe sprawy jawiły się oczywistymi, lecz nie dla Fëanora i co bardziej porywczych z jego synów. Toczyli niezliczone kłótnie na temat powodów dlaczego Maglor wrócił z Taninquentilu nie osiągając statusu Ucznia. Z biegiem bardzo długich miesięcy argumenty Ognistego Ducha brzmiały coraz bardziej paranoicznie, czym budził irytację żony.

\- Oni mi zazdroszczą, dlatego odesłali Maglora – powiedział drżąc z gniewu – wszyscy mi zazdroszczą! – krzyczał, a Nerdanela mimowolnie zrobiła krok w tył.

\- O kim ty mówisz? – zapytała niepewna czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

\- Nie został wybrany na Ucznia – wyjaśnił drżąc z gniewu – nie został, chociaż nie sposób znaleźć bardziej zdolnego elfa. Lecz moje dzieło wzbudza pożądanie wszystkich, ha czy wiesz, że Melkor nieomal wprost zażądał mych dzieł? Widziałam jak patrzy na moje Klejnoty! Jakże mogę być tak naiwny by uważać, że _jego brat_ uważa inaczej?!

\- To bluźnierstwo – odparła wyraźnie przerażona – a co gorsza szaleństwo. Te dzieła będą naszą zgubą, skoro zaczynasz ciskać oskarżeniami w istoty, które zabrały nas do swej krainy by chronić przed cieniami. Czyżbyś zapomniał mężu, że nie my elfowie tutaj rządzimy i .. – widząc płonące spojrzenie męża zrozumiała, że popełniła błąd.

\- Wiem – wycedził – zabrali nas i zniewolili, kierowani zazdrością wobec naszego geniuszu oraz zdolności. Dlaczego nas tu trzymają? Winniśmy rządzić sami bez _nich_ , bez kurateli! Stworzyłem dzieło, równie wspaniałe co _ich_ twory, mam prawo rządzić u ich boku, nie zaś być poddanym.

Przez chwili patrzyli na siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem. Nerdanela wyglądała na wzburzoną i przerażoną, zaś Fëanor wyłącznie zburzonego. Wyszedł, karmiąc swoje pretensje rzekomo wielką niesprawiedliwością, która spotkała Maglora. Lecz czy geniusz nie jest samotny w swej potędze a tworzona cuda budzą zawiść? Tak, tak właśnie było w co wierzył coraz głębiej. Tak samo jak w rzekome zakusy swego brata na jego tron i dziedzictwo. Podejrzenia zaczynały przekraczać granice tego, co mogło uchodzić za jako taką normę.

Otrząsnęła się z myśli i patrzyła za odchodzącym mężem. O nie, nie zamierzała pozwolić mu po prostu odejść by znowu snuł w samotności swe szalone plany. Zaczyna już podejrzewać braci, których za braci nie uważał, o chęć kradzieży Silmarilli. Kogo jeszcze oskarży? Znając charakter męża, mógł rzucić podejrzenia na każdego. Kiedy jednak zaczął popadać w paranoję? Kiedy zdrowa duma z mistrzowskiego przeszła w coś znacznie bardziej mrocznego i niepokojącego?

Wróciła do domu ojca chcąc chociaż przez jeden wieczór nie słuchać o Silmarillach, zakusach na nie i całej reszcie. Potrzebowała odpoczynku by nie zacząć gryźć i krzyczeć z bezsilnej złości i frustracji. Będąc samej zdenerwowaną nie uspokoi męża ni go nie przekona, że wszyscy w okolicy pragną odebrać mu cenne dzieła. Finwë niestety niespecjalnie pomaga, najwyraźniej niezdolny dostrzec wad pierworodnego.

Mahtan jak zawsze przyjął córkę radośnie i serdecznie. Zawsze trzymał dla niej wolne krzesło przy stole gdzie wszyscy zasiadali do kolacji, a także pozostawił pokoje niezmienione. Jeszcze całkiem niedawno chętnie gościł w nich także Fëanora, swego najzdolniejszego ucznia, oraz wnuków. Lecz i do uszy Mahtana doszły ostre słowa zięcia i zaczynał obserwować księcia z rosnącym niepokojem. Nigdy nie należał do osób o łagodnym usposobieniu, ale ostatnimi czasy wszystko poczęło wędrować w naprawdę nieciekawym kierunku.

\- Co cię sprowadza córko? – spytał ściskając ją na powitanie – wyglądasz na zmartwioną, a wiesz, że jak nie powiesz mi, to Calathiel zasypie cię deszczem pytań!

\- Chodzi o Fëanora, ale błagam nie mów mu, że rozmawialiśmy bo uzna mnie za zdrajczynię – zaczęła, po czym opowiedziała ojcu o najnowszej sprzeczce.

Kiedy raz jeszcze opowiadała o słowach męża, tym zirytowanie rosło. Oprócz tego martwiła się o Maglora, którego ojciec uznał za tego, co zawiódł nadzieje i resztę chłopców. Fëanor miał zawsze głos decydujący w sprawie wychowania synów, ale jak sam powtarzał, nic nie zastąpi więzi ojca z synem i jednak matka pewnych rzeczy nie nauczy. Ona sama przecież, chociaż kochała Mahtana nad życie, wiedziała, że czegoś zawsze brakowało, kobiecego wzorca i pewnej delikatności. To Calathiel, Uczennica Yavanny, pełniła w którymś momencie rolę zastępczej matki Nerdaneli i w swoim czasie najgłośniej protestowała przeciw małżeństwu z Fëanorem. Jak na Vanyarkę przystało nie cierpiała najstarszego z noldorskich książąt a fakt, że dość dobrze znała Indis tylko dolewał oliwy do ognia.

Dlatego rozmawiała wpierw z ojcem, wiedząc, że Calathiel jak zacznie mówić to niełatwo przerwie. Sama Yavanna zwykle hamowała słowotok swej podopiecznej, lecz podobnie jak wszyscy Valarowie nijak nie hamowała ostrych wypowiedzi gdy dostrzegała w nich własną rację. Dlatego musiała wpierw porozmawiać z ojcem, mającym o wiele bardziej spokojne i neutralne podejście do zięcia.

\- On naprawdę przesadza? Za kogo się uważa, że oskarża wszystkich? Cienie znad Cuiviénen zabiły mi brata i siostrę a tobie matkę. Czy on w ogóle ma świadomość jak wówczas wyglądało życie?

\- On pragnie..

\- Podbijać nowe tereny wiem – odparł Mahtan – skoro pragnie przygód, nikt go nie trzyma przemocą w Tirionie, ale niech nie wciąga w szaleństwo ani ciebie ani moich wnuków. Już widzę jak nasi pobratymcy w Śródziemiu radośnie uznają jego wyższość i koronują na króla.

Mahtan wyglądał na zmartwionego i przekonał córkę by poszli razem do jednej z kuźni. Wspólna praca stanowiła jeden z ich ulubionych sposobów spędzania wolnego czasu, a i łatwiej mawiać o kłopotach kiedy dłoń uderzała w miękką rudę. Złe emocje zmieniały się w fizyczną siłę, potrzebną do pracy. Nerdanela przebrała się w strój roboczy oraz spięła włosy. Uderzając kowadłem w metal mogła spokojnie opowiadać o sprzeczce.

\- Co z Maglorem? – zapytał.

\- Jest zmartwiony, ponieważ chciałby zostać wśród Vanyarów. Oczy mu lśniły kiedy opowiadał o poetyckich pojedynkach. Chyba zdobył wśród nich przyjaciół.

\- Dlaczego więc wrócił?

\- Fëanor i jego ojciec kazali mu wrócić, ponieważ nie został wybrany na Ucznia. I wtedy mój mąż wpadł w gniew.

\- Dobrze zrozumiałem? Najpierw głosił, by elfowie odeszli z Valinoru, potem uznał, że jego syn winien zostać Uczniem Manwëgo lub Vardy a potem poczuł się obrażony, że kto inny został wybrany?

\- Tak – wyjaśniła Nerdanela – a kto właściwie dołączył do grona Uczniów?

\- Syn śpiewaka Elemmirë oraz młoda dziewczyna z Tirionu. Poznałem oboje niedawno – wyjaśnił.

\- Maglor też o niej wspominał i chyba ją polubił. Fëanor nie przyjął tego dobrze, krzycząc, że syn księcia nie powinien tracić czasu na córkę rzemieślnika, który nawet nie jest zamożny. Ale tak naprawdę był wściekły, że Maglora nie wybrano, poza tym nic nie miał przeciw tej dziewczynie.

Kowal mocniej uderzył kowadłem w rudę metalu, nieomal je niszcząc. Zaklął pod nosem, bowiem jego Opiekun, Aulë, na pewno by zażądał wyjaśnień co zrobił z jednym z jego ulubionych narzędzi. A Mahtan nie miał ochoty by słuchać na temat nieodpowiedniego zachowania oraz konieczności panowania nad emocjami. Coś mruknął pod nosem, co nie zabrzmiało zbyt przyjaźnie wobec Fëanora.


	6. Porywy serca?

**Isilloth:** Z tą koszulą nocną to tak niezupełnie o spanie chodziło, a raczej odpoczynek. Poza tym na dobrą sprawę Valarowie nie potrzebowali ni szat ni domostw i w wielu sprawach naśladowali elfów. Taki smaczek.

Tak, założyłam, że Nerdanela urodziła się przed tym jak elfowie przybyli do Amanu. Nie wiemy kiedy się dokładnie urodziła ani nic nie wiemy o jej matce a w ten sposób mogę wyjaśnić czemu była tak przywiązana do osób z którymi się wychowywała. Faktycznie to trąci pedofilią, ale jakby nie patrzeć to częste w tym uniwersum: Meliana- Thingol, Luthien-Beren, Arwena-Aragorn itd.

 **Borys:** Nie, Maglor nie jest siostrzeńcem Nimwen. Gdyby tak było, akcje z tego rozdziału byłyby niezłym hardcorem. Co do linii czasowej, akcja zaczyna się w czasie jak Feanor wykuł Silmarile i potem, czyli w dość gorącym okresie zmian.

Nie, Feanor nie ma córki, pod tym względem nie zmieniam kanonu. Traktuję opisy relacji w rodzinie królewskiej jako nakładkę na kanon, zaś Nimwen to całkowite OC, po prostu elfka z Tirionu nijak nie spokrewniona z Feanorem i innymi.

Dziękuję wszystkim czytającym i komentującym.

* * *

\- Nerdanelo, jak wspaniale widzieć cię w naszym domu – Aulë zawsze witał serdecznie gości – rzadko nas odwiedzasz ostatnimi czasy.

\- Przepraszam Panie, ale mając męża i siedmiu synów ciężko znaleźć czas dla siebie – wyjaśniła elfka.

\- Och rozumiem, nie mam pretensji, ale jeśli nie zostaniesz na kolacji będę mieć takowe.

Nie protestowała, zwłaszcza, że potrzebowała spokoju. Fëanor na pewno nie będzie zadowolony gdy nie wróci na noc, ale nie przejmowała się humorem męża. Nieustannie musiała zwracać uwagę na jego nastrój i chciała by czasem to ona została obiektem opieki i troski. Dlatego właśnie potrzebowała zostać w domu ojca.

Calathiel zgodnie z przypuszczeniami zasypała Nerdanelę gradem pytań. Jak na osobę spędzającą większość czasu w Ogrodach Yavanny wiedziała całkiem sporo, lecz nie traciła kontaktu z rodakami a już na pewno nie otoczeniem Indis. Vanyarka nawet nie próbowała ukrywać swej niechęci do Ognistego Ducha, chociaż w obecności Nerdaneli usiłowała zachować jako taki spokój i powściągliwość. Podobnie jak większość Vanyarów uważała sam pomysł zamknięcia światła Drzew w formie Klejnotu za nieomal bluźnierstwo. I bynajmniej nie zamierzała milczeć.

Nerdanela po raz kolejny musiała bronić męża przed elfami, z którymi spędziła dzieciństwo. Tak długo przekonywała, że nie powinni brać jego słów jako zagrożenia aż sama w to uwierzyła. Wróciła nazajutrz z domu ojca spokojna i czuła. Nic im nie mogło grozić w Błogosławionym Królestwie, powtarzał Mahtan i inni elfowie. Zdusiła niepokój w sercu a w małżeństwie na nowo działo się dobrze.

Związek z Fëanorem przypominał żeglowanie po niespokojnym morzu. Od powstania Silmarili Nerdanela czuła jakby coraz częściej trafiała na wichury i mielizny, ale nadal nie brakowało im radosnych chwil. Nie należeli do łagodnych osób, toteż nie mogli ot tak spokojnie przeżywać codzienności, trzymać się za ręce. W ich domu wciąż dzielili wspólną sypialnię oraz łoże, nie szczędząc sobie namiętności ni czułości. Gdy zasypiali w czułych objęciach znowu spływał na nich spokój i było jak dawniej. Potrafili naprawdę namiętnie się godzić.

\- On mi mówi takie dziwne i straszne rzeczy – wyznał elf – ma w sobie mrok jak mnie dostrzegałaś, ale w jego słowach znajduję sens.

\- Każ mu wyjść – poradziła – nie wiem co on planuje, ale uważaj na niego.

\- Nie słucha i zawsze wraca, zawsze wraca i dziwnie patrzy na Silmarile gdy myśli, że nie widzę!

\- Powiedz komuś – nalegała – to brzmi poważnie, powiedz Manwëmu, jest Panem Valarów i ma nad nim władzę, to nie jest normalne zachowanie!

\- Nie jest, ale nic nie powiem Valarom, wszyscy są tacy sami – syknął Fëanor – widzę jak patrzą na Silmarile, pamiętam jak oczy _ich_ Królowej błyszczały gdy je błogosławiła. Pożądają mych dzieł i jego wysłali na przeszpiegi.

-Spokojnie, nie masz dowodów, a podobne oskarżenia mogą ci zaszkodzić.

Nie czekała ich przyjemna, spokojna noc. Nerdanela z trudem przekonała męża by przestał wygadywać podobne bzdury, nim ktoś nieżyczliwy nie rozpowie owych słów na mieście. Na królewskim dworze Finwëgo, jak na każdym innym, istniały grupy sympatii i interesów, koterie powstałe jeszcze w czasie przed ślubem Indis. Przyjaciele drugiej królowej nie przepadali za Fëanorem i na pewno wykorzystają przeciw niemu jego słowa. Czynili tak nie raz a Nerdanela musiała poznać tajniki lawirowania między dworskimi kręgami, na co nie była przygotowana w domu ojca. Jako córka Mahtana miała stosunkowo dobrą pozycję, nie budziła niechęci. Lecz gwałtowne czyny oraz słowa Fëanora skutecznie utrudniały zachowanie równowagi, a ostatnimi czasy robiło się coraz ciężej.

Dotknęła ramienia męża. Próbowała jakoś go uspokoić i wyciszyć, co wówczas dało efekt gdy zasnął spokojnie na jej piersi a ona nie czuła się już bezsilna. W nadchodzących miesiącach i latach miała zapoznać się bliżej z owym odczuciem i poznać je bardzo dokładnie. Wówczas jednak ledwie zgadywała jakie mroczne czasy nadchodzą, toteż przytuliła męża raz jeszcze licząc, że rozsądne słowa do niego dotrą.

Niestety Melkor sączył jad w serce Fëanora, pod pozornymi komplementami przestrzegając przed krewnymi i otoczeniem. Raz nieomal wprost zażądał Silmarili, tłumacząc, że jako najpotężniejszy z Valarów ma do nich prawo, podobnie jak inni z jego rodzaju. Umiejętnie dobierał argumenty z precyzją uderzając w czułe miejsca.

\- My tworzyliśmy ten świat, blask Drzew i tutejsze ziemie, jak więc ty gość w naszych progach śmiesz odmawiać? – mówił a oczy mu płonęły.

\- O ile pamiętam – zaczął elf – to w trakcie hodowania Drzew oraz budowania Valinoru nie byłeś na tutejszych ziemiach, a gdy mój ojciec przybył na czele ambasadorów przebywałeś w uwięzieniu!

\- Och – kontynuował aksamitnie przełykając zniewagę – to tylko dowodzi jak zawistni są moi pobratymcy, od zawsze pożądali mych dzieł, teraz przyszła kolej na twoje. Skoro mnie, rodzonego brata, Manwë skazał na wieloletnie więzienie i upokorzenie co zrobi tobie? Być może twój syn Maglor ma szczęście, że nie został Uczniem.

\- Maglor ma wielki talent – przerwał Fëanor z trudem hamując gniew – osiągnie wielkość z pomocą Valarów lub bez. Ja takowej nie potrzebowałem by zostać największym z elfów!

\- Na pewno nie – powiedział Melkor na odchodnym – nie wątpię w wielkość Maglora, ale mój drogi brat wolał najwyraźniej bezmyślną, potulną istotę ochoczo spełniającą każdy rozkaz i potakującą za każdym razem. Obaj musimy uważać na młodszych braci, kradnących nam miłość ojców, wiesz jaki jest Fingolfin..

\- Daj mi spokój! – krzyknął elf.

Xxxxxx

W międzyczasie Nerdanela przekonała męża, że posłanie Maglora do Vanyarów może być korzystne z wielu powodów. Ci elfowie nie przepadali za Fëanorem a zaakceptowali jej syna, co może pomóc bo przecież przyjaciół nigdy dość. Poza tym, a może przede wszystkim, pragnęła by spotykał się z dziewczyną, którą wyraźnie lubił. Niechże młodzi się spotykają i rozmawiają, bo przecież co stoi na przeszkodzie?

Nimwen podskoczyła z radości gdy dowiedziała się od Idhreniona o pojedynku poetyckim Maglora. Bez względu na to co mówił Calanon, zaczynała naprawdę go lubić i uważała, że nauczyciel przesadnie wszystkich krytykował, przecież Maglor był naprawdę miły. Kiedy recytował wiersz miłosny, wyraźnie dedykując go „bladolicej pannie o ciemnych włosach", patrzyła zachwycona. Wiedziała, że chodziło o nią, bowiem była jedyną Noldorką w okolicy.

\- Dziękuję, to naprawdę piękny gest z twojej strony – podeszła do niego po wygranym pojedynku – i tak się cieszę, że tutaj do nas na nowo trafiłeś!

\- Matka przekonała ojca o politycznych korzyściach dobrych relacji z Vanyarami. Nie przepadają za nim z powodu królowej, a moje zdolności, cóż mogą się przydać by zdobyć .

\- Twa matka to rozważna kobieta – zaczęła Nimwen, nieco zasmucona, że chodzi wyłącznie o zyski – ale niczego innego nie oczekuję po córce Mahtana. Jak mawiają, nigdy dość przyjaciół.

\- Wiem i dlatego tutaj przybyłem, brakowało mi wszystkich, a przede wszystkim ciebie Nimwen.

Skinęła głową wyraźnie zachwycona. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że Maglor nie żywi pretensji że ona a nie on został wybrany na Ucznia. Nie potrafiła by odczuwać radości ze swego sukcesu, musząc płacić równie wysoką cenę. Na szczęście spojrzenie przejmujących oczu Maglora przekonało by zapomniała o zwątpieniu, a z czasem i o całym świecie.

Zawsze postrzegała stan zakochania i pierwsze porywy serca jako gwałtowne uderzenie wichru. Teraz jednak znajdowała po prostu przyjemność w rozmowach z Maglorem i obserwowaniem innego Noldora wśród Vanyarów. Łączyła ich pasja do poezji i dyskusji, zaś jako Noldorowie mogli wymieniać opinie o znanych sobie miejscach i osobach, w odmienny sposób niż by to zrobili z innymi elfami. Nie chodziło o niechęć, ale wspólne przeżycia oraz zainteresowania. Maglor był księciem, ona córką rzemieślnika, ale nie dawał jej odczuć, że jest niegodna czy niczego podobnego. Byli po prostu parę elfów, młodych i wciąż żyjących w czasie niewinności.

Podczas Festiwalu tańczyli, chociaż Nimwen, jako nowa Uczennica Manwëgo, budziła spore zainteresowanie. Nieraz rozmawiała czy to Calanonem czy mieszkańcami pałacu o zmianach w jej życiu, ale dopiero właśnie teraz zaczynała rozumieć na czym wszystko może polegać. Nie wiedziała czy owa zmiana się jej podoba czy nie, ale na pewno nie było już powrotu do dawnego stanu. Zwykle pozostawała raczej na uboczu, a teraz została wyciągnięta niejako na sam środek. Rozumiała już co mentor mówił o pokusie nadmiernej miłości do pozycji, bo pokusa istniała. Z perspektywy lat, doszła do wniosku, że nie popełniła tego błędu nie z powodu nadzwyczajnej bystrości, co raczej przeżywania całkiem innej miłości i wszystkiego z nią związanego.

Maglor przekonał ją do spaceru i kiedy zostali sami zaczęli intensywnie rozmawiać. Na koniec bynajmniej nie tylko rozmawiali, ale wymieniali też gorące, niewprawne pocałunki. Opowiadał o tym jak Idhrenion przekonał go by napisali razem tomik sonetów, wyraźnie zachwycony pomysłem. Nimwen tylko skinęła głową zadowolona, że przyjaciel, jak o nim myślała pomimo słów Calanona, tak doskonale odnajduje się wśród Vanyarów, których ceniła.

\- Nie łudź się Nimwen – radził dawny nauczyciel – on tutaj przebywa ponieważ ojciec mu pozwala, ale zapomni o tobie i nas wszystkich na jedno skinienie Fëanora, a on coraz głośniej narzeka na nasz system i naszych dobrych Władców. Czy myślisz, że cokolwiek dla niego znaczysz?

\- Czemu tak nienawidzisz księcia Noldorów?

\- Nie nienawidzę, ale się boję jego gwałtowności i braku poszanowania innych. Ci, co nie znają miłości dla innych są groźni.

Nimwen nie do końca mu wierzyła. Może i Fëanor był przeraźliwie dumny co nie czyniło go najbardziej przystępnym czy uprzejmym elfem, ale przecież to jeszcze nie powód by kogoś nazwać zagrożeniem. No i Maglor przecież rozmawiał z nią, z Vanyarami i nie wywyższał nad wszystkich. Być może i jego ojciec nie należał do osób, które mogła lubić, lecz przecież nie był nim.

Zaczynała podejrzewać jakiś osobisty powód niechęci dawnego nauczyciela do księcia. Zwykle też cierpko mówił o królu Noldorów, chociaż przecież tamtemu nikt rozsądny nie zarzucał niczego poważnego, no może poza nadmierną miłością dla pierworodnego i pozwalanie mu na wszystko, lecz nie był jedynym ojcem rozpieszczającym dziecko. Tym mniej rozumiała i podejrzewała tajemnicę, zwłaszcza kiedy przypadkiem usłyszała cierpkie słowa Vardy brzmiące mniej więcej jak „ _Ona ci zasłania obraz Calanonie, Fëanor jest nieuprzejmy i przerażająco dumny ale to nie zbrodnia. Tak samo jak to nie zbrodnia, że chce szukać przygód za wschodnimi morzami. Skoro w nas wątpi niech odejdzie i radzi sobie sam jak Avari"_. Nimwen mogła tylko zgadywać kim była owa „ona" i chociaż nijak nie odrzucała faktu, że uczucia zmieniają ocenę, ale czemu ona ma zmieniać zdanie z powodu jakiejś kobiety w życiu Calanona?

Prawie upadła słysząc owe słowa i modliła się do Eru by Varda poświęciła dość uwagi Calanonowi, by nie zwróciła uwagi na nią. Podsłuchiwanie jest szalenie niegrzeczne i prostackie a Nimwen nie chciała za taką uchodzić, zwłaszcza jeśli Królowa była dla niej bardzo miła i stanowiła w oczach elfki kogoś w rodzaju starszego, bardzo szacownego członka rodziny. Calanon zainteresowany kobietą? To przekraczało wyobraźnię elfki, niezbyt wielką nawiasem mówiąc.

\- Słowa wyszeptane w pałacu winny pozostać w jego murach – tajemnicze słowa Królowej niosły w sobie rozkaz, nawet jeśli zostały wypowiedziane łagodnie – zaufanie to delikatny skarb, który łatwo zniszczyć a ciężko posklejać.

\- Ja.. - zaczęła Nimwen dość rozważna by nie zaprzeczać – nie chciałam podsłuchiwać, przechodziłam obok.

\- Wiem, masz dość wyczucia by wiedzieć, że niewiele wskórasz w butach na obcasach, których stukot słychać dość dobrze – odparła Valiera poważnym tonem, ale kąciki ust lekko jej drgały – Calanon sam się prosi by jego tajemnica wyszła na jaw, skoro działa tak jawnie.

\- Ponoć najłatwiej ukryć coś na wierzchu – odparła elfka – a on dobrze się kryje, nigdy nie sądziłam, że interesują go kobiety!

\- Masz uroczą minę dziecka co przeżyło szok widząc rodziców wymieniających pocałunki – teraz to Valiera otwarcie żartowała – nie rób takich oczu wiesz doskonale o czym mówię, zaś Calanon jak każdy mężczyzna zwraca uwagę na kobiety. Ponieważ jednak nie powierzył ci sekretu nie powiem nic więcej.

\- Nie rozumiem ukrywania miłości, to nic wstydliwego.

\- Jesteś młoda i nie rozumiesz, że pewne sprawy mogą powodować zamieszanie i niejasne sytuacje. Jego miłość jest czysta, _chociaż_ niefortunnie ulokowana. Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz dlaczego.

Nimwen zaczęła nabierać podejrzeń, ale nic nie mówiła. Wiedziała, że Varda nie powie jej nic więcej, szanując prywatność Calanona. Ale na pewno da jej możliwości zgadywania, nie miała wątpliwości. Nic więcej nie powiedziała, a Nimwen miała dość rozsądku i taktu by nie naciskać, za to zamierzała uważniej obserwować Calanona, chociaż w tamtym czasie kto inny zaprzątał myśli elfki, ciemnowłosy poeta o nieprawdopodobnie miękkich, kuszących ustach. I nie chciała słuchać ostrzeżeń, wierząc w szczęście i powodzenie z całego serca, wszak właśnie spełniła swoje wielkie marzenie, została Uczennicą, dlaczego więc miała nie mieć szczęścia z miłości? W swej naiwności naprawdę nie brała pod uwagę słów Calanona, który może przesadnie ostro oceniał Fëanora, ale być może jako pierwszy dostrzegł zagrożenie, jakie jego duma, nosząca wszelkie znamiona pychy a nie satysfakcji z dzieł, stanowiła dla wszystkich elfów pragnących życia w pokoju z innymi mieszkańcami Amanu.

Niedługo potem poznała osobiście Nerdanelę. Córka Mahtana nie cieszyła się może w społeczności aż takim szacunkiem jak ojciec, ale wedle osób co ją poznały, uchodziła za utalentowaną, pracowitą i stanowczą chociaż uprzejmą. Poznała kobietę przez Mahtana, Uczniowie stanowili raczej wąskie i dość dobrze znające się grono w którym hierarchia odpowiadała tej między ich Opiekunami. Szanowany kowal był zdecydowanie zachwycony nowym Noldorem w ich grupie, podobnie jak Calathiel nowym Vanyarem. Nawet między nimi istniały podziały między plemionami elfów, chociaż oczywiście w żadnym wypadku nie ostre ni, nie prowadzące do konfliktów.

\- Mój syn bardzo cię lubi – zaczęła Nerdanela oceniając ciemnowłosą elfkę.

\- A ja jego pani – odparła Nimwen – Maglor to wielce utalentowany elf z wielce utalentowanej rodziny – dodała.

\- Dziękuję – odparła tamta – cieszy mnie jego przyjaźń z Vanyarami i nie tylko. Kocha poezję i w niej winien wykuwać mistrzostwo. Mój ojciec zawsze mawiał, że każdy elf może byś mistrzem w swej dziedzinie.

\- Nigdy nie wątpiłam w mądrość Mahtana.

Xxxxxx

Nerdanela westchnęła wspominając rozmowę z mężem. Po długich, intensywnych jak zwykle u nich rozmowach, przekonała go by nie tylko unikał Melkora, na to wpadł sam, ale też nie wierzył w jego słowa. Elfka podzielała wątpliwości męża wobec nawrócenia brata Manwëgo, ale jednocześnie nie oceniała aż tak ostro Valarów jak on. Była maleńkim dzieckiem kiedy ojciec wyruszył w wielką podróż razem z innymi elfami, zaś młodość spędziła w domostwie Aulëgo. Dla niej bunt przeciw nim był jak bunt przeciw rodzinie, coś o czym nawet nie myślała.

\- On jest zagrożeniem, a oni go wypuścili! Chcą byśmy ich postrzegali jako wszechwiedzących a nie widzą cienia przed swoimi oczami! – grzmiał Fëanor.

\- Nie chcę tego – wyjaśniła – są od nas starsi i mądrzejsi doświadczeniem, ale nie oczekuję ślepej wiary czy posłuszeństwa. On przysięgał poprawę i wedle ich prawa musieli go wypuścić, to sprawiedliwe.

\- Znam prawa, ale to niebezpieczne a oni nie chcą tego dostrzec. On ma w sobie cień, jest geniuszem, ale mrocznym.

\- Nie słuchaj go – radziła – proszę cię kochany, nie słuchaj jadu w jego ustach.

\- Wyrzuciłem go z mojej pracowni i zatrzasnąłem drzwi bo mam identyczne obawy. Jak ma się Maglor? Ponoć zwycięża Vanyarów w ich konkursach poezji, moja krew – powiedział z dumą – ale mam nadzieję, że spotyka się z inną kobietę niż mała ulubienica Manwëgo?

\- Co masz przeciw niej? Nazywałeś ją kąśliwie córką rzemieślnika!

\- Coś musiałem powiedzieć, a to zgodne z przekonaniami reszty rodziny wbrew plotkom nie dążę do konfliktu z resztą rodziny – bronił się – gdyby podobnie jak Ty, pracowała w warsztacie ojca i matki, byłbym zachwycony. Ale nie potrzebuję w domu elfki uważającej za największe szczęście zajęcie miejsce Ingwëgo u stóp tronu.

\- Sam chciałeś by Maglor został jednym z Uczniów!

\- Tak, bo to uchodzi za zaszczyt, ale to był być może błąd. Myślałem, że biorą najlepszych, a najlepszym był Maglor, by przekazywać im wiedzę, zaś jak się okazało wybierają potakiwaczy by karmić swą próżność i chcą uchodzić za wzór postępowania.

\- Przesadzasz, widać mieli powody by ..

\- Tak, ja im wytykam błędy więc nas nie lubią. To demonstracja.

Nie było sensu przekonywać męża, że jest inaczej. Coraz bardziej wątpił w Valarów i coraz częściej podejrzewał ich o złą wolę i cokolwiek by nie powiedziała, utrzymywało go w tym przekonaniu. Nie ufał Melkorowi i za nic nie chciał uwierzyć, że inni ot tak mu zaufali i wypuścili między elfów pozwalając mówić swe śliskie słowa. „ _Albo robią to specjalnie, albo są ślepcami tak czy siak im nie wierzę_ " – powtarzał, zaś fakt nie wybrania Maglora tylko powiększał u tak już wiele negatywnych emocji.

Próbowała rozmawiać z teściem, osobą, której mąż ufał bezgranicznie ale ten niewiele pomógł. Finwë nigdy przenigdy nie krytykował niczego co robił pierworodny, uważając, że tak właśnie rekompensuje mu brak matki. „ _On ma tylko mnie, a pozostali synowie mają Indis. Ona o nich d_ ba" – tłumaczył. To starczyło by rozwiązać najbardziej kąśliwe języki.

\- Kogo z Vanyarów poznałeś? – Indis była wielce zainteresowania pobytem wnuka wśród pobratymców – naprawdę pokonałeś Ucznia Vardy w konkursie poezji?

\- Mieliśmy remis – odparł Maglor – tak powiedział uczony Calanon, że nie sposób ocenić który z nas był lepszy.

\- To mój bardzo dobry, wieloletni przyjaciel – wyznała Indis – na pewno osądził cię sprawiedliwie.

\- Ponieważ nie przyznał słusznego zwycięstwa – głos wchodzącego do komnaty Fëanora ociekał niechęcią – ale czego innego bym oczekiwał po kimś od ciebie – powiedział mierząc macochę nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- Twój ojciec pozwala ci na wszystko, ale mam dość podobnej postawy i twoich wiecznych oskarżeń– syknęła królowa.

\- Więc odejdź – powiedział ostro – wszystkim będzie lepiej bez ciebie, wślizgnęłaś się na tron i zajęłaś miejsce mej matki. Teraz zaś twój sługa nie dał zasłużonego zwycięstwa Maglorowi. Ponoć Vanyarowie cenią talenty, ale to nieprawda.

\- Calanon to przyjaciel – syknęła Indis – a ja mam dość słuchania jak wszystkich obrażasz.

Doszło do kłótni, a Nerdaneli przypadła niemiła rola godzenia. Lubiła bardzo królową Noldorów, która zawsze i od początku okazywała jej wiele przyjaźni oraz wsparcia. Dlatego pewnie nienawidziła podobnych sytuacji. Kochała męża, ale ten nie próbował nawet przez moment dać macosze szansy. A Indis próbowała dać opuszczonemu przez matkę chłopcu miłość i opiekę, ale Fëanor odrzucał wszystkie gesty.

Nerdanela już nawet nie wnikała skąd pochodziła owa niechęć i dlaczego postępował jak postępował. Mąż bywał bardzo uparty i jak się do czegoś zapalił nie bardzo istniała możliwość by go przekonać do zmiany ścieżki. Oczywiście ona czasem znajdowała argumenty, ale w kwestii macochy i przybranego rodzeństwa nie słuchał żadnych rad. I teraz już całkiem głośno sarkał przeciw niej i powtarzał, że Valarowie pozwalając ojcu na ponowny ślub zrujnowali mu dzieciństwo. Być może właśnie wtedy przenikliwy elf zaczął tracić do nich zaufanie i myśleć o nich z coraz większą surowością?

Kiedy wszedł Finwë, tradycyjnie stanął po stronie pierworodnego. Zwykle rozważny i sprawiedliwy w sprawach dotyczących Noldorów, potrafił dość rozsądnie rozsądzać spory między Noldorami. W tamtych czasach wciąż nazywano go „mądrym królem Finwë" a tylko nieliczni dostrzegali potencjalny problem: przysłowiową i zaślepioną miłość do pierworodnego. W sporze syna z żoną jak zwykle stanął po stronie Fëanora, co wywołało furię Indis. Nerdanela dostrzegła złośliwy uśmieszek męża gdy widział spór ojca z macochą. Krzyczeli tak głośno, że plotki o sporze już hulały po okolicy, a grupka Noldorów poczęła pytać „Nie potrafi wziąć syna w karby a chce rządzić nami?"- wówczas byli tylko nielicznymi niezadowolonymi, ale Vanyarowie byli o wiele bardziej liczni oraz wpływowi.

Dwórki królowej zaciskały dłonie z oburzenia. Calathiel, która usłyszała o całym zajściu dość szybko nie ograniczała się do zaciskania pięści. Nic więc dziwnego, że wkrótce Maglor po raz kolejny musiał słuchać otwartego sarkania przeciw ojcu oraz kąśliwych słów pod jego adresem. Kiedy Nimwen była w pobliżu, większość Vanyarów dawała mu spokój, lecz ona przychodziła tylko czasami mając całkiem inne powinności na co dzień. Ale ona przynajmniej rozumiała rozterki, chociaż nie bardzo chciała uwierzyć w złośliwość przyjaciół.

Xxxxxx

Sytuacja Maglora była nie do pozazdroszczenia. Mieszkał w osadach na stokach Taninquentilu i cieszył z towarzystwa Vanyarów. Wśród nich mógł poznawać poezję i naprawdę spędzać czas w sposób w który nie był możliwy gdzie indziej. Ale oni nie cierpieli jego ojca a jego zaczęli traktować w przyjazny sposób po latach. Teraz ponownie głośno protestowali przeciwko Fëanorowi oraz wyraźnie oburzały ich Silmarile i pomysł zamknięcie światłą w postaci kamieni. W ich pojęciu tylko Varda mogła dotykać światła i je przenosić, zaś inni mieli je podziwiać. Fakt, że nielubiany przez nich elf zrobił coś, co stanowiło prawo Królowej nie pomagało. Fakt, że Fëanor zaczął spór poprzez swoją nieprzyjazną postawę wobec Indis, lecz Maglor widział wyraźnie, że Vanyarowie kontynuowali i drażnili ojca jawnie krytykując wszystkie jego dzieła.

\- Jesteś Noldorem, to na pewno cię złości – tłumaczył Nimwen.

\- Wychowałam się wśród Vanyarów- wyjaśniła – są mi bliżsi niż moja własna rodzina, dla której przez lata stanowiłam rozczarowanie, w każdym razie do czasu jak zostałam Uczennicą – stwierdziła gorzko – dla nich światło to coś.. świętego nieomal.

\- Ale mój ojciec..

\- Wiem, jesteś wiernym i posłusznym synem – skinęła głową – nie znam księcia Fëanora osobiście i nie znając nie chcę tutaj wybierać stron. Vanyarowie to moi przyjaciele.

\- Ale Noldorowie to twój lud – mówił.

\- Urodziłam się w Tirionie ale nie pasowałam tam – wyjaśniła – jestem Noldorem z rodziny rzemieślników, ale moi rodzice i rodzeństwo całe życie kpili z mojej niezdarności. To Vanyarowie dali mi coś, czego nigdy nie miałam w domu: akceptację i docenienie. Vanyarowie i Calanon, myślę, że oni mają za złe twemu ojcu podejście do macochy, to jedna z nich – zauważyła.

\- Tak, ale to im nie daje prawa krytykować wszystkiego co dał elfom! A on jest geniuszem i wielkim twórcą, nawet jeśli nie należy do najłatwiejszych osób w pożyciu.

Nimwen zagryzła wargi, ale milczała. Maglor reagował dość nerwowo na krytykę swego ojca, co jednak mogła zrozumieć. Fëanor był niewątpliwie dominującym rodzicem, ale młody elf kochał go z całego serca. Rozumiała to, wszak krew to krew nawet jeśli sama nie czuła takiej więzi z ojcem i matką jak rodzeństwo. Słuchała Maglora i pocieszała jak mogła, czując coraz większe zagubienie.

Osobiście uważała oczywiście światło Drzew za skarb wszystkich mieszkańców Amanu, ale nie reagowała aż tak ostro na zachowanie Fëanora. Nikt wcześniej nie pomyślał by dotknąć blasku, lecz przecież nic złego nie stało się? Znała doskonale fascynację Vanyarów światłem, ale dostrzegała że czasem popadali w przesadę. I niewątpliwie nazywanie Silmarili bluźnierstwem takowe stanowiło. Próbowała wytłumaczyć Maglorowi, że tutaj chodzi o fakt, że ktokolwiek wziął w dłonie światło Drzew, coś do czego w ich pojęciu miała prawo tylko Varda, a nie o Fëanora jako takiego. Oczywiście skoro nielubiany elf popełnił coś co nazywali bluźnierstwem tylko pogarszało sprawę i reakcję.

Calanon i Ingwë najgłośniej krytykowali Fëanora, co w przypadku tego drugiego mogło stanowić chęć odegrania się za lata słownych potyczek i złośliwości. Ale Calnonowi nie sposób było wprost przypisać osobistych powodów, toteż jego słowa trafiały do wielu. A już na pewno przekonały Calathiel oraz dwórki Indis, szukające przysłowiowego powodu by uderzyć. I uderzały, niewiele sobie robiąc z odczuć Maglora.

Nimwen kilka razy spotkała Ingwëgo i owe spotkania przebiegały w sztywnej atmosferze. Najwyższy Król Elfów należał do wielkich formalistów jeśli chodzi o kwestie etykiety, stroju oraz wszelkich subtelnych spraw o których kobieta miała mętne pojęcie. Mieszkała rzecz jasna w pałacu i takie tam, ale dość szybko zauważyła, że nie istniała tutaj jaka etykieta o jakiej czytała w książkach. Nie musiała pamiętać w jakiej kolejności do należy podchodzić, z kim zacząć rozmowę. Ingwë, ale także jego syn i najbliższe otoczenie, zwracali uwagę na podobne szczegóły w przeciwieństwie do znakomitej większości Vanyarów. Elfka doszła do wniosku, że chyba po prostu brakowało im lepszych zajęć i wyzwań, więc z nudów poczęli tworzyć różne dziwaczne zasady, czy rywalizować z książętami Noldorów na stroje. Ona sama oczywiście, jak chyba każda kobieta, lubiła się podobać czy nosić piękne suknie. Wybierała jednak lekkie oraz zwiewne, nie zaś ciężki, bogato zdobione i wyglądające na niewygodne stroje.

Mrożące spojrzenie Ingwëgo uświadomiło jej błąd. Narzuciła szal na odsłonięte ramiona, ale Najwyższy Król i tak patrzył na nią z niesmakiem. Mruknął coś o nierozważnych młodzikach, a Nimwen czuła jakby co najmniej wystąpiła przed nim w koszuli nocnej. Królowa, Ilmarë i inne kobiety w pałacu nosiły podobne stroje a elfka postanowiła je naśladować. Nie rozumiała co tak zgorszył Ingwëgo, ale nie pytała. I tak by nie odpowiedział, a jedynie obserwował uważnie.

Wyglądał na o wiele bardziej poważnego i smutnego niż inni Vanyarowie, a być może spędzał dużo czasu w samotności i z dala od innych? Oczywiście miał żonę, syna i grupę swoich zwolenników, ale żyli raczej zdystansowani od innych. Sama Nimwen słyszała tylko o jego wielkiej niechęci do Fëanora, co mogła zrozumieć biorąc pod uwagę relacje z Indis.

\- Pamiętaj, że łaska się zmienia i że łatwo przestać być ulubieńcem – ostrzegał – jesteś jeszcze młoda i pełna wiary, lecz i ja byłem młody.

\- Czy czymś cię uraziłam królu? Nie było to moim zamiarem – wyjaśniła.

\- Ech zazwyczaj nie podobają mi się odsłonięte ramiona u młodych dziewcząt, frywolność nie przystoi nikomu. Słyszałem, że syn Fëanora przebywa w osadach mego ludu – zmienił temat.

\- Tak, Maglor jest poetą i znakomicie odnalazł się wśród miłujących sprawy ducha Vanyarów – wyjaśniła – wiele się nauczył a i sam przekazywał wiedzę.

\- Nie bądź taka pewna – Ingwë patrzył na kobietę uważnie – i nie zakładaj niczego w związku z tą rodziną. Moja siostrzenica była pewna, że Finwë ją kocha i że będą szczęśliwi, a tymczasem żyje w cieniu Miriel. Zapomnij o tym jak mówisz poecie, jeśli nie chcesz płakać.

Nic nie opowiedziała, tylko otworzyła ze zdumienia usta. Wymieniła z Maglorem kilka gorących pocałunków i ognistych wyznań pod wygwieżdżonym niebem. Nikomu nie mówiła o tym co robiła, nie wstydziła się niczego, ale po prostu chyba jeszcze nie doszła do etapu ogłaszania pewnych spraw. Nie miała w swoim bliskim otoczeniu siostry czy innej kobiety, z którą by mogła porozmawiać. Siostra mieszkała wciąż w Tirionie, zbyt daleko by mogła do wpaść do niej na plotki na temat mężczyzn. Może i w pałacu nie panowała jakaś szczególnie sztywna etykieta, ale nie mogła ot tak sobie znikać na dłuższy czas. Uważała podobne zasady za rozsądne, bowiem w rodzinnym domu też nie wychodziła ot tak na parę dni.

Zaczęła też realizować swoje marzenia o nauczaniu i rozmowach z uczonymi. Rumil, jak się okazało całkiem dobry znajomy Mahtana, zareagował entuzjastycznie na kolejnego Noldora w gronie Uczniów. Nimwen z najwyższym trudem opanowała pragnienie podskoczenia pod sufit z radości. Wreszcie doceniana, wreszcie… i to przez osoby, które darzyła szacunkiem od dłuższego czasu.

Bez jakiegoś celu nauczała historii, przedmiotu który ją fascynował od dawna. Wówczas po prostu dzieliła się z dziećmi tym co sama wyczytała lub zasłyszała, bez jakiejś linii politycznej. Maglor czasem przychodził jej słuchać, przyprawiając o rumieniec. Nigdy wcześniej się nie rumieniła, zaś na jej bladej twarzy efekt był widoczny. A ona naiwnie sądziła, że nikt o niczym nie wie! Z czasem mogła tylko parsknąć nad swą naiwnością.

* * *

 **Od autorki** : wydaje mi się, że Finwe tak się właśnie zachowywał, czyli rozpieszczał Feanora chcąc mu w ten sposób zrekompensować brak matki. Tak bywa często w życiu realnym, a ja tak właśnie zinterpretowałam opis ich rodziny w książce a zwłaszcza jego decyzję o pójściu na wygnanie za synem. Wątek Maglora i Nimwen nie będzie długi ani pierwszoplanowy, ale ma swój cel.


	7. Owoce kłamstw

**Isilloth:** cieszę się, że tak pokazałam Feanora. Cóż nie lubię go, ale nie odmawiam tego, że miał wiele racji. Co do Calanona, całkiem dobrze kombinujesz, ale tutaj chodzi o inną, zamężną kobietę z otoczenia Feanora. I tak, Calanon i Ingwe rozpętali całą akcję Silmarile-to-bluźnierstwo z powodu osobistych animozji, wiedząc, że to zaboli Feanora. Specjalnie dałam to tło, by pokazać, że Feanor miał podstawy wierzyć plotkom i kłamstwom Melkora, bo były grupy mu nieprzyjazne czy to z powodu czegoś co powiedział czy zrobił, czy też przez zazdrość. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że musiał mieć bardzo dobre powody by wierzyć.

Tak, Vanyarowie są dla Maglora okropni. Mają, mniej lub bardziej zasadne, pretensje do jego ojca i on niejako obrywa. Nic więc dziwnego, że Feanor chce go zabrać stamtąd i od kobiety, która nie dostrzega problemów i do niego nie pasuje.

Nimwen podejrzewała Calanona raczej o aseksualizm, ale aseksualnych w jej otoczeniu to tak wiele nie ma :-). Ale faktycznie bycie gejem też możliwe, ale nie, on był hetero tylko obiekt uczuć niedostępny.

 **Borys:** Chętnie wyjaśniam takie sprawy i dziękuję za komentarz.

Jako, że wszyscy uczestnicy dramatu są na swoim miejscu, zaczyna się robić gorąco.

* * *

\- Lubisz wybierać trudniejszą ścieżkę, czyż nie? – w pierwszej chwili nijak nie zrozumiała słów mentora i co gorsza nie miała nawet pojęcia od czego zacząć zgadywanie. Na dany znak podeszła bliżej usiłując znaleźć jakikolwiek sens owego zdania.

\- Ja … – zaczęła niepewna nie chcąc milczeć.

\- Sądząc po twojej minie nie masz bladego pojęcia o co chodzi – mogła przysiąc, że słyszy kpinę w głosie – w ramach podpowiedzi wspomnę tylko, że syn Fëanora to kiepski wybór.

\- Ale skąd? – otworzyła ze zdumienia usta.

\- Moje dziecko jestem w stanie zrozumieć dziwaczny urok rzadkich schadzek z dala od wszystkich. Gwiezdna noc, no naprawdę ani to oryginalne, ani pozwalające ukryć cokolwiek. Uważaj weszłaś na ścieżkę, upadek z której może bardzo boleć.

\- Ale czemu? – teraz rozumiała jeszcze mniej – Maglor powiedział mi, że..

-.. na pewno wiele tych słów, które kobiety uwielbiają. Lecz jednocześnie jego ojciec coraz głośniej i całkiem jawnie zbiera zwolenników do opuszczenia Amanu i jawnie krytykuje nasz system.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież elfowie są szczęśliwi a cienie znad Cuiviénen zabiły wielu!

\- Twoje lekcje historii mogą odświeżyć pamięć, a poza tym Fëanor, i nie tylko on, postrzega Śródziemie jako miejsce wielkich możliwości przygód oraz władzy niezależnej od nikogo, czekającej właśnie na nich.

\- Ale czy Avari i inni elfowie ot tak uznają jego przywództwo? Na pewno mają swoich władców i wątpię by ci ot tak uznali supremację swych dawno niewidzianych pobratymców.

\- Uznają, albo i nie, ale powinnaś mieć świadomość, że cokolwiek Maglor ci wyznał i obiecał, to ojciec jest dla niego najważniejszy. Jesteś moją podopieczną Nimwen, a ja zawsze traktowałem poważnie swe powinności i ostrzegam przed możliwym rozczarowaniem.

Oczywiście wówczas w swej naiwności nawet nie rozważała podobnych możliwości. Owszem Fëanor zaczynał się robić coraz bardziej podejrzliwy gdy chodziło o Silmarile, ale elfka po prostu nie chciała wierzyć w połowę tego co o nim mawiali Vanyarowie i inni niespecjalnie mu przyjaźni. Faktycznie rywalizacja z rodzeństwem oraz niechęć do Indis stanowiła niewyczerpane źródło plotek, ale przecież nie ma obowiązku by uwielbiać każdego członka rodziny! Uważała, że Vanyarowie co najmniej przesadzają, lecz za radą Calanona nie mówiła tego na głos. Ufała zdaniu swego pierwszego nauczyciela, którego radom i naukom zawdzięczała swą pozycję. Radził by nie broniła Fëanora, którego przecież nie zna osobiście, przed przyjaciółmi. „ _On ci i tak nie podziękuje, a oni się poczują dotknięci_ ". Zamilkła więc, z rzadka tylko protestując.

Teraz zaś nadeszła jedna z nielicznych chwil. Jak każda młoda osoba przeżywająca pierwsze, niewinne porywy serca nie bardzo chciała dać wiarę pewnym słowom. Nie sprzeczała się rzecz jasna, instynkt zawsze jej podpowiadał kiedy skończyć dyskusję, ale nie zamierzała tak łatwo przytakiwać a już na pewno nie wierzyć w nieprzyjemne słowa.

\- Pragniesz widzieć wielkie szanse, tak chyba mają wszyscy młodzi zakochani, mogę ci tylko życzyć radosnych wspomnień.

\- Czy to moja wyobraźnia, czy ta rozmowa ma wyrazić dezaprobatę?

\- Raczej ostrzeżenie, Fëanor lubi przekraczać granice i stawiać na swoim. A fakt, że nie Maglor został wybrany na Ucznia raczej mu się nie spodobał więc syn Finwëgo raczej nie żywi do ciebie ciepłych uczuć. Bądź ostrożna i _nie zrób_ niczego lekkomyślnego.

\- Nie zrobię! – zapewniła – ja tylko .. my nic.. – zaczęła – my tylko rozmawiamy i czasem wymieniamy _pocałunki_ – bąknęła.

\- Zapewne bynajmniej nie niewinne, ale to faktycznie nie spowoduje kłopotów.

\- Ja nie wiem o czym ty ..– naprawdę wolała nie kończyć zdania.

\- _Wiesz_ doskonale, dlatego dobrze ci radzę, unikaj syna Fëanora i nie zrób _nic głupiego_.

Nimwen przygryzła wargę któryś raz podczas rozmowy. Czuła, że jeszcze trochę a będzie chodzić z paskudnym strupem. Ale owa rozmowa brzmiała naprawdę dziwnie a ona czuła się dziwnie niekomfortowo tocząc podobne dyskusje. Podobne sprawy pozostawały w pojęciu elfki raczej między dzieckiem a rodzicami i nikim więcej. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie bardzo wiedziała jak zareagować.

Na dany znak podeszła bliżej, wciąż nieco sztywna. Nie wyczuwała złości w głosie rozmówcy, lecz troskę, tylko nie bardzo wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć. Nienawidziła uczucia bezradności, uciekała od tego uczucia z rodzinnego domu w Tirionie aż na stoki Taninquentilu. Podchodząc do swego Opiekuna miała dość głupią minę i miała tylko nadzieję, że nie rozdziawiła ust niczym dziecko.

\- Napij się wina – nakazał – chyba tego potrzebujesz.

Potrzebowała. Zwykle wino było dodatkiem do kolacji, ale nie protestowała przed kieliszkiem, no znacznie więcej niż jednym, aromatycznego trunku. Elfowie zwykle nie ulegali wpływowi alkoholu i pili głównie dla smaku, lecz tutejsze napoje oddziaływały na nich dość silnie, toteż niedługo potem poczuła nieprzyjemne zawroty głowy.

\- Nie przepadasz za Fëanorem – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała po chwili milczenia.

\- Tak i to z wielu powodów. Jako król odpowiadam za spokój oraz bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców mej domeny, a to wielki ciężar. Fëanor postrzega wszystko jako przygodę oraz nowe wyzwania, ale zapomina o odpowiedzialności za tych, którzy za nim pójdą. Nikogo nie zmuszam by pozostał w mej krainie, lecz nie pozwolę ni jemu ni nikomu innemu na podróżowanie między Valinorem a Śródziemiem. Nie zabronię Fëanorowi, czy innym, odejść skoro tego pragną lecz niech dotrą do niego konsekwencje, coś czego ojciec go nigdy nie nauczył: wybory i czyny mają swoje konsekwencje i nie można sprawić by znikły – zakończył z dziwną ostrością w głosie.

Elfka zgadywała, że być może za ową wypowiedzią skrywa się coś jeszcze. Nie potrzebowała wielkiej przenikliwości by wyczuć wyraźną irytację księciem Noldorów. Teraz, dzięki Mahtanowi oraz Calanonowi, wiedziała o złości Fëanora na decyzję Valarów pozwalającą jego ojcu na powtórne małżeństwo. „ _Wyrok Manwëgo zatruł mi dzieciństwo_ " – narzekał głośno a z czasem niechęć zaczęła przechodzić w coraz bardziej otarty bunt. Nigdy jednak nie słyszała jednak relacji drugiej strony i aż do niedawna nie sądziła by mogła poznać.

„ _Finwë przyszedł do nas, nieomal błagając o zgodę na ślub_ " – te słowa wróżyły długą rozmowę – „ _przysięgał, że kocha swą wybrankę ponad życie, a nie pragnie niczego równie mocno jak pełna rodzina dla syna i domu pełnego dzieci. Ten cud na zawsze pozostanie poza naszym zasięgiem"_ – im dłużej słuchała, tym bardziej zaciskała usta rozumiejąc przykrą prawdę: Fëanor głosił poglądy znane dość dobrze w Tirionie, lecz ona teraz zaczyna stać po przeciwnej stronie, zaś Maglor .. Maglor znajdował się dokładnie pośrodku.

Dlatego musiała uważać i zachować rozwagę. Rozmawiała nie tylko o polityce oraz postulatach Fëanora, ale także jej fascynacji ciemnowłosym elfem. Była zakochana, nie miała wątpliwości, że przeżywała pierwsze uniesienia serca. Uśmiechała się kiedy o nim mówiła i mogła całkiem sporo o nim wspominać, co jednak najwyraźniej martwiło nie tylko Calanona. „ _Nie zrób nic głupiego_ " – usłyszała ponownie, a po chwili usłyszała co dokładnie znaczyło niewinnie brzmiące określenie „ _coś głupiego_ ". Kazał jej podejść bliżej i wyszeptał coś, co ją skrajnie zszokowało. Byłaby uciekła, ale chwycił jej rękę zmuszając do wysłuchania całości. Wyraźnie zaskoczona elfka raz po raz otwierała usta, lecz nic nie mówiła a na koniec poczuła jak na policzek wniknął rzadki rumieniec.

\- Ja.. – wydusiła wreszcie z siebie –ja i Maglor jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc nic poza pocałunkami nie może mieć miejsca, gdyż nie jesteśmy małżeństwem.

\- Nie jesteście i _nigdy_ nie będziecie – padła sucha odpowiedź – chyba nie sądzisz, że Fëanor uważający mnie za osobę, która zepsuła mu dzieciństwo, a do tego niewątpliwie niesprawiedliwie nie wybrała Maglora na Ucznia, naprawdę pozwoli swemu synowi na związanie z kobietę, która w jego pojęciu odebrała należną mu chwałę?

Nimwen kiwała głową, czując, że nie powinna za dużo mówić. Cały Tirion huczał od plotek o złych relacjach między synami króla, ale nie sądziła by wieści dotarły aż tak daleko. Kto wie kto jeszcze słuchał … owa myśl nieprzyjemnie uderzyła, bowiem nie wszyscy musieli mieć przyjazne intencje. Mentor nawet nie ukrywał swego dość chłodnego stosunku do Fëanora, coś co mogła w pewnym sensie zrozumieć. „ _Nie brak mu ambicji czy pracowitości, ale nie patrzy na innych. Mahtan o tym wspomina i nie tylko on_ ".

Spojrzała na swoje dłonie niepewna czy nie powinna wyjaśnić Maglorowi, ile osób wyraźnie nie przepada za jego ojcem. Być może książę Noldorów nieco zmieni swoje gwałtowne postępowanie, gdy zrozumie, że nie każdy jest równie wyrozumiały co Finwë? Wcześniej rodzina królewska niespecjalnie ją interesowała, ale skoro chodziło o Maglora, sprawa wygląda całkiem inaczej.

\- Jak twoja rodzina oceniała królewskiego syna? – pytanie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

\- Fëanor stanowił w naszych oczach kogoś wielce zdolnego i pracowitego i wiem, że często przebywał wśród kowali oraz jubilerów w przeciwieństwie do swych braci, lecz Mahtan, jako jeden z nas był nam bliższy i najbardziej szanowany, przynajmniej przez moją rodzinę i naszych przyjaciół – wyjaśniła – niektórym nie podobała się jego postawa wobec królowej i jej dzieci, ale zwykle nie zajmowaliśmy się nim. Nie rozumiem tylko jednego, skoro Fëanor za tobą nie przepada i otwarcie, dlaczego chciał żeby Maglor został Uczniem?

\- Prestiż – padła sucha odpowiedź – zawsze i wszędzie pragnie udowodnić, że jest najlepszy i dąży do doskonałości, co samo w sobie nie jest złe z definicji. Skoro już uchodzi za najzdolniejszego z elfów, zapewne uznał, że tylko jego syn może być naszym Uczniem, a może miał inne powody, w każdym razie na pewno rozumiesz czemu powinnaś szukać innych przyjaciół niż Maglor.

Zaczynała rozumieć. Rozum przyznawał rację, chociaż serce odczuwało bunt. Nie wiedziała czy zdoła dokonać właściwego wyboru, ale tym razem los zadecydował za nią. Nie musiała zbyt długo znosić niezadowolenia tak obecnego mentora jak i dawnego nauczyciela. Z czasem dziękowała swojemu specyficznemu szczęściu.

Słyszała plotki, że Fëanor często rozmawiał z Melkorem i to budziło podejrzenia. Niestety dość szybko zrozumiała bezcelowość rozmów ze swoim mentorem na temat jego brata. Tamten zachowywał się osobliwie a samą Nimwen Melkor przyprawiał o lodowate dreszcze. Dziwnie na nią patrzył, w sposób który przerażał, i mówił dziwne rzeczy, niestety nic z tego nie budziło nawet odrobiny podejrzliwości Odwiecznego Króla. Nimwen kilka razy próbowała zainicjować rozmowę, ale usłyszała tylko suche „nie słuchaj plotek" i zrozumiała, że nic nie wskóra poza zirytowaniem swego mentora.

Xxxxxx

Jej relacja z Maglorem, czy jakkolwiek ją nazwać, została zakończona szybciej niż na dobre rozpoczęła. Kiedy nieprzyjazne Fëanorowi języki ciskały słowa jak „bluźnierstwo" zaś Melkor patrzył pożądliwe, elf robił się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy i nieprzyjemny. Nie ufał mrocznemu Valarowi, ale nie można się było go ot tak pozbyć. Pozwolono mu swobodnie spacerować między elfami i rozpowiadać co tylko chciał. Czasem Fëanor głośno narzekał w obecności żony, że tylko on dostrzega zagrożenie, a ilekroć mówił o nim głośno ścigały go nieprzyjazne spojrzenia. Ingwë i najbliżsi mu Vanyarowie sam pomysł by podważać decyzje Valarów uważali za nieprzyzwoitą. Może i nie wszyscy tacy byli, niektórzy mieli bardziej otwarte umysły, lecz niestety najważniejsi z nich nie przepadali za nim i nie przepuszczali okazji by uderzyć, ot taka wymiana kąśliwości.

Fëanor wpadł w wielki gniew słysząc kogo spotykał syn podczas rozmów z Vanyarami. Zgodził się na zdobywanie przyjaciół i zwolenników, lecz nie na pocałunki z „pałacowym zwierzątkiem" jak kąśliwie nazywał młodą elfkę. Uważnie obserwował ją podczas Festiwali, kiedy zgodnie ze zwyczajem stała za tronem swego mentora. Wyglądała na rozradowaną i ucieszoną z zapałem godnym Vanyara, lecz nie pasującym do Noldora. _„Jeszcze brakuje by padła na kolana_ " - mruknął -" _nie chcę wiedzieć co robi w domu_ ".

\- Valarowie nie lubią konkurencji i tych co się im sprzeciwiają. Maglor jest największym z poetów i jakby ich chęć nauczania była szczera przyjęli by go. Lecz moje dzieło ich zasmuciło, bowiem pokazało ile możemy osiągnąć bez nich. A moje pytania w sprawie Melkora, wątpliwości czy naprawdę wrócił na ścieżkę prawości spowodowało wściekłość. Ukarali mnie, wybierając zamiast Maglora jakąś miernotę, ale niewątpliwie miernotę potrafiącą słodko przemawiać.

Nerdanela usiłowała uspokoić męża, by nie krzyczał tak głośno. Jako matka oczywiście marzyła wszystkiego co najlepsze dla swego dziecka i dostrzegała jego talenty. Ale mniej gwałtowna od Fëanora inaczej kochała synów i nie uważała każdego z nich za największego w swej dziedzinie a „jedynie" jak mawiał kąśliwie, za bardzo zdolnych. Odczuwała smutek z powodu powrotu Maglora, ale nie dostrzegała w tym niczego mrocznego.

\- Ale Maglor – zaczęła ostrożnie.

\- Wiem _lubi_ to beztalencie – przyznał Fëanor – nie wiem czemu, ale lubi. Ale ona nie jest jedyną kobietą w Valinorze a poza tym znał i lubił inne, bardziej odpowiednie panny. Pamiętasz córkę dworzanina mego ojca z którą niegdyś spędzał dużo czasu? Nie wyszła za mąż ni nie spotyka nikogo na poważnie, niech znowu zaczną rozmawiać! Może nawet zorganizujemy rodzinne polowanie?

Nerdanela nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale też nie protestowała za głośno. Spór z mężem w tej kwestii nic by jej nie dał, a Maglorowi nie wyjdzie na dobre by zaczynał kłótnie z ojcem w delikatnej kwestii. Kto wie, może faktycznie najlepiej gdyby wrócił do domu i zapomniał? Nie wiedziała co też należało zrobić i oczekiwała na decyzję syna, by samej odpowiednio zareagować.

Maglor w pierwszej chwili zaprotestował, lecz nawykł do słuchania ojca we wszystkim wyraził zgodę. „ _Jest największym z elfów, na pewno ma_ _rację. Nigdy nie żałowałem słuchania jego rad. Na pewno pragnie tylko mego szczęścia_ " - wyjaśnił matce, która milczała po czym zaczęła planować rodzinne wydarzenie. Może faktycznie tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej, skoro Fëanor tak nie cierpi Uczennicy Manwëgo? Nie potrzebowali kolejnego rodzinnego sporu.

Po długiej rozmowie z ojcem, Maglor wysłał Nimwen chłodny list, pisząc, że „ _ich relacja nie ma przyszłości z powodu różnic między ich rodzinami i przekonaniami_ ". Dłoń kilka razy mu zadrżała, lecz nakaz Fëanora stanowił prawo, zwłaszcza jeśli ich dziad, król, popierał każdą decyzję pierworodnego. Nie ma sensu walczyć ze wszystkimi. Niczego się w ten sposób nie osiągnie – tak sobie powtarzał kochający poezję książę Noldorów. Gdzieś w głębi serca uważał swe zachowanie za okropne- powiedział matce- ale niechęć Vanyarów do ojca była zbyt wielka, zaś Nimwen uważała Vanyarów nie Noldorów za najbliższych sobie, zachowując i ubierając raczej jak Vanyarka nie Noldorka. To właśnie budziło wściekłość Fëanora, to że ona tak bardzo przypominała nielubianych przez niego elfów, których uważał za nadętych i nie zainteresowanych sprawami innych.

Niechęć była silna i obustronna, co zmęczyło Maglora. Owszem zdobył wśród nich jako takie poważanie a może i przyjaźń kilku osób ale odcięcie od ojca stanowiło jedyną szansę na prawdziwą akceptację. A tego nie zrobił nigdy dla żadnej sprawy. Nieraz posprzeczał się w tej kwestii z Nimwen, która dawno temu zostawiła swoją rodzinę w Tirionie i żyła daleko, identyfikując z obcymi. Do wielkiej kłótni nie doszło tylko z powodu interwencji Fëanora.

\- Ona do nas nie pasuje synu – wyjaśnił łagodnie – nie interesuje mnie aż tak bardzo czy jest córką rzemieślnika, uczonego czy dworzanina dopóki może zostać jedną z nas. Oczywiście wolę byś wybrał kobietę z naszego otoczenia, ale nie skreślę ot tak córki rzemieślnika, jeśli ona i jej ojciec to ciężko pracujący, uczciwi elfowie. Czasem przerwanie szybkie i gwałtowne oszczędza bólu.

Nimwen zamarła czytając list Maglora. Nie miała bladego pojęcia o złych wieściach, kiedy dostrzegła znajome pismo. Myślała, że być może wysłał jej swoje wiersze, lub pomysły na takowe, by napisała swe słowa komentarza. Gdy przeczytała brutalnie brzmiące słowa zaczęła szlochać i nie mogła uspokoić. Zapomniała o nieomal całym świecie, nie rozumiejąc co takiego powiedziała czy też zrobiła by zasłużyć na podobne traktowanie. Ktoś ją wyprowadził z Biblioteki, a ona nic nie mówiła, tylko ściskała list.

Właśnie wtedy, po długich rozmowach przerywanych szlochem, zaczęła podzielać zdanie Calanona i innych Vanyarów o Fëanorze. Zaufała też całkowicie osądowi swego mentora w sprawie królewskiego syna, wszak czyż Maglor sam z siebie tak by postąpił? Tak bardzo chciała uważać, że mieszkańcy Taninquentilu zbyt ostro oceniają królewskiego syna. Ale czy wszyscy mogą naraz nie mieć racji? A może ona po prostu nie dostrzegała faktów?

Nie potrafiła powiedzieć ile czasu potrzebowała by wypłakać niezbędne łzy. Czuła, że praca może najlepiej pomóc na złamane serce, toteż spędzała czas nad zwojami oraz próbując opanować łzy i emocje. Calanon od razu odgadł, że do czegoś doszło, widząc bladą oraz smutną twarz dawnej podopiecznej. Bez trudu wciągnął ją w rozmowę i kiwał ponuro głową słysząc co zaszło. Nie cieszył go smutek, kobiety, ale być może tak właśnie będzie najlepiej?

\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale teraz rozumiesz – szepnął obejmując współczująco elfkę – Fëanor nie liczy się z nikim i z niczym i owo podejście przekazał synom. Nie płacz przez niego, on cię odtrącił bez chwili wahania.

Nimwen już nie miała siły się sprzeczać. Początkowo próbowała, ale nie tylko Calanon lecz i najbliższe otoczenie powtarzało podobnie. Pomagali jak mogli i być może powinna przyjąć ich poglądy, jaki jest sens by okazywać sprzeciw? Przecież Maglor odszedł ot tak sobie, właściwie nic nie wyjaśniając.

\- Moja podopieczna nie powinna płakać przez kogoś, kto nawet nie miał odwagi przyjść osobiście i wyznać swych planów – głos mentora brzmiał chłodno – koncentruj swą uwagę raczej na tych, co się o ciebie troszczą i pasjach, nie zaś nim.

Z czasem przyznała mu rację, chociaż w pierwszej chwili potrzebowała pocieszenia niż słów rozsądku. Dostała też pocieszenie, nie podnosił głosu gdy płakała z powodu miłosnego, zawodu, nie okazywał zniecierpliwienia. Rozmawiał z nią a czasem też obejmował współczująco ramieniem, gestem którego potrzebowała chyba bardziej niż słów.

Mimo to zagryzała wargi i z trudem opanowała emocje, kiedy zawsze ciekawa plotek siostra doniosła, że rodzina królewska udała się na polowanie, zaś Maglora widziano z piękną córką jakiegoś dworzanina. Podczas Festiwalu tańczył przebywał z tą samą panną, zaś Nimwen zaciskała pięści tak zraniona jak i wściekła. Maglor był jej pierwszą, młodzieńczą miłością, lecz zapomniał o niej ledwie znikła mu z oczu. Nie pasowała do niego jak napisał, on był księciem a ona .. kimś o wiele niżej urodzonym, a w każdym razie Nimwen tak to odczuwała. Nigdy wcześniej nie uważała swego pochodzenia za problem czy coś niewłaściwego, powód do wstydu. Jej rodzice i rodzeństwo byli uczciwi i pracowici, nie rozumieli jej ale nie brakowało im innych cnót. Właśnie wówczas dotarło do niej, że struktura społeczna Noldorów jest o wiele bardziej sztywna niż sądziła i że ponad talenty, zdolności czy pracowitość liczy się pochodzenie. Nie było to specjalnie zgodnie z prawdą, ale przeżywająca miłosne niepowodzenie elfka dała wiarę słowom nieprzyjaznych Fëanorowi elfów. Nie miała powodu stawać przeciw przyjaciołom i całemu światu.

Jakiś czas potem dowiedziała się o ślubie Maglora z ową nieznaną panną, z tego co wspominała siostra niezwykle pięknym i pełnym przepychu. Fëanor założył na uroczystość swoje wielkiego dzieło, Silmarile, coś co czynił coraz rzadziej i coraz bardziej niechętnie. Wyraźnie tym podkreślał ile znaczy dla niego małżeństwo syna z „ _piękną, mądrą i właściwą panną_ ", jak mawiał. Nimwen zrozumiała, że ona była tą „niewłaściwą" i niechęć do Ognistego Ducha rosła, zaś nikt, ale to nikt w bliskim otoczeniu nie hamował podobnych uczuć, a wręcz przeciwnie.

Uważnie obserwowała Fëanora podczas Festiwali i najważniejszych uroczystości. Zwracała uwagę na jego wycofanie oraz wyraźne trzymanie towarzystwa ojca oraz synów i żony. Praktycznie już nawet nie rozmawiał z rodzeństwem, coś co wcześniej może i przebiegało w atmosferze sztywności, ale publicznie rodzina królewska prezentowała zjednoczenie oraz miłość mającą dawać przykład. Z czasem jednak zaprzestano udawania zaś chłód między Fëanorem i Fingolfinem stał się sprawą oficjalną. Sympatie były podzielone, zaś publiczne ochłodzenie relacji powiększały i tak już istniejące podziały na wśród Noldorów, w dużej mierze spowodowane ponownym ożenkiem króla.

Nimwen nie zajmowała się tylko płaczem nad miłosnym zawodem. Zaczęła też uważnie obserwować innych, szczególnie królową Indis, wyraźnie wściekłą, że Finwë stał przy Fëanorze, z dala od pozostałych dzieci. Doszło między nimi do kłótni, kolejnej z wielu kłótni co oczywiście wywołało lawinę plotek. Sama Nimwen zaczęła naraz odczuwać ulgę, że los w dość okrutny sposób, ale oszczędził jej rozczarowania związku z niewłaściwym elfem. Lecz kłopoty dopiero się zaczynały.

Xxxxxx

Zdaniem niektórych, Silmarile oślepiały umysł i oczy, sprowadzając mroczne myśli na właściciela. . _„Czyżby Melkor nierozważnie wyznał mi prawdę, że ich pożądają? Mówi więcej niż inni i być może po prostu działa bardziej wprost_ " – Fëanor pytał sam siebie i z czasem nabrał pewności. W kolejnych latach coraz bardziej przeżerała go pycha pomieszana z paranoją. I dlatego pewnie chętnie uwierzył w rzekome pragnienie Finwëgo by uczynić swym dziedzicem nie Fëanora, lecz jego brata Fingolfina, najstarszego syna zrodzonego z drugiej żony. Słyszał sugestie od różnych osób, a nie podejrzewał ile osób omamił lub przekupił mroczny Valar. Melkor zresztą działał nie wprost, wysyłając między elfów swoje sługi oraz pomocników, nakazując im zbierać oraz rozsiewać plotki. Najwyraźniej prędzej niż ktokolwiek zrozumiał siłę i znaczenie pomówień oraz słów i aktywnie operował ową bronią.

Wówczas jeszcze nie skojarzono Melkora z owymi złowrogimi plotkami, lecz sytuacja w rodzinie Fëanora była kiepska już wiele lat wcześniej. Prawdę mówiąc przypominała beczkę prochu, obok której przeszła pochodnia w postaci Czarnego Władcy. Niedługo potem kłamstwa miały zacząć zbierać swe żniwo. Ognisty Duch już całkiem jawnie zaczął nosić broń przez cały czas, co wywołało falę komentarzy i wątpliwości. Strach, że Finwë może przekazać władzę oraz dziedzictwo Fingolfinowi towarzyszył Fëanorowi od dawna, być może nawet od urodzenia przyrodniego brata.

Nieprzyjaźni mu dworzanie zaczęli szeptać między sobą, coraz bardziej otwarcie kwestionując czy aby na pewno powinien być następcą ich króla. Drugi z synów, Fingolfin, był o wiele spokojniejszy i bardziej życzliwy wobec tak dworzan jak i mieszkańców Tirionu, a przynajmniej tak chcieli uważać niektórzy, chociaż to nie było prawda. Podział między nimi stawał się tym większy, im bardziej zamknięty robił Fëanor.

\- Oni między sobą szeptają – skarżył się Nerdaneli – słyszę jak chwalą Fingolfina.

\- Być może po prostu czują że jest im bliższy, ty masz swoich przyjaciół a on swoich i jego przyjaciele go lubią – zauważyła – Wycofałeś się niedawno a , mój ojciec powtarzał jak ważne by nie tracić kontaktu z innymi mieszkańcami Tirionu i ostrzegał przed siłą plotek, musimy działać!

\- Wszyscy wiemy, że Mahtan jest najlepszym z najlepszych i ulubieńcem Valarów.

Nerdanela przygryzła wargę i odpowiedziała dość ostro. Nie zamierzała spokojnie słuchać obrażania oraz kpienia ze swego ojca, zwłaszcza jeśli Mahtan nie zrobił niczego prowokującego agresję. Kiedy relacje między zięciem a teściem uległy pogorszenia a Fëanor nawet dawnego nauczyciela zaczął podejrzewać o niecne czyny? Przecież jeszcze całkiem niedawno głęboko szanował jej ojca i dziękował za nauki!

Powiedzieli sobie za dużo złych słów, oboje bowiem nie należeli do spolegliwych. Nerdanela nie uciekła do domu ojca, lecz na space. Mahtan przyszedł w odwiedziny, wyraźnie zaciekawiony i zmartwiony plotkami na temat narastających kłótni między Fëanorem a Fingolfinem i zmianie praw dziedziczenia. Stwierdzenia nie miały wiele sensu, ale kowal wolał zapytać u źródła. Wtedy córka opowiedziała mu o kolejnej awanturze z mężem u ojca szukając porady i pociechy.

Mahtan zacisnął zęby wyraźnie zły. Nie stanowiło żadnej tajemnicy, że gorąco kochał Nerdanelę i w swoim czasie po Tirionie krążyły opowieści jak ganiał z młotem nieodpowiednich wielbicieli. Podobne słowa stanowiły oczywistą nieprawdę i zwyczajną bujdę, ale jednocześnie sugerowały jak poważnie traktował ojcowskie powinności. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał nikomu, nawet królewskiemu synowi, podnosić na nią głosu.

\- Musisz nad sobą panować mój synu – powiedział Finwë poważnie, niedługo po jego kolejnej sprzeczce z Nerdenelą – Mahtan to mnie przyszedł wyraźnie oburzony twoimi słowami i zachowaniem.

\- Podszedł na skargę – Fëanor zacisnął zęby ze złością – jak on śmiał, jestem księciem!

\- On zaś uczniem samego Aulëgo, mam ci przypominać, ilu go szanuje i ceni? Nie możesz na niego krzyczeć ani wszystkich oskarżać o złe zamiary!

\- Oni wszyscy pożądają moich Silmarili, wszyscy ich pragną elfowie, Valarowie i spiskują przeciwko mnie – mówił a oczy mu płonęły dziko - muszę stąd odejść z tego .. więzienia! Inni także się duszą w tym więzieniu, w tej złotej klatce w której nas zamknięto! Nie możemy dłużej czekać!

\- Synu – westchnął Finwë posępnie, zapewne po raz kolejny zadając pytanie kiedy syn stał się równie gwałtowny– jeśli naprawdę chcesz opuścić Nieśmiertelne Kraje, nie zaczynaj rozmowy od prób oskarżenia o kradzież, musimy przemyśleć strategię i postąpić mądrze.

Wypowiedź Finwëgo brzmiała rozsądnie i w normalnych warunkach by przekonała nawet Fëanora. Porywczy elf nawet wziął pod uwagę słowa ojca, lecz niestety po raz kolejny usłyszał złośliwe plotki na temat pragnienia brata by odebrać mu dziedzictwo. Doszło do jeszcze jednego, dość gwałtownego zdarzenia, toteż Fëanor wpadł w wielki gniew. Chwycił więc za miecz i postanowił wymierzyć coś, co nazywał sprawiedliwością, a w oczach postronnych stanowiło bezpodstawny atak.

Dopadł tego przeklętego zdrajcę. Widząc jak rozmawia ze swoimi zwolennikami na głównej ulicy miasta o wielu tarasach, wpadł w gniew. Stracił nad sobą resztki panowanie i podbiegł do niezbyt kochanego krewnego, wykrzykując na głos całą swą frustrację oraz złość oraz pretensje. Świadkowie obserwowali przerażeni nagły wybuch księcia, lecz nie śmieli protestować.

Wieści o zdarzeniu dość szybko rozeszły się po całym Valinorze. Poza grupą Noldorów, elfowie potępili podobne zachowanie, niegodne szlachetnego mieszkańca wspaniałego kraju. Teleri wyrażali zaniepokojenia, Vanyarowie oburzenie a nawet Ingwë rozsądnie skomentował niesłychaną bezczelność. „ _Tak być nie może! Nie można tak traktować krewnego i innego elfa. Nie jesteśmy zapijaczonymi dzikusami_ ". Tirion aż huczał od plotek oraz coraz głośniejszych komentarzy, wyraźnie zaniepokojonych zachowaniem księcia.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać aż wieści dotarły do Valarów, którzy zareagowali gwałtownym gniewem. Dlatego też _został wezwany_ , do Kręgu Przeznaczenia na przesłuchanie oraz wyjaśnienie. Wysłani przez Manwëgo Majarowie mieli za zadanie przyprowadzić krewkiego elfa, nie zważając na to czy pójdzie dobrowolnie czy też zacznie stawiać opór. By jeszcze bardziej okazać swe niezadowolenie, wzięli także swoich Uczniów ze sobą jako świadków, co czyniło karę dotkliwszą, bowiem wyrażaną w obecności innych elfów.

* * *

To jeszcze nie koniec wątku Maglora, ale raczej preludium finału. Biedna Nimwen, stanowczo za wiele osób miesza się w jej życie uczuciowe, a parę osób zasłużyło tutaj na kop w dostojny zadek.


	8. Przesłuchanie i jego skutki

Dziękuję Isilloth za regularne komentarze.

* * *

Nimwen, mieszkająca od pewnego czasu w pałacu Ilmarin, jeszcze nigdy nie widziała swego mentora równie rozdrażnionego. Podobnie reagował Idhrenion, najwyraźniej równie zaszokowany nagłą przemianą. Oboje słuchali zaszokowana o ataku elfa na elfa pośrodku miasta. Zachowanie Fëanora łamało wiele niepisanych norm społecznych, bowiem jedną z obietnic które przekonały ich do przybycia do Amanu, była obietnica wolności od strachu oraz przemocy. Wolni od nie w pełni nazwanego zagrożenia ze strony Utummo, nie mieli powodów by nosić czy wykuwać broń. Przed kim by mieli się bronić? Kto im zagrażał? Przecież mieszkali w jasnym, sprawiedliwie rządzonym kraju z dala od cieni. To w dalekim Śródziemiu cienie porywały zbłąkanych elfów, ale tutaj? Czytała o takich wypadkach w starych zapiskach i lektura przyprawiała ją o dreszcze.

Wyczuwali powagę sytuacji, zanim usłyszeli, że mają iść do Kręgu Przeznaczenia. Sposób w jaki wiadomość została przekazana wskazywał wyraźnie na rozkaz nie prośbę. Zarzuciła na ramiona szal, tego dnia bowiem wybrała suknię z krótkimi rękawami, po czym ruszyła w kierunku miejsca rzadko odwiedzanego przez elfów. Nawet Uczniowie zwykle tam nie spacerowali, bowiem jak majestatyczne kręgi tronów wywoływały dreszcze u każdego z nich.

Zostali zaprowadzeni przez Eonwëgo, raz po raz wyrażającego oburzenie. Nimwen i Idhrenion kiwali głowami, zaszokowani nieoczekiwanym zachowaniem Fëanora. Wciąż nie w pełni rozumieli w jaki sposób mogło dojść do równie bezceremonialnego ataku. Wiedziała, że sytuacja musiała być poważna, skoro zostali wezwani na formalne, do tego publiczne przesłuchanie. Valarowie debatowali otwarcie w Kręgu Przeznaczenia tylko w wyjątkowych sprawach, teraz zaś najwyraźniej zamierzali potępić zachowanie Ognistego Ducha przy wszystkich. Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? Mahtan, znający dość dobrze zięcia, wyjaśniał swe wątpliwości Nimwen. Przez ostatnie lata elfka przebolała niefortunną historię z Maglorem i nie żywiła niechęci ni do swej pierwszej miłości ni jego żony, ale Fëanora nie lubiła coraz bardziej, jako sprawcę swego zawodu. Jego właśnie obwiniała o takie a nie inne zakończenie historii, a głównie za sprawą osób jak Idhrenion czy Calanon, wbijającymi do głowy, że dotknięcie światła Drzew, to wielkie przewinienie. Elfka może nie reagowała aż tak gwałtownie a jej niechęć do Fëanora wynikała z osobistych powodów, ale już nie próbowała nikogo hamować.

Nimwen poczuła się nieswojo ledwie doszli do miejsca przeznaczenia, zapominając o licznych argumentach przeciw księciu Noldorów. Proste, smukłe kolumny tworzyły sklepienie, niepodobne tak do domostw elfów jak i Valarów. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała podobnej architektury ni na żywo ni na obrazie, co zwiększyło i tak już duży niepokój. Nie zobaczyła ni nie usłyszała niczego strasznego, ale po prostu czuła, że nie powinna tutaj przebywać. Ascetyczność i brak wszelakich zdobień, podkreślały surowość i charakter szczególnego miejsca. Wysokie, kamienne trony wyglądały na koszmarnie niewygodne. Ustawione w pewnej odległości od siebie tworzyły krąg. Ktokolwiek stał w środku był obserwowany przez uważne pary oczu ze wszystkich stron. Czasem, podczas procesów, pozwalano niektórym stanąć za kręgiem tronów. Tamtego dnia owa rola przypadła Uczniom, którzy przyszyli niedługo potem, najwyraźniej nie mniej zaskoczeni niż Nimwen. Dzięki rzuconym na całe miejsce zaklęciom, w czasie narad i rozmów było ono całkowicie oddzielone od otaczającego je świata. Krąg tkwił wówczas we własnej, zamkniętej przestrzeni. Nikt nie mógł ani wejść ani wyjść bez pozwolenia Manwëgo.

Elfka podchwyciła spojrzenie kowala, który skinął głową i uśmiechnął przyjaźnie. Emanował pewnego rodzaju spokojem, najwyraźniej nie po raz goszczący w Kręgu Przeznaczenia. Eonwë wskazał jej miejsce gdzie powinna stać, zaś Mahtan bezbłędnie odnalazł tron należący do Aulëgo. Calathiel wymieniła z nimi zatroskane spojrzenia i stanęła za miejscem Yavanny. Nimwen z trudem opanowała naturalny odruch ucieczki wyczuwając aurę starożytności i mocy owego miejsca. Wysokie kamienne trony, pozbawione zdobień kolumny i gładkie sklepienie przytłaczały każdego kto tam wszedł. Domyśliła się, że każdy z Valarów siadał na swoim miejscu, przypisanym mu z racji rangi i pozycji. Największe i najwspanialsze, stojące na lekkim podwyższeniu, należały do Króla i Królowej ich wszystkich. Idhrenion wyglądał na poruszonego, ale nie aż tak przestraszonego jak ona.

Niedługo potem zaczęli przychodzić pierwsi z Valarów. Małżonkowie wchodzili trzymając się za ręce, zaś Aulë i Yavanna należeli do pierwszych przybyłych. Niedługo potem swoje miejsca zajęli Mandos oraz Vairë a zaraz potem Irmo oraz Estë za którymi szli ich Uczniowie. Nesseldë intensywnie o czymś rozmawiała ze swoim mentorem, niewątpliwie słysząc o najnowszych zdarzeniach. Nimwen usłyszała całkiem sporo od Eonwëgo, teraz zaś tylko obserwowała przychodzących. Razem z Nienną przyszła para elfów trzymających się za ręce, wyglądających na równie smutnych i poważnych co ona. Jak opowiadała Nesseldë byli małżeństwem i mieszkali razem ze swoją poważną i smutną Opiekunką w jej Halach, wbrew pozorom bynajmniej nie odcięci od reszty świata.

Na samym końcu przybyli Król i Królowa, w nieco innych postaciach niż zwykle. Wyglądali nieomal identycznie niż codziennie, lecz otaczała ich większa niż zwykle aura dostojeństwa i potęgi. Nawet ich stroje sprawiały wrażenie cięższych oraz bardziej kosztownych. Ciemny błękit symbolizował niebo którym władali jak wspólną domeną. W sięgających do ziemi, długich szatach wyglądali bardzo poważnie, znacznie bardziej niż elfowie noszący nieraz stroje w podobnym stylu. Skronie zdobili skrzącymi, fantazyjnie zdobionymi diademami o kształtach przywodzących na myśl promienie. Szli powoli, trzymając się za ręce zaś na ich jasnych twarzach gościł nieopisany wyraz. Powitali zgromadzonych uśmiechem i pewnymi tradycyjnymi gestami, lecz kiedy zasiedli na twoich miejscach skryli swe emocje gdzieś głęboko, przybierając postawę chłodnych i wyniosłych. Tak samo postąpili inni, kończąc powitania, rozmowy z Uczniami i między sobą. Nadszedł czas na formalne przesłuchanie w poważnej sprawie. „Czas na przedstawienie"- mruknęła Nimwen.

A tamten dzień miał być długi. Wezwano Fëanora w sprawie ostatnich zajść. Przybyłych zapowiadał Eonwë swoim najbardziej urzędowym, wyprawnym z emocji głosem. Prócz krewkiego księcia przyprowadzony został także jego brat, zaatakowany Fingolfin a także świta jednego i drugiego oraz wszyscy świadkowie. Już wcześniej zebrano zeznania od wszystkich świadków, lecz teraz wyrok miał zapaść przy innych elfach, by każdy, ale to każdy z nich pamiętał, że książę może rządzić miastem, ale nie krajem. Dla kogoś tam dumnego podobne przejście musiało boleć, a Nimwen odczuwała coraz większy nie pokój. Co zrobi i jak zareaguje Fëanor na publiczne utarcie nosa?.

\- Panie - Eonwë odezwał się z lekkim zdumieniem w głosie – król Finwë pragnie brać udział w procesie, argumentując swą prośbę swą pozycją przywódcy Noldorów oraz byciem ojcem Fëanora – padło wyjaśnienie.

\- Rodzice mają prawo uczestniczyć w procesach dzieci jako świadkowie, lecz jako taki może wyłącznie obserwować – odparł Manwë melodyjnym, acz chłodnym głosem przywodzących na myśl uderzenie lodowatego wichru.

Kilka minut potem wszedł Finwë, wyraźnie poruszony. Ubrany w strojne, ciemne szaty elf sprawiał wrażenie poruszonego oraz wielce zmartwionego. Nimwen podchwyciła jego wzrok, z trudem panując nad ciekawością. Widok całego zamieszania musiał go martwić, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o awanturę z udziałem dwójki dzieci, lecz rozmawiał i pocieszał głównie Fëanora coś do niego szepcąc. Nie umknęło uwagi ni Nimwen ni innym, że król poświęcił znacznie mniej uwagi Fingolfinowi.

Elfka spojrzała po pozostałych Uczniach. Stali dość sztywno, co jak potem zrozumiała oznaczało panowanie nad silnymi emocjami, tego bowiem od nich wymagano. Patrzyli na Finwëgo bez wielkiego współczucia, bowiem plotki o wyraźnym faworyzowaniu Fëanora dotarła także do nich, głównie za sprawą Calathiel wiedzącą całkiem sporo dzięki rozmowom z Indis oraz Nerdanelą. W ich pojęciu rodzic winien kochać na równo wszystkie dzieci, nie zaś wyraźnie faworyzując zbuntowaną latorośl z takich czy innych powodów. Poza tym Uczniowie dość zgodnie przyjęli argumenty wysnute ongi przez Calanona by uderzyć w coraz mniej lubianego elfa. Krytyka Valarów i systemu panującego w krainie budziła ich wielką niechęć.

\- Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie Fëanorze? – tym razem głos Manwëgo brzmiał jeszcze bardziej chłodno i brakowało w nim zwykłego ciepła – z jakiegoż to powodu książę znamienitego rodu na środku miasta w mojej krainie wywołuje awanturę rodem z najpodlejszych lochów?

\- Ten złodziej na to zasłużył – odparł hardo Fëanor – zresztą nawet nie użyłem na nich miecza, a jedynie wyjaśniłem gdzie jego miejsce!

\- Wysuwasz bardzo poważne oskarżenia wobec brata. Na jakiej podstawie? Czy zabrał ci cokolwiek? – chyba tylko podtrzymywanie dłoni żony umożliwiało Manwëmu zapanować nad rosnącą irytacją i chęcią wyrzucenia elfa gdzieś bardzo daleko.

\- On pragnie mnie obrabować z dziedzictwa, pożąda mojej pozycji i moich Silmarili. Wszyscy ich pożądają a on .. – wyjaśniał elf.

\- Czyli zaatakowałeś brata po _wydawało_ ci się, że twój ojciec, z _godnie z wszelkimi prawami_ , mógł zmienić dziedzica i ponieważ w każdym widzisz potencjalnego złodzieja swych Klejnotów? – zapytał Manwë okazując wyjątkowy przykład opanowania.

\- Panie czy mogę coś wtrącić? – Finwë wyraził prośbę możliwie najpokorniej, wiedząc, że Valarowie są zwyczajnie w świecie wściekli, a widząc skinienie kontynuował – nie zamierzam niczego zmieniać, Fëanor jest moim pierworodnym, zaś mój lud jeszcze przed przybyciem do twego pięknego kraju panie zwykł czynić najstarsze z dzieci swym dziedzicem. Nie zamierzałem nigdy zmieniać prastarych praw – zapewnił.

\- Zatem postanowiłeś zaatakować brata zanim porozmawiałeś z ojcem? – ton głosu Mandosa także był chłodny, zdolny przemrozić – a skąd w ogóle miałeś podobne informacje?

\- Ostrzegano mnie – odparł Fëanor – a ja wiem, że moje dzieła i moja osoba budzi zazdrość.

\- Czyli posłuchałeś plotek, które ktoś rozsiewa bez próby zrozumienia kto tak czyni i w jakim celu. Teraz przeprosisz brata za niegodne zachowanie –Mandos kontynuował tym samym tonem.

Fëanor próbował protestować, lecz na szczęście obok stał jego ojciec. Jeśli Finwë odczuwał złość lub rozczarowanie postawą syna ukrył swe uczucie. Przywódca Noldorów miał dość doświadczenia oraz zwykłej spostrzegawczości, by dostrzec powagę sytuacji. Każdy gest Valarów aż krzyczał o dezaprobacie wobec czynów oraz słów Ognistego Ducha. A Finwë był mądrym elfem i do tego obdarzonym znamienitą pamięcią: nie zapomniał Cuiviénen i prastarych zagrożeń. Miał też świadomość, że włada Noldorami i Tirionem, ale władcy całej krainy siedzą przed nim wyraźnie traktując czyny syna jako próbę uzurpowania sobie czegoś co do niego nie należało. Dlatego dzięki rozwadze Finwëgo, Fëanor opanował swój temperament na tyle by opowiedzieć o podejrzanym zachowaniu Melkora i jego złowrogich sugestiach. Zrelacjonował wydarzenia, nie ciskając oskarżeniami, dzięki czemu przynajmniej wiele zostało wyjaśnione.

Finwë wykonał gest zgody w kierunku Króla i Królowej i szturchnął syna. Kogo jak kogo, ale swego ojca Fëanor zawsze słuchał. Być może jego w swoim życiu szczerze kochał najbardziej i być może tylko właśnie jego darzył w pełni bezinteresownym uczuciem, którego nie dał żonie i synom. Widząc prośbę w oczach Finwëgo spełnił życzenie. Zawsze tak właśnie czynił, nawet jeśli całe jestestwo aż protestowało.

\- Wybacz mi bracie, zła siła użyła moich lęków i miłości do dzieł przeciw mnie. Wybacz mi, że cię zaatakowałem pierwej słuchając podłych słów niż własnego krewniaka, Melkor jednak mówił tak przekonująco – powiedział Fëanor.

\- Pragnę wierzyć w twe słowa bracie i wierzę, że zrozumiesz swój błąd – odparł Fingolfin świadom jak bardzo brat cierpi zmuszony publicznie przepraszać w obecności nie tylko ojca, ale też świadków. Valarowie doskonale wybrali sposób wymierzenia kary, uderzając w najczulszy punkt: pychę.

Nimwen uważnie patrzyła na rozmawiających. Nie potrzebowała lat nauki sztuki oratorskiej by zrozumieć co właśnie powiedział elf. Fingolfin wyraził swój żal oraz złość, bez mówienia wprost co czuje. Matka na pewno chętnie usłyszy o całym zajściu. A czy ona będzie mogła opowiadać co właśnie zaszło? Na pewno, wszak jej mentor nie kazał by jej tutaj stać, gdyby nie pragnął by wieści rozeszły się możliwie najszybciej i najszerzej. Wykorzystał okazję by dać wyraz swej całkowitej dezaprobacie wobec zachowania Fëanora, coś co miało stanowić wiadomość dla wszystkich. Miała tylko nadzieję, że owa wiadomość zostanie usłyszana i zrozumiana. I nijak nie współczuła księciu Noldorów, a wręcz przeciwnie odczuwała dziwną, nieszlachetną radość z jego wyraźnego upokorzenia.

\- Wspaniale, że spór został wyjaśniony w sposób godny Wysokich Elfów zamieszkujących moją krainę. Nie zamierzamy jednak tolerować podobnego zachowania i chociaż twe słowa złagodziły karę, nie zostanie ona anulowana. Fëanorze z Noldorów, spędzisz najbliższe lata na wygnaniu w Formenos, gdzie w odosobnieniu będziesz miał okazję nauki panowania nad swoimi temperamentem i słowami. Wolno ci zabrać wszelkie potrzebne dobra oraz towarzyszy, nie jesteśmy okrutni, lecz jeśli przed upływem wyznaczonego opuścisz Formenos nasz następny wyrok nie będzie równie miłosierny – w głosie Manwëgo zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie.

Fëanor zacisnął zęby i próbował coś powiedzieć. Zapewne coś bardzo niemiłego, ale szturchnięcie ojca nieco go otrzeźwiło. Jedyne więc co zrobił, to odwrócił się i szybko wyszedł, jakby goniony przez stado bestii. Policzki płonęły mu gniewem i wstydem publicznego upokorzenia. Valarowie zmusili go do przeproszenia tego mazgaja Fingolfina, synalka jego przeklętej macochy, najwyraźniej bawiąc jego nieszczęściem. Jeśli wcześniej miał wątpliwości co do otwartego buntu przeciw nim, właśnie resztki z nich wyparowały. On, największy rzemieślnik i twórca elfów, wynalazca alfabetu i królewski syn został przez nich potraktowany jak ktoś zwyczajny i zmuszony przepraszać w obecności sług.

Spojrzał przelotnie na elfów stojących obok tronów. Idhrenion u boku Vardy budził jego politowanie, naprawdę nie rozumiał na co komu ci bezużyteczni wierszokleci. Być może posiadał jakieś inne talenty, czym zyskali przychylność Królowej, lub jak zamruczał „ _pisali wiersze na jej cześć_ ". Nieco dłużej zerknął na Nimwen, która pozbawiła zaszczytu jego syna. „ _Jakież zalety może mieć to chuchro, poza łaszeniem się niczym kot?" –_ mruknął coraz bardziej wściekły na wszystkich.

Nimwen zadrżała widząc pełne ognia spojrzenie Fëanora. Tkwiło z nim coś bardzo mrocznego od czego pragnęła uciec. Zacisnęła mocniej palce i potrzebowała chwili by sobie przypomnieć, że tutaj nic jej nie grozi, chociaż przysięgała, że widziała nienawiść w oczach elfa, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała z bliska. Nie podchwyciła nawet przepraszającego spojrzenia Finwëgo, świadomego jak bardzo niedobrze jest obrażać Uczniów Valarów w ich obecności. Wszyscy zaczęli się powoli rozchodzić, zaś ci z Valarów którzy przyszli z Uczniami, intensywnie z nimi rozmawiali, najwyraźniej nakazując by powiedzieli innym elfom oałym zajściu oraz wyroku. Nimwen oraz Idhrenion dostali znak by podeszli bliżej do swoich Opiekunów.

\- Ależ on ma tupet! – zapytał Idhrenion – za kogo on się w ogóle uważa?

\- Za największe dzieło stworzenia – odparła szybko Varda – mamy tylko nadzieję, że wygnanie uświadomi mu, że w naszym kraju każdy, nawet rodzina królewska, musi przestrzegać prawa. Nie rozumiem tylko w jaki sposób ktoś tak rozsądny jak Finwë i delikatny jak Miriel mogą mieć równie gwałtownego potomka! Pamiętam ją bardzo dobrze a Vairë była niepocieszona gdy ta opuściła jej domostwo by poślubić Finwëgo. Mimo wszystko osobiście przygotowała dla niej suknię ślubną!

\- Na zgubę Miriel, kto wie gdyby nie osłabienie może by zdołała wbić swemu synowi rozum do głowy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy elfowie przybyli do naszego kraju byli młodym, ciekawy poznania i świata ludem, co się stało, że naraz musimy się użerać z tymi, których pragniemy chronić? - w głosie Manwëgo wyczuć można było smutek.

\- Wielu z nas zapomniało – zauważyła Nimwen – a chociaż przynajmniej dzieci wiedzą o cieniach z Cuiviénen, dorośli zapomnieli żyjąc w dobrobycie. Nie rozumieją, a pycha Fëanora sprowadzi kiedyś wielkie nieszczęście na nasz lud.

\- Zatem najwyraźniej powinnaś nauczać nie tylko dzieci, ale też ich rodziców.

\- Tak uczynię – skinęła głową.

Po tych słowach, Uczniom nakazano by wrócili do swych domostw. Valarowie zdecydowali się na publiczne przesłuchanie Fëanora uznając, że skoro publicznie zaatakował brata, jego winy miały zostać nazwane oraz napiętnowane przy innych elfach. Nie można było pozwolić by ktokolwiek z mieszkańców Błogosławionego Królestwa uważał za właściwie zachowanie by wymachiwać bronią wobec któregoś ze swoich rodaków.

Ponieważ w czasie przesłuchania padło imię Melkora, Manwë nakazał znaleźć brata i przyprowadzić na przesłuchanie bez świadków z zewnątrz. Tamten jednak zniknął, najwyraźniej opuszczając nie tylko swój dom, ale także Valinor. Odejście nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o niepokojącego krewniaka.

Xxxx

Oczywiście zachowanie Fëanora budziło żywe zainteresowanie także wśród mieszkańców pałacu. Varda wyraziła głośny żal z powodu pobłogosławienia Silmarili. Nimwen, ale nie tylko ona, zareagowali zdumieniem na równie szczere i nieoczekiwane wyznanie Królowej. Wspomniano i przypomniano poprzednio wygłaszane buntownicze słowa elfa, lecz o ile planowanie wyprawy do Śródziemia nie stanowiło przestępstwa ni naruszenia prawa, o tyle grożenie bronią już tak. Fëanor także uważnie czytał stare zapiski i doskonale wiedział, także z rozmów w ojcem, że Valarowie zaprosili elfów do swego kraju, lecz nigdy nie powiedzieli, że nie wolno im opuścić brzegów Błogosławionego Królestwa.

\- Czy on myśli, że ukrywamy przed elfami jakieś skarby? – pytała Ilmarë – czy już zapomniał co z jego pobratymcami wyprawiały sługi z Utummo? A może Finwë powinien mu przypomnieć w jakim stanie elfowie znajdowali ciała zabitych?

\- Uznał, że zagrożenia nie ma, a Śródziemie to łatwy teren do podbicia – kontynuowała Varda – on nawet nie ukrywa jak bardzo pragnie rządzić.

\- Jeśli spróbujemy go zatrzymać siłą, staniemy się tyranami. Zaoferowaliśmy elfom bezpieczne schronienie w naszym kraju, lecz nie zmusimy ich by przyjęli naszą ofertę. Nie możemy zmusić nikogo by przyjął naszą gościnę ni nam ufał, ale możemy zmusić do przestrzegania praw. Nimwen, jakie panują nastroje wśród Noldorów?

\- Obawiam się, że ostatnie wydarzenia tylko zwiększą podziały – westchnęła – już powtórne małżeństwo króla Finwëgo wywołało wiele komentarzy, ale byliśmy zjednoczeni. Lecz Fëanor nie akceptował macochy, co pogłębiało podział a teraz … sama słyszałam znajomych rzemieślników, wprost mówiących, że książę Fingolfin ma większe zadatki na przywódcę. Mahtan mówił wprost, że żałuje wszelkich nauk udzielonych Fëanorowi, bowiem użył jego wiedzy do stworzenia broni przeciw bratu. Cieszy się wielkim poważaniem w Tirionie i wiele osób go posłucha. To dobrze, bowiem jest rozsądny. Chciałabym mu jakoś pomóc, doradzić – westchnęła.

\- Uczyń jak uważasz za słuszne – słowa zachęty w ustach mentora sprawiły, że nieomal podskoczyła.

\- Myślę, że przypomnienie nieco historii powinno ostudzić emocje – kontynuowała – ale przede wszystkim zamierzam cieszyć się i bawić na weselu siostry.

Wkraczając do Tirionu narzuciła płaszcz na dworską suknię. Pragnęła dojść możliwie szybko do domu, niezatrzymywana po drodze przez ciekawskich mieszkańców. A innych szat nie miała, no i ostatecznie mieszkając w nowym domu musi dostosować się do zwyczajów, nawet dziwnych. Szła dość szybko, coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona. Od jakiegoś czasu nie rozmawiała z bliskimi i po prostu ciekawiło ją co u nich. Nie, nie odczuwała tęsknoty wszak nic ich nie dzieliło, ale zobaczyć siostrę wychodzącą za mąż, coś takiego nieczęsto ma miejsce. Poza tym matka pewnie przeżywa teraz ciężki stan histerii, co zrozumiałe w zaistniałej sytuacji. Kiedy brat, najstarszy z całej trójki się żenił ojciec po prostu uciekł przed jej nerwowości. Teraz nadszedł czas na siostrę, oby tylko nikt nie pytał jej o plany małżeńskie. Osiągnęła odpowiedni wiek jakiś czas temu, ale zwyczajnie w świecie nie ma czasu ni ochoty. Kiedy by miała mieć czas na schadzki, skoro spędzała dnie w Bibliotece lub na innych czynnościach? Nauczanie dzieci naprawdę ją wciągało.

Dom rodzinny został zbudowany na przedmieściach, ostatnimi czasy zaś przebudowywany i powiększany. Miewali coraz więcej gości, co wpłynęło dobrze na interesy ojca oraz brata, przez co zaczęli wprowadzać nowe udogodnienia. Nie zamierzali jednak przenosić się do miasta: rodzice kochali spokój, niezbędny do procesu twórczego, a Tirion w tamtym czasie był dość głośny.W centralnej części budynku znajdowała się niewielka, otwarta przestrzeń. Całość pokrywała zielona bujna trawa, zaś rosnące po bokach drzewa zapewniały przyjemny cień. Dokładnie pośrodku zlokalizowano sadzawkę, porośniętą przez lilie wodne. Nimwen brakowało tego elementu zdobnictwa wśród Vanyarów, toteż tym większe zaskoczenie stanowiło gdy pośrodku swej pałacowej komnaty zastała identyczną sadzawkę, przypominającą dom. To był szalenie miły gest.

Słyszała głosy jeszcze przez drzwi, nim jeszcze weszła do domu. Rozpoznała wyraźnie podnieconą siostrę i zestresowaną matkę, kiedy tylko podeszła dostatecznie blisko. Jej usta rozjaśnił uśmiech, pragnęła bowiem spędzić nieco czasu z bliskimi. Zaślubiny zawsze wzbudzały emocje, co Nimwen pamiętała z uroczystości na które ileś razy została zaproszona. Prawie zawsze składający przysięgę na miłość do śmierci, co w przypadku elfa oznaczało wieczność, odczuwali wielkie emocje. Skinęła na Calanona i przeszła przez drzwi.

Ledwie zrobiła kilka kroków, została pochwycona w uścisk tak mocny, aż nieomal z trudem łapała oddech. To brat postanowił powitać swą młodszą siostrę kilka razy obracając nim postawił z powrotem na ziemi. Zawsze był dość impulsywny, teraz zaś miał dodatkową okazję do świętowania oraz radowania się. Straciła poczucie czasu i nie potrafiła powiedzieć kiedy ostatnio z nimi rozmawiała, bowiem potrafiła spędzać całe dnie nad książkami w Bibliotece, lub zawzięcie dyskutując z Calanonem lub innymi Vanyarami. Rzadko opuszczała pałac z innych powodów niż nauczanie, a jeśli już nie wędrowała dalej niż do osad elfów światła, zresztą nie czuła potrzeby by chodzić dalej.

\- Puść mnie proszę bo zbiję butelkę wina – jęknęła.

\- Masz ze sobą wino Valarów? – zapytał zaskoczony, bowiem ów trunek stanowił rzadki rarytas.

\- Tak, na ślub – wyjaśniła – wszak mamy co świętować, czyż nie?

Zaraz potem wpadła na nią siostra i matka, każda ściskająca ją serdecznie. Dopiero wspomnienie o winie nieco je ostudziło, co zauważyła z pewnym ubawieniem. Ale naprawdę chętnie znowu odwiedzi swój dawny pokój, ech robi się sentymentalna. Siostra aż pisnęła na widok przyniesionego szalu, zaś Nimwen doskonale rozumiała zachwyt. Cudo z delikatnego jedwabiu lśniło w świetle, nadając osobie noszącej niezwykły, natchniony wygląd. Nie ma kobiety, która nie zachwyci się eleganckim elementem stroju czy suknią.

\- To dar, dla ciebie – wyjaśniła Nimwen – nie wiem czy bardziej podpasuje jako szal czy welon.

\- Zobaczę, och jak dziękuję! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo przeżywam napięcie przed nachodzącym ślubem!

\- Na pewno będzie dobrze- zapewniła młodsza z nich – przecież go kochasz, nie masz powodu do strachu.

Widziała w jaki sposób każdy z domowników oceniał jej suknię i wszystko. Matka na pewno zechce opowiedzieć wszystkim zaprzyjaźnionym kobietom, ostatecznie było o czym rozmawiać. Ojciec i brat znajdując wielu kupców na swe wyroby, ale jak potem zrozumiała zajmowali się też całkiem innymi sprawami. Fakt, potrafili tworzyć i pracowali ciężko i solidnie, teraz zaś po prostu mogli zrobić więcej, korzystając z uwagi jaką przyciągała najmłodsza córka. Oczywiście wykorzystali sytuację, bowiem posiadanie Ucznia w rodzinie pomaga w interesach.

Xxxxxxx

Z tego co słyszała od dumnego z jej sukcesów ojca, interesanci i goście przychodzili w naprawdę dużych grupach, co niejako zmuszało matkę do prowadzenia domu otwartego, wzorem dam dworu. Przez lata zgromadziła wokół siebie dość sporą grupę nie tylko rzemieślników, ale też uczonych i artystów, nie mogących się dostać na dwór królewski. Podobnie czynił Mahtan i to niewątpliwie od niego zaczerpnęli inspirację, tworząc własne grupy i środowiska, powołując się na status córki. Zachęcali ich do nauki tego czy innego fachu i dążyć w nim do mistrzostwa.

Jeden z gości był szczególny. Nimwen rozpoznała go od razu, podobnie jak chyba każdy z obecnych elfów. Mahtan wyglądał bardzo szczególnie, bowiem jako jedyny elf w Valinorze nosił brodę. Niewielki, zadbany zarost dodawał mu pewnego uroku, a jak mawiano wyhodował takowy by okazać szacunek i podziw dla swego mentora Aulëgo. W swej długiej, jasnej szacie oraz wąskiej przepasce na skroniach wyglądał niczym książę, a w każdym razie szlachetny elf. Mógł uchodzić za przystojnego i prawdopodobnie wyrwał westchnienie z niejednej kobiecej piersi.

\- Wyglądasz na zmartwionego przyjacielu – powitał go ojciec, ściskając w tradycyjnym geście na powitanie.

\- To aż tak widoczne przyjacielu? Ech, już chyba całe miasto wie o moich zgryzotach. Wiem, że twa córka jutro wychodzi za mąż, ale sprawa jest naprawdę ważna – tłumaczył Mahtan.

\- Ależ zawsze jesteś mile widzianym gościem w naszym domu, moja żona zaraz coś nam przyniesie. Przybyła też moja najmłodsza córka wraz z naszym starym przyjacielem, więc naprawdę mamy dom pełen gości.

Nimwen zamrugała oczami ze zdumienia, zastanawiając o jaką sprawę chodzi. Wątpiła by chodziło o jakiś nowy stop metali, czy nauczanie młodych Noldorów sztuki kowalskiej. Może i nie miała bladego pojęcia o pracy w kuźni, ale coś w ich gestach i tonie wskazywało na całkiem odmienną sprawę. Nie mogła wówczas wiedzieć, że Mahtan od jakiegoś czasu rozmawiał z wieloma rzemieślnikami Noldorów, badając ich odczucia oraz przekonania w sprawie zachowania Fëanora. Niejako wbrew swojej woli, zaczął odgrywać rolę przewodnika nie tylko w kwestii nauki rzemiosła oraz sztuk obróbki metalu.

\- To wspaniale móc uczestniczyć w radosnym wydarzeniu w domu przyjaciół – odparł Mahtan, co upewniło Nimwen, że owa wizyta ma swój cel.

Siedziała razem z Calanonem w centralnym ogródku. Bardzo lubiła to miejsce i chciała chociaż przez chwilę powspominać dzieciństwo, kiedy radośnie baraszkowała pod jednym z drzew. Rodzice nie zabraniali dzieciom bawić się w tym samym pokoju gdzie przebywali goście, ale warunek stanowiło zachowanie ciszy i nie przeszkadzanie dorosłym. „ _Też tak postąpię jak będę mieć swoje dzieci_ "- myślała, bo chociaż wówczas nie planowała może małżeństwa w możliwej do przewidzenia przeszłości, choćby z braku kandydata na męża, jednak nie dorzucała całkowicie owej myśli.

Widząc gości, zgodnie ze zwyczajem Noldorów, wstała na ich powitanie. Calanon uczynił podobnie, a trzeba przyznać, że rudowłosy kowal był osobą bynajmniej nie zwyczajną. Patrzyła przez chwilę na wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego, barczystego mężczyznę jakże odmiennego od większości elfów! Niewielu z nich mogło się pochwalić fizyczną tężyzną, co nie zaskakiwało bowiem nie mieli wrogów przed którymi należało się bronić. Idąc ulicami Tirionu, Mahtan musiał zwracać na siebie nie mniejszą uwagę, niż ona w dworskiej sukni.

\- Mistrzu Mahtanie, wielka to radość widzieć ciebie w domu mego ojca – powitała go uprzejmie.

\- Me serce się raduje widząc wielką uczoną Noldorów – odparł tamten w tym samym tonie – wielka to radość dla domu!

\- Calanonie wspaniały to dzień skoro mnie odwiedziłeś przyjacielu – gospodarz powitał Vanyara tradycyjnym uściskiem – dwóch przyjaciół w moim domu na raz to zaiste wspaniała okazja.

Po tych słowach wszyscy usiedli na ogrodowych ławkach, ustawionych niedaleko wodnego oczka. Nimwen wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Calanonem, oboje nabrali bowiem silnego podejrzenia, że wizyta Mahtana nie stanowi bynajmniej przypadku. Niedługo potem matka przyniosła dla wszystkich wina oraz przekąski, po czym powitawszy gości odeszła do swoich zajęć. Owo zachowanie tylko upewniło Nimwen w podejrzeniach, bowiem zwykle rodzice wspólnie przyjmowali gości. No rzecz jasna ojciec nie uczestniczył w kobiecych spotkaniach przy winie i robótkach oczywiście, ale cóż to za specjalna rozmowa w męskim gronie na którą ona została zaproszona?

Zgadywała jakiś ukryty cel wszystkiego. Wedle miary czasu elfów uchodziła za młodą, ale oczywiście wiedziała już całkiem sporo. Towarzyskie spotkania bardzo często służyły czemuś znacznie więcej niż tylko wymianie poglądów oraz piciu wina. Prawdę mówiąc poprzez owe dyskusje budowano grupy oraz stronnictwa podobnie myślących. Wszak czyż nie tak rzemieślnicy określonej specjalizacji tworzyli swe cechy, by móc razem pracować i szkolić młodych? Nie wątpiła jednak, że gdyby gość planował wprowadzić ojca do swego otoczenia, nie prosili by jej na rozmowę. Jej niezdarność uchodziła już za nieomal legendę, zaś określenie „delikatna rączka uczonego" nie uchodziło bynajmniej za komplement.

\- Sytuacja zaczyna się robić poważna – zaczął Mahtan – mój _zięć_ – elf nieomal wypluł to słowo – został skazany na wygnanie za swoje aroganckie i niedopuszczalne zachowanie wobec brata. Ale to ledwie początek.

\- Co może być jeszcze gorszego? – zapytał ojciec – zapewne Fëanor nieco ochłonie z dala od Tirionu.

\- Nie ma szans – wtrącił Calanon – lękam się, że minął okres kiedy podobne metody mogły zadziałać na tego elfa. Kto wie co on planuje?

\- Nie ty jeden masz wątpliwości Mistrzu Calanonie – wtrąciła Nimwen – on.. widziałam go i jego oczy płonęły dzikim blaskiem. Byłam świadkiem wydania wyroku, aż strach mnie ogarnia co by powiedział lub zrobił gdyby obok nie stał jego ojciec, król Finwë. To właśnie on przekonał go do wysłuchania w spokoju wyroku Valarów, ale Fëanor .. – zaczęła.

\- Wyglądał prędzej jak ktoś gotów sprzeczać się o zasady władzy, niż przyjąć postanowienie – dokończył Calanon – co on sobie wyobraża?

\- Widzi siebie jako króla stworzenia – odparła Nimwen- tak uważa.. wielu uważa – zakończyła.

\- A co ty właściwie robiłaś na przesłuchaniu Fëanora? – zapytał ojciec.

\- To było publiczne wydarzenie – wyjaśniła – wezwano wszystkich uczestników i świadków zajścia, zaś wszystkim Uczniom nakazano stawić się w Kręgu Przeznaczenia. Stałam obok.. z mego miejsca miałam naprawdę dobry widok i Fëanor mnie przeraził!

\- Publiczne przeprosiny brata, którym gardził – zaczął Mahtan – o tak, to go zabolało. Znam mego zięcia – wyjaśnił – i uwierzcie, że jakby Manwë przełożył go przez kolano i stłukł na kwaśne jabłko, co nawiasem mówiąc mu się należy, nie zabolałoby Fëanora nawet w połowie tak bardzo jak publiczne przeprosiny oraz publiczny wyrok. Dlatego wrócił płonąc gniewem i złorzecząc całemu światu, zanim wyruszył do Formenos. Finwë zaś ruszył za nim na wygnanie, Finwë oraz grupa naszych pobratymców.

\- Król porzucił swój lud i rodzinę by podążyć za buntownikiem? – oburzona Nimwen aż wstała z ławki – ale, ale on odpowiada za nas wszystkich! Korona to nie tylko przywileje, lecz i odpowiedzialność.

Słyszała te słowa nieraz w pałacu, bowiem jej mentor najwyraźniej postanowił wbić jej do głowy ową prawdę. Kiedy rozmawiali na tarasach widokowych, nauczał nie tylko w jaki sposób słuchać szeptów wiatru i przywoływać jego podmuchy, ale jeszcze więcej poświęcał na pokazanie trudów i odpowiedzialności zarządzania innymi. Nakazywał by obserwowała i porównywała w jaki sposób do obowiązków podchodzą królowie Vanyarów, Telerich i Noldorów, wówczas jednak nie umiała wyczuć czy lepiej oceniał Finwëgo czy Olwëgo. Była także zachęcana do wyrażania swoich opinii.

Raz po raz przypominał że dysponując wiedzą, zwłaszcza dotyczącą o przeszłości, może wywrzeć wielki wpływ. „ _Wiedza to potęga, pozwala iść na przód i nie popełniać błędów, nie bez powodu twój lud ceni uczonych_ ". Nie potrzebowała specjalnej zachęty by kontynuować studia nad historią oraz prawami, ale miała wrażenie, że wszystkie rozmowy o władzy i odpowiedzialności służą nie tylko wymianie poglądów. Teraz, stojąc przed Mahtanem szybko przypominała sobie bardzo długie dyskusje i odruchowo powtórzyła doskonale znane sobie słowa. Naprawdę tak uważała i postrzegała króla niczym ojca narodu, ale fakt, że ochoczo wygłaszała poglądy ewidentnie inspirowane rozmowami z mentorem, miały z czasem przypiąć jej łatkę osoby bezmyślnie powtarzającej co zasłyszała.

\- I wielu tak właśnie odczuwa – pokiwał głową Mahtan wyraźnie zadowolony– i wielce mnie raduje twa opinia – kontynuował – miasto aż huczy od plotek. Część uważa wyrok Manwëgo za niesprawiedliwy i zbyt surowy, ci dołączyli lub dołączą do Fëanora. Inni zaś, na szczęście spora grupa, podobnie jak ty uważa, że miejsce Finwëgo jest przy narodzie i reszcie rodziny. Uważają się za zdradzonych i porzuconych a z takich odczuć nie wyniknie nic dobrego.

Mahtan zaczął więcej opowiadać o sytuacji w mieście. Nimwen słuchała uważnie, nie zdawała sobie bowiem sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Zbyt długo przebywała poza Tirionem by w pełni rozumieć jak złe emocje łączyły synów Finwëgo. Nie, słyszała całkiem sporo, lecz nawet gdy szepty wiatru donosiły o sporach, nie wyobrażała sobie by dwaj książęta elfów z Błogosławionego Królestwa mogli grozić sobie bronią, a już na pewno nie, że „dobry król Finwë" jak o nim zawsze mawiano, porzuci lud i ruszy za zbuntowaną latoroślą na wygnanie, głośno nazywając wyrok Valarów zbyt surowym i niesprawiedliwym. Co to za ojciec, co najwyraźniej nie znajduje w sobie dość miłości do innych dzieci niż pierworodny? Elfka raz po raz otwierała i zamykała usta, najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedząc jak powinna zareagować. Wszystko co wiedziała, czego została nauczona czy poprzez czytanie ksiąg czy rozmowy kazało potępiać podobne zachowanie. „ _Wypowiedziałem wojnę własnemu bratu, bo nie mogłem pozwolić by krzywdził niewinnych, tak należało postąpić gdyż obowiązek jest pierwszym obowiązkiem króla, nie prosiłem o padanie na kolana z wdzięczności, lecz przestrzeganie prostej zasady szanowania innych mieszkańców mego kraju, co najwyraźniej raniło dumę Fëanora_ "- te słowa mentora kołatały w głowie raz po raz. Nawet Ingwë, którego pompatyczne mowy stanowiły nieustanne źródło ironicznych komentarzy, nigdy nie porzucił swych obowiązków i jak potem opowiadali Vanyarowie publicznie potępił zachowanie Finwëgo.

Słuchający Mahtana Calanon ponuro kiwał głową, niczym ktoś czyje najgorsze przeczucia właśnie przybierały realne kształty. Coś sobie powtarzał w myślach, niewątpliwie zamierzając potem przedyskutować z Nimwen, a zapewne nie tylko nią. Ojciec siedział w milczeniu, tylko przygryzając wargę. Niewątpliwie nieraz słyszał posępne wieści, toteż wysłuchanie ich po raz kolejny smuciło go niepomiernie. Brat także wkrótce do nich dołączył niewątpliwie głęboko poruszony i zainteresowany, tylko siostra sprawiała wrażenie niezadowolonej z zażartej debaty.

* * *

 **Od Autorki:** Finwë zawsze wydawał mi się mądrym elfem i niezłym królem, niestety niezdolnym spojrzeć krytycznie na Feanora, dostrzec jego wady. Jego miłość do najstarszego syna była ślepa, co nie jest rzadkie w rodzinach, ale niestety może prowadzić do nieszczęść co wiemy z książek.

Wydaje mi się też, że decyzja króla by odejść musiała być szokiem, zwłaszcza za synem skazanym za czyn łamiący wszelkie miejscowe prawa i zasady życia społecznego.


	9. Wesela i polityka

**Roninkrk:** dziękuję, faktycznie moje opowiadanie jest dość odmienne niż większość. Przede wszystkim nie jestem fanką Feanora i jego synów. Faktycznie jest sporo OC, ale to dlatego, że chciałam opowiedzieć historię także z punktu widzenia Vanyarów czy Noldorów nie przepadających za Feanorem, bo o nich nic nie wiemy, zaś musieli być.O Vanyarach właściwie nie wiemy nic poza tym że mieszkali na stokach Taninquentilu, znamy z imienia paru z nich (jak Ingwe czy Elenwe) lecz o ich kulturze czy zwyczajach właściwie nie napisano (nie znam HoME). To samo z Telerimi, znamy Olwego i Earwenę i właściwie tyle. Nie chciałam pisać dodatku do znanej historii, bo zasadniczo o Feanorze i jego synach, Finagolfinie i jego dzieciach wiemy całkiem sporo. Podejrzewam, że jakby pisać historię osadzoną w Doariathie czy Gondolinie też by trzeba było właściwie stworzyć sporo OC, by pokazać inną Pierwszą Erę niż tylko bitwy i patos. Nie wiem czy można mówić o OOC w przypadku Valarów na przykład, bo dla mnie oni w książce byli bez osobowości, poza Melkorem.

Nie wiem czy da się z tego zrobić historię autorską chociaż mama proponowała bym być może właśnie tak zrobiła tylko zmieniła imiona i nazwy, czyli nie wiem Aman na Avalon, Valarów na bogów/Pradawnych/Mędrców czy jakąkolwiek nazwę wyższej rasy. Ale z drugiej strony czy jednak nawet Feanor nazywający się jakkolwiek inaczej nie byłby zbyt podobny? Umiem tworzyć postacie, psychologię i opisać politykę ale nie uniwersum. A Tolkien uniwersum dał. Dlatego fanfick wydał się bezpieczniejszy, zwłaszcza że elfowie żyjący w krainie bogów i książę elfów buntujący się przeciw bogom brzmiały by jak plagiat.

Wiemy, z książki że przed wypuszczeniem Melkora w Amanie panowała harmonia a elfowie i Valarowie żyli w zgodzie (ale jak wyglądały kontakty między rasami pozostaje zgadywać, ale uważał, że wyższa rasa nie wymaga etykiety i tytułowania jak ludzka arystokracja) a potem wszystko szlag trafił, z tym, że ja stawiam Finwego i Feanora razem z Melkorem na ławie oskarżonych. Melkor mącił i zniszczył Drzewa, Feanor nie cierpiał macochy i rodzeństwa i przelał niewinną krew a Finwe nie umiał wychować syna i wiele wskazuje, ze go rozpieszczał bo poszedł z nim na Formenos, zapominając że Feanor mógł teoretycznie zabić jego drugie dziecko, Fingolfina.

* * *

Nimwen zwróciła uwagę na nienaturalnie puste ulice, ale nie podejrzewała, że cześć mieszkańców już opuściła domy by podążyć za Fëanorem a inni pakowali dobytek by uczynić podobnie. Ci którzy jednak nie zamierzali wspierać Ognistego Ducha drżeli z oburzenia, zaś książę Fingolfin oraz jego matka Indis mieli poważne kłopoty z opanowaniem nastrojów tak wewnątrz ich rodziny jak i w mieście. Przekazanie władzy Fingolfinowi wywołało lawinę komentarzy i wielkie wzburzenie. Finwë zapewne uważał, że wszystko pójdzie gładko i nikt nie zacznie protestować, ale Noldorowie byli dumnym i lubiącym czyny ludem, zaś odejście króla nie należało do gestów, które im się podobały. Wygnanie nie trwało bardzo długo z perspektywy nieśmiertelnych elfów, ale chodziło o zasady jak powtarzano.

Wygnanie Fëanora ujawniło dawno już powstające podziały, zaś decyzja Finwëgo by dołączyć do pierworodnego syna dolała oliwy od ognia. Tylko niektórzy chcieli słuchać, że cały konflikt spowodował Melkor siejąc kłamstwa między elfami. „ _On był w więzieniu Valarów, kiedy Fëanor izolował się od rodzeństwa, źle traktował królową Indis i kiedy wywyższał nad innych_ "- z tym wywyższaniem Fëanora się nad innych już w dzieciństwie to była przesada, ale rozżaleni na króla elfowie nie bardzo chcieli słuchać podobnych głosów. „ _Miejsce króla jest przy narodzie, miejsce męża przy żonie a miejsce ojca przy dzieciach_ "- mówili całkiem głośno.

Właśnie owa grupa skupiła się wokół Mahtana, wprost nazywającego zięcia gorącą głową. Jak wszyscy, poszukiwali oni przywódcy a czuli się porzuceni przez króla. Wybitny kowal Noldorów zyskał szacunek swego ludu nie tylko z powodu statusu Ucznia Aulëgo, ale też swej serdeczności wobec innych, pragnienia szkolenia młodych oraz dużej dawki zdrowego rozsądku. Wszem i wobec głosił pochwałę pracy i rozwoju, opowiadając o cudach kraju w którym mieszkają. „ _Tutaj każdy z nas może osiągnąć wielkość, czy książę, czy syn rzemieślnika czy hafciarka. Wiele jest dziedzin a ciężka praca daje mistrzostwo_ " – mawiał, zaś co bardziej spokojni i wyważeni dawali posłuch jego słowom.

Po wyjątkowo szaleńczym czynie Fëanora i grożeniu własnemu bratu na środku miasta, grupa niezadowolonych poszła do Mahtana. Kowal zwykle unikał polityki, bardziej ceniąc wykuwanie metalu u boku swego mentora niż dworskie gry. Niemniej jednak miał świadomość swej pozycji. Drżał za wściekłości nazywając otwarcie zięcia „rozpuszczonym bachorem" wszem i wobec. Towarzyszący my zwykle Aulë kiwał głową wyraźnie podzielając zdanie podopiecznego, ale za swój obowiązek uważał studzenie emocji.

\- Ta ruda metalu nic ci nie zrobiła – mówił spokojnie – jak będziesz walić młotem z taką siłą, zrobisz sobie krzywdę i uszkodzisz narzędzie!

\- Przepraszam, ale jak pomyślę o nim.. ile sprowadza zgryzot na moją córkę dłonie same mi się zaciskają w pięści.

\- Razem z Yavanną bardzo współczujemy Nerdaneli, ale krzykami niczego nie naprawisz! Twoi pobratymcy Noldorowie jak nikt rozumieli moje sztuki. Szkoda by ściągnęli na siebie jakieś nieszczęście z powodu, jak słusznie o nim mówisz, rozpuszczonego dziecka. Jesteś wśród nich ceniony, spróbuj ich uspokoić.

\- Tak myślałem – powiedział Mahtan nieco spokojniej uderzając w kowadło – chyba wszyscy winniśmy się uspokoić. Ale nie mogę, och tak mi ciężko zwłaszcza jak Nerdanela chce iść za nim do Formenos!

\- Rozumiem, porozmawiamy o tym przy kolacji, moja żona potrafi być _bardzo przekonująca_.

Elf skinął głową, pamiętając dokładnie kwaśną minę Yavanny na wieść o tym w jaki sposób Fëanor podchwycił światło jej Drzew. Nie, nie chodziło o jakąś osobliwą niechęć, ale nie lubiła by _jakikolwiek_ rzemieślnik chadzał wokół jej cennych roślin. Teraz jednak sytuacja uległa zmianie, bowiem Valiera nawet nie ukrywała, że uważa za wielką obrazę dla ich domu fakt, że Fëanor pobierał nauki u Mahtana i w kuźniach _jej drogiego męża_ poznał sztukę obróbki metalu i użył do stworzenia mieczy.

Nic więc dziwnego, że kolacja przebiegała raczej w ciężkiej atmosferze. Mahtan przekonał córkę by do nich dołączyła, w nadziei, że z pomocą innych domowników wyperswaduje jej głowy szalony pomysł, nawet jeśli Nerdanela nie należała do potulnych i jak raz coś postanowiła, niewielu mogło ją przekonać do zmiany decyzji.

Zasiedli do posiłku o zachodzie słońca w jednym z czarownych ogrodów Yavanny. Nerdanela zajęła miejsce obok ojca, wyczuwając co też może ją czekać. Od pomocników ojca wiedziała jak wielką urazę i złość żywi do jej męża. Siedząca niedaleko Yavanny Calathiel, nigdy nie darzyła Fëanora sympatią, która przeszła teraz w otwartą niechęć. Przywitała Nerdanelę serdecznie, a wręcz wylewnie powstrzymując jednak słowa komentarza, chyba tylko czując surowy wzrok Opiekunki. Zwykle Vanyarka była raczej gadatliwa i wyrażała zdanie dość dosadnie.

Nerdanela została także bardzo ciepło przywitana przez Aulëgo i Yavannę, istoty, które od dziecka traktowała jak wielce szacownych i dostojnych członków rodziny. Oni sami zresztą nijak od tego jej nie odwodzili, więc nie widziała nic niestosownego w podobnym zachowaniu. Yavanna, wobec elfów występująca jako jasnowłosa pani w eleganckiej, zielonej szacie oraz ogromnym wieńcu z kwiatów, nie zamierzała bynajmniej ukrywać swego zdania o ostatnich wydarzeniach. „ _Wspaniale widzieć cię znowu w domu córko Mahtana_ " – powiedziała na powitanie bynajmniej niedwuznacznie jakby mieszkanie u Fëanora stanowiło rodzaj wygnania. Nerdanela miała dość rozumu by odgadnąć co ją czeka.

\- Ale dlaczego chcesz podążać za tym ... _tym swoim_ mężem na wygnanie, nie zrobiłaś nic złego!- wypaliła Calathiel, ledwie zasiedli. Piętnaście minut gryzienia się w język to było za dużo!

Uczennica Yavanny nawet nie próbowała bawić się w subtelności, kompletnie ignorując kopiącego ją w kostkę towarzysza, Ainwendila. Fakt, że Valiera nawet nie mrugnęła okiem na podobną wypowiedź sugerował bardzo wiele, zwykle bowiem dbała bardzo o należytą ogładę oraz prezencję swych podopiecznych. Podobnie jak inni Uczniowie, wyborem stroju oraz zachowania upodobniała się do Opiekuna, toteż Vanyarka nosiła zwiewne szaty w kolorze głębokiej zieleni, zaś uszy oraz skronie zdobiły fantazyjnie oprawione szmaragdy. Często wpinała kwiaty we włosy, chociaż często powtarzała, że zdecydowanie woli podziwiać róże w ziemi niż na skroniach.

\- To mój mąż, nie mogę go zostawić! Powinnością żony jest towarzyszyć mężowi– zaprotestowała Nerdanela.

\- Powinności działają w obie strony – nie dawała za wygraną elfka.

\- Nerdanela ma siedmiu synów, więc mąż spełnił swe obowiązki – zauważył Aiwendil, czym ściągnął na siebie lodowate spojrzenie towarzyszki.

\- Spłodzenie dzieci to jedno a opieka i odpowiedzialność to drugie – wtrąciła Yavanna tonem ucinającym dyskusję, nie chcąc by jej podopieczni rozpoczęli sprzeczkę – Fëanor zachowuje się nierozważnie i butnie.

\- I dlatego muszę za nim podążyć – powiedziała Nerdanela – by mieć oko na moich synów oraz innych z mego ludu. Kocham go i liczę, że zdołam do niego dotrzeć.

\- To niezwykle szlachetne – odparła ostrożnie Yavanna – oby on zasługiwał na twą szlachetność.

Mahtan słyszał mądrość i miłość w słowach córki, ale zdecydowanie wolał mieć ją przy sobie jak przyznał na głos. Wnukowie zapatrzeni w ojca jak w niedościgniony ideał stanowili dla niego wielkie rozczarowanie i ich relacje cechował rosnący chłód. Ale Nerdanela, jego jedyne dziecko, ona zdecydowanie zasługiwała na znacznie więcej niż małżeństwo z _tym elfem_ , jak coraz częściej opowiadał, bynajmniej nie tylko metalowi w kuźni.

Dlatego pewnie Mahtan wysłuchał uważnie elfów, szukających u niego rady oraz wysłuchania. Mówili rozsądnie zaś w ich słowach na temat postępowania Finwëgo słyszał smutek i gorycz porzucenia. Nie zabronił córce podążać za mężem, ale jednocześnie rosła niechęć do zięcia. Nic dziwnego, że obiecał ich wesprzeć i razem z nimi nawoływać do rozsądku oraz większego opanowania. Jednym z elfów których odwiedzili był ojciec Nimwen, teraz potencjalnie bardzo potrzebny i pomocny sojusznik. Należał do zdolnych oraz pracowitych elfów, a jednocześnie córka była Uczennicą Manwëgo, co zdecydowanie mogło pomóc sprawie.

Mahtan opowiedział całą historię siedząc nad porośniętymi liliami stawem. Calanon kiwał ponuro głową, wyraźnie poruszony oraz zaniepokojony. Siedząca obok Nimwen zaciskała dłonie w pięści słysząc o postępowaniu jak Fëanora jak i Finwëgo. Wychowana w Tirionie od dziecka patrzyła na przywódcę Noldorów jak na mądrego i sprawiedliwego władcę. Tym większy szok wywołała niespodziewana decyzja, coś jak nagłe, brutalne wyrwanie z dzieciństwa.

Nic dziwnego, że miasto Tirion znajdowało się w stanie zdecydowanie nadmiernego pobudzenia. Rodzina królewska była dumna z dzieł Fëanora i podziwiała otwarcie, ale owych uczuć nie podzielali wszyscy. Noldorowie zaczynali głośno pytać dlaczego Teleri mogą mieć króla, który często z nimi pływa po wodach i zaprasza do swego pałacu, a ich król odszedł. Starsi wspominali, że podobnie czynił Finwë za czasów swego małżeństwa z Miriel, która uczyła kobiety Noldorów sztuki wyszywania. Pierwsza królowa była kochana przez swoich poddanych, uosabiając starożytne wyobrażenie królowej jako matki i opiekunki swego ludu. Zmarła przy narodzinach Fëanora, _za sprawą_ Fëanora jak mawiały nieprzyjazne domowi Finwëgo języki. Dopóki król wraz z żoną i synami mieszkał w mieście potrafił opanować nastroje i wyciszyć plotki. Był mądrym i dobrym władcą, niestety miłość od pierworodnego syna przeważała nad mądrością, co miało doprowadzić do nieszczęścia.

Mahtan świadomy jak niebezpieczny bywa żal i złość, począł chodzić i uspokajać swoich pobratymców. Uważał swe zachowanie za powinność, bowiem Tirion i wszystko co osiągnęli stanowiło wspólne dobro wszystkich Noldorów. Wyjaśnił wszystko Nimwen, która kiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, przygryzając wargę. Odczuwała wściekłość nie tylko na Fëanora, ale też Finwëgo, raz na zawsze tracąc do niego szacunek. Nie rozumiała czemu postąpił tak a nie inaczej, chyba nawet nie próbowała zrozumieć.

\- Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytała ostrożnie- Mistrzu Mahtanie, czy coś mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Nie musimy być tak oficjalni. Tak, przyszedłem prosić o pomoc, jeśli zaczniemy wspólnie nawoływać do spokoju oraz skupienia myśli na pracy, nasz głos zabrzmi pewniej. Zostałaś Uczennicą Manwëgo, a twój Opiekun na pewno ci wyjaśnił co to znaczy.

\- Wiem – odparła – zostało mi to wyjaśnione z zastrzeżeniem bym nie pokochała nadmierne owego tytułu, tak wesprę cię Mahtanie, on.. mój mentor chyba nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Martwi go sytuacja w Tirionie i zachowanie Fëanora, które stanowi nieomal jawny bunt.

Tak właśnie narodziło się porozumienie, które potem zostało nazwane Stronnictwem Rzemieślników, lecz też Stronnictwem Mahtana. Pierwsze swoje spotkanie miało miejsce z okazji ślubu starszej siostry Nimwen, zaś wesele i zabawa stanowiły doskonałą okazję do wybadania nastrojów przybyłych oraz opracowanie planu. Bo w swych zamierzeniach, oraz późniejszych działaniach, Mahtan, Nimwen oraz doradzający im Calanon pragnęli tylko przeciwdziałać rozprzestrzenieniu się coraz bardziej widocznemu szaleństwu i paranoi Fëanora na resztę ich rodaków

Nie występowali oni nigdy przeciw rodzinie królewskiej, chociaż otwarcie krytykowali decyzję Finwëgo by towarzyszyć synowi na wygnaniu. „ _Miejsce króla jest przy narodzie, miejsce męża przy żonie a miejsce ojca przy dzieciach_ " – powtarzano całkiem głośno, zaś Mahtan, Nimwen oraz Calanon podzielali ową opinię. Jednocześnie Stronnictwo wyraźnie wskazywało Fingolfina jako przywódcę, argumentując swoje zdanie „ _Finwë, nasz król odszedł a Fëanor został wygnany. Czy mamy żyć bez króla i ojca, czekając aż Fëanor uzyska wybaczenie? Niech przewodzi nam mądry Fingolfin_ ".

Xxxxxx

Siostra Nimwen pięknie wyglądała w dniu swego ślubu. W zwiewnej jasnej sukni, skrzącym welonie oraz naszyjniku Mahtana przypominała prawdziwą księżniczkę. Matka oraz zaprzyjaźnione kobiety przez długie godziny układały włosy elfki. Wpinały w nie kwiaty oraz perły, tworząc skomplikowaną, dającą efekt pozornego chaosu fryzurę. Wytworne uczesanie stanowiło kontrast z ascetyczną szatą, nie dając efektu nadmiaru i przesadnego przepychu. Przybyli goście patrzyli na nią z zachwytem, ale ją najbardziej interesował wybranek, stojący obok.

Ceremonie ślubne elfów były zwykle planowane oraz dobierane przez rodzinę młodych. Zarówno tekst przysięgi jak i dokładne trwanie nie były sformalizowane, należało jednak wypowiedzieć kilka formuł oraz poprosić Eru o błogosławieństwo. Nimwen, jako świadek panny młodej, stała tuż za siostrą, uśmiechem dodając jej otuchy. Ubrana w dworską suknię przyciągała nie mniejszą uwagę niż bohaterka uroczystości, czego siostra nie wybaczyła przed bardzo długi czas.

Ledwie para wypowiedziała słowa przysięgi, ledwie padły życzenia, ojciec dał znać Nimwen by za nim poszła. Grupa noldorskich rzemieślników stojących nieco z boku wyglądała bardzo poważnie, całkiem nie jak radośni weselnicy. Znała tylko niektórych z nich, toteż obecność na weselu siostry bardzo ich dziwiła. Czyżby jej rodzinę naraz odwiedzało wielu obcych? Rozumiała klientów oraz interesantów, ale czy naprawdę powinni przychodzić na uroczystość?

\- Przyjaciele – zaczął Mahtan zwracając się do mężczyzn – ta młoda dama okazała wielką życzliwość naszej sprawie.

\- Podzielasz pani nasze opinie? – zapytał jeden z mężczyzn, ciemnowłosy elf o dość poważnym spojrzeniu.

\- Mistrz Mahtan – wskazała na kowala – opowiedział mi o waszych przekonaniach oraz wątpliwościach. I ja pragnę aby nasz lud żył w spokoju oraz w ciężkiej pracy i dyscyplinie znajdował spełnienie. Mieszkałam przez ostatnie lata wśród Vanyarów, gdyż sztuka poezji oraz księgi fascynowały mnie, lecz nigdy nie przestałam się interesować sprawami Tirionu i Noldorów. Wyglądacie zacni panowie na rzemieślników, mój ojciec jest nim także, a ja szanuję ludzi pracy, chociaż sama mam niezdarne ręce. Uważam, że winniśmy radować się spokojem w Valinorze i naszym mieście Tirion, nie zaś obrażać że władamy miastem, a nie całym krajem. Valarowie szanują naszą wolę i nie zamierzają wtrącać w nasze sprawy byle byśmy przestrzegali podstawowych praw, jak nie używanie wobec siebie przemocy! Czyż zasadnym jest by motyl na liściu zazdrościł gończemu ogarowi że biega po dużej przestrzeni? Dlaczego mamy nie okazywać wdzięczności i radości?! I przede wszystkim dlaczego Fëanor pragnie nas poróżnić z życzliwymi nam istotami? To złe postępowanie, a jeszcze gorsze, że król Finwë, który winien być nam jak ojciec porzucił nas! Co takiemu mu zrobiliśmy?

\- Przez twe usta przemawiając słowa mądrości pani – odparł jeden z nieznajomych a reszta kiwała głową – i my pragniemy żyć w pokoju, tworzyć nasze dzieła i doskonalić je, nie zaś obrażać na wszystkich wokół! Potrzeba nam głosów rozsądku, skoro król nas porzucił!

\- Wszyscy winniśmy wyciszyć emocje – powiedziała – winniśmy w domowym zaciszu, w obecności bliskich rozważyć co jest najlepszym dla nich oraz dla nas. Bo przecież najważniejsze to zadbać o ukochane osoby czyż nie, powinniśmy znaleźć dobre zajęcie i po prostu żyć w szczęściu oraz spokoju – zakończyła.

\- Nie oczekujemy ni nie pragniemy niczego więcej – potwierdził ów elf – niczego, poza stabilnością oraz zatroskanym królem, którego straciliśmy. Ale skoro król nas zdradził, nie musimy być wobec niego lojalni, sam nas zwolnił z obowiązku.

\- Pamiętajmy by nie burzyć porządku. – wtrąciła - Król Finwë porzucił swoją rodzinę, swoją żonę i nas swój lud. Lecz jego syn Fingolfin jest tutaj poszkodowanym, a z tego co słyszałam jest stateczny i rozważny, zatem..

\- .. został mianowany następcą i teraz powinniśmy ku zaufać – dokończył Mahtan – nie ma powodów byśmy nie dali mu szansy.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a do Nimwen dotarło że czy chce tego czy nie, razem z Mahtanem byli dla zebranych tutaj elfów, ale też pewnie innych, kimś ważnym oraz symbolem. Być może wynikało to z podziwu a być może z autentycznej tęsknoty i smutku jaki w sercach Noldorów zasiała decyzja Finwëgo. Potrzebowali kogoś kto by był przywódcą, ktoś kto by ich rozumiał i okazał zainteresowanie i troskę jak królowa Miriel czy przewodzący Telerin Olwë. W każdym razie zrozumiała powagę sytuacji, mając nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do większego zamieszania. Naprawdę nie pragnęła brać udziału w rewolcie czy pałacowym przewrocie.

Nie wszystko wówczas poszło gładko. Starsza siostra Nimwen patrzyła na nią ze złością. Czuła, że tamta kradnie jej uwagę oraz wykorzystuje sytuację do urządzania spotkań politycznych. Elfka widziała i fachowym okiem oceniała dworskie suknie oraz klejnoty. Jeszcze wyraźniej widziała ile osób rozmawia z młodszą siostrą, tą Nimwen, na którą jeszcze całkiem niedawno nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Kiedy ona razem z innymi dziewczętami haftowała i wymieniała się ploteczkami, młodsza z nich siedziała nad książkami, lub gdzieś spacerowała. Potem zaś zamieszkała z Vanyarami i odwiedzała dom co jakiś czas, wyraźnie zachwycona nowym domem. Oczywiście rodzice i inni jej słuchali, ale nie stanowiła nigdy centrum uwagi aż do teraz.

Starsza elfka uważnie obserwowała młodszą. Rozmawiała swobodnie z licznymi gośćmi, najwyraźniej nijak nie onieśmielona. Czy dlatego panna młoda zaciskała zęby, a może po prostu cierpiała, że wcześniej jej hafty oraz rękodzieła budziły ogromne zainteresowanie, teraz cała uwaga została skupiona na Nimwen. „ _Nosi się i zachowuje jak jakaś księżniczka_ "- mruknęła – „ _za kogo ona się w ogóle uważa?_ " To nie było prawdą, ale czy zazdrość potrzebuje racjonalnych powodów? Dlatego pewnie ich pożegnanie nie należało do najbardziej wylewnych, czego nie rozumiała młodsza z nich i zignorowała, zrzucając całość na ślubne zamieszanie.

Xxxxxx

Po powrocie do pałacu opowiedziała dokładnie o wszystkim co zaszło podczas wesela siostry. Wróciła kilka dni potem popołudniu, toteż po wzięciu kąpieli nadszedł akurat czas na kolację. Uwielbiała kąpieli w przylegającej do komnaty łaźni, specjalnie planując swój dzień tak, by mieć odpowiednią ilość czasu na pluskanie w ciepłej wodzie. Uważała łaźnię element za najlepszą część podarowanych komnat, nie mogąc się nimi w pełni nacieszyć przed długi czas. Pomieszczenie było wielkości głównego pokoju w domu rzemieślników Tirionu. Na samym środku znajdowała się wmurowana w podłogę, ogromna wanna, do której wchodziło się po schodkach. Na upartego można w niej było nieco popływać, czego jednak nie próbowała. Uwielbiała siedzieć w wodzie z książką a czasem nawet pucharem sorbetu. Taka mała przyjemność na koniec dnia, nie żeby takowych brakowało, lecz zanurzyć ciało w ciepłej wodzie z olejkami, och cudowne uczucie. Nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia jakim cudem istoty nie mające materialnych ciał tak wiele wiedziały o doczesnych przyjemnościach. Co prawda zaczynała mieć pewne wyobrażenia, ale naprawdę o pewnych sprawach wolała nie myśleć.

Założyła liliową suknię bez rękawów, która była bardzo wygodna a jednocześnie elegancka. Prawie wszystkie szaty nieomal sięgały do ziemi, co tylko początkowo sprawiało trudności, kiedy obawiała się, że może przewrócić na korytarzu. Na szczęście miała dość butów na wysokich obcasach, by nie doszło do wypadku. Zanim wyszła z komnat, rozpuściła długie, ciemne włosy nie upinając ich, lecz pozwalając swobodnie opadać. Wiedziała, że wieczór może być długi.

Podczas kolacji zasiadali w przyjemnej, jasnej komnacie z urokliwą kolumnadą na końcu. Kiedy się podeszło do balustrady, widoki na zbocza Taninquentilu oraz osady na dole zapierały w dech piersiach. Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość pałacu oraz stopień zadbania tego miejsca, Nimwen była początkowo autentycznie zdumiona jak niewielu Majarów stanowiło stałą część dworu. Doliczyła z góra czternaście, piętnaście dusz, co nie przekraczało wielkości przeciętnej, kilku pokoleniowej rodziny elfów, nie zaś królewskiego dworu. Dawno jednak zrozumiała, że Ainurowie i ich dzieła przekraczają zdolności rozumienia elfów.

Nimwen usiadła obok Eonwëgo, który traktował ją w nieco podobny sposób co elfowie młodsze siostry. Niezupełnie tak to wyglądało, ale nie znała lepszego określenia. Valarowie traktowali swoich pomocników Majarów, niczym członków rodziny zaś tych najbliższych w sposób przyjacielski. Uczniowie byli kimś w rodzaju małych dzieci, których należało wspierać oraz uczyć i kierować. Szybko jednak zauważyła, że poświęcają dość uwagi domownikom, więc nie dochodziło do szczególnych sporów o uwagę Władców, co tym bardziej przypominało relacje w dużej rodzinie.

\- Niedobrze się dzieje – powiedziała Nimwen upijając łyk wina – król Finwë postanowił udać się za synem na wygnanie do Formenos. Wielu mieszkańców odczytała owo zachowanie niczym zdradę i porzucenie, co nie pomaga w zachowaniu dobrych nastrojów w mieście.

\- Król winien być przy swoim ludzie – odezwała się kobieta o srebrnych włosach – Finwë źle zrobił porzucając żonę, dzieci i swój lud.

\- Wielu się z tobą zgodzi, a w tej komnacie chyba wszyscy Nyarië, rzecz w tym, że bez względu na to jak bardzo niepokoją nas czyny innych ras, nie możemy im niczego nakazać – przypomniał Manwë – Nimwen, czy stało się coś jeszcze?

\- Tak – odparła – Mahtan wyraził wielkie nie niepokojenia ich zachowaniem oraz słowami. Poprosił o wsparcie dla swej sprawy, chce spotykać się z przedstawicielami Noldorów i z nimi rozmawiać, pragnie użyć swej pozycji by wyciszyć nastroje i przekonać co bardziej niezadowolonych by zachowali spokój. Zgodziłam się, ale .. czy to nie nadużycie?

\- Drogie dziecko – odparł z uśmiechem – istnieje ogromna różnica między wykorzystanie okoliczności do zdobycia władzy a apelami o spokój. Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, ale skoro zamierzacie z Mahtanem przekonywać Noldorów do zachowania rozsądku czyń tak.

\- Ale do czego nas to doprowadzi?

\- Tego nikt nie wie nikt – wyjaśnił – ale wiadomo, że milczenie spowoduje dodatkowe nieszczęścia i kłopoty.

\- Indis sprawiała wrażenie całkowicie załamanej gdy spacerowała po lasach – wtrąciła srebrnowłosa Nyarië – musiałam ją delikatnie naprowadzić z powrotem od osad jej ludu, by nie zmarzła.

\- Najwyraźniej więc szalone zachowanie Fëanora oddziałuje na coraz więcej osób – podsumowała sprawę Varda, mocniej ściskając dłoń męża – nie wiem jak Finwë mógł porzucić Indis.

\- Może jej nie kochał? – zapytała Nimwen.

\- Kiedy przyszedł błagać nas o pozwolenie na drugi ślub, zaklinał się na wszelkie świętości, że kocha Indis – wyjaśniła Królowa.

\- Chyba wcale mu nie chodziło o miłość, ale o _coś innego_ – podsumował dyskusję Manwë, delikatnie gładząc dłoń żony.

Nimwen wbiła wzrok w talerz, nie chcąc słyszeć już nic o sprawach małżeństw. Przeżyła opowieści kobiet sprzed ślubu siostry. Niektóre śmiały się w kułak widząc jej zawstydzenie, kiedy opowiadały o miejscach wrażliwych na dotyk, pocałunkach czy też sposobach na ból „pierwszej nocy". Kiedy zaś poczęły opowiadać o tym gdzie ich mężowie je całują, nie zrobiła się czerwona jak burak i szybko nadpiła więcej wina, a co bardziej dowcipne kobiety zwijały się na podłodze widząc jej zawstydzenie. Nie chciała słyszeć ni myśleć za wiele.

Reszta kolacji minęła w przyjemnej atmosferze, zaś Nimwen przysięgła sobie zapytać Nyarië o spotkanie z Indis.. Obecność tak daleko od Tirionu, w rodzinnych stronach stanowiła bardzo zły znak, rozwinięcie napięcia, widocznego podczas Festiwali. O wielkiej awanturze w pałacu usłyszała znacznie potem, od Mahtana, kiedy zrozumiała co i jak.

Na razie jednak postanowiła za wiele nie myśleć o cudzych nieszczęściach. Nie chodziło przecież o bliskie jej osoby i to rodzina zaangażowanych winna zaopiekować się zaangażowanymi. Ingerencja kogoś z zewnątrz byłaby ogromnym nietaktem i wścibstwem. Co innego plotki i rozmawianie z kim książę czy księżniczka tańczyli podczas któregoś Festiwali, a zupełnie odmienna kwestia to wchodzenia z butami i radzenie innym.

Xxxxxx

Powiedzieć, że Indis źle przyjęła decyzję Finwëgo o pójściu za Fëanorem to nic nie powiedzieć. Ten ostatni gest przelał czarę goryczy zbierającą już od dawna. Nad Tirionem zawisł cień, nie spowodowany tylko podejrzanym zachowaniem Melkora. Sprawy zaczynały powoli wymykać się spod kontroli, co jednak dostrzegali tylko nieliczni. Nawet wygnanie Fëanora jeszcze nie całkiem pokazywała powagę sytuacji, przynajmniej nie poza pałacem królewskim. Tam, w rodzinie Finwëgo nastąpiła wielka kłótnia, skutków sporu nie można było zasypać.

\- Idziesz za _nim_? – wycedziła złotowłosa Indis w pięknej, jasnej sukni.

Podobnie jak wszyscy Vanyarowie, poza Ingwëm, nosiła eleganckie suknie o prostym kroju. Śnieżnobiała, haftowana w złote wzory szata, podkreślała jasność jej cery oraz nadawała postaci delikatność. W długie, sięgające do kolan włosy wpięła delikatny jak pajęczyna diadem z jakiegoś metalu o srebrnym poblasku. Podobnie jak wszystkie dzieła Mahtana stanowił połączenie solidności z dziwną kruchością, zachwycając oczy patrzących. Swój wycięty, owalny dekolt zdobiła dość ciężkim naszyjnikiem z pereł, co w połączeniu z ascetyzmem sukni tworzyło wrażenie zgranej całości. Lecz nie bez powodu Vanyarowie słynęli z gracji oraz wyczucia stylu i elegancji.

Zazwyczaj spokojna i opanowana, uchodziła za uosobienie łagodności. To ona od lat próbowała opanować rodzinne spory a także pokochać Fëanora, który jednak odrzucał jej miłość i troskę, nawet nie próbując okazać dobrej woli. Czy dziwne zatem, że z czasem w pogodę ducha elfki coraz mocniej wkraczała gorycz? Indis naprawdę robiła co mogła i starała się ze wszystkich sił by zapewnić równowagę w domu i wśród Noldorów. Mąż jednak za każdym razem stawał po stronie Fëanora nawet nie próbując dotrzeć jego wad, a jego pierworodny wprost nazywał ją obcą. Finwë nigdy nie stanął ani po stronie jej, ani jej synów za każdym razem tłumacząc zachowanie Fëanora stratą matki i prosząc o wyrozumienie. Cierpliwość wobec podobnego zachowania właśnie się wyczerpała.

\- Muszę mu towarzyszyć, to moje dziecko, nie mogę go zostawić! – odpadł szorstko Finwë.

\- Masz więcej dzieci – wycedziła Indis – masz mnie, swoją żonę i swój lud tu w Tirionie. Nie odchodź, proszę z tego wyniknie nieszczęście.

\- Nie zostawię Fëanora, nie ma _nikogo_ prócz mnie!

\- Ma żonę i dzieci!

\- Nie zmienię zdania.

\- Zatem podjąłeś decyzję – Indis przemówiła drążącym głosem – ja także. Jeśli teraz wyjdziesz przez drzwi by podążyć za Fëanorem na wygnaniu, nie zobaczysz mnie więcej. Mam dość i skoro nie jestem potrzebna, wrócę do moich pobratymców. Tylko pomyśl o reakcji twoich rodaków!

\- Jestem królem a oni _uszanują_ moją decyzję, co za pomysł by mogli protestować! Fingolfin zajmie się moimi sprawami, a ty, ty jesteś wzbudzona i powinnaś przemyśleć swoją postawę.

W oczach Indis zalśniły łzy, lecz elfka nie zmieniła zdania. Chwyciła swój płaszcz i wybiegła z komnaty szlochając. Finwë zrobił nawet kilka kroków za żoną, jakby próbując ją powstrzymać, być może nawet krzyknąć, że zostaje. Ostatecznie jednak stanął w miejscu, bowiem miłość do najstarszego syna wygrała u niego z miłością do pozostałych członków rodziny. O swoich poddanych nawet nie myślał, sądząc, że gładko zaakceptują tymczasowe przekazanie steru rządów w ręce Fingolfina, przekonany, że same słowa starczą by rozwiązać konflikty. Musiały minąć długie miesiące na wygnaniu, by pojął jak bardzo przecenił swą pozycję i wpływ. Finwë był mądrym elfem, lecz ślepa miłość do syna pierwszej żony, przewyższała mądrość i wszystkie inne cechy.

Wyszedł z pałacu, by razem z towarzyszami dołączyć do syna. Ów widok zmroził mieszkańców Tirionu, a także pozostałych potomków. Ci, którzy patrzyli na nieoczekiwane wydarzenie z trudem wierzyli, że ich król właśnie odszedł i ich porzucił. Odczuwali żal i smutek, niczym dzieci porzucone bez słowa przez rodzica. U części z nich smutek przeszedł gniew i właśnie owa grupa poczęła głośno protestować i sarkać przeciwko rodzinie królewskiej. To z nimi zaczął rozmawiać Mahtan a potem Nimwen, usiłując opanować emocje i sytuacje. Lecz czy można mieć pretensje, że pozostawieni przez króla poczęli szukać słów i uwagi kogoś innego? Mahtan, szanowany oraz znany przez wielu, stanowił niejako naturalnego kandydata na zaufaną osobę, mędrca. I właśnie na niego, teścia Ognistego Ducha spadł obowiązek by uspokoić emocje pobratymców. Należał do elfów pamiętających Cuiviénen i wiedział, że nie zawsze żyli oni w błogosławionym spokoju oraz bez strachu. A sądząc po zachowaniu Fëanora wobec brata, akty przemocy mogą mieć miejsce.

Odejście ojca i matki stanowiło dla Fingolfina wielce gorzką pigułkę. Strażnicy wiedzieli jego wielkie emocje, gdy widział odchodzącą postać Finwëgo, który nawet nie spojrzał wstecz na pozostałe dzieci, które wybiegły ze swych komat i próbowały krzyczeć za odchodzącym ojcem. Nie zawrócił, nie zamierzał zmieniać decyzji. Indis opuściła pałac najwyraźniej potrzebując spokoju. Czasem chodziła na długie spacery chcąc wyciszyć emocje, lecz zawsze wracała. Teraz zaś on musiał naraz, o ironio, objąć ster rządów, czyli uczynić dokładnie to, co spowodowało wybuch Fëanora.

Fingolfin musiał zająć się naraz wieloma sprawami, coś czym wcześniej się nie zajmował. Nie brakowało mu ni odwagi ni mądrości, lecz wszystko spadło na niego za szybko. Musiał dodatkowo uspokoić krewnych oburzonych i rozgoryczonych odejściem Finwëgo, by nie ważyli mówić się publicznie źle o ojcu. Nie należało wyciągać publicznie swoich problemów, Noldowie nie tego oczekują, lecz mądrego kierowania i wsparcia. Nie z arogancji, ale po prostu zwykłej nieświadomości, nie od razu poznał Stronnictwo, bowiem stosując zasadę by robienie porządku zacząć od najbliższego otoczenia, poświęcił na uporządkowanie sytuacji w domu, potem pałacu a na końcu na mieście. Miał zadatki na dobrego przywódcę.

* * *

Od Autorki: nie wiemy jak Noldorowie zareagowali na odejście Fiwnego na Formenos, ale wątpię czy byli zachwyceni. Był ich królem i odszedł, zaś Indis raczej nie była zadowolona, że mąż odszedł na wygnanie z pasierbem, który groził jej synowi.


	10. Tirion i Formenos

**Keriann:** i mnie zastanawiała postawa Finwego, świadczyła bowiem o ślepocie i ograniczeniu. Jako żywo przypominał mi rodzica, który robi w szkole aferę bo jego dziecko dostało naganę za bójkę z kolegą. Przypominał mi też rodzica, co uważa, że pozwalanie dziecku na wszystko, pomoże poradzić sobie ze stratą. A tymczasem każde dziecko potrzebuje zasad, musi wiedzieć co można a co nie.

Tak, ja też tak oceniłam powód małżeństwa, bo co to za wielka miłość do żony i dzieci, jak się wszystkich zostawia, olewając obowiązki? I cóż Manwe jak nie był ślepy, widział, że coś bardzo, ale to bardzo nie gra.

 **Ronin** : to ja dziękuję za komentarz i wyjaśnienia. Trafiłeś idealnie z tą konwencję. Traktowałam Sila w podobny sposób do eposy rycerskie czy mitologię, niż powieść jak "Hobbit". A jest wielka różnica w stylu i konwencji między "eposem o Rolandzie" a "Krzyżakami" Sienkiewicza, chociaż jedno i drugie opowiada o rycerzach średniowiecza. Zaczęłam czytać ciekawa przeszłości Elronda, Galadrieli czy Saurona i pewnie gdybym zaczęła od Sila pewnie bym nie przebrnęła dalej niż pierwsze rodziały, bo ciężko się czytało przez patetyczny styl. Wolę powieści. Kojarzę ficki, które znasz i faktycznie są napisane w stylu Sila, bardzo dobrze napisane. Mnie osobiście blizszy był styl autorek jak **AzureSky23, Quantumphysica** czy **Aladanna**.

Postrzegałam Valinor tako rodzaj Utopii czy Raju Utraconego, z Valarami jako natywnymi mieszkańcami Utopii (był cytat w Silu, że Valinor był tym czym by była Arda jakby nie skażenie Melkora) a ich zachowanie to moje wizja zachowania mieszkańców Utopii: mądrych, łagodnych, dobrych i otwartych, którzy jeśli mają gości z zewnątrz, rozmawiają z nimi w sposób mający łagodzić stres. W Utopii rządzi arystokracja ducha: najbardziej szlachetni, dzielni, mądrzy i oddani, zaś mieszkańcy się nawzajem szanują. W Utopii nie ma społeczeństwa klasowego, bo klasy, feudalizm czy niewolnictwo to dla mnie kontinuum barbarzyństwa, zaś Utopia to miejsce gdzie liczą się zalety ducha, moralne itd. nie zaś wysokość urodzenia. Dlatego opisuję rosnącą koncentrację elfów na tym punkcie jako upadek i stratę pierwotnej szlachetności, dziecięcej świeżości czy też ufnbości itd. Dlatego Valarowie rozmawiają w ten sposób z elfami, bo jako ci starsi, szlachetniejsi itd. nie muszę używać sztuczek z padaniem na twarz i są uprzejmi i taktowni.

Nauczanie to akurat rozwinięcie pomysłu Profesora: wiemy, że Miriel pobierała nauki u Vaire zaś Mahtan należał do ścisłego grona sług/pomocników Aulego, ale ze względu na konwencję Utopii - Valinoru bardziej mi pasuje określenie "pomocnik" niż "sługa". Wiemy też że jeden z synów Feanora był przyjacielem Oromego zaś Ingwe wedle niektórych interpretacji był przyjacielem Manwego (bo określenie "zasiadał u stóp" można różnie interpretować).

Moim zdaniem Valarowie w Silu byli zarysowani jako bohaterowie eposu a ci są czarno-biali i psychologiczne bardzo prości, nie zaś z "krwi i kości" jak Gandalf, Boromir czy Bilbo, dlatego staram się pisać w konwencji powieści nie podniosłego eposu. I oczywiście teoretycznie można by zrobić z tego inne uniwersum, ale moim zdaniem lepszy jest fick z kategorii AU niż kiepski plagiat genialnej całości. Dla mnie Sil był rodzajem mitologii czy też eposu, nie zaś powieści. Chciałam się skupić na opisywaniu relacji między postaciami nie zaś tworzeniu uniwersum.

Zastanawiało mnie jak Indis i inni zareagowali na decyzję Finwego i wydawało mi się niemożliwe, by byli tym zachwyceni. Zapewne jak to w życiu, zdania były podzielone. Bo to wyglądało jak, jakby Finwego w ogóle nie ruszyło, że synowie zaczęli walkę.

Co do języka faktycznie zapewne mi się zaczynają mieszać.

* * *

Ci spośród Noldorów, którzy popierali Fëanora i jego postulaty, przebywali wraz z nim na Formenos. Wydawali się zachwyceni myślami o powrocie do Śródziemia, widząc w odległych krainach niezamieszkane tereny, gdzie każdy mógłby znaleźć ziemie dla siebie. Podobnie myślała także spora grupa w Tirionie, lecz nie nazywała tego równie otwarcie. Nikt nie wiedział, że Finwë usiłował wyciszać ich emocje apelując o rozsądek, przypominając o cieniach, porywających nieostrożnych podróżnych z okolic Cuiviénen. Być może gdyby wiedzieli, nie oceniali by decyzji króla jako zdrady i porzucenia. Lecz Fëanor, rozwścieczony na wyrok Valarów i konieczność przeprosin nie pozwalał wysyłać ni nie przyjmował posłańców. Zamierzał zbudować fortecę i opracować plan ucieczki z tej krainy, którą uważał za więzienie.

\- Jesteśmy nieśmiertelni i tworzymy wielkie dzieła. Valarowie nie mają prawa nas tu trzymać, dołączmy do naszych braci w Śródziemiu i załóżmy własne królestwa. Zdobądźmy ziemie i rządźmy wedle własnych zasad bez niczyjej kurateli!

Te słowa budziły radość w sercach zwolenników i oburzenie u przeciwników Fëanora, zgromadzonych wokół Mahtana. Fingolfin, szlachetny i lojalny, nie powiedział publicznie złego słowa ni na ojca ni na przyrodniego brata. Broniąc publicznie obu, wywołał złość wśród elfów, do których trafiały słowa; „ _Miejsce króla jest przy narodzie, miejsce męża przy żonie a miejsce ojca przy dzieciach_ ". Ale w zaistniałej sytuacji nie było dobrego rozwiązania. Jeden z dworzan wyjaśnił im też co się dzieje na mieście i że odejście Finwëgo najwyraźniej otworzyło cały worek z problemami.

\- W mieście rośnie w siłę pewna frakcja – wyjaśnił elf – nazywają się Stronnictwem Mahtana lub Stronnictwem Rzemieślników i zdobywają popularność.

\- Mahtana? Czy to nie ojciec?- zaczął Fingolfin

\- Tak książę, to teść twego brata Fëanora, wielce z nim poróżniony. Nie może mu wybaczyć, że właśnie pod wpływem jego nauk wykuł miecz, którym.. którym tobie zagroził książę. Opowiada wszem i wobec jak został oszukany a pragnienie przekazywania wiedzy zostało źle wykorzystane. Przez lata zyskał szacunek wielu rzemieślników i mieszkańców, zaś jako Uczeń i domownik Aulëgo ma ku temu środki.

\- Wiem, uczniowie Valarów są szanowani – wtrącił Finarfin – ale co to..

\- Stronnictwo Mahtana nie bez powodu ma dwie nazwy. Jest ktoś jeszcze, kto im sprzyja: Nimwen, córka rzemieślnika z Tirionu, a poza tym wybrana na Uczennicę przez samego Manwëgo.

\- Co o niej wiadomo? – spytał coraz bardziej zmęczony Fingolfin.

\- To uczona chyba niespecjalnie zainteresowana polityką, zajmuje się tłumaczeniem tekstów z języka Valarin i innymi sprawami, w tym nauczaniem. To ona cytując prawa jeszcze z czasów Cuiviénen nadaje mocy słowom „ _Miejsce króla jest przy narodzie, miejsce męża przy żonie a miejsce ojca przy dzieciach_ ", przypomina bowiem starodawny koncept króla jako ojca swego ludu.

\- Ładny mi brak zainteresowania – zauważył Finarfin – jakie postulaty ma owo Stronnictwo?

\- I tutaj mamy problem szanowni książęta, bo Stronnictwo nie mówi nic, co pozwala im zarzucić cokolwiek. Mahtan i Nimwen opowiadają mieszkańcom o sile pracy, o szlifowaniu talentów i sami siebie podają za przykład jak daleko można zajść uczciwie pracując i realizując pasje. Opowiadają też o czasach sprzed przybycia do Amanu, przypominając o cieniach z Utummo i apelują o spokój i nie występowanie przeciw Valarom i apelują by zaakceptować ciebie jako króla.

\- Zatem to sojusznicy – powiedział Fingolfin – posłuchaj mnie bracie – kontynuował widząc zaciętość na twarzy Finarfina– wiem, że boli cię ich otwarte występowanie przeciw naszemu ojcu, lecz oni tylko powiedzieli na głos co czujemy. Decyzja ojca bardzo nas zabolała i podobnie odczuwa wielu.

Bracia jeszcze przez chwilę rozmawiali, ale nie potrafili znaleźć konsensusu. Słowa wypowiadane przez Stronnictwo, jawne przypomnienie o porzuceniu obowiązków przez Finwëgo otwierały bolesne rany w ich serach. Dlatego pewnie ciężko im było podjąć reakcję, zwłaszcza jeśli obaj głęboko wierzyli i mieli nadzieję, że ojciec wkrótce do nich powróci, lecz Fingolfin postanowił zaprosić do pałacu przedstawicieli Stronnictwa i z nimi porozmawiać.

Xxxxxx

Mahtan ostatnimi czasy coraz mniej pracował w kuźni a coraz więcej rozmawiał z pobratymcami. Część Noldorów opuściła Tirion i ostatnie czego potrzebowali to by pozostali zaczęli wzbudzać bunt. Regularnie pisał do Nimwen z prośbą o przybycie do miasta. Rodzina dziewczyny miała bardzo rozsądnie podejście do spraw i także apelowali o zachowanie spokoju i nie kwestionowanie woli oraz wyroków Valarów. Niestety to ona mogła się powołać na swój status. Owszem przesłanie tłumaczeń ksiąg z przypomnieniem jakie zagrożenia czyhały z okolicach Cuiviénen, czy też poselstwa Valarów wysłanego do elfów na pewno pomagały. Przypomnienie, że na zewnątrz niekoniecznie rośnie zielona trawa i czeka cudny raj na pewno studzi gorące głowy. Ale jednocześnie trzeba kogoś osobiście przemawiającego do ludzi.

Nimwen postanowiła odwiedzać Tirion pod pozorem nauczania. Nie chciała by jej działalność wyglądała na polityczną na pierwszy rzut oka, a już wcześniej odwiedzała Calanona i nauczała młodych Vanyarów. Argument, że pragnie też podzielić się wiedzą z Noldorami brzmiał rozsądnie i wiarygodnie. Nic lepszego nie wymyśliła niestety.

\- Miejsce króla jest przy ludzie, ale my lud, jak dzieci winniśmy czekać na króla jak na ojca. Czy mamy go witać kwaśnymi minami? – mówiła.

\- Ojciec nas porzucił? Czemu mamy go witać! Chcemy kogoś kto się o nas zatroszczy!

\- Król Fingolfin nikogo nie zdradził, tylko wysłuchał woli ojca. Mówienie i występowanie przeciw niemu będzie złamaniem praw i na pewno ściągnie na nas gniew Valarów – mówiła, po czym przygryzając wargę kontynuowała – poza tym dziecko ma jeszcze nauczyciela, piastuna i ich winno słuchać i od nich się uczyć!

\- Mahtan był zawsze przy nas i nas słuchał, tak pójdziemy do niego. Ty zaś pani nauczasz nasze dzieci i słusznie przestrzegasz, dobrze skoro zgodnie z prawem Finwë ma być tytularnym królem niech tak będzie, lecz to Mahtan nas prowadzi.

Podobne słowa stanowiły nieomal zapowiedź buntu. Nimwen i kowal wymienili zatroskane spojrzenia. Mieli dość rozsądku by wiedzieć, że jak zaczną naraz nakazywać posłuszeństwo Finwëmu, elfowie poczną słuchać jeszcze bardziej szalonych podszeptów.

Poczęli więc mówić im o pracy, nauce, dzieciach i by ze względu na rodziny nie robili nic gwałtownego. Tak, król wybrał wygnanie na Formenos, ale przecież ich piękne miasto musi funkcjonować nie ze względu na Finwëgo, ale przez budowniczych, którzy wznosili owe mury. „ _Ciężko pracowaliśmy na nasz dobrobyt, to elfowie jak wy czy mój ojciec wiele dali temu miastu i nie możemy tego zniszczyć niczym rozzłoszczone dziecko. Król podjął decyzję lecz my musimy żyć dalej, dla naszych rodzin i przyjaciół. Finwë odszedł, lecz jego syn przejął obowiązki i winniśmy zaufać nowemu władcy, dać szansę i nie oceniać z powodu czynów ojca_ ".

Stronnictwo Mahtana skutecznie uspokajało. Zarówno Mahtan jak i Nimwen zachęcali do studiów i pracy. Dziewczyna przekonała nawet rodziców by zapraszali gości do swego domu i być może rozmawiali przy wspólnych robótkach i nauczali. Ojciec, spędzający ostatnio sporo czasu z największym kowalem Noldorów, wyraził zgodę nieomal bez wahania. Mahtan należał do grona najbardziej rozżalonych na rodzinę królewską a głównie zięcia, ale nade wszystko nie chciał doprowadzić do rozruchów. Ich rodzina stała się naraz rozpoznawalna w mieście, a fakt, że wcześniej zyskali opinię spokojnych i pracowitych teraz procentowała i nadawała słowom wiarygodności.

Fingolfin i Finarfin słyszeli o grupach rzemieślników organizujących się w większe grupy, zwane cechami. Czy to rzeźbiarze czy hafciarki zbierali się razem, zwykle w domu jednego z nich by wspólnie pracować i nauczać młodych sztuki. Jak tłumaczyli, pracując razem mogą dokonywać wymiany materiałów a także doświadczenia. Zaś dzięki temu ich dzieła będą jeszcze piękniejsze i coraz lepsze, a przecież praca i wykuwanie talentów to cel życia Noldora. Książęta kiwali głowami z aprobatą, zwłaszcza jeśli wysiłki poprawiały ich miasto. Jeśli nawet słowa o doskonaleniu były jawną dewizą Stronnictwa Rzemieślników, nie można im było niczego zarzucić, wszak czyż kowal czy rzeźbiarz nie powinien nieustannie podnosić swoich umiejętności? Nie wiedzieli przecież, że zbierający się na owych spotkaniach coraz bardziej uważali Finwëgo za byłego króla, Fëanora za niebezpiecznego i coraz mniej tęsknili za swym przywódcą. Zresztą o wiele bardziej szanowali i poważali słowa Mahtana, wybitnego kowala i darzyli go zaufaniem, jednocześnie traktowali jako „jednego z nas". Słuchali też Nimwen, która nauczała ich dzieci historii i wielu ciekawostek a pomimo swej rangi podopiecznej Manwëgo, traktowała wszystkich uprzejmie i bez zadęcia. Wzorowała swe zachowanie na Miriel, wciąż wspominanej jako „dobra królowa".

Spotkania między synami Finwëgo a Stronnictwem za czasów Fingolfina przebiegały w spokoju a wręcz przyjaznej atmosferze. Pełniący obowiązki władcy drugi z królewskich synów kiwał głowami słuchając postulatów rzemieślników, jedynie zaciskał zęby słysząc gorzkie słowa pod adresem ojca. Raz po raz do niego pisał prosząc o powrót i informując o nastrojach, lecz nigdy nie dostał odpowiedzi. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że Fëanor nakazał synom i najbardziej zaufanym przechwycić i kierować wyłącznie do niego wszelką korespondencję? Nikomu nie mówił o listach, chcąc tworzyć wrażenie, że zostali zapomniani na pozostałych terenach.

Nimwen odczuwała zdenerwowanie przed pierwszym spotkaniem z Fingolfinem, lecz opanowała emocje. Szła razem z Mahtanem do pałacu, a przecież na co dzień przebywała z istotami o wiele dostojniejszymi i starszymi niż synowie Finwëgo. Młody król, wysoki, elf o uprzejmej i troskliwej twarzy, wzbudził w niej instynktowną sympatię. Przekonała się, że warto mu ufać. Powitał ich uprzejmie niczym gości i wskazał miejsce na sofie by usiedli. Niedługo potem przyniesiono wino oraz przekąski, by rozpocząć rozmowę.

\- Królu Fingolfinie dziękuję za serdeczne przyjęcie – odparła upijając łyk rubinowego płynu.

\- Każdy uczciwy elf zasługuje na podobne względy pani – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem, ignorując kwaśną minę brata - Mahtanie – zwrócił się do brodatego kowala – dziękuję wam oboje za uspokajanie emocji wśród mieszkańców. Odejście ojca.. – zaczął – wiesz sam co to dla nas znaczyło.

\- Wiem – odparł elf – moja córka poszła za mężem, mając nadzieję dotrzeć do Fëanora, wasz ojciec – westchnął – odszedł co zezłościło wielu. Nie potrzebujemy awantur czy sprzeczek, nic tak nie pomaga na złość jak praca. Irytacja pomaga przy uderzaniu w rudę metalu i daje siłę, kilka uderzeń młota czyni cuda! – zapewniał.

\- Vanyarowie z kolei preferują medytacje – wtrąciła Nimwen – dla tych co nie mają sił do równie ciężkiej pracy.

\- Każdy coś dla siebie znajdzie – zapewnił Fingolfin – nauczacie elfów, co jest dobrym czynem, lecz słowa na temat mego ojca, króla….

\- _Byłeg_ o króla mój panie– podkreśliła Nimwen – dobrowolnie poszedł na wygnanie i dobrowolnie wyrzekł się tronu, obowiązków i przekazał władzę. Czy mamy go za to chwalić? – zapytała.

\- A co _córka rzemieślnika_ może wiedzieć o królewskich powinnościach? – syknął oburzony Finarfin.

\- To – odparła lodowato – że nauczam praw i historii, a w żadnej księdze nie jest chwalone gdy król porzuca swój lud dla prywaty. Bycie królem to nie tylko noszenie korony i przywileje, ale przede wszystkim wielka odpowiedzialność i ciężka praca!

\- Masz całkowitą rację pani – powiedział Fingolfin piorunując brata wzrokiem – lecz zrozum, że podobne słowa nas ranią jako synów.

\- Rozumiem i przepraszam królu za dokładanie ci trosk – powiedziała spokojniej – zdania nie zmienię, lecz zacznę je wyrażać w sposób bardziej taktowny.

Fingolfin tylko skiną głową, dbając by młodszy brat nie miał okazji znowu powiedzieć czegoś zaogniającego dyskusję, nie potrzebowali jeszcze jednej awantury. Rozmawiając z dwójką Uczniów Valarów zdołał osiągnąć z nimi porozumienie i przekonać, że raczej nie przekona ich by zmienili zdanie na temat ojca i Fëanora, przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. Ale należał do cierpliwych osób, toteż nie nalegał i nie zamierzał nikomu narzucać zdania siłą. Postanowił poczekać i wykorzystać czas, zasób którego im nie brakowało i jak sądzili nie zabraknie nigdy.

Rozmawiał uprzejmie tak w Mahtanem jak i Nimwen, nie mówiąc o niej pogardliwie „ _córka rzemieślnika_ ", co irytowało i kobietę i siedzącego obok kowala. To Finarfin wyraźnie nie lubił elfki, wyraźnie oburzony faktem, że osoba niskiego pochodzenia popija z nimi i rozmawia, niczym jedna z dam dworu. Fingolfin nie dawał mu okazji by zbyt często wyraził na głos opinie, ale patrzył na Nimwen z dezaprobatą, wyraźnie zadowolony gdy ta reagowała pewną nerwowością.

\- Do czego dążysz mówiąc z takim przekąsem o rzemieślnikach? – pytał Fingolfin gdy zostali sami.

\- Przypominam tej dziewczynie gdzie jej miejsce – wyjaśnił – żeby _córka zwykłego rzemieślnika_ nauczała o królewskich powinnościach i cytowała nam księgi a ty ją zachęcasz!

\- To sojusznicy – przypomniał – kiedy nabrałeś takiej pogardy dla naszego ludu? Każdy czy to myśliwy, rybak, łowca czy książę zasługuje na spokojną rozmowę i dobre traktowanie. Na tym polega nasza rola by słuchać i reagować, ale jak mamy poznać potrzeby naszych, kiedy im zabronimy mówić? Ojciec nas porzucił i tak samo czują nasi pobratymcy. Co chcesz osiągnąć obrażając tę kobietę?

\- Nic, poza upomnieniem na które zasłużyła. Z tego co wiem, jej ojciec jest jubilerem i winna _znać swoje_ miejsce jako kobieta niskiego pochodzenia. Nasze rodzinne sprawy nie powinni obchodzić nikogo, co wyjaśniłem mojej żonie.

\- Po pierwsze – zaczął surowo Fingolfin – nie tylko nasza, bo gdy król zostawia naród nie jest to tylko kwestia najbliższego otoczenia. Po drugie nie chcę nigdy więcej słyszeć jak mówisz z przekąsem o naszych rodakach, to rozkaz. Po trzecie ta _córka rzemieślnika_ jak wspominasz kąśliwie, jest także Uczennicą Manwëgo a Fëanor i bez twych słów dość go zirytował. My elfowie rządzimy miastem i okolicami, ale on całym krajem i Ardą, więc warczenie na _jego podopieczną_ nic nam nie da i w niczym nie pomoże. Szczególnie jeśli wedle praw i zwyczajów ona ma wiele racji. Ojciec nas porzucił, pokazując jak niewiele dla niego znaczymy.

Finarfin przygryzł wargi, pozornie wyrażając zgodę. Lecz wyraźnie nie cierpiał Stronnictwa i Nimwen, którą witał niechętnie i lodowato. Rozmawiał z Mahtanem ostentacyjnie ignorując elfkę, którą uważał za bezczelną dziewczynę z ludu. Na szczęście Fingolfin miał dość opanowania oraz refleksu by zająć się kobietą i nie doprowadzić do większej awantury. I dopóki mieszkał w pałacu w Tirionie, panował spokój i wydawało się, że najgorsze już za nimi i nadszedł czas pokoju. Jakże się omylił!

Do spotkań dochodziło regularnie, bowiem Fingolfin chcąc utrzymać duch zjednoczenia wśród Noldorów, zapraszał przedstawicieli Stronnictwa na wspólne wyprawy oraz niektóre uczty. Najgłośniej protestował Finarfin, ale reszta rodziny albo zachowywała neutralność lub życzliwość. Jego żona, niezmiernie uduchowiona i łagodna osoba, marzyła by poznać Uczniów Valarów, co stanowiło dla niej rodzaj namiastki przebywania z którymś z Władców. Być może dlatego okazała zainteresowanie Nimwen, z którą mogły porozmawiać w sposób w jaki nie było to możliwe wobec kowala Mahtana.

Finarfin wydawał się wielce niezadowolony z obrotu sytuacji, ale zapewne gniew stanowił odpowiedź na zaistniałą sytuację i fakt, że dzieci wykazywały wielkie zainteresowanie słowami Fëanora. Córka Artanis wyraźnie nie przepadała za wujem, ale głośno mówiła o nadmiernej kurateli Valarów i koniecznej wolności dla elfów, stając się jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych kobiecych postaci wśród niezadowolonych. Finarfin nijak nie był w stanie jej przekonać by zaprzestała głośnych protestów, a co gorsze przekonała braci do swego zdania zawsze miała bowiem ogromną charyzmę. Dlatego pewnie książę, mając różne troski w domu, tak ostro reagował na Nimwen, która nazywała wiele spraw dosadnie i po imieniu. Ku jeszcze większej złości Noldora, jego żona Earwëna, będąc przyjaciółką żony Fingolfina poczęła rozmawiać uprzejmie z nieznośną „dziewczyną z ludu" ku dalszej zgryzocie księcia opowiadająca obcej w zaufaniu zdecydowanie za dużo. Przyjaźń z bratową to jedno, ale z „ _córką rzemieślnika_ " to inna sprawa. Zwłaszcza jeśli dziewczyna ze zdecydowanie nadmierną gorliwością opowiadała o mądrości i wspaniałości Valarów, przez co mogła rywalizować na tym polu z Vanyarami oraz żoną Fingolfina. Jeśli zamierzały tworzyć kółko uduchowionych wyznawców, czy łaskawie nie mogą iść gdzie indziej? To właśnie wtedy Finarfin uznał Nimwen za bezmyślnie powtarzającą słowa zasłyszane w pałacu, nie zaś samodzielną i niezależną jak na Noldora przystało.

Melkora nie było między nimi i nie mógł siać więcej zamętu między nimi, ale słowa wypowiedziane w złości i nienawiści zostały i sprawy zaczynały powoli przybierać coraz gorszy obrót i wymykać się spod kontroli. Złe słowa nie znikały ot tak po prostu, ale zaczynały żyć własnym życiem i już powoli znikała wiedza o tym kto pierwszy rzucił podejrzenia. Kłamstwa zaczynały wydawać owoce.

Kiedy Stronnictwo Rzemieślników nawoływało do spokoju oraz pozostawienia spraw jakimi są, znacznie większa grupa wyraźnie wspierała ideę opuszczenia cieplarnianych brzegów Valinoru. Ci co ani nie darzyli miłością Fëanora, ani nie uważali obecnego systemu za najlepszy, skupili się wokół młodszych członków rodziny panującej, dzieci Fingolfina i Finarfina. Stronnictwo nie wchodziło im w drogę, ani nie krytykowało, we własnym gronie organizując spotkania oraz wzajemne nauczanie. Dlatego też obie grupy, pomimo różnic żyły zasadniczo zgodnie, wspólnie oceniając zachowanie Fëanora jako niewłaściwie i przesadne.

Xxxxxx

Dla Nerdeneli życie w Formenos było pasmem rozczarowań, ale także i dobrych chwil. Podążyła za mężem na wygnanie dwa mając ku temu powody. Pragnęła zawrócić ukochanego ze ścieżki szaleństwa i zaapelować do lepszej części jego osobowości, oraz mieć oko na swoje dzieci. Jak czas pokazał zawiodła na obu płaszczyznach, bowiem do Fëanora już nie sposób było dotrzeć. Nie słuchał jej, a mówić musiała ostrożnie by nie dostrzegł w niej wysłannika wroga, zaczął bowiem traktować Valarów, wściekły na surowy wyrok. Głośno przeklinał i złorzeczył wszystkim, na czele z bratem, który jak przekonywał ukradł mu tron.

Tej pierwszej nocy, po tym jak powiedziała mu o swej decyzji, chwycił ją na ręce i zaniósł na łóżko. Widziała szczęście oraz radość w oczach Fëanora, co dawało nadzieję że miłość jednak znajdzie miejsce w jego sercu. Kochali się wówczas czule, a jednocześnie nie bez namiętności, jak za najlepszych, pierwszych lat małżeństwa, gdy wszystko było jak należy. Przysięgał na wszelkie świętości, że kocha i jest dla niego ważna, co dawało nadzieję, że ten dawny ambitny, ale też rozważny Fëanor wciąż gdzieś tam tkwi! Niestety nadzieje miały zostać starte na proch.

Dołączenie do nich Finwëgo wprawiło jej męża w ekstazę, a nią samą przeraziła. Wiedziała, że ojca odwiedzają grupy niezadowolonych zaś Mahtan uspokaja ich jak może korzystając ze swej pozycji Ucznia Aulëgo. Nieraz widziała też w ich otoczeniu młodą uczoną, Nimwen przemawiającą w bardzo podobny sposób. Skoro król porzucił swój lud, żonę i dzieci skutki mogą być poważne, Nerdanela nie miała wątpliwości i próbowała rozmawiać z Finwëm. Lecz teść nawet nie chciał słyszeć o powrocie do Tirionu, gdyż smutek po wygnaniu Fëanora kazał mu porzucić wszystko i nie czuł się już królem Noldorów, nie chcąc im przewodzić, tracąc zainteresowanie wszelkimi sprawami poza synem i wnukami. Na szczęści wieści nie dotarły poza Formenos.

\- Doceniam Nerdanelo troskę o lud, lecz moje miejsce jest przy moim dziecku. Fingolfin zadba o porządek i nasze rządy w mieście. Zresztą nikt nam nie zagraża! Chodźmy do twych dzieci i nie frasuj się.

Zagryzła wargi by nie odpowiedzieć co myśli o podobnych słowach. Nienawidziła być traktowana niczym bezrozumna istot. Rozumiała i dostrzegała całkiem sporo, a zachowanie teścia budziło niepokój. Najwyraźniej świadomie i dobrowolnie odrzucał wszelkie obowiązki i wyraźnie wspominał, że nie zamierza wracać do Tirionu, lecz zostać w Formenos.

I wtedy odkryła plany męża. O tak, wiele zrobił by ukryć przed nią zamiary czy to z braku zaufania czy też z obawy przed odrzuceniem. Pracował nad zamianą Formenos w przyjemne do życia miejsce, zaś wieczorami odwiedzał jej łoże i na nowo był czuły jak za pierwszych lat ich małżeństwa. Czy dlatego straciła czujność i uznała, że kara być może nieco otrzeźwiła męża.

\- Czy na pewno tego chcesz synu? – głos Finwëgo drżał.

\- Tak ojcze, Valarowie nas tutaj trzymają siłą, a przecież mamy dość zdolności by sami się rządzić daleko stąd bez _nich_!

\- Ale tam nie jest bezpiecznie, pamiętam cienie – wtrącił Finwë.

\- Wtedy byliśmy jak dzieci we mgle. Teraz znamy sztukę obróbki metali, umiemy tworzyć bronie! Sam mówiłeś, że twój przyjaciel tam mieszka. My stworzymy sobie własne królestwo i ani Manwë ani nikt inny nie będzie nam mówił co mamy robić. Niech Valarowie się rządzą w swoim kraju i nic mi do tego. Niech ci z elfów co nie mają ambicji tutaj zostaną, ale ja pragnę być władcą! Ty zaś ojcze jako król ze Śródziemia rozmawiać będziesz z nim jak równy z równym a nie poddany!

\- Lecz jeśli Valarowie powiedzą „nie"?

\- Wtedy wywalczymy sobie drogę do wyjścia. Nie mają nas prawa więzić, a jak nam odmówią chwycimy za miecze! Jak trzeba będzie zaatakujemy ich ulubieńców, zniszczymy dzieła i zmusimy by wysłuchali!

\- Szaa nie tak gwałtownie – prosił Finwë.

Nerdanela nie wiedziała czy bardziej przerażała ją lekkość z jaką jej mąż mówił o zniszczeniu i walce, czy wyraźne poparcie w słowach teścia. Król nie potępiał pomysłów syna, a jedynie proponował bardziej subtelne metody, a raczej bardziej skuteczne. Niemniej jednak najwyraźniej nie widział nic złego w planach ucieczki czy porzuceniu swego ludu. Po prostu jako starszy i bardziej doświadczony wymieniał z synami opinie i podpowiadał.

W pierwszej chwili zamierzała wykrzyczeć mężowi w twarz o sądzi o planach. Wtedy jednak podsłuchała, jak krzyczy na dziewczynę roznoszącą świeżą bieliznę. Nie słyszała słów, ale głos przeraził, zwłaszcza że wcześniej nigdy nie podnosił głosu na nikogo. Mąż naprawdę przestawał panować nad swoim charakterem, a Finwë do cna oślepł na wady syna. Okropna myśl, że jako jedyna dostrzega problemy uderzyła z brutalną siłą. Tym bardziej musiała zostać by chronić mieszkańców przed Fëanorem, nim sytuacja całkowicie wymknie się spod kontroli. Odczuwała rosnące przerażenie, ale córka Mahtana nie ucieknie.

Bywały też dni radości. Czasem razem z mężem i teściem spędzali wspaniałe dnia jeżdżąc po okolicy na koniach. Maglor komponował wówczas swe pieśni, a Maedhros trenował szermierkę. Inni synowie także znajdowali sobie zajęcia i rodzina spędzała prawie normalne chwile. Polubili też Formenos, za ciszę, spokój oraz całkowicie odmienny klimat niż w Tirionie. Mroźna północ miała swoje uroki, zaś tutejsze niebo, chociaż surowe miało w sobie piękno. Nerdanela tęskniła za ojcem i innymi bliskimi w Tirionie, ale pozostali najwyraźniej nie zamierzali wracać nawet kiedy minie czas wygnanie. Także Finwë ku zgrozie elfki zdecydowanie pragnął zostać i już na zawsze zrzec korony oraz zwierzchności nad pobratymcami. Najwyraźniej zaczynał ulegać szaleństwu podobnie jak swój syn, zatracając kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie trzeba było daru jasnowidzenia by odgadnąć, że czekają ich poważne problemy, a sprzeczka Fëanora i Fingolfina stanowiła jedynie posępny wstęp.


	11. Ciemność

Nadejście końca wygnania Fëanora zeszło się w czasie z wielkim Festiwalem w Valmarze. To było doroczne święto, na którym zbierali się wszyscy mieszkańcy: Valarowie, Majarowie i elfowie by wspólnie radować się i spędzać czas na słuchaniu pieśni oraz spożywaniu pierwszych owoców. Tam też miało dojść do pojednania Fingolfina z Fëanorem, by w obecności innych elfów bracia podali sobie ręce i wybaczyli niesnaski. Temu drugiemu rozkazano przyjść na uroczystość, tamtego roku jakby bardziej huczną niż zwykle.

Nimwen przyszła jako jedna z ostatnich, w towarzystwie mieszkańców pałacu. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem, bezpośrednio za Królem i Królową szli Eonwë oraz Ilmarë a za nimi uczniowie a potem inni domownicy. Wszyscy nosili jasne, zwiewne szaty a skronie zdobili kwietnymi koronami. Podobieństwo ubrań oraz dodatków miało zmniejszać dystans między mieszkańcami a także zachęcać do rozmów. Fëanor, niezadowolony z rozkazu przyjścia na uroczystości, założył wyjątkowo strojne szaty i klejnoty, nosząc stroje o wiele bardziej strojne niż Valarowie, co wzbudziło wiele szeptów. Finwë pozostał samotnie w Formenos, gdyż jak wyjaśnił nie postawi stopy poza Formenos, dopóki Fëanor nie będzie traktowany w należny sposób.

\- Wybaczam ci bracie – powiedział głośno Fingolfin - jesteśmy braćmi przyrodnimi wedle krwi, ale w sercu w pełni braćmi.

Deklaracja wywołała gorący aplauz stojących obok elfów, chociaż niestety nieobecność Finwëgo wywoływała falę dyskusji oraz rosnący gniew mieszkańców Tirionu. O ile wcześniej jeszcze można było liczyć na powrót Finwëgo i załagodzenie sytuacji, lecz teraz nadzieje właśnie prysły. Niektórzy Noldorowie poczuli się porzuceni i żadne słowa nie mogły powstrzymać irytacji. Członkowie Stronnictwa zwracali uwagę na zachowanie i gesty Fëanora gdy przepraszał, oraz uśmiech nie obejmujący oczu.

Nimwen zajmowała miejsce blisko swego mentora, uważnie patrząc na otoczenie. Spojrzenie Fëanora było mroczne i zapowiadające kłopoty, gdy razem z synami stał z pewnym oddaleniu od reszty Noldorów. Maglor przez chwilę na nią spojrzał, ale nie dostrzegła ani jednej przyjaznej iskierki w ciemnych źrenicach Miała bardzo złe przeczucia i nic, nawet piękne słowa pieśni czy łagodne słowa nie mogły rozwiać zmartwień. Fakt, że Manwë nakazał by świętować nawet bardziej intensywnie niż zwykle, nie wróżył dobrze.

Po uroczystościach zaplanowała odwiedzić ciotkę i jej rodzinę w Alqualondë. Dawno temu już z nimi nie rozmawiała, a krewna przeprowadziła się niedawno do większego domu i teraz zamierzała ugościć siostrzenicę. Gdy zgasło światło nie od razu wiedzieli, że stało się coś złego[1]. Dwa Drzewa Valinoru od zawsze dawały światło i ciepło mieszkańcom Nieśmiertelnych Krain. Oddziaływały w nieopisany sposób także na Śródziemie, a jak wiedziała Nimwen bez nich w przeciągu kilkunastu dni wszystkie żywe istoty prócz Ainurów padły by martwe. Myśl, by ktokolwiek mógł podnieść ręce na Drzewa był niewyobrażalna, bowiem oba obiekty traktowano nieomal z sakralną czcią. Dlatego kiedy zgasło światło nie rozumieli co właściwie zaszło.

Nimwen i najbliżsi siedzieli akurat przy jakiejś rozmowie, gdy światło zaczęło migać. Przypominało to efekt świecy płonącej, kiedy płomień migotał, lecz jakby rozciągnięty na całe znane miejsca. Elfowie poderwali się ze swoich miejsc uważnie patrząc w niebo. Niewiele rozumieli z tego co wiedzieli, ale jednocześnie odczuwali wielki strach. Coś było strasznie, ale to strasznie nie tak. Nimwen nakazała wszystkim schowanie się w domu, co zresztą wszyscy zrobili.

Nagle straszliwy krzyk rozdarł ciszę. Pełen bólu, nieomal agonii wrzask zmroził serca słuchających. Co bardziej wrażliwi padali na ziemię i drżeli. Wszyscy instynktownie zatkali uszy, nie mogąc znieść potworności. Prawie nikt nie rozumiał co zaszło, ale drżenie światła oraz przeraźliwe wrzaski po prostu przekraczały wszelkie granice zrozumienia. Elfowie zatykali uszy wijąc się jakby w boleści, to samo zrobiła Nimwen drżąc na całym ciele, po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła lodowatą obręcz ściskającą pierś. Drżała niczym w gorączce, coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie zaznała. Była przerażona pośród nieznanego, ale pomimo przeczytanych tomów, nie umiała nazwać tego właśnie uczucia, gdyż książkowa mądrość nie przygotowała jej na podobne wyzwania.

Kiedy tak zatykali uszy nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na plugawy cień sunący na niebie. Nie zwrócili uwagę na cień, a zresztą i tak by nic nie dostrzegli bowiem właśnie zapadła ciemność. Nie noc, ale właśnie ciemność niepodobna niczemu co dotychczas widzieli. Słychać było pełne przerażenia krzyki, ale co bardziej przytomni nakazywali by udać się do domów i czekać. Z czasem wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione. Lecz nieszczęście dopiero miało nadejść a nastrój świętowania opuścił wszystkich.

Xxxxxx

Valarowie od razu wiedzieli co zaszło. Ale wiedza nie zmieniała faktu, że stali zmrożeni i przerażeni podobnym aktem. W najczarniejszych koszmarach nikt nie wyśnił podobnego przebiegu wydarzeń, odkąd rola ich pobratymca w sporach między członkami rodu Finwëgo została w pełni ujawniona. Dwa Drzewa Valinoru zostały zabite, zaś jakiś plugawy cień zakrył ich wzrok. Nie dostrzegli gdy Melkor, bynajmniej nie skruszony, po prostu dokonał swego najstraszniejszego dzieła zniszczenia.

Prawie wszyscy dotarli do martwych Drzew w tej samej chwili. Patrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem, szybko wracając myślami do zniszczenia Almaren. Wówczas doszło do straszliwej katastrofy, lecz wtedy poza nimi żyły li tylko rośliny oraz zwierzęta. Wszystko co żyło zmarło i przepadło bardzo szybko ale teraz, teraz ich ziemie zamieszkiwali elfowie zaś brak światła i ciepła daje im ledwie kilkanaście dni życia. A co z tymi którzy żyli w Śródziemiu? Blask Drzew nie rozświetlał dalekich krain, lecz w niejasny dla elfów oraz krasnoludów sposób umożliwiał wegetację roślin.

\- Złapcie _go_ i przywleczcie tutaj za wszelką cenę. Nikt inny by tego nie dokonał – nakazał Manwë nie chcąc nawet wymawiać imienia brata – Yavanno czy istnieje sposób by uzdrowić Drzewa?

\- Nie – pokręciła posępnie głową – i nie zdołamy powtórzyć tego, co wówczas zrobiliśmy. Zużyliśmy wówczas wiele energii a teraz, teraz to niemożliwe, nie bez narażenia wszystkich elfów w okolicy!

\- Fëanor w swoich Klejnotach zawarł światło z Drzew, czy ono może pomóc? – zapytał Aulë.

\- Tak – wyjaśniła Yavanna - z pomocą czystego, nieskalanego światła zdołam zaleczyć wiele ran. Nie wiem czy Drzewa odzyskają pełnię sił, lecz zyskamy czas.

\- Zatem wyślę posłańca do Fëanora – głos Manwëgo brzmiał bezbarwnie – udajmy się do Kręgu Przeznaczenia i tak zastanówmy co dalej. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że on zrozumie powagę sytuacji, bo inaczej czarno widzę przyszłość.

\- Jeśli odmówi, prawdopodobnie skaże na śmierć wszystkich swoich pobratymców – zauważył przytomnie Ulmo.

\- Nie wiem czy się tym przejmie, on nie wygląda na takiego co się przejmuje innymi – Manwë najwyraźniej już rozważał najgorszy scenariusz.

\- A o mnie mówią pesymista – wtrącił Námo.

Zajęli swoje miejsce w Kręgu Przeznaczenia, gdzie panowała atmosfera przygnębienia. Prawie od razu dołączyli do nich najbliżsi pomocnicy, nie mniej przerażeni. Co bardziej wrażliwi płakali nie tylko nad wielkim, zniszczonym dziełem, ale też nad wszystkimi żywymi istotami, które czeka straszna śmierć w ciemności. Dla każdego z Ainurów jasnym było, że w przypadku braku światła w ciągu paru dni zwiędną i zmarnieją wszystkie rośliny. W ciągu kolejnych padną zwierzęta a na końcu zginą elfowie w strachu, głodzie i ciemności[2]. Musieli znaleźć szybko zastępcze źródło światła a potem, potem rozważaną rozwiązanie na stałe. Wszyscy skinęli głowami na rozsądne słowa Manwëgo.

Lecz sprawy przybierały coraz to gorszy przebieg. Fëanor przebywał w tym czasie w Tirionie, przekonując Noldorów do swej sprawy. Chciał wybadać nastroje i możliwie największą grupą udać się na podbój Śródziemia, a ojca ogłosić królem wszystkich ziem na wschód od Valinoru. Płomienne mowy o wolności za dalekimi morzami oraz czekającym na podbiciu Śródziemiu trafiały do przekonania sporej grupy. Kiedy dowiedział się o istnieniu Stronnictwa Mahtana wpadł we straszną wściekłość i byłby rzucił się z mieczami na opozycję gdyby go bracia nie powstrzymali. „ _Skoro chcesz odejść co za różnica co będzie tutaj? A niech sobie siedzą w warsztatach i dłubią swe narzędzia czy proste przedmioty. Szkoda na nich czasu bracie_ ".

I właśnie wtedy, w najgorszym możliwym momencie przybył posłaniec Valarów. Fëanor nie ukrywał swej wściekłości, że ktokolwiek mu przerywa przemowę, nawet gdy chodziło o samego Manwëgo. Być może wiedział, lub podejrzewał, co zaszło a być może nie. Niemniej jednak podjął decyzję by odejść a los istot, które zamierzały zostać leży przecież w rękach innych. Posłaniec nie zważał na kwaśną minę elfa i po prostu nakazał mu iść, co tylko pogorszyło sytuację.

Fëanor dostrzegał posępny nastrój w Kręgu Przeznaczenia. Valarowie w obecności obcych zakładali maski obojętności i wyniosłości, uważając za nietaktowne by goście oglądali ich kwaśne miny. Tę zasadę stosowali zawsze, nawet przed sądem, co dało początek wyobrażeniu ich jako zimnych i wyniosłych. Dokładnie tak samo zareagował Ognisty Duch przeklinający ich za wygnanie i zmuszenie do przeproszenia Fingolfina. Nie żałował grożenia mieczem rodzonemu bratu, co wyjawił synom i zwolennikom, lecz nie ojcu.

\- Światło Drzew zgasło – wyjaśniła ponuro Yavanna – tylko cząstki ich światła dają nadzieję na uzdrowienie. Twe dzieła Fëanorze, synu Finwëgo zawierają owo światło. Nigdy byśmy o to nie prosili jakby istniała inna możliwość.

\- Czy naprawdę nic nie da się zrobić? - zapytał elf usiłując panować nad gniewem.

\- Nie – Yavanna pokręciła smutno głową – czasem twórca może tylko raz stworzyć swe dzieło, a ja drugi raz nie wyhoduję niczego podobnego Drzewom. Fëanorze, proszę w imieniu wszystkich żyjących o Silmarile byśmy mogli odtworzyć na ile to możliwe ich światło, by dawały ciepło i życie wszelkiemu stworzeniu.

Fëanor zacisnął pięści. W jego umyśle właśnie rozgrywała się burza zaś owa rozsądna, wyrażona taktownie i nieomal pokorna prośba Valiery potwierdzała tylko przekonanie o tym jak Valarowie pożądają jego dzieł. Nie wierzył w ani jedno ich słowo, chociaż zapewne jakaś część jego umysłu odczuwała radość widząc jak istoty, które zmusiły go do przeproszenia brata, teraz same proszę o pomoc. „ _A niech błagają, chcą iść najłatwiejszą ścieżką i ukraść moją własną. Niech coś wymyślą, zawsze na coś wpadali_ " -mruknął.

\- Odpowiedz! - Manwë usiłował nadać swemu głosowi spokojne brzmienie, tak należało.

\- Nie – odparł elf – jak właśnie zostało powiedziane, czasem twórca może tylko raz stworzyć swoje dzieło i drugi raz tego nie dokona. Nie oddam Silmarili nikomu bo są moje! Jeden z was, Melkor, już ich ode mnie żądał i próbował ukraść! Nie oddałem ich jemu ni nie oddam wam! Jeśli mi zabierzecie moje dzieło będę pierwszym elfem który umrze w Valinorze za waszą sprawą!

Valarowie popatrzyli na siebie wymieniając pełne irytacji spojrzenia. Butna postawa elfa wróżyła możliwie najgorzej. Tu już nie chodziło nawet o bezczelne słowa, ale absolutne nie liczenie się z nikim i niczym. Jeśli ktoś uważa, że całe stworzenie może zmarnieć byle jego racja pozostała jest przerażający. A Fëanor wiedziała przecież ile znaczą Drzewa.

I wtedy nadszedł posłaniec, mówiący że skarbiec Formenos został ograbiony, a król Finwë nie żyje. Nic co zostało powiedziane nie mogło wywrzeć większego wrażenia na stojącym pośrodku Kręgu Przeznaczenia elfie. Stracił właśnie jedyną osobę, którą szczerze i gorąco kochał w swoim życiu, zamordowaną przez ...jednego z Valarów. Stracił wtedy resztki opanowania i wykrzyknął głosem mrożącym nawet słuchających go w owej chwili.

-Przeklinam go, to .. Czarny Nieprzyjaciel Świata, Morgoth! Niech będzie przeklęty za przelanie krwi mego ojca! Silmarili nie ma, nie możecie mnie już do niczego zmusić, a fakt, że próbowaliście takowej metody czyli was jemu podobnym, w końcu to jeden z was. Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego ni z wami ni z nim. Ruszam pomścić ojca i odzyskać moją własność.

\- Nie masz pojęcia z kim się chcesz mierzyć, _on_ jest zbyt potężny! - nawet pomimo oburzenie niebywałą bezczelnością Fëanora, Manwë uważał za swój obowiązek go ostrzec.

\- On spowoduje jakieś wielkie nieszczęście – Ulmo nie ukrywał gniewu patrząc za Fëanorem – nie powinniśmy czegoś zrobić by go powstrzymać?

\- Powinniśmy przyjacielu, ale jeśli nie znajdziemy szybko źródła światła porywczy elf będzie naszym najmniejszym zmartwieniem – zauważył posępnie Manwë.

\- Wszyscy trafią do moich Hal – podsumował posępnie Námo – miał w oczach szaleństwo, ale nawet my nie możemy robić kilku rzeczy jednocześnie. Manwë ma rację, jak czegoś szybko nie zrobimy, Arda będzie martwym światem.

\- Yavanno, czy nie możesz czegoś spróbować? - Manwë brzmiał na najbardziej przygnębionego, co nie dziwi biorąc pod uwagę jego pokrewieństwo z Melkorem – może w Drzewach została iskierka życia?

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy – obiecała Valiera – ale ostrzegam, że najwyżej zdołam wykrzesać z nich słabe promienie, lecz to da nam czas.

\- Pomogę – zaoferowała się Nienna – moje łzy mają moc uzdrawiania i leczenia ran, nie sądzę bym zdołała cofnąć zniszczenia, ale zyskamy więcej czasu.

\- Dziękuję wam wszystkim – odparł Manwë ostrożnie – i że nie mówicie, że powinien był lepiej znać je.. Melkora.

\- Oszukał nas wszystkich i do niczego nie dojdziemy wzajemnym oskarżaniem się. A zdaje się, że czeka nas wiele pracy w najbliższym czasie.

Wówczas jeszcze sądzili, że najgorsze już za nimi. Nikt nie podejrzewał co też uczyni Fëanor zaślepiony bólem, pozbawiony jedynej osoby zdolnej jako tako nad nim zapanować. Gdy oszalały elf pobiegł w kierunku Tirionu, podejrzewali możliwość wielkiej awantury, być może rewolty. Na pewno jednak nie uważali go za zdolnego do wszelkich okropieństw, bowiem jednym jest głosić hasła zmiany i walk, a czym innym walczyć z bezbronnymi.

Xxxxxx

Wpadł do miasta niczym uosobienie zemsty. Na głównym placu miasta zebrali się już jego zwolennicy, chętni do posłuchania słów swego przywódcy. Ci co popierali raczej Stronnictwo Mahtana uciekli do domów i zabarykadowali się w nich przerażeni szalonym wyrazem twarzy księcia. On na nich nawet nie patrzył, tylko pluł z pogardę widząc tchórzy. „ _Niech się kulą i zejdą mi z oczu. Nie potrzebuję tych bezużytecznych durniów" –_ mawiał okrutnie.

Przemawiał na miejskim placu a przepełniony szałem i bólem, wypowiedział słowa które wzbudziły tak przerażenie jak i podziw. Jego zwolennicy podziwiali odwagę, zaś oponenci uznali wszystkie słowa oraz sam pomysł za bluźnierstwo.

„Niech będzie wrogiem albo wiernym druhem,

wszetecznym bądź też czystym,

Płodem Morgotha albo pięknym Valą,

Eldą lub Maią albo też Następcą,

Śmiertelnym, co się zbudzi tam w Śródziemiu,

ni żadne prawo, miłość, ni mieczy umowa,

ni strach, ni śmiałość, ni Przeznaczenie samo,

nie obroni przed Fëanorem i Fëanora rodem

tego, co ukryje albo też przetrzyma, czy do ręki weźmie,

znalazłszy zatrzyma albo w dal wyrzuci

Silmarila. To wszyscy przysięgamy solennie:

śmierć mu zadamy nim Dzień się zakończy,

ból do końca świata! O usłysz nasze słowo,

Eru Wszechojcze! Ku nieskończonym

Ciemnościom przeznacz nas, jeżeli przysięgę złamiemy.

Na świętej górze usłyszcie świadkowie

i spamiętajcie nasze śluby święte, Manwe i Vardo!"[3]

Synowie Fëanora od razu chórem powtórzyli owe słowa, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad ich znaczeniem oraz możliwymi konotacjami. Wówczas kierowały nimi emocje, nie zaś rozum. Część elfów, która razem z nim przebywała na wygnaniu w Formenos także ochoczo powtórzyła straszliwe słowa.

Słyszeli też owo wystąpienie jego bracia, przerażeni wyraźnie stopniem determinacji. Jasne klingi mieczy płonęły krwawo w świetle pochodni. Dzikie spojrzenie Fëanora wróżyło możliwie najgorzej i tak Fingolfina jak i Finarfina uderzyła straszliwa myśl: „ _ich krewniak postradał zmysły_ ". Śmierć ojca pozbawiła go resztek miłości jaką miał do żyjących istot, resztek rozsądku a ogień szaleństwa trawił jego i wszystko na swej drodze.

\- Do Śródziemia! Za elfów i naszą wolność! Za Przysięgę! Za Silmarile! Do Alqualondë i dalej przez morze, ku Przeznaczeniu!- krzyczał Fëanor wyciągając miecz – Valarowie nie ocalili mego ojca i bezradnie patrzyli na zniszczenie Drzew i mnie błagali o ratunek. Są niczym dzieci we mgle a chcą nami rządzić?

Ruszyli za nim synowie oraz spora grupa, w tym niektórzy z rodzinny, którym miła była myśl samodzielnych rządów bez niczyjej kurateli. Tu nie chodziło o odebranie skradzionej własności, z rąk Melkora, ale o znacznie większą sprawę jak wyjaśniali ci co poszli na wygnanie, nie plamiąc rąk niewinną krwią. Twarze Fëanora i za nim podążających, nieomal płonęły w ogniach pochodni, budząc przerażenie w napotkanych osobach. Stojący bok Fingolfin i Finarfin wymienili trwożne spojrzenia, ale przemówienie do rozumu bratu nie wchodziło w grę.

\- Pójdziemy za tobą, tylko zbierzemy naszych – powtórzyli.

\- W porządku – skinął głową Fëanor – ale nie zmarudźcie!

I tak straszliwa grupa ruszyła w kierunku nieświadomych zagrożenia mieszkańców wybrzeża, uważających ciemność za najgorsze co ich mogło spotkać. Słuchający słów zwolennicy Stronnictwa Mahtana, kulący się z przerażenia na widok szaleństwa księcia, nie śmieli nawet wyjść z domów nim nie poszli dalej. Oczy Ognistego Ducha płonęły a to wróżyło przeraźliwe wydarzenia. Nie chcieli bynajmniej sprawdzać co dokładnie zamierzał czynić, by osiągnąć swój cel.

Dopiero po chwili największa grupa z nich, skupiona w jednym z domów, postanowiła wysłać jednego ze swych łowców do króla Telerich z ostrzeżeniem. Tak należało uczynić, bowiem nie mogli bezczynnie czekać aż uzbrojona grupa wpadnie do Alqualondë, żądając oddania statków. „ _Użyj umiejętności krycia i pędź do Łabędziego Pałacu, nie Olwë wie, że zbliża się straszliwe zagrożenie_ " – radzili wyraźnie zdenerwowani. Elf, często polujący w lasach wiązanym z Oromëm, ruszył pośpiesznie za zbrojną grupą. Teleri na pewno nie zareagują dobrze na nakaz oddania swej własności.

\- Dlaczego chcesz za nim iść? – pytał Finarfin wyraźnie przerażony.

\- Nasze dzieci i inni chcą za nim iść – mówił Fingolfin – ktoś musi przemówić im do rozsądku, lub chronić ich przed nim. On postradał zmysły po śmierci ojca! Nie mogę zostawić naszych pobratymców na pastwę szaleństwa.

\- A nasi tutaj w Tirionie? Któryś z nas musi zostać i rządzić jako król– zapytał Finarfin.

\- Stronnictwo Mahtana ma duże wpływy, zajmą się niezbędnymi sprawami. W Śródziemiu, będzie o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznie, biorąc pod uwagę szaleństwo Fëanora – odparł Fingolfin.

Z tymi słowami odeszli do swoich bliskich oraz najbliższych towarzyszy, w dużej mierze zdeterminowanych by iść za Fëanorem. „ _Nikt nas nie powstrzyma przez wypełnieniem świętej Przysięgi_ " – mawiali słuchający ich brata chwytając wszelkie przedmioty mogące posłużyć za broń. Książęta zrozumieli, że w tamtej chwili nijak do nich nie dotrą ni nie przekonają do zmiany zdania. Nie zwrócili uwagi na zwolenników Stronnictwa Mahtana i tych mieszkańców, którzy po prostu uważali swoje życie za szczęśliwe i nie pragnęli zmian. Wyglądający przez okno elfowie ze zgrozą patrzyli jak najpierw król przed wieloma miesiącami, a potem trzech jego synów ich opuszcza. Czy zatem dziwne, że nawet wcześniej jako tako lojalni wobec rodu Finwëgo, lecz niechętni opuszczeniu domu, zwrócili swe serca ku Stronnictwu?

Xxxxxx

Posłaniec kluczył i nie mógł podążać tak szybko jak chciał. Łowca był doświadczonym elfem i nieraz polował razem z innymi na całkiem grubego zwierza. Doskonale wiedział jak groźne mogą być miecze i łuki w dłoniach grupy Fëanora, toteż musiał unikać wykrycia. Martwy nikomu nie pomoże, a wolał nie sprawdzać do czego są zdolni i jak dokładnie rozumieją słowa bluźnierczej w uszach Stronnictwa Przysięgi. Zwłaszcza jeśli był świadkiem jak ich książę zaatakował słownie żonę, która odmówiła udziału w szaleństwie, a ich rozstanie było gorzkie. Lecz nieukojone łzy miały dopiero zacząć płynąć z oczy Nerdaneli.

Dzięki swoim zdolnościom, łowca zdołał dotrzeć do Łabędziego Pałacu. Widok zdyszanego, wyraźnie przestraszonego posłańca, poruszył odźwiernego, który bez zbędnych tłumaczeń poprowadził go w kierunku głównej Sali. Olwë, podobnie jak wszyscy inni, był przerażony nagłą ciemnością toteż z całą rodziną i najbliższymi dworzanami przebywał w jednej komacie, rzęsiście oświetlonej światłem świec. Dodawali sobie otuchy, nawzajem uspokajając. Przy boku przywódcy Telerich siedziała Earwëna, dosłownie chora z przerażenia.

\- Królu – wydyszał posłaniec – przybywam z Tirionu z ostrzeżeniem. W stronę twego miasta zmierza zbrojna grupa pod dowództwem Fëanora. Złożyli bluźnierczą Przysięgę i chyba chcą waszych statków, by płynąć do Śródziemia.

\- A Ciebie kto wysłał?- zapytał Olwë lekko nieufny.

\- Nie wszyscy popierają Fëanora i innych, moja grupa Stronnictwo Rzemieślników, lub Stronnictwo Mahtana, od dawna próbowało studzić emocje. Chcemy tylko pracować i cieszyć się spokojem Błogosławionego Królestwa. Proszę panie ostrzeż swoich, a potem opowiem ci o moich rodakach.

Pomimo początkowej nieufności, Olwë postanowił wysłuchać słów łowcy. W jego oczach i głosie brzmiała jakaś desperacja, która kazała wziąć sobie do serca ostrzeżenie. Żaden elf by czegoś podobnego nie wymyślił. Na swoje nieszczęście Olwë nie do końca zrozumiał powagę słów elfa, a może właśnie zrozumiał i dlatego tak ostro zareagował na żądania oddania statków? Nie zamierzał wspierać szaleństwa ani tego ani innego jak wyjaśnił żądającym i należało czekać w spokoju i rozważnie na decyzję Valarów.

Niestety! Na skutek wszystkiego co zaszło, straszliwe krzyki rozdarły cisze. Ciemności zostały rozjaśnione przez pochodnie w dłoniach zwolenników Fëanora. Tymczasem zgromadzeni wokół statków elfowie nic nie wiedzieli ni o Przysiędze, ni nie wiedzieli czym są długie, srebrne przedmioty w dłoniach przybyszy. Słysząc rozkaz by oddać im statki odmówili, bowiem ciężko pracowali nad ich budową. Poza tym często wypływali za ich pomocą w morze i nie uważali za właściwie by komukolwiek oddawać swą własność, dzięki której mogli łowić ryby oraz perły. A już na pewno nie zamierzali postępować wbrew rozkazowi swego króla.

\- W imię Przysięgi! – krzyknął Fëanor.

Po chwili bez choćby słowa ostrzeżenia, wbił miecz w pierś niczego nie spodziewającego się Teleri. „ _Valarowie nas nie powstrzymają! Wolność i chwała dla Noldorów_ " – krzyczał, a na jego znak wpierw synowie a potem także inni poczęli zabijać opornych Telerich. Teraz łagodni mieszkańcy wybrzeża wiedzieli do czego służą owe dziwne, lśniące przedmioty w ich dłoniach. Miecze wkrótce spłynęły krwią niewinnych, a zwolenników Fëanora ogarnął szał mordowania. Zapomnieli o litości. Teleri, znacznie gorzej uzbrojeni i nawykli raczej używać łuków i prostej broni do polowania, nie mieli żadnych szans.

Gdy Olwë usłyszał, że jego bezbronni poddani są mordowani na ulicach miasta, padł na kolana i zaszlochał. Stojący obok łowca z Tirionu pomógł mu wstać, próbując dodać otuchy. „ _Nie zapomnę Stronnictwu Mahtana, że próbowaliście nas ostrzec. Niech was Eru błogosławi a książąt przeklnie!"._ Kiedy nieco ochłonął nakazał otworzyć swój pałac jako schronienie dla mieszkańców Przystani, bowiem uważał, że nawet oszalały Fëanor nie podniesie ręki na króla.

\- Spalić statki, by nikt nie ruszył za nami w pogoń! Sługusy Valarów będą przeciw nam i naszej świętej misji – krzyczał.

Po chwili wybrzeże było ciche i martwe. Blask płonących statków w upiorny sposób rozświetlał noc. Fëanor i jego synowie, stojący z zakrwawionymi mieczami w dłoniach przypominali bardziej straszliwych zwiastunów śmierci i szaleństwa niż elfów Błogosławionego Królestwa. Nieliczni ocaleli przemykali ulicami, uciekając albo w kierunku pałacu królewskiego lub do domów na przedmieściu. Nie oglądali się za siebie, drżąc przez ujrzeniem za sobą upiornych napastników. Ranni, zaciskali zęby by nie wydać jęku bólu, w obawie, że zostaną dobici przez oszalałych napastników.

\- Sprawdzić czy jakiś szpieg Valarów nie kryje się po ulicach i jeśli będzie czysto, wróćcie do mnie – nakazał Curufinowi oraz Maglorowi.

Xxxxxx

Ciotka Nimwen mieszkała w pewnej odległości od centrum miasta. Dlatego pewnie z pewnej odległości obserwowali walki oraz upiorne krzyki. Zgromadzeni w domu wymienili przerażone spojrzenia, nie zdolni zrozumieć w jaki sposób elfowie mogli wyrządzić coś równie potwornego. Coś podobnego nie przychodziło do głowy nikomu wcześniej.

\- Schowajmy się – poradziła przytomnie Nimwen.

Nikt nie protestował a jej ciotka, bardzo rozsądna kobieta, nakazała zgasić wszystkie świece i udać po piwniczki winnej. Na wszelki wypadek z pomocą męża i innych przesunęła stolik oraz krzesła pod drzwi, barykadując wejście. Niewiele widzieli przez niewielkie okienko, ale słyszeli wystarczająco dużo by drżeć z przerażenia.

Nie wiedzieli ile czasu spędzili w milczeniu i ciemności. Kiedy jednak zapadła cisza, Nimwen poczuła, że powinna iść. Rodzice w Tirionie na pewno umierają z niepokoi, musi im powiedzieć, że jest cała i zdrowa. Za nic nie chciała nikomu dorzucać zmartwień. Zdecydowanie za długo siedziała u ciotki. Poza tym mogła przysiąc, że dostrzegła jakieś światło na horyzoncie. A może tylko chciała widzieć? Nigdy nie poznała odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Miała dość rozsądku by iść cicho. Widząc skuloną, przerażoną elfkę za rogiem domu, przedarła swą dworską suknię by zrobić z niej rodzaj szalu dla nieszczęsnej. „ _Idź tam_ " – wskazała na dom swej krewnej – „ _i powiedz, że Nimwen cię przysyła, ciotka cię opatrzy_ ". Dostrzegła krew i poparzenia na skórze nieznajomej, lecz nie wiedziała za wiele o sztuce uzdrawiania. Poza tym przecież niedaleko stał bezpieczny dom a ona musiała powiadomić rodziców. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością a w jej jasnych oczach zalśniły łzy. Podziękowała pośpiesznie, zaś Nimwen ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku.

I wtedy na swoje nieszczęście spotkała Maglora i Curufina. Mogła tylko przeklinać własną nieuwagę, że nie dostrzegła ich wcześniej. Zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, widząc ich zakrwawione miecze i nadpalone szaty. Naprawdę nie chciała wiedzieć co właściwie zaszło, czując, że powinna uciekać. Oni jednak mieli wobec niej inne, znacznie bardziej nikczemne plany, nie mogąc zapomnieć wielu spraw z przeszłości.

\- Mała ulubienica Valarów z dala od pałacu – oczy Curufina zalśniły wrogością – twoi Opiekunowie nie ocalili naszego dziada i nie ocalą ciebie!

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał Maglor pomny słów ojca.

\- To bezczelne beztalencie odebrało ci chwałę, drogo za to zapłaci. Spotka ją los Telerich.

\- Poczekaj proszę, ona …

Zanim Nimwen zdążyła pomyśleć co planują brutalnym ruchem zdarł z jej uszu szafirowe kolczyki, symbolizujące jej status. Ból wywołał szok i łzy, kiedy patrzyła zaszokowana na elfów, zachowujących się w sposób godny raczej potworów z Utummo niż książąt zrodzonych w Błogosławionym Królestwie. Oni zabijali, niewątpliwie zabijali skoro mieli miecze we krwi. A teraz skierowali miecze przeciw niej, nie zostawiając wątpliwości wobec intencji.

W tej okropnej chwili nawet nie pomyślała, by spróbować przywołać powiewy wiatru, by zrobić na nich wrażenie. Pamiętała słowa by nie unikać używania umiejętności w obecności innego elfa, a poza tym instynktownie myślała raczej by gryźć i drapać niż próbować użyć bardziej niezwykłych zdolności. Poza tym jak miała dokonać czegokolwiek dosłownie chora z przerażenia? Krzyknęła z bólu kiedy szybkie, gwałtowne cięcie przedarło suknię i wbiło się w ciało.

Bezgłośnie błagała o pomoc Maglora, lecz ten biernie patrzył, chociaż w oczach miał łzy. Nie zrobił nic by skrzywdzić dziewczynę, ale jednocześnie nie zrobił nic by powstrzymać brata. Nawet dla niej nie mógł zdradzić ojca. Kolejny krok na drodze do upadku został poczyniony, kiedy patrzył na zło, nie reagując. Jeśli miał w sobie jakieś wyrzuty sumienia, najwyraźniej je stłumił, raz po raz powtarzając słowa Przysięgi. Nie mieli wyboru, bowiem ślubowali, że nic ich nie powstrzyma, „ _ni żadne prawo, miłość, ni mieczy umowa, ni strach, ni śmiałość, ni Przeznaczenie samo ,nie obroni przed Fëanorem i Fëanora rodem_ " – to właśnie musieli zrobić. Maglor zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale nie mógł nic zrobić, nie mógł się sprzeciwić sprawie większej niż ktokolwiek z nich. Przelał niewinną krew na wiele sposobów, wchodząc na ścieżkę zatracenia.

\- Wiem, że ją lubiłeś, ale ona by doniosła na ciebie! Przysięgliśmy walczyć z każdym kto stanie na drodze do Silmarili– krzyknął Curufin – Teleri na rozkaz Valarów odmówili nam łodzi a ona by na nas doniosła.

Maglor nie zdążył odpowiedzieć bowiem jeden ze statków dał znak do odpłynięcia. Nie mogli się spóźnić na ich wielką wyprawę, zostawili więc krwawiącą elfkę w podartej sukni jej własnemu losowi. Wiedzieli, że nie zostaną przez nią wydani, bo przy jej ranach długo nie pożyje. Była jedną z ofiar nadchodzącej wojny, ale nie mogli ryzykować, że coś powie. Jak mają ufać Valarom, skoro nie są w stanie ocalić swoich własnych pupilków?

Zanim odeszli, przesunął delikatnie włosy z jej czoła i patrzył przez chwilę w milczeniu. Przygryzł boleśnie wargi, mówiąc coś co brzmiało jak „ _przepraszam, Przysięga mi kazała tak uczynić_ ". Atak na nieznajomych Teleri to jedno, lecz przebicie mieczem znajomej osoby, to już całkiem co innego. Kto wie ile podobnych dramatów miało miejsce. Dlatego wytarł zakrwawiony miecz i patrzył przez chwilę na swoją pierwszą miłość, wykrwawiającą się za jego sprawą na śmierć. Lecz teraz stali po przeciwnych stronach: zabili Telerich za samą odmowę i podejrzenie działania z rozkazu Valarów, w jej wypadku nie musieli mieć podejrzeń: mieli pewność.

\- Chodźmy, ojciec się niecierpliwi – zauważył Curufin – co do niej, skoro jest ulubienicą Valarów niech ją sobie sprowadzą z Hal Mandosa, chyba że ją okłamali jak i nas.

Nimwen nie chciała dalej żyć zaś całe ciało zdawało się promieniować bólem. Nie słyszała ich rozmowy, ani nie poczuła jak Maglor dotknął jej skroni. Nienawidziła elfa z całego serca i przeklinała ostatnią świadomą myślą. Potem zaś pragnęła tylko zasnąć i już nigdy więcej się nie obudzić. Ostatnim świadomym ruchem skuliła się niczym przerażone dziecko i zamknęła oczy. „ _Przepraszam, zawiodłam wszystkich_ " – nic więcej nie powiedziała, nim świadomość ją opuściła.

* * *

[1] Oddzielenie w czasie celowe

[2] Teoria nuklearnej zimy

[3] Znalezione w Internecie (nie mogę wstawić linka na ff)

 **Od Autorki:** tak właśnie sobie wyobrażałam Przysięgę i jej znacznie: zabijanie wszystkich stojących na drodze do celu tak winnych jak i niewinnych, obcych i znajomych.


	12. Słońce i księżyc

Yavanna śpiewała wokół zniszczonych Drzew, aż głos począł się jej łamać. Cokolwiek je zatruło chyba nie sposób wykrzesać z nich iskierek życia. Nienna wypłakała chyba wszystkie lecznicze łzy, ale nawet ich połączony wysiłek niewiele pomagał. Zawiodły i pozostawało im liczyć, że inni znajdą inne rozwiązanie, nim dojdzie do czegoś jeszcze gorszego.

\- Patrz – powiedziała Nienna, wskazując na dwa małe, jaśniejące obiekty.

Zmęczone wymieniły spojrzenia i dojrzały cud. Ich Drzewa wydały dwa ostatnie owoce, nim wszelkie życie je opuściło. Lecz być może właśnie chociaż częściowo czegoś dokonały, może jednak istnieje rozwiązanie.

\- Dokonałyście cudu – chór głosów wyrażał wdzięczność i podziw – to lepsze niż nasze rozwiązanie.

\- Stworzę dla nich obudowę – zaproponował Aulë – teraz możemy zajść się pozostałymi problemami.

\- Jak Alqalondë – wtrącił Námo – wiele dusz właśnie nawiedza moje Hale. Kiedy my próbowaliśmy stworzyć jakiekolwiek źródło ciepła i światła, Fëanor wpadł na wybrzeże i mordując postanowił sobie wyrąbać drogę do Śródziemia.

\- Widzę – głos Manwëgo zabrzmiał gniewem – płomienie i śmierć, nie mogliśmy patrzeć a on, a on niech będzie przeklęty za swą dumę! Wiedział, że Drzewa to źródło światła i ciepła i wykorzystał sytuację by urządzić rzeź, kiedy nie patrzyliśmy!

\- Co zrobimy? – delikatny dotyk dłoni Vardy nieco go ukoił.

\- Wyślemy posłańca, nakazując powrót i stanięcie przed sądem za te zbrodnie, albo wieczne wygnanie i.. przysięgam, że cokolwiek _on_ z nimi zrobi – wymówienie imienia brata było dla niego zbyt bolesne – nie zaznają od nas litości!

\- Ci tchórze zasługują na karę – grzmiał Tulkas - niech by walczyli z kimś uzbrojonym równie dobrze co oni!

\- Ja pójdę – powiedział Námo – i przekażę im wieści.

\- Zbierzemy naszych uzdrowicieli i poślemy do Alqualondë – Irmo i Estë mówili nieomal jednym głosem.

\- Myślę, że Ossë i Uiena najlepiej uspokoją Telerich – zaproponował Ulmo.

Wszyscy zgodnie orzekli by najlepiej będzie wśród swoich domowników znaleźć osoby mogące najskuteczniej pomóc Telerim oraz wybadać sytuację u innych elfów. Następna narada miała mieć miejsce na szczycie Taninquentilu, kiedy to Aulë wykona odpowiednią obudowę i ochronę dla owoców Drzew. To co każdy z nich myślał o Fëanorze i jego synach nie dawało się do powiedzenia na głos.

\- Co z tobą? – Varda zawsze wiedziała kiedy męża coś gryzło – co się stało?

\- Widziałem Nimwen, pamiętasz, że chciała odwiedzić krewnych w Alqualondë?

\- Czy oni ją zaatakowali?

\- Gorzej, leżała tam półżywa, zakrwawiona...

\- Wracamy do pałacu – nakazała chwytając go za rękę – Ilmarë ją zabierze i sprowadzi. _Tutaj_ nic nie zrobimy – naciskała widząc sprzeciw na twarzy męża – sprowadzenie duszy z Hal Mandosa nie jest łatwe ni bezpieczne, zrobimy to w naszym domu, ale to wymaga przygotowań. Ilmarë jest mi najbliższa a tak delikatną sprawę należy powierzyć kobiecie, a poza tym ona ma dość mocy by podtrzymać Nimwen!

Chwilę potem mentalnie przyzwała swoją najbliższą pomocnicę, podobną do niej niczym córka. Majarka wyglądała na bladą i zmęczoną, a słysząc co ma zrobić zaklęła pod nosem. „ _Na gniew i karę przyjdzie czas, teraz musimy ją sprowadzić, spróbuj ją podtrzymać, wiem, że to dużo ale inaczej możemy nie zdążyć_ ". Zrozumiała i tylko skinęła głową, nim ruszyła w kierunku Alqualondë, przeklinając Fëanora i synów najgorszymi obelgami. Serce ściskało się jej z bólu jak widziała spalone kikuty statków i martwych elfów, leżących w kałużach krwi na ulicach. Ci, co jakimś cudem przeżyli, dostawali właśnie pomoc od swoich pobratymców lub uzdrowicieli z Lorien.

Ona jednak miała inną misję. Dość szybko znalazła zakrwawioną elfkę, leżącą bez zmysłów na zimnym płytkach chodnika. Ilmarë widywała podobne widoki już wcześniej, kiedy ruszyła na wojnę razem za swoją panią. Widząc, że elf zrobił coś podobnego drugiemu elfowi odczuwała wielki gniew. Wszystko co zrobili synowie Fëanora i on sam stanowiło bluźnierstwo i ohydną zbrodnię. Pochwyciła nieprzytomną w niezwykłą lekkością. Fakt, że kobieta była nieomal biała i zimna stanowiło fatalny znak. Szybko zabrała ją we wskazane miejsce, mogąc tylko liczyć na cud ocalenia. Nikt nie zasługiwał na podobny koniec, a fakt dokonania podobnej zbrodni tu w Amanie, uważała za obrazę dla wszystkich Valarów i Majarów.

Xxxxxx

Sprowadzenie duszy elfa z powrotem z Hal Mandosa było możliwe, ale tylko przez krótki czas. Początkowo bowiem duch wciąż zachowywał połączenie z ciałem, ale gdy połączenie zostało zerwane, nie istniała możliwość by takowe odtworzyć. Dlatego Ilmarë szybko rzuciła zaklęcie, podtrzymujące słabe iskierki życia w elfce. To bardzo obciążająca czynność, ale ma dość mocy by dotrzeć do pałacu, nie tracąc przy tym za dużo sił.

Nimwen nie miała pojęcia, że ktokolwiek ją niesie, ani tym bardziej dokąd. Straciła czucie i świadomość niedługo potem jak oprawcy uciekli by odpłynąć daleko. Kiedy Majarka otoczyła ją opiekuńczym uściskiem, leżała bezwładnie w jej ramionach, niczym kukła. Tak też została przeniesiona do pałacu, gdzie jej zakrwawiona szata tworzyła ponury kontrast z bielą murów.

\- Połóż ją na sofie, musimy mieć pewność _co_ dokładnie zaszło, – nakazała Varda, wyraźnie sugerując znacznie gorsze czyny niż zadane mieczem rany.

\- Czy mogę jeszcze jakoś pomóc? – zapytała Ilmarë.

\- Nie, odpocznij i bardzo ci dziękuję - szepnęła Królowa – zrobiłaś wszystko o co cię prosiłam.

\- Ten fotel się przyda – powiedziała Majarka, wskazując na wąski mebel na którym Nimwen czasem siadywała wieczorem by patrzeć w gwiazdy.

\- Możemy zaczynać – szepnęła do męża, który obserwował elfkę z furią widoczną w błękitnych oczach.

\- Czy nie powinniśmy wpierw doprowadzić jej do porządku? – zapytał zaciskając pięści na widok stanu swej podopiecznej.

\- Musimy sprowadzić jej duszę z powrotem, a potem, potem zrobimy wszystko inne.

\- Masz rację, zawsze masz kochana.

Posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, ale nic nie mówiła by nie tracić czasu. Elfka była blada i bardzo zimna, ale jej duszę wciąż łączyła z ciałem słaba nitka. Stanęli po obu stronach wąskiej sofy, a każde z nich chwycił jedną dłoń elfki. Położyli także dłonie na czole kobiety, łącząc je w silny uścisk. Zamknęli tym samym nieprzytomną w czymś rodzaju mentalnej, zamkniętej przestrzeni, nie pozwalając duszy opuścić ciała. Teraz jednak musieli wzmocnić połączenie, inaczej bowiem duch ucieknie ledwie przerwą połączenie.

Wymienili spojrzenia i zaczęli nucić, cichą, jakby tęskną pieśń. W uszach niewtajemniczonego świadka, jak choćby elf czy człowiek, całość brzmiała by bez sensu. Nie sposób było wyróżnić słów, a te nieliczne zdawały się składać z samych spółgłosek, ułożonych w przypadkowy ciąg. Gdy wpletli w muzykę słowa z języków innych ras, frazy brzmiały niczym „z wielkiego drzewa wyrastają korzenie" czy „zimny kamień spadł do wody", coś co przypominało bardziej dziecięcą przeplatankę niż zdania dostojnych istot. Lecz Valarowie śpiewem mogli dokonać niezwykłych rzeczy, zaś wspominanie widoków czy przedmiotów świata wokół miało tworzyć rodzaj zakotwiczenia dla duszy, przywoływanej słowami prastarego języka, który zna niewielu, ale porusza każdego.

W którymś momencie z ich złączonych na czole rąk błysło jasne, białe światło. Przez chwilę otaczało całe ciało nieprzytomnej elfki, po czym wyleciało przez otwarte okno aż do samego nieba. Ci którzy zobaczyli wielki, świecący obiekt uznali go za spadającą gwiazdę lub coś równie dziwacznego, ale w nikim ów znak nie budził strachu.

Spojrzeli na siebie raz jeszcze, rytuał został bowiem zakończony. Powietrze aż drżało od wyzwolonej mocy ale mury pałacu mogły takową wchłonąć. Gdyby jednak spróbowali zrobić coś podobnego gdzie indziej, mogłoby dojść do wybuchu. Dlatego właśnie musieli wracać, na szczęście jednak zdążyli z powrotem sprowadzić dziewczynę.

\- Teraz mamy czas – Varda spojrzała uważnie na nieprzytomną elfkę – niech biedaczka lepiej śpi, bo jeśli się obudzi w tym stanie, ucieknie do Hal Mandosa.

\- Musimy ją wyleczyć i poznać winnego ataku.

\- Cierpliwości mój drogi, naprawienie ciała nie stanowi dla nas trudności, lecz rany ducha, te są bardzo ciężkie. A wpierw muszę mieć pewność _jakie rany_ zostały zadane.

\- Zatem na co czekamy, nie możemy jej tu trzymać w tym – Manwë z obrzydzeniem wskazał na zakrwawioną suknię- ale chyba nie sądzisz, że...

\- _Nie sądzę_ , ale do dzisiaj nikt z nas nie podejrzewał, że elf może zabić elfa z powodu Klejnotów. Kto wie co jeszcze zrobili, skoro mordowali i palili? Razem z Ilmarë wszystkim się zajmiemy, nie, nie protestuj. To bardzo delikatna sprawa i uwierz mi.

\- Zatem mam nic nie robić?

\- Nie, po prostu pomyśl jak do niej przemówić gdy się przebudzi. Uwierz mi leczenie ciała, to mniej skomplikowana część.

Xxxxxx

Maglor nawet nie zareagował, kiedy jego brat ją pchnął mieczem, po prostu stał. Jego zdrada zabolała bardziej niż cięte rany. Nimwen nie rozumiała, pomimo swej wiedzy nie rozumiała co takiego powiedziała lub zrobiła by wywołać aż taką nienawiść. A musieli jej nienawidzić, skoro chcieli zamordować. Ubrana w długą, ciemną koszulę nocną bez rękawów wyglądała jakby spała, nie zaś nieomal wróciła z Hal Mandosa.

Kiedy wracała do niej świadomość, poczuła błogość. Było jej ciepło i bardzo dobrze. Leżała na czymś miękkim i bardzo wygodnym. Czyjaś delikatna dłoń nakładała na nią zwiewną, jedwabną koszulę nocną. Czuła też przyjemną wodę jakby zmywającą z jej ciała wszelkie zmęczenie oraz pozostałości bólu. Nic już nie bolało, ani naderwane uszy, ani miejsce gdzie miecz brutalnie wniknął w ciało . „ _Niepotrzebnie drżeliśmy przed Halami Mandosa, tu jest cudownie_ " – pomyślała uśmiechając się lekko. Skoro już umarła, nie ma rozpaczy i nie ma bólu.

Aż wrzasnęła widząc swoje komnaty w pałacu. Instynktownie objęła kolana i mocniej zaciągnęła kołdrę, jakby chcąc zakryć się przed światem. Widząc kobiecą postać siedzącą na brzegu łóżka, schowała twarz i poczęła szlochać. Świadomość, że jednak nie umarła, nie wywołała radości. Wręcz przeciwnie, wpadła w rozpacz, bowiem jedyne o czym marzyła to zwinąć się w kłębek, usnąć i niekoniecznie kiedykolwiek budzić.

Nimwen jednak nie była w nastroju ni w stanie do rozmowy. Szlochała histerycznie odtwarzając w myślach najgorsze chwile swego życia. Wcześniej, w dziewczęcej naiwności, uważała odejście Maglora i ślub z inną za nieszczęście. Była głupia, była taka głupia i ślepa i pewnie dlatego wciąż nie rozumiała co takiego powiedziała, lub zrobiła by zasłużyć na atak. Nigdy źle nie mówiła ni o swej nieszczęśliwej miłości ni o jego żonie. Nie lubiła elfki, ale przecież to nie zbrodnia. „ _Co ja takiego zrobiłam?"-_ powtarzała między szlochami, niezdolna sklecić choćby jednego poprawnego zdania.

Zajęta szlochaniem, słabszym gdyż zaczynało brakować łez, nie zauważyła powrotu swego mentora, zresztą, nie zauważyła by nawet uderzenia pioruna w pobliski stolik. W tamtej chwili nawet nie zmartwiła by się podobnym zdarzeniem, czując nieomal fizycznie jak krew płynie ze zranionego serca. Czuła się okropnie jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Powoli do jej świadomości docierały przebłyski krzyków i pożarów. Widziała krew na mieczu brata Maglora i nie wiedziała czy chce wiedzieć ilu nieszczęsnych dusz zostało wcześniej przebitych okrutnym, zimnym metalem.

\- Co z nią ?- zapytał wchodząc i milcząco dziękując żonie za opiekę nad elfką.

\- Po przebudzeniu wpadła w histerię – wyjaśniła Varda – cokolwiek tam zaszło, było dla niej bardzo ciężkim przeżyciem, chociaż nie znalazłam niczego poza śladami po przebiciu mieczem. Przynajmniej _niektóre_ zbrodnie możemy wykluczyć. Jeśli .. jeśli nie zdołamy jej uspokoić – zaczęła.

\- Zdołamy, musi istnieć sposób.

\- Nie będzie łatwo znaleźć takowy, co się stało? Jakie szaleństwo naraz spadło na tak wielu?

\- Fëanor i jego pycha, niech będzie przeklęty.

Elfka już nie krzyczała, głos się jej łamał od histerycznych wrzasków, więc już tylko szlochała. Gardło rozbolało od krzyków. Co jakiś czas wypowiadała pojedyncze słowa, ale nawet nie składała ich w zdania. Nie trzeba było wielkiej przenikliwości by dostrzec jak bardzo jest rozbita. Nie zauważyła mężczyzny o jasnych włosach, który usiadł obok niej najwyraźniej gotów na trud rozmowy z kompletnie rozbitą kobietą.

\- Nimwen – szepnął cicho, lecz ona nie słyszała.

Zareagowała dopiero czując dotyk dłoni, męskiej dłoni na odsłoniętym ramieniu. Zapomniawszy gdzie przebywa, gwałtownie podskoczyła, wyrwana owym, gestem ze stanu zawieszenia. Nie przestała szlochać, ale przynajmniej zaczęła rejestrować swe otoczenie. Nie wiedziała tylko czy ma siłą na rozmowę, naprawdę marzyła tylko by zwinąć się w kłębek i przykryć czymś ciepłym. Zamrugała kilka razy, nim spojrzała na swego rozmówcę zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami.

\- Nimwen – powtórzył chwytając ją mocniej i nie pozwalając uciec – dlaczego co chwilę krzyczysz „nie"?

\- Nie wiem czego chcę, jestem, jestem taka zmęczona i to tak boli – odparła – co ja takiego zrobiłam, że ciągle zaznaję odrzucenia? Dlaczego najpierw moja rodzina nie mogła mnie kochać a teraz on.. on patrzył i.. – chlipała – jestem beznadziejna, jestem przeszkodą i ciężarem!

Kiedy zaczęła mówić, rozkleiła się całkowicie. Próbowała powiedzieć coś rozsądnego, ale nie dawała rady. Najpierw rodzina często wyśmiewała niezdarność a ona płakała po nocach, rozpaczliwie pragnąć pochwały, zapewnienia, że robi coś dobrze. Potem przeżyła swą pierwszą miłość, jak uważała odwzajemnioną, by zostać porzuconą z dnia na dzień bez powodu. Chłodny list niewiele wyjaśniał a ona czuła się ośmieszona jak za czasów dzieciństwa. Dlaczego? Co ona takiego zrobiła? Owo pytanie kołatało w głowie.

\- Czyli zamierzasz porzucić wszystko i wszystkich z powodu jednego zdarzenia, pozwoliłaś sobie narzucić narrację buntowników? – kontynuował chłodnym głosem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie użył wobec żadnego elfa, poza Fëanorem, ale który najwyraźniej zadziałał na rozhisteryzowaną kobietę – naprawdę wiedza, której ponoć pożądałaś, ciekawość świata aż tak mało dla ciebie znaczy?

\- Ale – zaprotestowała swoim zwyczajnym głosem, którego używała w dyskusjach – ja nigdy nie mówiłam..

-.. mówisz teraz – kontynuował tym samym tonem – mówisz wreszcie, że nikt i nic cię nie obchodzi, bo chcesz porzucić wszystko i wszystkich, nie zważając ni na nas, ni na swoich przyjaciół ni rodzinę!– kontynuował ignorując mordercze spojrzenie żony, mówiące _„mógłbyś być bardziej delikatny i nie postępować z wyczuciem młota kowalskiego"._

Jakkolwiek brutalnie nie brzmiały by owe słowa, najwyraźniej przywróciły rozhisteryzowanej elfce zdolność myślenia. Kilka razy otwierała usta by coś powiedzieć, ale słowa więzły w gardle. Widząc smutek i zawód w oczach mentora poczuła się naprawdę paskudnie. Coś w środku zabolało, coś nie mającego nic wspólnego z wyleczonymi już, głębokimi ranami po mieczu. Pragnęła zyskać uznanie w jego oczach, podziwiała go bowiem jako wielce mądrego, szlachetnego i pełnego współczucia. W ciepły sposób mówił nawet o zwykłych, uczciwie pracujących elfach z wybrzeża i pomimo swej wielkiej władzy nigdy jej nie nadużywał i interesował sprawami mieszkańców. Czy właśnie mając ów przykład przed oczami tak ostro oceniała Finwëgo? Czy dlatego krytykowała odejście i być może za to Maglor ją znienawidził tak bardzo, że gotów był zabić?

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – nie, przepraszam, nie chciałam nikogo zranić, nie, nie wiem to tak boli, przepraszam – powiedziała kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

\- Już dobrze, cokolwiek zaszło na wybrzeżu musiało być okropne – odpowiedział łagodnym głosem, obejmując ją współczująco ramieniem – ale musimy wiedzieć, potem przyjdzie czas na odpoczynek.

Czując dotyk nieco się uspokoiła i opanowała łkanie na tyle, by być w stanie mówić. Przebywała w bezpiecznym miejscu gdzie nikt, ale to nikt jej nie skrzywdzi, jakby w matczynych ramionach. Podobne gesty nie stanowiły niczego niezwykłego, a rozhisteryzowana elfka potrzebowała czułości i wyciszenia. Zdrada Maglora bolała, ale faktycznie nie powinna myśleć wyłącznie o nim. Czy skoro zrobił coś tak okropnego, zasługuje w ogóle na wspominanie o nim?

\- Co mam powiedzieć? – zapytała przygryzając wargę.

\- Kto ci to zrobił, taki czyn nie może zostać bez kary!

\- Czy, czy mogę pokazać wspomnienia? – zapytała przypominając sobie lekcje o komunikacji umysłów.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał – wniknięcie do czyjejś głowy, zwłaszcza spoza naszego grona może być dość gwałtowne.

\- Wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz – zapewniła – proszę, ja nie wiem czy zdołam należycie wszystko przedstawić w tym stanie.

Nie miała siły mówić i tylko tak mogła przekazać prawdę. Bez strachu spojrzała w błękitne oczy, wiedząc, że nie spotka jej nic gorszego niż wcześniej. Pokazanie wspomnień pomoże a te było całkiem blisko i na wierzchu. Zresztą same połączenie, chociaż średnio przyjemne, nie sprawiało bólu. Może dlatego, że świadomość elfki nie tylko nie próbowała żadnej obrony, ale po prostu się poddawała. Owszem czuła jakby ktoś jej rozbił na głowie coś chłodnego, ale zimno nie dokuczało. Przypominało nieco uczucie zanurzenia w nazbyt rześkiej wodzie, zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne, lecz nie jakieś szczególnie straszne. Wyraźnie czuła potęgę istoty, która wtargnęła do świadomości i nawet nie chciała wiedzieć jakby bolało użycie siły. Nie, po prostu pokazała co należało pokazać.

\- To co zaszło – powiedział zaciskając usta z gniewu – oni tego gorzko pożałują – zapewnił elfkę, która lekko drżała po zerwaniu połączenia, jakby ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła patrząc na swoje dłonie.

\- Odpoczywaj, sen ci pomoże –zapewnił kładąc ją na miękkich poduszkach – wiele przeszłaś, ci nikczemnicy za to zapłacą – zakończył dotykając wciąż mokrego od łez policzka elfki i jednym gestem sprowadzający na nią sen.

\- Nikczemnicy? – głos Vardy brzmiał w niebezpieczny sposób – co widziałeś w jej wspomnieniach?

\- Zaraz ci powiem, ale nie tutaj – wyjaśnił – jest dokładnie tak jak się obawialiśmy. Curufin i Maglor zaatakowali ją i zostawili na pewną śmierć z naszego powodu, by jak mówili „ _ukarać małą ulubienicę Valarów_ ".

\- Obaj? – zapytała siląc się na spokój – przecież jeszcze całkiem niedawno Nimwen wypłakiwała oczy z powodu jego ślubu!

\- Tak właśnie dobrała sobie ukochanego! Curufin dokonał tego ohydnego czynu na _mojej_ podopiecznej, na _moich_ ziemiach a Maglor stał i dumał. Jego dumanie przerwał sygnał do odpłynięcia. Jak ich dorwę ręcznie im wyjaśnię co sądzę o ataku na moją..

\- Na razie musimy rozwiązać obecny kryzys – przerwała – i poczekać na dzieło Aulëgo. Kiedy zaś opanujemy sytuację pomyślimy nad _odpowiednio_ surową karą. Jak sam powiedziałeś splugawili nasze ziemie swoim czynem, odrzucili naszą pomoc, rzucili nam wyzwanie i dodali ci trosk. Ale to potem, i jeśli postanowisz ich zamknąć w celi w Halach Mandosa pomogę, ale potem!

\- Masz rację kochana, mamy inne powinności, ci dwaj zaś zapłacą za to co zrobili i nie będę już tak miłosierny, moje miłosierdzie sprawia wiele bólu! Ukarzę ich, choćbym miał związać i zostawić pod bramą _jego_ fortecy.

\- Sami tam trafią postępując jak do tej pory, nie będziemy musieli im pomagać– zauważyła Varda – a my będziemy głusi i ślepi na ich niedolę.

Przyznał jej rację, zaś w jego niezwykle błękitnych oczach zagościł wyraz rzadkiej zaciętości. Elfowie nigdy takim go nie widzieli, zawsze widząc jako łagodnego i wybaczającego, lecz Valarowie jak wszystkie istoty obdarzone rozumem i uczuciami, zdolni byli go gniewu, goryczy i zapiekłości. Teraz zaś zamierzali pokazać swoje odmienne oblicze, a raczej odpowiedzieć na wyzwanie rzucone przez buntowników. Skoro elfowie zapomnieli, że to ziemie Valarów, którzy zaprosili ich do siebie zatroskani o ich bezpieczeństwo, czas na przypomnienie. A skoro łagodne traktowanie zostało uznane za zaproszenie do buntu, należało zmienić zasady. Nadchodziły zmiany, bynajmniej nie na lepsze. Elfowie stracili właśnie swą niewinność, brutalnie wyrwany z okresu dzieciństwa przez krwawe szaleństwo. Kolejne złudzenie rozwiało się, niczym dym na wietrze za sprawą syna Finwëgo.

Xxxxxx

Aulë stworzył ochronę owoców, która potem została użyta do stworzenia słońca i księżyca. Te dwa niebieskie ciała stanowiły wysiłek ich wszystkich, tym razem zadbano o znacznie silniejszą ochronę niż w przypadku Drzew. Zapewnienie światła i ciepła wszystkim żywym istotom stanowiło najważniejsze zadanie i nawet troska o domowników musiała zejść na dalszy plan. Teraz mogli spokojnie przedyskutować kolejne kroki, a najważniejsze jak postępować w przypadku ludzi, nowej rasy, która miała niedługo się przebudzić.

Kolejne zebranie w Kręgu Przeznaczenia odbywało się w mniej ponurej atmosferze niż poprzednie, lecz nadal poważnej. Majarowie donosili o kolejnych Noldorach chętnych do opuszczenia kraju, zaś jedną z głośniej krzyczących osób była wnuczka Finwëgo, Artanis. Inni członkowie królewskiej rodziny także nie milczeli, najwyraźniej zdeterminowani iść w ślady Fëanora i szukać szczęścia oraz przygód w Śródziemiu.

\- Nie powinniśmy zatrzymywać ich siłą – powiedział Irmo – dali nam wyraźnie do zrozumienia co sądzą o nas i naszej opiece.

\- Ale w Śródziemiu czeka na nich Mel.. Morgoth – wtrąciła Nienna – spotka ich tam straszny los.

\- Straszny los spotkał biedaków w Przystani – huknął Tulkas, wojownik gardzący atakowaniem słabszych bardziej niż czymkolwiek innym.

\- Niech więc odejdą – powiedział powoli Manwë, wysłuchawszy głosów pozostałych – zaprosiliśmy ich do nas by ich chronić i nauczać, ale elfowie odtrącili wyciągniętą dłoń. Wszyscy zgodziliśmy się, że każda rasa winna samodzielnie wybierać ścieżkę rozwoju a my możemy taktownie doradzać jeśli poproszą nas o pomoc. Nie zmuszajmy ich do niczego, nasze ziemie to nie więzienie. Niech odejdą, ale muszą wiedzieć, że jeśli opuszczą te brzegi nie będzie powrotu zaś pomocy od nas więcej nie dostaną. Szanujemy ich wolność i pragnienia, ale wszyscy musimy przestrzegać praw! - powiedział, co spotkało się z aprobatą pozostałych. Wyrok był mądry, lecz nie przesadnie litościwy.

\- Kto im przekaże wiadomość? - zapytał Ulmo.

\- Wyślę posłańca, chyba, że ktoś inny zechce iść. Niech odejdą jakąkolwiek drogą wybiorą i zabiorą ze sobą wszystkich niezadowolonych.

\- Ale statki spłonęły – ktoś wtrącił.

\- _Nie obchodzi mnie_ jak groźny szlak wybiorą – przerwał Manwë – skoro podjęli decyzję, niech poniosą konsekwencje jak my wszyscy. Jeśli zginą na przeprawie przez lodowce, będzie to wybawienie od okropieństwo jakie ich czekały z _jego_ ręki. Skoro wolą życie w strachu, bólu i zwątpieniu niech tak będzie. Dobitnie dali nam do zrozumienia!

Rzadko przemawiał równie chłodnym, wypranym z emocji tonem. Nie wpadał w gniew, nie krzyczał, lecz od całej postaci biła zimna furia. Nie, nigdy by nie użył siły przeciw komukolwiek słabszemu, raczej pozostawił na okrutny los, zamknął oczy i świadomość na prośby. Pozostali szybko zrozumieli, że ich przywódca naprawdę głęboko przeżył zdradę i oszustwo swego brata a śmierć niewinnych Teleri traktowało niczym osobistą porażkę. Wielu podzielało owe odczucia, więc dość szybko zgodzili się na przekazanie surowych słów pozostałym chętnym do odejścia Noldorom, nie wykazując chęci by rozmawiać z nimi osobiście. Stworzenie słońca i księżyca, leczenie poranionych i wszystko inne co czynili w tym czasie kosztowało ich sporo wysiłku. Poza tym urażeni i wściekli na Fëanora stracili ochotę na rozmowę z kimkolwiek podzielającymi jego przekonania.

Musieli zabezpieczyć dostęp do Valinoru i odgrodzić przed inwazją z zewnątrz. Wspólnie pracowali nad systemem zwodniczych wysp, zdradzieckich prądów oraz pułapek umysłu mających na celu uniemożliwić dostęp komukolwiek kto by mógł stanowić zagrożenie. Tylko czyste serca miałyby szanse ominąć pułapki, lecz bez pomocy i przewodnictwa nie wiadomo czy by nie wpadli w zasadzkę. Lecz będąc w stanie wojny, trzeba podejmować podobne decyzje i umocnić mury twierdzy, nim opracuje się plan ataku na wroga.

\- Jak postąpimy wobec ludzi? - tę kwestię należało wyjaśnić nim zakończą posiedzenie.

\- Ich los jest inny, mają być wolni i nie skrępowani niczym, poza ograniczeniem śmiertelnych ciał – przypomniał Mandos.

\- Nie możemy ich tutaj wziąć, wola Ojca jest jasna, mają pozostać w Śródziemiu, którym będą rządzić do końca świata. Będą władcami ziem na wschodzie, jak my tu na zachodzie i chociaż możemy im radzić i wspierać, _nie mamy_ nad nimi władzy, tylko Eru ją ma. – odparł Manwë- zresztą sprowadzenie elfów było katastrofą. Będziemy rozmawiać z ludźmi przez posłańców, jak tak z władcami dalekich krain, którymi zostaną.

Niedługo jednak Wielkie Orły, skrzydlaci posłańcy i szpiedzy Manwëgo donieśli, że Morgoth rozpoczął polowanie na elfów, którzy akurat mieszkali w Śródziemiu. Nie, nie zabijał ich, lecz porywał i plugawił z pomocą najczarniejszej magii. Począł masowo hodować orków z sadystyczną przyjemnością słuchając krzyków dręczonych. „ _Z ich powodu wystąpiłeś przeciw mnie bracie i uwięziłeś, teraz elfowie dostaną nagrodę za twe dobre serce. Stworzę ich przeciwieństwo: wyniszczone, osłabione i spaczone. Moje badania w Utummo będą niczym w porównaniu z zemstą" -_ powiedział na widok Orłów. Słysząc owe słowa Valarowie zamarli, w pełni rozumiejąc skutki decyzji sprzed wieków. _„Nigdy, przenigdy nie przemówimy do ludzi wprost, lecz będziemy szeptać przez gwiazdy, wody, sny, powietrze, ziemię. Będziemy głosem z tyłu głowy pocieszającym płaczące dziecko i kojącą obecnością w ciemności. Zapalimy im światło i przegnamy z serca mrok o ile szczerze poproszą o pomoc. Jeśli wyglądać będzie, że ich porzuciliśmy, być może ucierpią mniej. Nie możemy z nim walczyć, jest za silny. Musimy znaleźć sposób by go osłabić, aby wojna nie oznaczała śmierci dla wszystkiego co żywe w okolicy. Będziemy wspierać siłą, mądrością i nadzieję każdą istotę, proszącą o pomoc z czystego serca. Lecz nigdy nie pomożemy żadnemu elfowi, co przelał krew"._ Ten wyrok zakończył dyskusję i wszyscy mogli udać do domów, gdzie inne problemy czekały na rozwiązanie. Uczynili wedle postanowień, a w ludzkiej świadomości już po kres czasów miała przetrwać wiara w opiekuńcze duchy, które w zależności od epoki i krainy nazywano przodkami, duchami rzek i lasów czy też aniołami, słuchającymi modlitw prawych.

Poprzez sny oraz Wielkie Orły wieść o bratobójstwie dotarła do królowej Meliany z Doriathu, z jednoczesną informacją o zniszczeniu Drzew. Majarka usłyszała wyraźnie by chronić swój kraj na wszelkie sposoby tak przez upadłym Valarem jak i grupą Fëanora. _„Masz obowiązek wobec elfów swej domeny i broń ich przed mordercami jak tylko zdołasz"._ Zrozumiała i zadrżała ze strachu, słysząc straszne wieści. Nie wiedziała tylko czy bardziej przeraża ją zniszczenie, czy też wyraźne pozwolenie Valarów by użyła swych mocy w dowolny sposób. Prawa zakazywały Ainurom atakowanie innych ras, ale nie zabraniały bronić siebie czy swych dzieł w odpowiedzi na atak.

* * *

 **A/N:** Nimwen odstawiła niezłe przedstawienie i zapewne zasłużyła na solidnego kuksańca.

Zawsze mnie interesowało czemu Valarowie trzymali się z dala od ludzi. Nie wydawało mi się, że to wynikało z jakiejś pogardy dla śmiertelnych niegodnych łaski czy coś takiego. Być może po buncie Feanora uznali że Dzieci Eru są uparte i bardziej skomplikowane niż początkowo myśleli? Co więcej pamiętam z "Silmariliona", zdanie że Melkor/Morgoth nienawidził elfów bardziej niż innych istot bo nie zapomniał im nigdy że byli powodem wyprawy wojennej Valarów przeciw niemu. I jakoś nie mogłam się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nienawidził i traktował elfów bardziej okrutnie niż ludzi czy krasnoludów.


	13. Świt nowego dnia

Najbliższa rodzina Nimwen odchodziła od zmysłów. Ciotka rzecz jasna przyjęła ową zbłąkaną elfkę i poczęła udzielać niezbędnej pomocy. Dziewczyna opowiedziała o strasznych rzeczach jakie widziała, zwłaszcza zwolenników Ognistego Ducha mordującego jej znajomych na wybrzeżu, łącznie z kobietami i dziećmi. „Ale już poszli" - powiedziała, co dało kobiecie złudne uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie myślała więc o swej siostrzenicy, przekonana, że dziewczyna dotarła bezpiecznie do domu a potem do pałacu na świętej górze. Dlatego też postanowiła wesprzeć tych wszystkich co pomagali ocalałym.

W tamtych bolesnych dniach na ulice wyszła większość mieszkańców. Nawet członkowie rodziny królewskiej chodzili między nimi pytając i oferując schronienie tym, którzy stracili najbliższych lub których domy zostały uszkodzone w czasie walk. Zwolennicy Fëanora, on sam i jego synowie, nie tylko mordowali ale też okradali „ _sługusów Valarów_ " by zabrać wszystko co najpotrzebniejsze na podróż. Popełnili wszelkie możliwe wykroczenia, a krwawy ślad miał dopiero za nimi podążać, kiedy wierzyli, że mszczą swoje krzywdy i jako jedyni zamierzają działać.

Obserwująca to elfka, Noldor z pochodzenia, Teleri z wyboru serca zaciskała pięści w bezsilnej złości. Nie oszalała kojona przez świadomość bezpieczeństwa najbliższych. Niestety owa radość została brutalnie zburzona. Niepokojąca rzeczywistość zapukała do drzwi w postaci siostry i szwagra, na twarzach których gościła trupia bladość.

\- Czy Nimwen jest u ciebie? – zapytała matka – widzieliśmy i słyszeliśmy straszne rzeczy. Czy, czy naprawdę Fëanor i inni wpadli tutaj i zaczęli mordować?

\- Ona wyruszyła w kierunku Tirionu – głos drugiej z kobiet zadrżał –może wróciła prosto do …

\- Niemożliwe – przerwała matka – powiedziała by nam, nie odeszła by bez słowa, nigdy. Musimy ją znaleźć ! – krzyknęła przerażona.

\- Pomyślmy gdzie mogła pójść, może, może coś ją zatrzymało? Co się mogło stać?

Patrzyły na siebie przerażone. Gdyby nie ostatnie zamieszanie, sprawa zaginięcia nie budziła by strachu. Uznali by całe zdarzenie za efekt młodzieńczej niefrasobliwości, może nawet chęci pójścia na tajemną schadzkę przy świetle gwiazd. Coś podobnego nie budziło wielkiego sprzeciwu, wszak przecież młodzieńcza miłość to naprawdę piękna sprawa.

Rzecz jasna nie podejrzewali w najczarniejszych koszmarach co zaszło. Nie sądzili by dziewczyna odeszła bez słowa, a poza tym biorąc pod uwagę krwawe wydarzenia oraz wrzenie nastrojów wśród elfów, lepiej było uważać. Poczęli spacerować po mieście szukając kobiety, lecz nie znaleźli ani śladu. Kto wie, czy matce nie pękło by serce na widok zakrwawionej córki.

Tymczasem Nimwen przeżywała całkiem inne troski. Obudziła się ze snu, a wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia uderzyły z wielką siłą. Zwinęła się w kłębek, nie mogąc zapomnieć bólu złamanego serca. Wciąż rozpaczliwie usiłowała zrozumieć dlaczego do tego doszło, co pchnęło dobrych przecież elfów do zbrodni. Wstała i zakryła się szalem, odczuwają nie fizyczne zimno.

\- Muszę znaleźć odpowiednia suknię – szepnęła na głos – muszę się ubrać, by nikt nie wiedział co czuję. Schowam mój ból na dno serca i zmuszę usta do uśmiechu. Nie mogę wzbudzić _ich_ gniewu.

To nie tak, że nie myślała czy nie troszczyła się o swoją rodzinę. Po prostu za wiele na nią spadło, a pogrążona w histerii i rozpaczy nie zauważyła mijających godzin. Siedziała na łóżku usiłując przemyśleć co i jak powinna dalej zrobić. Założyła wygodną suknię i zarzuciła szal, usiłując opanować drżenie. Nawet sobie nie zdała sprawy ile czasu przeleżała na sofie szlochając. Szok wczorajszego dnia nie mijał.

\- Jak się czujesz? Nie wychodziłaś od rana ze swej komnaty a już pora kolacji, to niepodobne do ciebie – nieomal podskoczyła słysząc łagodny głos swego mentora.

\- Ja .. – zaczęła – dziękuję - odparła sztywno.

\- Nimwen, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz powiedz – kontynuował.

\- Jestem zmęczona i .. co tam właściwie zaszło na Przystani?

\- Straszne rzeczy, ale nie myśl o tym. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić co można czuć po powrocie z Hal Mandosa, sprawiasz wrażenie chorej i słabej.

Skinęła głową, zadowolona, że jej smutek wziął za zmęczenie. Doceniała opiekuńczy gest, chyba właśnie ów najbardziej niewinny, nieomal ojcowski uścisk nieco ją otrzeźwił. Czuła się naprawdę okropnie, może na skutek swej wycieczki na drugą stronę? Najbardziej na świecie pragnęła iść spać. Nimwen miewała wady jak każdy, lecz nie chciała okazać podobnej postawy czy kogokolwiek urazić swą kwaśną miną. A już na pewno nie osobę, którą podziwiała. Dlatego pewnie spychała obawy coraz głębiej w siebie.

-Dlaczego on nie pomógł, a jego brat prawie mnie zamordował? Co ja mu takiego powiedziałam lub zrobiłam? - zapytała na głos.

\- Nic – padła odpowiedź – byłaś tak samo winna jak Teleri: stanęłaś im na drodze i nie zamierzałaś pomagać.

Wtedy opowiedział jej o Przysiędze i zajściach na wybrzeżu. Wtuliła się mocniej słysząc o koszmarach jakie miały miejsce. Zabijanie i palenie statków, takie zachowania przypominały relację tych, co walczyli z mrocznymi tworami Utummo, ale żeby elf, mający się za największego z nich.. Fakt, że zabijali wszystkich na drodze nie tylko ją niespecjalnie pomagał, ale przynajmniej zaczęła rozumieć, że nie była sama. Nie ona jedna została skrzywdzona bez powodu, owa myśl docierała do niej powoli, bowiem jakaś część kobiety szukała winy w sobie, bowiem inne wyjaśnienia brzmiały nieprawdopodobnie. Dlatego z trudem przyjmowała słowa mentora, przyprawiając go o solidną porcję frustracji. „ _Potworom z Utummo, mogłem przynajmniej skręcić_ karki" – tłumaczył żonie wieczorem –„ _skręcenie karku Nimwen, w niczym mi nie pomoże i nie chcę jej robić krzywdy, Noldorowie uwielbiają testować moją cierpliwość nie słuchając"._ Przemawianie do przeżywającej ból zdrady kobiety nie należało do łatwych zadań a kiedy ta potrafiła szlochać i zupełnie nie przyjmować faktów, zachowanie spokoju wymagało solidnego opanowania.

Zdołał ją przekonać by wstała i poszła do Biblioteki. Czytanie nie sprawiało już takiej radości jak wcześniej, ale tłumaczenia, wymagające koncentracji, pomagały opanować myśli i oderwać je od swojego złamanego serca. Należąca do wąskiego grona elfów znających Valarin postanowiła przepisać więcej zapisków, by poprzez Calanona przekazać je młodszym od siebie. Cokolwiek nastąpi później, wiedza o przeszłości zawsze pomaga podejmować decyzje. Wychodząc z komnat niespecjalnie przejmowała się wyborem sukni i zarzucała szal czując nieprzyjemny chłód.

Wysłała też oczywiście list do rodziców. Długo myślała nad jego treścią, raz po raz drąc kolejne kawałki pergaminu. Nie umiała dobrać słów, chociaż od lat czytała i przemawiała. Jakaś część, przemawiająca cichym głosem, pragnęła wypłakać swe żale. Ale inne nie pozwalała i ostatecznie napisała tylko, że wszystko u niej w porządku, chociaż miała nieszczęście spotkać synów Fëanora i wywiązała się walki. Nie, nie skłamała, lecz zataiła część prawdy. Nie chciała i nie zamierzała rozmawiać z nikim, nie chcąc by rodzice tak dumni z jej osiągnięć poczęli patrzeć na nią z litością w oczach. Nie odrzucili by córki, ale zamiast być dumnymi traktowali niczym ofiarę. Nie chciała być tym właśnie. Czy to złe, że pragnęła podziwu?

Bardzo się starała by sumiennie wykonywać obowiązki, nie nawet w podobny sposób nie patrzyła na swe życie. Mieszkając w domu Calanona z prawdziwą radością zdobywała wiedzę i czytała księgi oraz zwoje, czując, że nareszcie znalazła swoje miejsce. Teraz, skoro powinność Ucznia stanowiło nauczanie, z radością poczęła chadzać między elfami. Faktycznie momentami może nazbyt otwarcie zapewne krytykowała decyzję Finwëgo o odejściu z krainy, ale przecież rola króla to przede wszystkim obowiązki i wielka odpowiedzialność, nie zaś przywileje i korona zdobiąca skronie. Nienawidziła Fëanora i jego synów tak mocno, że nocami płakała na przemian z rozpaczy i bezsilnej złości, czując się okropnie, nieomal pragnąć na nowo trafić do Hal Mandosa.

Xxxxxx

Musiała na siebie uważać i nie pozwolić, by ktokolwiek zauważył ślady łez lub niewyspania. Nie chciała odpowiadać na pytania i wyjść na niewdzięczną, skoro nie potrafiła docenić uwagi i łaski, która na nią spadła. Zaciskała zęby usiłując opanować emocje oraz reakcje ciała, w głowie raz po raz układać plan spotkania z rodzicami. Nie zamierzała niczego im mówić, a im dłużej myślała nad sprawą tym rosła pewność by milczeć i za nic w świecie nie mówić co zaszło.

\- Nimwen – troska w głosie mentora wróżyła długą rozmowę – być może potrzebujesz innej pomocy – kontynuował chwytając jej dłonie – leczenie zbolałych dusz nigdy nie należało do naszej specjalności, ale w Ogrodach Lorien..

\- Na pewno mają o wiele bardziej poranionych elfów niż ja – odpowiedziała – nie, proszę potrzebuję czasu, ale dam radę.

\- Czas? Ile czasu? Nosisz niejako nieustanną żałobę, którą można było tłumaczyć chęcią upamiętnienia pomordowanych Telerich, ale nawet smutek ma swój kres. Trzeba patrzeć w przyszłość dla .. żyjących – nakazał podnosząc podbródek elfki i zmuszając by przestała unikać jego wzroku i patrzeć w podłogę.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała przygryzając wargę – wszyscy musimy iść naprzód i wyciągać wnioski. Nawet jeśli to bardzo boli, ale … są ci, co pozostali.

\- Tak- kontynuował – nie myśl, że nie mam świadomości, że cierpisz i że Maglor był dla ciebie kimś ważnym. Ale wstał nowy dzień i trzeba otrzeć łzy.

\- Wiem – skinęła głową – chyba przyjmę zaproszenie Calanona na ucztę, a poza tym niedługo skończę pewne tłumaczenie.

\- Wspaniałe wieści – odparł obejmując ją w opiekuńczym, nieco ojcowskim geście, który uspokajał elfkę– nic już nie będzie takie samo, bowiem czyny Fëanora i jego synów, a także pokojowe odejście na wygnanie sporej części twych ziomków zmieniło sytuację na zawsze. Nadszedł koniec kolejnego etapu, koniec Wiosny Ardy zakończył naszą młodość, a bunt Fëanora pewien etap dorosłości. Już nic nie będzie jak dawniej.

\- Coś się stało? Brzmisz jak ktoś przygnieciony troskami, czy jest cokolwiek co mogę zrobić? – zapytała odrywając na chwilę myśli od swego złamanego serca.

\- Nie, ale doceniam propozycję – odparł przeczesując ciemne włosy elfki, która słuchała coraz uważniej – ty i Mahtan zrobiliście wiele dla uspokojenia swych mniej skłonnych do buntu pobratymców. W obecnej sytuacji wśród Noldorów panuje bezkrólewie.

Wiedziała oczywiście do czego zmierza, błyskawicznie łącząc w myślach wydarzenia z ostatnich, koszmarnych dni. O tak, powstała trudna sytuacja, gdyż po śmierci Finwëgo, jego synowie udali się na wygnanie, podobnie jak wnukowie. Nie pozostał żaden męski potomek, nikt kto by mógł dziedziczyć tron. Nimwen dość długo studiowała i rozmawiała by zrozumieć skomplikowany system rządów Valinoru, w którym powstała poważna luka. Valarowie nie ingerowali w sposoby rządzenia elfów w ich miastach, lecz wymagali przestrzegania praw a skoro powstało lokalne bezkrólewie. Mogła tylko zgadywać co właściwie zajdzie. Earwëna z Telerich, żona najmłodszego z synów odeszła do domu swego ojca, zabierając ze sobą swą przyjaciółkę, żonę Fingolfina. Jak Nimwen usłyszała, obie kobiety były zasmucone odejściem mężów i niespecjalnie zainteresowane dworskimi sprawami, zresztą królewski dwór już chyba nie istniał.

W międzyczasie królowa Indis zamieszkała wśród swoich pobratymców, w czytaniu poezji, medytacjach i dyskusjach szukając ukojenia. Opłakiwała męża, który zmarł okrutnie zamordowany, łkała nad dziećmi i wnukami, którzy wybrali wygnanie. Nie miała już czego szukać w Tironie, a na stokach Taninquentilu czekali przyjaciele. Nimwen usłyszała o tym podczas rozmów przy kolacji, gdzie wiele razy debatowano nad przyszłością Noldorów. Elfowie potrzebowali przywódcy.. ale godnego zaufania. Dyskusje o polityce i poezji potrafiły ją wyrwać ze stanu załamania.

Calanon i Idhrenion okazali najwięcej zainteresowania Indis. Już w czasie dobrowolnego wygania Finwëgo, jej dawny nauczyciel długo rozmawiał oraz przebywał w towarzystwie królowej, najwyraźniej szczerze nią zainteresowany. Jeśli Nimwen podejrzewała, że nauczyciel okazuje Vanyarce więcej uwagi niż to wynikało ze zwykłej uprzejmości wobec rodaczki, milczała. Calanon zasługiwał na dojrzałą i dobrą towarzyszkę, czy choćby przyjaciółkę, i Nimwen nie zamierzała mu nijak przeszkadzać, ani źle oceniać. Zresztą ufała w mądrość Calanona, nie wysłuchała ostrzeżenia w sprawie Maglora i gorzko pożałowała swej naiwności.

\- Finarfin, najmłodszy syn Finwëgo zawrócił – wyjaśnił Manwë po chwili milczenia – Przestraszył słów Mandosa wrócił niczym przerażone dziecko, chociaż wcześniej stawiał się na równi z nami i pragnął przygód i władzy! – głos Valara zabrzmiał twardo, bowiem w towarzystwie osób z najbliższego otoczenia nie musiał aż tak nad sobą panować jak podczas spotkań z delegatami elfów – Najpierw Finwë porzucił swój lud, swoją żonę i swoje dzieci by udać się na wygnanie za Fëanorem zapominając, ze korona to przede wszystkim powinności! Potem Fëanor wymordował wszystkich stojących mu na drodze do szaleństwa, a synowie wspierali krwawe dzieło. Za nim poszli jego bracia i ich dzieci, najwyraźniej za nic mając tych spośród pobratymców, którzy po prostu cenili spokój. A wiesz co jest w tym najgorsze?

\- Czeka na nich zagrożenie? – zapytała nieśmiało.

\- Nawet nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić jakie – wyjaśnił – gdyby zawrócili, czekałby ich _nasz_ sąd, za zbrodnie na _naszych_ ziemiach, lecz mój wyrok byłby szybki, a oni by wędrowali jako bezcielesne duchy po Halach Mandosa. Z kolei _on_ , moje Orły już mi doniosły o polowaniach na elfów Śródziemia. Zaś Noldorowie, idą przez chłód, zdradliwe lody i niebezpieczne wody na spotkanie z wrogiem, który zamęczy ich na śmierć, by zmienić w maszkary. Wyrok został wydany i nie ma już powrotu, im zaś przyjdzie po wielokroć zaznać cierpienia jakie zadali. I nie zamierzam im współczuć – zakończył lodowato, aż Nimwen zadrżała.

\- A Finarfin? – zapytała mając coraz gorsze przeczucia.

\- On i każdy z jego towarzyszy stanie przed sądem a nie jesteśmy w nastroju do wybaczania. Ale nawet jeśli, to czy bezpiecznie jest mu powierzyć władzę? Tirion to miasto elfów, ale w naszym kraju a ród Finwëgo dowiódł, że nie zasługuje na zaufanie. Grupa z którą się spotykałaś razem z Mahtanem dba o miasto i rządzi. Nie potępiam twych działań, ale skoro zaczęłaś musisz kontynuować, to twój obowiązek.

Nie wiedziała czy przeraziły ją bardziej słowa czy lód w głosie mentora. Nie ku niej żywił pretensje, bowiem wciąż podtrzymywał w opiekuńczym uścisku, przeczesując włosy. Ów przyjacielski gest tworzył kontrast z chłodem wypowiedzi, że mimowolnie przeszedł ją dreszcz. Nadchodzą zmiany a ona się coraz bardziej boi, wszyscy elfowie winni się zastanowić. Słuchała o Stronnictwie Mahtana i tym jak pozostali mieszkańcy Tirionu i inni Noldorowie właśnie w przywódcy widzą kogoś więcej niż szanowanego kowala i nauczyciela. Czy możliwe by on … jeśli Finarfin nie dostanie wybaczenia, nie pozostanie nikt z dziedzicznym prawem do tronu, a myśl nieomal sprawiła, że podskoczyła.

Umiała dodać dwa do dwóch i wiedziała, że wśród Noldorów zapanował chaos, a ona tkwi w samym środku. Póki rządził nimi Fingolfin, Stronnictwo zajmowało się tylko spotkaniami, rozmowami oraz organizowaniem szkoleń dla rzemieślników. Kiedy jednak zabrakło następców Finwëgo, który dobrowolnie odszedł, tylko jedna grupa posiadała najogólniej rozumianą siłę polityczną. Powoli zaczynał docierać do niej sens rozmowy..

\- Czy mam ci opowiedzieć więcej o Stronnictwie ? – zapytała.

\- Nie teraz dziecko, wiem, że jesteś osłabiona i boleję, że niewiele więcej mogę uczynić by ci pomóc. _Być może_ zostaniesz jednak wezwana na proces jako Finarfina, proces przed naszym sądem. Zanim wydam wyrok muszę wysłuchać zeznać obu stron tak za jak i przeciw, a i pozostali wypowiedzą swe zdanie nim podejmę decyzję. Nie bój się – kontynuował widząc strach na twarzy elfki - jesteś .. częścią mojego domu i nie grozi co krzywda, lecz wiele stron ma swoje rację i zasługuję na wysłuchanie. Ty zaś na pewno przemówisz mądrze i rozważnie odpowiesz na każde pytanie, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości.

Zrozumiała i podziękowała za zaufanie. Ale nie miała sił na angażowanie w nic więcej. Kiedy razem z Mahtanem postanowili wysłuchać i regularnie spotykać się z mieszkańcami Tirionu nie oczekiwali podobnego obrotu sprawy. Odejście sporej części za Fëanorem wywołało rozmaite reakcje i trzeba było przypominać o zachowaniu spokoju. Ich zachowanie zostało poczytane za bunt, ponieważ nie uważali porzucenie przez króla obowiązków za chwalebne! Teraz zwolennicy Fëanora i wierzący w jego słowa odeszli, a pozostali poczuli się zdradzeni przez rodzinę królewską. Odejście Earwëny i Indis dodatkowo potwierdziło sprawę. Zaklęła kilka razy pod nosem, przekonana, że Mahtan pewnie klnie o wiele bardziej siarczyście i rozbija młot o grudę metalu.

Xxxxxx

Nie tylko Nimwen straciła coś bezcennego w Alqualondë. Nesseldë także przeżywała najgorsze chwile swego życia, lecz nie dusiła w sobie bólu. Płakała otwarcie, łkała tak długo aż brakło łez i zmęczona zasypiała pod drzewami Ogrodów Lorien. Elfka ślepła na piękno otoczenia i jakiekolwiek inne, ledwie zwracając uwagę na świat.

Podczas bratobójstwa przebywała bezpieczna, z dala od najgorszego koszmaru. Kiedy zgasło światło pozostała w domu, wierna radom Majarów by przeczekać, aż Valarowie znajdą rozwiązanie. Nie miała powodów by po ciemku biec do rodziców i brata, wszak nic nie wskazywało by groziło im cokolwiek. Nie mogła wiedzieć ani o Przysiędze Fëanora, ani ich szalonych planach.

Wtedy nadeszły straszne wieści o przelanej krwi. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją powstrzymać, popędziła do rodzinnego Alqualondë. Nigdy nie zapomniała widoku, którym została przywitana. Ciała zmarłych zostały usunięte z ulic oraz portu, ale żałoba panowała w całym mieście. Elfowie w Błogosławionym Królestwie musieli sobie przypomnieć jak ongi w Śródziemiu chowali zmarłych, poznając smak strachu oraz bólu. Kiedyś w Śródziemiu strach oraz ból stanowił integralną część ich życia, część która miała zniknąć w Amanie. Dzięki Fëanorowi wróciła.

Opanowano największy chaos, zaś z Tirionu przybyła delegacja. Los Finarfina wciąż leżał w rękach Valarów, więc wśród Noldorów panowało bezkrólewie i najważniejsi elfowie ze Stronnictwa, tacy jak Mahtan i jego przyjaciele a także ojciec i brat Nimwen, przejęli rolę dawnej starszyzny oraz królewskiej rady. Nie spotkali się z protestami, bowiem co bardziej krewcy opuścili miasto z synami zamordowanego Finwëgo, a ci co zostali pragnęli by było jak wcześniej i po prostu spokoju, tak trudnego po koszmarnych wydarzeniach.

\- Z powodów czynów tego przeklętego buntownika możemy wielce ucierpieć – twarz Mahtana płonęła gniewem gdy wspominał zięcia – wyślijmy naszych rzemieślników i budowniczych do Telerich, by pokazać, że nie wszyscy Noldorowie to tchórzliwi zabójcy. Pomóżmy w odbudowie i po zdzielmy naszymi wynalazkami. _Nie tylko_ morderca tworzył nowe dzieła. Przepraszam wszystkich za czyny mych wnuków, wyrzekam się ich!

\- Nie twoja to wina – odparł jeden ze zgromadzonych – i ty szlachetny kowalu nie ponosisz winy. Niech przeklęty będzie Fëanor i jego niegodziwi synowie, niech Eru na nich sprowadzi wieczne Ciemności a Valarowie surowo osądzą! – krzyknął.

\- Niech będzie przeklęty za splamienia honoru Noldorów a boski gniew ściga ich na wieki! – powtórzyli zgromadzeni.

Jednogłośnie przegłosowali by wysłać delegację do Alqualondë, na znak solidarności. Teleri, początkowo nieufni, nigdy nie zapomnieli owego gestu. Nienawidzili Fëanora i jego krewnych, lecz Stronnictwo wyraźnie powiedziało, że nie mają z nim nic wspólnego, zapewniając, że ci Noldorowie co zostali nijak nie popierali owych działań. Publicznie przeklinali Fëanora i całą rodzinę królewską jeśli trzeba, pozując na głos rozsądku.

\- Nie wińcie ich – nakazał Olwë – wysłali posłańca próbując nas ostrzec, a teraz próbują pomóc. Niech przeklęty będzie ród Fëanora i wszyscy im sprzyjający, ale ci co są mu przeciwni to sojusznicy!

Nesseldë nie zwracała uwagi na polityczne zawirowania. Szukała swojej rodziny i jak oszalała pędziła ku rodzinnemu domostwu. Lecz nie zastała tam nikogo, a jedynie nakrycia przygotowane do kolacji. Od sąsiadki wiedziała, że brat i ojciec przebywali w porcie podczas straszliwych chwil, a fakt, że elfka nie chciała powiedzieć nic więcej budziło najgorsze przeczucia. Kobieta próbowała ją przekonać by została i przyszła do niej, co nie dawało spokoju.

Znalazła wpierw ojca i brata, leżących bez życia przy tym, co zostało z jednego ze spalonych statków. Ich jasne szaty w paskudny sposób zabrudziła krew z ran w piersiach. Ktokolwiek zadał cios uderzał precyzyjnie, przebijając serca celnym uderzeniem. Instynktownie dotknęła ich ciał, lecz były zimne i pozbawione życia.

Ból uderzył z nieznaną siłą. Dotknęła dłoni ojca i brata, prawie nie widząc przez łzy. Krzyczała i szlochała aż zebrał się wokół niej spory tłum. Niektórzy próbowali odciągnąć kobietę od martwych ciał, lecz ona z zadziwiającą siłą odrzucała ich dłonie. Klęczała przy nich, głucha na wszelkie inne bodźce, a łzy spływały po bladej twarzy.

Wydawało się, że najgorsze już za nią. Ale wtedy dostrzegła matkę. Leżała bez zmysłów w pewnej odległości od ciał męża i syna. Nesseldë nie dostrzegła ani jednej rany, niczego co mogło spowodować śmierć. Jasną twarz pokrywała nienaturalna bladość a oczy już na zawsze zamarły w wyrazie przerażania. Szeroko otwarte wyrażały strach i niedowierzanie. Matkę zabił szok spowodowany koszmarem, Nesseldë nie miała co do tego wątpliwości, ani także co do tego, że właśnie straciła całą najbliższą rodzinę.

Nie wiedziała kiedy ktoś ją odciągnął od ciał bliskich. Próbowała protestować, szarpać się, lecz osłabła po bardzo długim czuwaniu. Została otoczona przez silna ramiona, a potem zapadła ciemność. Zasnęła tracąc przytomność, by obudzić się w swoim łóżku, w Ogrodach Lorien. Spalone statki, zmarli bliscy.. wspomnienia uderzały raz po raz a ona już nie miała siły płakać.

Potem usłyszała, że to noldorski książę, jego synowie oraz towarzysze zamordowali niewinnych. Zaciskała dłonie, po raz pierwszy czując nienawiść do drugiego elfa. Nawet silne mikstury, które pomocnice Estë wlały w nią nieomal siłą pomagały w niewielkim zakresie. Musiała wykrzyczeć swój ból, ale nawet morze łez nie koiło serca.

\- Nie pozwól cieniom wejść do serca, jeśli tak uczynisz mordercy zwyciężą – słowa Irma w jakiś sposób do niej dotarły i wryły się w świadomość – żyj i przeżyj swą żałobę dla nich.

\- Dzięki Fëanorowi – to słowo nieomal wypluła – już nigdy z nimi nie porozmawiam!

\- Nie, ale rodzice i brat na pewno bardzo cię kochali a czy ty nie stawiałabyś szczęścia ukochanej osoby ponad swoje?

Nesseldë niechętnie skinęła głową. Płakała i rozpaczała, ale nie pozostała głucha na słowa. Nienawiść płonęła w jej sercu, znajdując okrutną satysfakcję we wspominaniu cieni z Utummo i strasznego losu jaki mógł czekać tych, co odeszli. Irmo bez cienia współczucia opowiadał o zbrodniach Melkora, a także polowaniach na elfów jakie urządził Czarny Władca. „C _i co odeszli będą cierpieć bardziej niż ktokolwiek tutaj, szkoda tylko tych, co mieszkali spokojnie w lasach a teraz muszą drżeć przed strasznym wrogiem_ " – raz po raz przywoływała w myśli owe słowa. Wielu Telerich życzyło najgorzej Fëanorowi i jego synom, a także tym co okazali życzliwość ich sprawie. Melkor, grając na ambicjach u dumie Ognistego Ducha, pchnął go do niewybaczalnych czynów, budząc tym samym śmiertelną nienawiść do niego w sercach tak wielu.

„Nikt _ci nie pomoże książę_ " – mawiał chodząc po Angbandzie i zaciskając spalone przez ogień dłonie –„T _woi rodacy prędzej ci wbiją miecz w trzewia niż wesprą, zaś moja świętoszkowata rodzina zostawię ciebie i twych synów na mą łaskę i nie kiwną palcem w waszej sprawie, ja zaś powoli wydrę z ciebie życi_ e". Płynąc do Śródziemia Fëanor nie miał pojęcia, że granice Doriathu zostały przed nim i jego synami szczelnie zamknięte. Płomienne mowy oraz wielkie plany miały zostać starte na proch, gdy przyszło walczyć totalnym wrogiem.

Te właśnie słowa słyszała elfka łkająca pośród najpiękniejszych ogrodów świata. Na długie lata, cierpienia Noldorów co odeszli, traktowane były niczym sprawiedliwa kara a Teleri nigdy nie wybaczyli śmierci niewinnych w Alqualondë. Nesseldë nie wiedziała ile czasu płakała, ledwie słysząc łagodne słowa Irma. Została brutalnie wyrwana z okresu naiwnej młodości, podobnie jak Nimwen zmuszona szybko dorosnąć.

Usłyszała, że zaprzyjaźniona elfka została zaatakowana. „ _Fëanor okazał niewiele zmiłowania tak swoim rodakom jak i Telerim, nienawidził bowiem rozsądku i pokoju. Takimi książętami Eru pokarał Noldorów, gdyż bracia zabójcy go nie powstrzymali, lecz czego oczekiwać po synach króla, co opuścił swoje dzieci, żonę i lud?"-_ powtarzało Stronnictwo. Nesseldë nie komentowała owych słów, lecz zagryzała wargi tak mocno, aż po brodzie popłynęła cieniutka strużka krwi. Nie powiedziała nikomu o czym myślała, ale wkrótce wybrała się z powrotem do Alqualondë, a dokładnie do Łabędziego Pałacu.

* * *

Przesłuchanie Finarfina będzie w kolejnym rozdziale. Ten elf jakoś szczególnie nie budził nigdy mojej sympatii czy antypatii ale mam wrażenie że na niego spadł obowiązek radzenia sobie z nową rzeczywistością i problemami. Ci Noldorowie co zostali w Amanie moim zdaniem mogli odczuwać złość na cały ród Finwego: wyobraźmy sobie że naraz praktycznie cała rodzina królewska opuszcza Wielką Brytanię by ruszyć na podbój księżyca, przekonując rodaków by poszli za nimi. Część ludzi poszło by za nimi a część puknęła się w czoło. I ci drudzy raczej by nie kochali rodziny królewskiej.


	14. Decyzja Finarfina

Książę Finarfin dotarł razem ze swoimi ludźmi, oraz hufcem Fingolfina, właśnie wtedy kiedy ich starszy brat dokonał dzieła zniszczenia. Nic już nie można było zrobić, zaś książęta nawet w najczarniejszych snach nie podejrzewali do czego dojdzie i przeczuwali fatalny koniec. Teleri oskarżyli ich o bezczynność, ale już nic nie mogli zrobić!

Próbowali zawrócić, przekonać do spokoju, niestety ponieśli klęskę. Lecz ich dzieci oraz inni elfowie pragnęli odejść ku Śródziemiu, wyraźnie dyskutując czy zdołają przejść lodowym szlakiem dalekiej północy. Nawet widok pomordowanych nie osłabił ich zapału oraz pragnienia by zacząć życie w Śródziemiu. Valinor jawił się im ciasnym, chociaż niewątpliwie pięknym i bezpiecznym.

\- Nie zawrócimy! Za elfów! Za wolność w Śródziemiu!

Uspokajające słowa zostały potraktowane jako zdrada, może jeszcze nie zdrada, ale prawie zdrada i zdeterminowani elfowie nie zamierzali ustąpić. Nie kochali może Fëanora i nie uważali jego sprawy za swoją, lecz podzielali uczucia w sprawie konieczności odejścia. Książęta nie mieli co do tego wątpliwości i Fingolfin, walcząc sam ze sobą powiedział na głos:

\- Dobrze, poprowadzę was przez lodowy szlak. Jesteście gotowi do wędrówki? – zapytał.

\- Tak – odparli zgodnie – wiwat mądry i dobry _król_ Fingolfin!

\- Zatem ku Śródziemiu!

Jednocześnie widząc wahających się pozdrowił ich i skinął głową. Odetchnął z ulgą widzą niechętnych. Niech zostaną, niech chociaż cześć nie ryzykuje wędrówki śladem zbiega Valarów. „ _Bracie żegnaj_ " – powiedział do Finarfina wyraźnie przerażonego słowami Mandosa, które usłyszeli wszyscy w promieniu wielu mil. Najmłodszy syn Finwëgo, oraz spora część elfów z jego hufca, ruszyli z powrotem. Wiedzieli, że będą potrzebować wybaczenia Valarów, ale nie podejrzewali jak bardzo Władcy Zachodu poczuli się urażeni i oburzeni ich zachowaniem. Znał ich jako spokojnych i łagodnych, pewien, że zdoła wyjaśnić zaistniałą sytuację, po czym zająć miejsce na tronie ojca. „ _Muszę przewodzić Noldorom, nie ma nikogo innego mogącego podjąć owo wyzwanie_ " - wyjaśnił. Dość szybko jednak zrozumiał jak ciężka przeprawa czeka ich z elfami Valinoru, coś o czym w całym zamieszaniu nie myśleli.

Teleri patrzyli na nich ze strachem i nienawiścią w oczach. W ich oczach Finarfin był jednym z bratobójców, kimś kto splamił ziemię niewinną krwią. Widzieli przecież jak przybył do ich miasta za Fëanorem, potem odszedł a potem wrócił najwyraźniej zaszokowany. Pełni bólu i żalu, nie zwracali szczególnej uwagi kiedy dokładnie dotarł do ich osad, wściekli na wszystkich noldorskich książąt. Nie wyglądali na skłonnych do wybaczenia. Ale dopiero jedno spotkanie rozdarło mu serce.

\- Jeszcze ci mało? – nawet nie zauważył nadejście swej żony, Earwëny z jednej z uliczek – poszedłeś na swą wyprawę po trupach moich rodaków! Dlaczego zawróciłeś?

\- To nie czas na – zaczął, ale widząc zaciętość na twarz elfki zamilkł.

\- W istocie – odparła – pozwól nam przeżyć żałobę we własnym gronie – poprosiła, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie jest mile widziany.

Lecz kwaśna mina żony stanowiła ledwie preludium do znacznie poważniejszego wyzwania. Posłaniec Manwëgo przybył ledwie kilka chwil potem, nakazując by za nim szli. Eonwë spojrzał na nich spokojnie, lecz w jego jasnych oczach widać było twardy wyraz. „ _Staniecie przed sądem_ " – wyjaśnił – „ _każdy po kolei, jesteście oczekiwani"._ Nic więcej im nie powiedział, ale w milczeniu poprowadził do Kręgu Przeznaczenia. Czy zostaną przesłuchani jednocześnie?

Nie. Jak szybko zrozumiał został sam, podczas gdy jego towarzysze zostali zaprowadzeni do jakiś pomieszczeń, nieco z boku tronów. Zerknął z ciekawością i przerażeniem na miejsce zwykle niedostępne dla elfów. Ściany pomieszczenia wykonano z jakiegoś nieznanego, srebrno-czarnego kamienia. Wysokie, surowe zdawały się sięgać nieomal nieba. Nie dostrzegł zwyczajnego sufitu, ale właśnie coś przywodzącego na myśl nieboskłon, rozświetlany licznymi, jasnymi punktami na wzór gwiazd. Pomimo wszystko komnata tonęła w półmroku, co nadawało miejscu poważny, ale i przerażający charakter.

Wysokie trony tworzyły idealny okrąg, wokół niewielkiej przestrzeni pośrodku. Ów fragment sprawiał wrażenie oświetlonego najbardziej intensywnie, co dawało stojącemu wrażenie obnażenia przed parami oczu w ciemności. Finarfin nie wątpił, że to celowy zabieg. Gdziekolwiek nie stał, jakby się nie odwrócił nie uciekł przed oceniającym wzrokiem. Valarowie już na niego czekali, siedząc na swoich miejscach z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Małżonkowie trzymali się za ręce, a ów gest dziwnie nie pasował do chłodu panującego w pomieszczeniu. Nie, to nie było fizyczne zimno, ale takie co przenika dusze.

\- Finarfinie, synu Finwëgo jaka to sprawa sprowadza cię przed nasz sąd? – elf nieomal podskoczył słysząc głęboki, ale jednocześnie zimny głos Manwëgo, tak odmienny od ciepłego tonu używanego podczas uroczystości.

\- Zawróciłem – wyjaśnił – zawróciłem słuchając słów posłańca.

\- I co w związku z tym, że usłuchałeś mej rady? – tym razem odezwał się Namo, w oczach elfa jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy i przerażający niż zwykle.

\- Chcę prosić o wybaczenie za moje czyny– odparł Finarfin.

\- Co pragniesz byśmy ci wybaczyli i dlaczego?- zapytał Manwë równie chłodno – synu Finwëgo mądrze dobieraj słowa.

Elf głośno przełknął ślinę. Nikt nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał by Władcy przemawiali podobnym tonem, co wróżyło fatalnie. „ _Zatem nie tylko Teleri żywią do mnie urazę_ " – mruknął –„ _ale przecież Valarowie sami nakazywali nam powrót, dlaczego więc teraz są tacy zimni?"._ Nie potrzebował daru jasnowidzenia by dostrzec niewielką chęć do wybaczenia z ich strony.

\- Posłuchałem słów które nam przekazałeś panie – zaczął ostrożnie – zawróciłem, by zostać przy mym ludzie. By zostać w waszym kraju!

\- Zatem przypomniałeś sobie Noldorze _do kogo_ należy ten kraj? - usłyszał jakiś inny głos równie pozbawiony współczucia co pozostałe – co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

\- Byłem głupi – zaczął – ja… - nie wiedział co właściwie powinien powiedzieć.

Zerknął po zgromadzonych. Na ich twarzach nie dostrzegł emocji, ale sposób a jaki do niego przemawiali, owa lodowata obojętność, nie pozostawiała nadziei na łatwą rozmowę. Czy winien paść na kolana i kajać się za błędy, czy próbować wyjaśnić co nim kierowało? Sądząc po nastroju, chyba pierwsze wyjście bardziej pasuje do sytuacji.

Tak też uczynił, przełykając dumę. Był księciem, ale dotarło do niego, że stoi przed istotami starszymi i potężniejszymi od elfów, co gorsza najwyraźniej wściekłymi . Nie kazali mu ni wstać, ni przestać, chociaż zwykle podkreślali, że nie oczekują podobnych gestów. Przypadek czy zapowiedź zmian? „ _Chciałem towarzyszyć swoim ludziom oraz dzieciom. Mój najstarszy brat oszalał po śmierci ojca i ktoś go musiał pilnować, chronić przed innymi! Zrobiłem to dla mego ludu! Lecz zapowiedź klątwy mnie przeraziła, tak przestraszyłem się i dlatego błagam o wybaczenie_ ". Powtarzał słowa raz po raz, dyskretnie zerkając na postacie na tronach. Trwali na nich nieporuszeni oraz wyniośli, zaś na ich twarzach nie dostrzegł nawet cienia emocji.

\- A co z twoim ludem tutaj w Valinorze? Oni nie byli godni twej opieki książę? - głos Manwëgo mógł zmrozić powietrze – postanowiłeś ich porzucić jak twój ojciec?

\- Mój ojciec był sumiennym władcą, zatroskanym o Noldorów! - zaprotestował Finarfin w przypływie lojalności, nieco za bardzo podnosząc głos.

\- I w ramach _troski_ zostawił żonę, dzieci i podążył na wygnanie do Formenos? - w głosie Tulkasa brzmiała ponura wesołość – co się dziwimy buntowi Noldorów skoro ich własny król uznał za właściwe wszystko rzucić zaślepiony uczuciem! Dostali piękny przykład!

\- Czyny Finwëgo można oceniać różnie, ale mamy sądzić jego syna – wtrąciła Nessa, nie chcąc awantury przy elfie.

\- Finwë zostawił swoje miasto, rodzinę i po prostu odszedł, nie znajduję wyrozumienia dla króla unikającego obowiązków. Te sprawy są połączone, bowiem zły przykład poszedł z góry od ojca, ale masz rację moja pani, nie on stoi przed sądem – odparł Manwë spokojnie – ty jednak Finarfinie nie zapominaj do kogo mówisz i _panuj_ nad głosem – kontynuował chłodno – twój ród najwyraźniej uznał się za stojący ponad prawem, ale tak nie jest. A teraz odpowiedz, co z twoim ludem tutaj w Valinorze? Nie każ mi po raz trzeci powtarzać pytania!

Teraz już elf drżał. Valarowie najwyraźniej byli oburzeni działaniami całego jego rodu, a ponieważ pozostali odeszli ich gniew spada na niego. Najwyraźniej powrót to znaczenie gorszy pomysł niż podejrzewał. Niestety nie miał możliwości powrotu. Ponowna ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę, zaś teraz, teraz najwyraźniej przyjdzie mu zapłacić za wiele błędów. Lecz przecież tak wielu odeszło i nie został nikt godny rządzić Noldorami! Patrzył z niepokojem na postacie na wysokich tronach, próbując wyczuć co zrobić, wybadać ich emocje, ale niczego nie zauważył.

\- Nie uważałem by groziło im niebezpieczeństwo – powiedział powoli – słowa Fëanora mnie przeraziły, dlatego za nim podążyłem. Musząc wybierać, poszedłem za tymi, których uważałam za bardziej zagrożonych. Musiałam wreszcie pomyśleć o moich dzieciach, a oni tak bardzo zapragnęli odejść, że mnie nie słuchali.

\- Ale ostatecznie zrezygnowałeś i oni poszli sami, porzuciłeś dzieci na pastwę nieznanego, bo się _przestraszyłeś_ – tym razem głos zabrała Vana, głosem równie pozbawionym współczucia co inni.

\- Zdrada i nielojalność to wyraźna cecha rodu Finwëgo – poparł ją Oromë, nie zaszczycając elfa nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Finarfin próbował coś powiedzieć, ale głos mu uwziął w gardle. Zrozumiał od razu dlaczego łowczy Valarów darzy jego rodzinę niechęcią: jeden z bratanków, bratobójców, Celegorm był przyjacielem Oromëgo. Nieraz opowiadał o długich, szalonych wyprawach poprzez lasy u boku dostojnego kompana. Czasem także dołączała do nich Vana ze swoimi najbliższymi pomocnicami i cała grupa, z włosami przystrojonymi wieńcami z kwiatów, pędziła konno po ogromnej domenie Valara. Czy dlatego tak nieprzyjaźnie go witali?

Już wcześniej książę zrozumiał, że Valarowie, podobnie jak elfowie, poszukują przyjaciół i cenią ten świat. Zdrada kogoś bliskiego i ich z pewnością dotykała, a sądząc po lodowatym przyjęciu, jego rodzina zdążyła zdenerwować więcej niż jedną osobę. Czyż ojciec nie gościł ongi na Taninquentilu, a nawet przekonał samą Vardę do dania dostępu do Biblioteki Maglorowi?

\- Dowiedli tego nie raz – głos Manwëgo nie dawał złudzeń życzliwości – a o ich błędach można dyskutować godzinami. Jeśli nie masz nic więcej do powiedzenia Finarfinie, czekaj na kolejne wezwanie.

Xxxxxx

Książę skinął głową i posłusznie odszedł gdzie mu nakazano. Jak szybko zrozumiał, za ścianami Kręgu Przeznaczenia znajdowało się zejście do podziemi, ciągu połączonych komnat używanych do rozmaitych celów. Wówczas zostały zamienione na cele, gdzie przebywali przesłuchiwani. Miejsca nie były przerażające czy ponure, lecz pomimo rzęsistego oświetlenia panowała przygnębiająca atmosfera. Pozostało tylko czekać i mieć nadzieję na miłosierdzie, które być może mu okażą.

Finarfin nie wiedział ile czasu spędził w komnacie o ciemnych ścianach. Ani w drzwiach, ani w oknie nie dostrzegał krat, ale mimo wszystko ucieczka nie była możliwa. Próbował wyjść, lecz jakaś siła odpychała go, jeśli tylko próbował wykonać jakiś ruch. Mógł odpoczywać na wąskim, chociaż wygodnym, łóżku, dostawał regularne posiłki a nawet mógł umyć się w ciepłej wodzie. W którymś momencie znalazł nawet księgi, lecz nawet te całkiem dobre warunki nie mogły rozproszyć niepokoju.

Pomimo ostrych słów, Valarowie nie odwrócili się całkowicie od wszystkich elfów. Ich gniew miał najbardziej uderzyć w innych bratobójstwa i przelania krwi, lecz grupom które odeszły w pokoju postanowili okazać nieco więcej litości. Po dłuższej debacie postanowili wysłać różnej maści posłańców by obserwować ich czyny i za nie oceniać. Pomimo ogromnego gniewu na ród Fëanora i ostrej ocenie Finwëgo karanie każdego elfa, kobiety, dziecka, prostego łowcy za czyny grupki z nich stanowiło akt wielkiej niesprawiedliwości.

Wezwanie było dla Finarfina jak dar losu. Nie wiedział czy zostanie mu wybaczone, ale wszystko lepsze niż owa niepewność! Nieomal z wdzięcznością ruszył na górę, po kamiennych schodach by na nowo stanąć pośrodku Kręgu Przeznaczenia. Miejsce sprawiało wrażenie równie przerażającego co poprzednio, zaś Valarowie siedzący równie sztywno na tronach patrzyli na niego bez emocji.

Pośrodku dostrzegł też parę elfów: mężczyznę o rudych włosach oraz kobietę w ciemnoniebieskiej, strojnej sukni. Słysząc jak nadchodzi spojrzeli na niego przelotnie, zaś w ich oczach dostrzegł ciekawość. Nikt mu nie musiał przedstawić Mahtana i Nimwen, chociaż nie rozumiał dlaczego zostali sprowadzeni na proces. Dość szybko uznał, że publiczne upokorzenie miało być kolejnym etapem kary, mając jednak w pamięci poprzednią rozmowę oraz przebywanie w więzieniu, zamilkł i przełknął dumę. On, książę błagał o wybaczenie, musiał paść na kolana, i pokornie czekał na łaskę, a wszystko widziała _córka rzemieślnika_!

\- Finarfinie, synu Finwëgo – głos Manwëgo tym razem brzmiał odrobinę mniej lodowato – przyszedłeś błagać nas o wybaczenie i możliwość powrotu. Czy jesteś gotów wysłuchać wyroku?

\- Panie – odparł elf – me serce nie pragnie niczego tak jak poznać twą decyzję, ale czy moi towarzysze, co z nimi?

\- Wrócili do swych rodzin, gdyż pragnęli tylko podążać za przyjaciółmi oraz przywódcą – padła odpowiedź - nie przelałeś krwi, więc dostaniesz drugą szansę na życie w moim kraju, lecz w kwestii rządzenie Noldorami kwestia jest bardziej złożona.

\- Nie rozumiem w tkwi problem – odparł całkiem szczerze uszczęśliwiony wejściami i zaskoczony.

Na te słowa stojąca obok elfka spojrzała na niego jak na mało rozgarnięte dziecko, a i Mahtan tylko pokręcił głową wznosząc oczy w wymownym geście. Spojrzał uważnie na kobietę: mogła uchodzić za atrakcyjną ze swoimi długimi, czarnymi włosami z lekko niebieskim połyskiem, chociaż wyjątkowo blada twarz odbierała nieco uroku. Jej zwiewna, granatowa szata nosiła miała inny krój niż te należące do księżniczek lub dwórek Noldorów, ale miała w sobie elegancję. Ogromne szafiry lśniące w kolczykach i na jasnej szyi nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do jej roli i statusu. Dawna niechęć do kobiety wzrastała z każdą chwilą.

\- Kiedy podjęliśmy decyzję by zaproponować elfom miejsce w Valinorze mieliśmy na względzie wasze bezpieczeństwo – odparł Manwë głębokim, spokojnym głosem – zamieszkaliście wśród wzgórz i lasów gdzie mieliście się rządzić wedle swoich zwyczajów i własną ścieżkę dążyć do rozwoju. Obiecaliśmy nie ingerować w wasze sprawy, dopóki będziecie żyć w spokoju i harmonii z innymi mieszkańcami. Twój ród złamał tę zasadę, paląc i mordując a także zachęcając do buntu przeciw nam, na naszej ziemi, a tym samym _owa umowa_ ulega zawieszeniu, bo jako król tych ziem nie zamierzam czekać bezczynnie na kolejną rebelię. Jako syn Finwëgo masz prawo do tronu, a od woli _mojej i moich pobratymców_ zależy uznanie tego prawa. Zaufałem twemu ojcu i zaufałem, że zdoła mądrze przewodzić swemu ludowi. Drugi raz nie dam się tak oszukać.

Finarfin oczywiście rozumiał. Nie był głupcem a zresztą słowa Odwiecznego Króla nie pozostawiały wielkiej pola do interpretacji. Stojąca obok elfka już na niego nie patrzyła, wyraźnie znacznie bardziej zainteresowana słowami Valara. Patrzyła na swego mentora z uwielbieniem godnym pobożnej wyznawczyni Vanyarów. On tez chciał wiedzieć co też dalej nastąpi, bowiem nic co miało miejsce w ostatnim czasie nie przypominało niczego znanego z przeszłości.

\- Dlatego – kontynuował – podjęliśmy decyzję, by wprowadzić zmiany. Nie złamiemy umowy zawartej z pierwszymi z elfów, lecz wprowadzimy zmiany. Wrócisz książę do Tirionu by objąć tron po ojcu, ale pod pewnymi warunkami. Ród Finwëgo dowiódł niezdolności do rządzenia, więc dostaniesz pomoc w dźwiganiu ciężaru korony. Tych dwoje – wskazał na swą podopieczną i Mahtana – służyć ci będzie wsparciem oraz pomocą, zaś każdą istotną decyzję dotyczącą Noldorów skonsultujesz z nimi i uzyskasz aprobatę. Czy przyjmujesz warunki?

Ze zdumienia aż zamarł. Nie oczekiwał czegoś podobnego, nie tutaj po latach. Owszem ojciec i inni elfowie pamiętający jeszcze czasy Cuiviénen i potem, w Śródziemiu, kiedy to najstarsi podejmowali decyzję po konsultacjach. Królowie elfów zostali nimi dopiero w Valinorze, zaś każde plemię na władcą wybrało ambasadora, który opowiedział im o dalekim kraju za Zachodzie. Czyżby Valarowie proponowali powrót do najdawniejszych czasów?

\- Tak panie – odparł elf wiedząc, że milczenie mu nie pomoże– i dziękuję.

Spojrzał na stojącą obok elfkę oraz Mahtana, niewątpliwie doskonale rozumiejących skąd ów pomysł. Kto wie, może sami mieli swój udział w tym wszystkim. Zacisnął pięści w bezradnej złości, świadom swej sytuacji. Valarowie nie tylko publicznie go upokorzyli pozwalając _córce rzemieślnika_ patrzeć jak królewski syn błaga o wybaczenie, to jeszcze będzie musiał z nią dyskutować niczym z doradcą. Naprawdę nadchodziły zmiany na o wiele gorsze. Wbił wzrok w ziemię nie chcąc patrzeć na coraz mniej lubianą kobietę.

Spadło na niego naprawdę wiele: dzieci odeszły na wygnanie i nieomal doszło do kłótni gdy próbował ich powstrzymać przez szaloną wyprawą. Earwëna była wściekła i najwyraźniej winiła za wszystko, wątpliwe by potrafiła spokojnie wysłuchać jego racji w najbliższym czasie. Do tego nieustanna niepewność i samotność w odosobnieniu! Już wchodząc do Kręgu Przeznaczenia czuł ciężar ostatnich wydarzeń, zaś widok Nimwen w eleganckiej sukni przelał czarę goryczy i zmienił żal i smutek w złość, którą przelał na kobietę, której wcześniej już po prostu nie lubił.

Xxxxxx

Nimwen słuchała wyroku z niemałym zaskoczeniem. Rzecz jasna wiedziała o procesie oraz wszystkim, co powiedział Finarfin. Ku jej radości, Manwë bardzo dokładnie zarysował przebieg, zaś dyskusje czy to o filozofii, domenie powietrza czy polityce skutecznie uspokajały i odrywały myśli od bolesnych wspomnień. Ona zaś, zajęta słuchaniem potrafiła się uśmiechać i angażować coś innego. Ból serca zaczynał maleć.

Wiedziała, że podczas kolacji cała sprawa zostanie przedyskutowana, bowiem coś podobnego nie miało jeszcze nigdy miejsca. Zajęła swoje miejsce obok Eonwëgo, który sprawiał wrażenie równie poważnego i przywiązanego do swych obowiązków, co król, któremu od lat pomagał, lub jak mawiali niektórzy, służył.

\- Doskonały wyrok, unikniemy w ten sposób wielu kłopotów w przyszłości – powiedział komentując wieści, co spotkało się z aprobatą wszystkich zgromadzonych – ale co stanowiło inspirację, jeśli wolno zapytać?

\- Moi drodzy, to żadna tajemnica. Król potrzebuje doradców by poznać szerszy obraz, zaś ród Finwëgo pokazał swą niezdolność do życia wedle naszych reguł. Wyjaśniłem to w Kręgu Przeznaczenia.

\- To będzie dobre rozwiązanie dla Noldorów – wtrąciła Ilmarë – jak sądzisz Nimwen?

\- Zgadzam się – skinęła głową elfka – to zgodne z naszymi prastarymi prawami, czasami jeszcze sprzed przybycia tutaj, wtedy to właśnie grupa najstarszych elfów podejmowała decyzje. To.. wspaniały powrót do tradycji i czasów, kiedy mój lud był zjednoczony – kontynuowała nieco rozmarzonym głosem – ponoć wówczas tańczyliśmy nad Cuiviénen, poznawaliśmy piękno lasów, wszyscy razem.

To Vanyarowie niejako w największym stopniu zachowali owe zwyczaje, dość wcześnie bowiem osiedli na stokach Taninquentilu. Co prawda teraz mniej chodzili po lasach, wciąż jednak tańczyli, a do dawnych zamiłowań dodali tworzenie sztuki oraz rozwój duchowy. Mieli króla, ale mieszkając w osadach przywódca i uczony osady był bliższy i miał większy wpływ niż władca. Indis definitywnie zrzuciła koronę królowej Noldorów by w modłach do Eru i medytacjach szukać ukojenia. Założyła zwiewną, jasną suknię o prostym, acz eleganckim kroju różną od wymyślnych i bogato zdobionych szat Noldorów. Zerwała w ten sposób z przeszłością w Tirionie, zbyt bolesną by o niej pamiętać.

Calanon oraz Idhrenion swą wiedzę i przygotowywali dla elfki napary na sen oraz wyciszające. Kobietę dręczyły wspomnienia, a fakt, że drugie małżeństwo Finwëgo do samego końca budziło kontrowersje, nie pomagał. Nie należało czekać aż ktokolwiek zrzuci winę na złotowłosą elfkę. Teraz jednak mieszkała bezpiecznie pośród osad swego ludu, razem z nimi śpiewając pieśni oraz modlitwy do Eru. Wbrew pozorom Vanyarowie zanosili modły do Eru a nie Valarów, w tych drugich widząc duchowych przewodników. Być może ze wszystkich elfów najlepiej ich zrozumieli.

Nie tylko Indis ucierpiała. Nerdanela wróciła do domu ojca po okropnej kłótni z mężem. To od niej Mahtan wiedział o szaleństwie Fëanora i szybko skontaktował z zaprzyjaźnionymi elfami. Kiedy rudowłosa elfka usłyszała o zdarzeniach w Alqualondë zemdlała i padła bez zmysłów na podłogę. Zmartwiony ojciec zaniósł ją wpierw do łóżka a potem nawet do ogrodów Yavanny, licząc na przebudzenie. Czasami otwierała oczy, by z uśmiechem patrzeć na piękno otoczenia czy wschodzące słońce, co dawało szanse na wyzdrowienie. Może nie za rok, może nie za dziesięć lat, ale na pewno pewnego dnia.

Calathiel przynosiła dla niej kwiaty oraz przynosiła uspokajające mikstury. Każdym słowem i gestem wyrażała swoją pomoc oraz współczucie dla Mahtana oraz Nerdeneli. Słysząc o bratobójczej rzezi zaklęła paskudnie, głośno złorzecząc i przeklinając Fëanora. Nikt jej nie próbował uciszyć czy nakazać zmienić zdanie, a jedyne prosili by okazała takt w obecności rudowłosej elfki, bowiem sprawa dotyczyła męża u synów.

Mahtan, słysząc o wypadkach na wybrzeżu wpadł w wieli gniew. Począł z wielką siłą uderzać młotem w rudę metalu, chcąc nieco opanować emocje. Nie znajdował już słów by wyrazić co sądzi o szaleństwie. „ _Nie mam już zięcia i wnuków, są dla mnie martwi i niech martwi pozostaną, bo jak spotkam, wymierzę sprawiedliwość w imieniu zamordowanych przez największego nikczemnika pośród elfów_ " – powiedział na jednym ze spotkań Stronnictwa, co zostało przyjęte brawami. Przedstawiciele Telerich kiwali głowami, wyraźnie radzi z zasłyszanych słów. Noldorowie, którzy pozostali w Tirionie zrozumieli, że publiczne przeklinanie Fëanora i książąt stanowi jedyną szansę na uniknięcie potępienia ze strony innych elfów. Pojmował to i Mahtan, niewątpliwie świadomy jak bardzo Nerdanela może być narażona na ataki jako żona i matka bratobójców. Elfowie mieli w sowich sercach cienie, zaś zachowanie Fëanora pokazało do jakiej bezwzględności są zdolni. Dlatego też nie chciał by córka opuszczała bezpieczny dom, gdzie nikt by nie ośmielił się podnieść na nią ręki.

Nerdanela nie wykazywała nawet niewielkiej chęci by kogokolwiek spotykać. Miłość do męża umarła w niej już jakiś czas temu. Znienawidziła go nie za publiczne uderzenie w twarz, ale zabranie wszystkich synów. Nawet najmłodsi, najmniej chętni by brać udział w szaleństwie, nie mogli zostać przy matce, chociaż pokornie błagała Fëanora by nie nakazywał im podążać do Śródziemia. Padła na kolanach i w otoczeniu kompanów męża zaklinała go na wszelkie świętości by nie zabierał jej dzieci. On jednak wybuchnął obłąkańczym śmiechem i krzyknął: _„Patrzcie ulubienica Valarów pada przede mną na kolana. Idź ich prosić o pomoc, nieudolnych bogów co próbowali nami rządzić a pozwolili zamordować mego ojca jednemu ze swoich by ukraść Silmarille. Elfowie wymierzą sprawiedliwość wszystkim i każdy pozna karzącą rękę rodu Finwëgo"._ Od tamtej chwili już go nie kochała, ale nienawidziła jak jeszcze nigdy nikogo w swoim życiu.

Nie potrafiła powiedzieć ile czasu chodziła bez celu po Ogrodach Yavanny. Nie potrafiła wytrzymać nawet chwili w kuźniach, w których ongi pracowała z Fëanorem. Wówczas razem nie tylko doskonalili swe umiejętności w sztuce wykuwania metalu, ale także pocałunków oraz innych sposobów okazywania czułości. Bo mąż niegdyś ją kochał i wyciągał ku niej ręce jak do szczęścia. Świętował ilekroć informowała go o ciąży i naprawdę pragnął wszystkiego co najlepsze dla dzieci nim duma i paranoja zmieniły ogień w jego sercu w coś mrocznego. Została sama w niczym i mogła tylko zgadywać jakimi uczuciami darzyli ją elfowie w Tirionie i całym Valinorze.

Niczym za czasów młodości uczestniczyła w kolacjach, słysząc wszystkie rozmowy. Zarówno Aulë i Yavanna, ale też niewątpliwie inni Valarowie, byli zasmuceni i oburzeni ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Zamierzali wiele zmienić w swych relacjach z elfami, czyniąc ja o wiele bardziej chłodnymi i oficjalnymi. Fakt, że w jej obecności nawet Calathiel milczała w na temat męża krzyczał głośniej niż tysiąc słów.

Xxxxxxx

Nimwen współczuła Mahtanowi, lecz nie wiedziała czy zdoła z nim spokojnie rozmawiać, pomna krzywdy wyrządzonej przez jego wnuków. Kowal był ciężko pracującym, dobrym elfem, który już ich przeklął i się ich wyrzekł. Lecz mimo wszystko nie czuła się pewnie. Rozum wiedział bardzo wiele, lecz serce zadrżało. Niewiele mogła poradzić, a przeklinanie własnej słabości w niczym by nie pomogło.

\- Wyrok zapadł – usłyszała spokojny głos mentora – nie może zostać cofnięty, jeśli nie potrafisz opanować emocji, idź do Ogrodów Lorien, Irmo oraz Estë potrafią leczyć poranione dusze.

\- Wypełnię zadanie – zapewniła – nie zawiodę, nie zawiodę pokładanego we mnie zaufania – zakończyła niepewna czy bardziej chce przekonać swego rozmówcę czy siebie – udam się teraz na odpoczynek do mych komnat.

Pożegnała się uprzejmie, po czym wyszła nie chcąc by przerażenie w pełni odmalowało się na jej twarzy. Nie wiedziała czy zdoła spędzać dużo czasu z Mahtanem i czy złe wspomnienia nie zniszczą wszystkiego. Ale nie mogła, nie mogła powiedzieć nikomu co zaszło.. Ukryje wszelkie wątpliwości przez mentorem i choćby miała ważyć mikstury Vanyarów zmusi usta do uśmiechu, by niczego nie podejrzewał i uznał za wyleczoną. By nie pytał a i sama uważać musi by nierozsądnym zdaniem nie zdradzić słabości. Gratulowała sobie sprytu, uważała bowiem rozwiązanie za najlepsze dla wszystkich, nie chce drażnić innych tym, że wciąż płacze.

Patrzył za odchodzą elfką smutnym wzrokiem. Każda oferta pomocy sprawiała, że się wycofywała i zamykała w sobie coraz głębiej. Zanim, zanim doszło do nieszczęścia była pełną zapału, cierpliwą i pracowitą dziewczyną. Nadal studiowała, na pozór normalnie rozmawiała i uczyła dzieci Vanyarów, ale jednocześnie radosna młoda panna została zastąpiona przez wyraźnie nieszczęśliwą kobietę. Sprowadzili z Hal Mandosa poranioną duszę, która budowała wokół siebie szczelny kokon, odbijający każde słowo czy gest. Być może przebywanie wśród pobratymców dobrze jej zrobi, może spotkania z krewnymi wyrwą ze stanu w który wpadła? Zmiana nie może przecież zaszkodzić! Szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku komnat, które dzielił z żoną, mówiąc szeptem coś, co brzmiało jak „ _łatwiej jest stworzyć iluzje umysłu i zwodnicze wiatry niż rozmawiać z rozchwianą emocjonalnie kobietą_ ". Sądząc jednak po tym, że nie przestał dyskutować z Nimwen raczej to lubił..

Z kolei ukochana, czekająca w ich prywatnych komnatach, do których prócz nich nikt nie miał wstępu, stanowiła uosobienie rozwagi. Stała w pewnej odległości, układając kwiaty w wazonie, by stworzyły kompozycję. Jej smukła postać była widocznie wyraźna w świetle księżyca. Czerń włosów przywodziła na myśl ciemne niebo, zaś jasne ramiona odcinały się panującym półmroku. Zwiewna koszula nocna opinała kobiecą sylwetkę, a liczne warstwy delikatnego jak mgiełka jedwabiu lekko wirowały przy każdym ruchu.

\- Zamierzasz tak stać przez kilka godzin i się we mnie wpatrywać? – zapytała lekko kpiącym głosem, odkładając kwiaty.

\- Nigdy mi się nie znudzi patrzenie na ciebie moja królowo.

\- Jesteśmy w naszych komnatach – zauważyła uśmiechając lekko – możemy tak stać i się na siebie patrzeć do rana, albo znaleźć bardziej _interesujące_ zajęcie. A biorąc pod uwagę jaki koszmar i chaos właśnie opanowaliśmy, chyba wszystkim nam się przyda nieco _zabawy_ , nawet a może właśnie dlatego _dziecięcej –_ zakończyła zarzucając mu ręce na szyję.

Nie bez powodu nikt, ale to nikt nie mógł wejść nigdy i pod żądnym pozorem to prywatnych komnat. Ich wyobrażenia _dziecięcej zabawy_ byłyby daleko bardziej obrazoburcze niż stateczna elfka bawiąca się lalkami. Nie przestała patrzyć z owym uśmiechem, dopóki nie poczuła jak przyciska usta do jej ust, z ogniem zdolnym spalić na wiór. Oddała każdy pocałunek i nie tylko pocałunek, gdy ich szaty wylądowały na podłodze w bałaganie i stanie kompletnie nie nadającym się do pokazania komukolwiek. Nawet Król i Królowa Valarów potrzebują chwili odpoczynku od obowiązków. Nadszedł właśnie jeden z tych momentów, gdy byli po prostu parą głęboko kochających się istot, z dala od świata i istot w potrzebie. Różne zachowania widzieli, nieraz przypadkiem, u elfów, co budziło chęć _sprawdzenia_ co też ich tak bawi, a przecież miłość można okazywać na wiele sposobów.

* * *

 **A/N** : Zawsze mnie zastanawiała ocena zachowania Finwego i jego synów, gdzie decyzje podejmowano pod wpływem emocji nie zdrowego rozsądku. W tradycyjnej monarchii (a utopijną wersją takiej był dla mnie Valinor), od władcy oczekiwano pełnego oddania sprawom kraju, stawiania dobra kraju ponad prywatne sprawy. Finwe odchodząc na Formenos złamał tę zasadę stawiając prywatę ponad sprawy swego ludu. Finarfin jak wiemy z książek przeraził słów Mandosa i cofnął, podczas gdy brat i dzieci ruszyli przez śmiertelnie groźny szlak. Możemy tylko zgadywać jak zareagowała na wszystko Earwena, ale prawdopodobnie wpadła w gniew.


	15. Nowy król Noldorów

Nimwen odczuwała tak radość jak i przerażenie na myśl ze spotkaniu z rodziną. Na pewno zaczną zadawać wiele pytań, zaś ona spędzała całą noc na spisywaniu oraz wymyślaniu wiarygodnych wytłumaczeń. Wymieszała kłamstwo z prawdą by nadać całości największy sens. Chociaż wymyślenie składnego scenariusza kosztowało ją bezsenną noc, to czuła się gotowa by po koronacji Finarfina, na którą miała iść, porozmawiać z rodziną. A jeśli chodzi o ślady niewyspania, to cóż jako kobieta znała niejedną sztuczkę zaś różne proszki nakładane na twarz doskonale usuwały cienie pod oczami.

Dzień koronacji nowego króla spędziła na odgrywaniu zadanej roli. Za nic w świecie nie chciała zawieść zaufania jaki pokładał w niej mentor. Chciała pokazać, że Noldorowie umieją okazać wdzięczność i posłuszeństwo, pragnęła uznania w jego oczach jak dziecko pochwały w oczach uwielbianego ojca. Pragnęła pokazać jaka jest dzielna.

Podczas uroczystości uprzejmie witała gości i rozmawiała z nimi łagodnym głosem. Zapewniała nowego króla Finarfina o ich wsparciu. Powitała przybyłą delegacją Vanyarów i poprowadziła do władcy, samą siebie i wszystkich innych przekonując o konieczności zaufania synowi Finwëgo w imię lepszej przyszłości dla elfów.

Finarfin patrzył na nią z mieszanymi uczuciami. We wspaniałej sukni i klejnotach wyglądała jak księżniczka i zrozumiał przesłanie Valarów. Stojąc obok sprawiała wrażenie sztywnej i nienaturalnie wyprostowanej. Z drugiej jednak rozmawiała z Vanyarami, wypowiadając rozważne słowa o zgodzie i wzajemnym poparciu. Nie mógł mieć za złe podobnych słów, wszak próbowała pomóc. Inna sprawa czy nie on winien witać? Jest księciem a ona córką rzemieślnika i nie ma prawa działać bez porozumienia z nim. Najwyraźniej ci co zostali w Tironie odrzucali nie tylko Fëanora, ale też Finwëgo a odejście Fingolfina uważali za zdradę. Rozżaleni niczym porzucone dzieci kwestionowali całą rodziną królewską. Dlatego odetchnął z ulga jak kobieta ruszyła gdzieś z rodzicami, a on będzie musiał zbudować na nowo życie i swoje rządy w mieście.

Nie tylko Nimwen i Mahtan słyszeli o zachowaniu dumnego syna Finwëgo podczas przesłuchania. Wszyscy Uczniowie zostali poinformowani o zajściu, zaś Nesseldë oraz Aerion, zadbali by ich rodacy, Teleri usłyszeli o pokornej postawie księcia Noldorów. O tym właśnie opowiadali przebywając w Łabędzim Pałacu, ku niemałej uciesze Olwëgo i innych pobratymców. Nesseldë wciąż nosiła żałobę po swej rodzinie a Aerion po narzeczonej zamordowanej przez zwolenników Fëanora i poczęli dzielić tak ból jak i wściekłość na Noldorów. Finarfin, niewinny i nieświadomy aż do okropnego końca stopnia szaleństwa najstarszego brata, został w ich oczach współsprawcą, co może nie przelał niewinne krwi, ale patrzył biernie na zbrodnię i nie próbował jej zapobiec. Tyle usłyszał od nielicznych pozostałych na dworze, wyraźnie przerażonych czynami Fëanora i reakcji mieszkańców Valinoru. Nie otaczała ich może otwarta wrogość, ale sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej poważna. Z tym większą ulgą widoczną w spojrzeniu, patrzył jak ciemnowłosa odchodziła. Mógł wreszcie odpocząć.

Xxxxxx

Gdy już w domu została najbliższa rodzina, Nimwen wiedziała, że nadchodzi czas pytań, które tak bardzo przerażały. Starannie przygotowała swoją wersję, aby zabrzmiała wiarygodnie. Przecież całą ostatnią nic spędziła na planowaniu, nie zażywając słodyczy snu. Lecz nie chciała dorzucać nikomu trosk, ni rodzicom ni swemu mentorowi.

\- Jak wiecie byłam w Alqualondë w czasie ataku – zaczęła, nie wnikając dokładnie w personalia winnych – zatroskana za wcześnie wyszłam, bowiem nie mogłam już bezczynnie siedzieć. Spotkałam synów Fëanora, którzy nienawidzili mnie za łaskę jaką zostałam obdarzona i lojalność wobec Króla nas wszystkich. Nie wyobrażałam sobie by elf mógł zaatakować elfa, a oni zdarli kolczyki z uszy i pchnęli mieczem, zostawiając na śmierć. Moja dusza wędrowała na granicy światów, lecz zostałam wyleczona, me ciało dostało wyleczone, lecz duch wciąż cierpli. Potrzebuję nieco czasu.

\- Co się stało Nimwen? – zapytała ciotka.

\- Nic, ja.. – zaczęła się motać, wciąż drżąc na całym ciele.

\- Nieprawda – przerwała ciotka – co naprawdę miało miejsce podczas ataku w Alqualondë? Dlaczego tak się przeraziłaś?

\- Bez powodu – kłamała.

\- Nieprawda – przerwała matka – twoje zachowanie nie jest normalne. Opowiedz nam albo – przerwała, po czym kontynuowała w nagłym przebłysku – albo zamkniemy cię aż nie powiesz prawdy!

\- Ale ja muszę wracać do pałacu i… - zaczęła Nimwen.

\- To powiedz – kontynuowała matka – coś się dzieje, coś bardzo złego i mamy prawo wiedzieć. Nikt cię stąd nie zabierze, bo pomimo sporów, pomimo nieporozumienia, nic nie wskazuje by Manwë i Varda zamierzali złamać prawa, dające rodzicom władzę nad dziećmi!

Wbiła wzrok w podłogę, rozpaczliwie szukając inspiracji czy też podpowiedzi. Nieomal uderzyła się w czoło w bezsilnej złości, rozzłoszczona na nadmierną pewność siebie. Jakże mogła uwierzyć, że zdoła wszystkich oszukać? Matka dostrzegła podejrzane zachowanie a razem z ciotką, zaczynały podejrzewać za wiele. Gdyby odgadła jak łatwo odkryją tajemnice, znalazła by wymówkę, do szybkiego powrotu na Taninquentil. Rodzina by zrozumiała, chociaż na pewno czuli smutek i zawód z powodu krótkiego spotkania. Ale czy lepiej spędzić z kimś mniej czasu, czy zniszczyć wyobrażenie o dzielnej i mądrej córce? Zdecydowanie wiedziała, co należało wybrać.

\- Nie zrozumiecie – zaczęła..

\- Cierpisz – przerwała ciotka – nie zdołamy ci pomóc, jeśli nic nam nie powiesz. Wielu zostało poranionych przez Fëanora i synów, lecz nas najbardziej odchodzi twój los. Co się boli?

\- Dziękuję ale to.. Maglor był jednym z atakujących, kiedyś go kochałam a on tam stał.. – Nimwen jak rzadko brakowało słów.

Nimwen tylko skinęła głową i zaszlochała. Potwierdziła słowa w milczeniu, wciąż drżąc na ciele. Nie mogła nawet wymówić okropnych słów, nie potrafiła. Mocniej objęła ramiona, wciąż czując lodowaty chłód promieniujący przez krew. Zbladła jeszcze bardziej, co przy naturalnie jasnej karnacji nadało jej wygląd nieomal białej ściany.

Xxxxxx

Długo rozmyślała co powiedzieć, nie skłamać, ale możliwe rozsądnie i łagodnie wyrazić prawdę. Czy naprawdę okazała czarną niewdzięczność za próbę uratowania od śmierci? Nie chciała okazać złych emocji, ale musiała, musiała przeprosić jeśli to prawda. Jak mogła być tak ślepa i przekonana o swej dumie, że zdoła zapanować nad swoimi reakcjami? Czyż raz po raz nie przekonywała się, nie toczyła niezliczonych rozmów, pokazując jak bardzo duma może prowadzić na manowce? Sama postępowała identycznie przekonana, że zdoła oszukać wszystkich wokół.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała podchodząc do swego mentora – przepraszam że nie potrafiłam odpowiednio zareagować.

\- Czy coś się stało? – usłyszała głęboki głos, w którym wyczuwała nieopisaną nutę.

\- Zrozumiałam coś podczas rozmowy z rodzicami – zaczęła – wciąż przeżywam te okropne chwile, czy w koszmarach, czy inaczej. Myślałam, że zapanuję nad emocjami, usiłowałam je ukryć, lecz one wybuchły. Przepraszam, że nic nie powiedziałam, ale naprawdę uważałam mój wybór za dobry. Nie chciałam dokładać ci trosk, myślałam… przeliczyłam się.

Dał jej znak by usiadła obok. Podeszła bliżej do dość wąskiej, acz wygodnej sofy na jednym z niezliczonych tarasów widokowych pałacu. Nie potrafiła określić nastroju swego rozmówcy, bowiem doskonale wiedziała jak Valarowie potrafią skryć emocje podczas spotkania z osobami spoza swego grona, a umysł elfki podpowiadał najgorsze możliwe rozwiązania zagadki co czuł. Zajęła miejsce tuż obok jasnowłosego mężczyzny ubranego w długie, kosztowne szaty. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie wywołała w jego sercu wielkiego gniewu. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała po swoich koszmarach, to zostać uznaną za niewdzięczną przed swe najbliższe otoczenie.

\- Przeliczyłaś się – odparł spokojnie, z pewnym smutkiem – Nimwen spójrz na mnie – nakazał unosząc podbródek elfki, zmuszając by podchwyciła spojrzenie niezwykle błękitnych oczu – wiedzieliśmy, że cierpisz, co sprawiało nam przykrość, ale jeszcze bardziej zabolał _brak zaufania_. Nie przyszłaś szczerze porozmawiać, relacja mentora z Uczniem opiera się właśnie na tym. Wybaczę ci twe zachowanie, ale _tylko_ tym razem. Jeśli jeszcze raz okażesz tak wielką nieufność nie będę równie miłosierny, nie, nie spadnie na ciebie kara czy klątwa – wyjaśnił pośpiesznie – lecz nie mogę mieć w swoim bliskim otoczeniu osoby, która mi nie ufa. Skoro ty nie ufasz mnie, jak mogę zaufać tobie? Nie musisz stawiać czoła koszmarom samotnie, spróbuj uwierzyć chociaż raz.

\- Ja – zaczęła ze łzami w oczach – nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób, wiem, że teraz nie zabrzmię przekonująco, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałam dołożyć ci trosk. Jak mam cię przekonać?

\- Okaż zaufanie – powtórzył cierpliwie – powiedz o wszystkim i zaufaj decyzji. Obiecał wysłuchać mej rady, nawet jak cię się nie spodoba. Dlaczego nie chcesz nawet poprosić o pomoc Irma i Estë?

\- Wstydzę się swej naiwności– zadrżała – myślałam, że po tym jak poślubił inną mi przeszło, ale chyba gdzieś na dnie serca go kochałam – westchnęła – Ja..

Zaczęła mówić. Nieskładnie, z powodu wielkich emocji, opowiadała o swoich koszmarach oraz lękach. Zaciskała pięści, ale kontynuowała. Ból zdrady dotykał ją znacznie bardziej niż fizyczne obrażenia. Dlatego tak płakała chowając twarz w dłoniach, nie czując sił by inaczej rozmawiać, zbyt zawstydzona samą myślą. Czuła odrazę do siebie i sprawców tego czynu.

Kiedy poczuła jak została zamknięta w pocieszającym, opiekuńczym uścisku niczym ufne dziecko przylgnęła do swego mentora. Nie, nie jak dziecko,nie była już bowiem dziewczynką, ale wciąż potrzebowała tego samego, by powiedzieć co zaszło, nie potrafiła nikomu opowiadać o okropieństwach. Nie wiedziała czy kiedyś zdoła w pełni zaleczyć swój ból, ale przynajmniej wiedziała, że nie musi wszystkim udowadniać swej siły czy dzielności. Czując jak przeczesuje palcami długie, czarne włosy posłała mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

„ _Twa młodość się skończyła, a owo wydarcie bywa bolesne. Wiem co czujesz, wszyscy bowiem przeżyliśmy podobne chwile. I ja niegdyś byłem młodzieńcem pełnym wiary we wspaniałą przyszłość, ale..._ " – mówił, nie przerywając owego uspokajającego gestu. Wyrzucenie z siebie prawdy miało oczyszczający efekt, za bardzo chciała być dzielna. Być może koszmary łatwo nie znikną i nie odejdą, ale zdoła nad nimi zapanować, nie będzie sama. Niczego więcej nie potrzebowała.

\- Nadal uważam, że powinnaś poszukać pomocy z Ogrodach Lorien, ale najpierw warto spróbować innego rozwiązania. Nazajutrz grupa Vanyarów, łącznie z twoim dawnym nauczycielem Calanonem, udaje się na wybrzeże, by wesprzeć Telerich na swój sposób i zapoznać ich dzieci ze swoimi naukami i historią. Dołączysz do nich – nakazał – musisz stawić czoło lękom by je pokonać – wyjaśnił – albo to, albo udasz się do Ogrodów Lorien.

\- Jestem uczoną – odparła powoli – przekazywanie wiedzy młodym umysłom to ważne i zaszczytne zadanie. Opowiem dzieciom Telerich o dawnych czasach, dalekich krainach i wszystkim o co mnie zapytają – odparła – Vanyarowie znają wiele sposobów medytacji i wyciszenia myśli, popytam Calanona i … dziękuję za wszystko. Moja niechęć do pójścia do Ogrodów Lorien nie wynika z nieufności wobec szlachetnych Władców owego miejsca – zapewniła – ja tylko ..

\- .. nie znasz ich – odparł - odpocznij i spróbuj się wyspać, bez koszmarów. I zapamiętaj, że nakazałem ci nieprzeżywanie nie z powodu złości na ciebie, ale ci mordercy nie zasługują na łzy dobrej istoty – powtórzył słowa, które elfka potrzebowała usłyszeć bardziej niż cokolwiek.

Skinęła głową. Odczuwała ogromne zmęczenie, toteż kiedy tylko dotarła do sypialni padła na łóżko bez sił. Koszmar powrócił. Znowu przebywała w zaatakowanym mieście na wybrzeżu sama, wystawiona na łaskę i niełaskę dwóch synów Fëanora. Znowu podeszli do niej kpiąc z „córki rzemieślnika i małej ulubienicy Valarów" i zaatakowali. Lecz naraz coś dotarło do zmęczonej świadomości. „ _Nie musisz stawiać czoła koszmarom samotnie_ " – słowa na nowo zadźwięczały w głowie. Nie musi. Nie jest sama, co naraz do niej dotarło. Ma wsparcie życzliwych istot wokół siebie. Może otrzymać taką czy inną pomoc.

Jako małe dziecko nigdy nie miała złych snów, żaden elf urodzony w Valinorze ich nie miał. Nie znała co to lęk a nocne niebo budziło w niej ciekawość, lecz nie przerażenie. Fëanor i jego synowie dali swym pobratymcom lekcję strachu, nienawiści i zwątpienia. Nimwen wciąż drżała po przebudzeniu, ale jakby mniej. Odczuwała nie tylko lodowate zimno na ciele, ale też ciepło opiekuńczych ramion i wspomnienie kojącego głosu. Czasem słyszała matkę i ciotkę a czasem swego mentora. Czuła powoli jakby gdzieś, na sercu dnie rodziła się ulga. Powoli odzyskiwała siły i mogła opuścić bezpieczną przystań oraz domostwo. Była gotowa, po raz pierwszy czując się nieco lepiej.

\- Nimwen –usłyszała ciche słowa swego mentora- zabroniłem ci przywoływania wiatrów w obecności innych elfów, ale w razie ataku każdy ma prawo się bronić w każdy sposób jaki uznasz za właściwy. Ufam, że nie nadużyjesz swych umiejętności. A co do winnych, ukarzemy ich. Gdy zginą, a zginą na pewno walcząc _z nim_ , ich dusze nigdy nie opuszczą z Hal Mandosa, zaś tam w samotności na wieki będą przeżywać najgorsze chwile swego życia. Wielu nazywa mnie nadmiernie miłosiernym, ale miłosierdzie ma swe granice.

Skinęła głową doskonale rozumiejąc co próbował przekazać. Zadrżała wspominając jaki wydał wyrok na synów Fëanora: surowy a nieomal okrutny. Rozumiała, wszak trwające kilka tygodni koszmary dały jej w kość, a co dopiero wieczne koszmary bez nadziei na powodzenie? Podchwyciła powagę i rodzaj smutku w spojrzeniu. Ostatnie wydarzenia uderzyły we wszystkich, a w niektórych silniej niż innych. Ona jednak niczego nie dostrzegła, zbyt zajęta swoimi myślami oraz wspominaniem Maglora Spuściła zawstydzona wzrok i wbiła spojrzenie w posadzkę. Musi zacząć patrzeć szerzej, nie tylko na własne smutki. Kto wie ile dusz zostało zranionych i jaki chaos panuje na zewnątrz? Wkrótce miała poznać odpowiedzi jak wielki chaos i zamieszanie pozostawił Fëanor oraz jego towarzysze, kiedy mieczami torowali sobie drogę do statków.

Następnego dnia wyruszyła razem z zaprzyjaźnionymi Vanyarami. Założyła swą najskromniejszą suknię i prócz szafirowych kolczyków nie założyła żadnej biżuterii, uważając przesadne strojenie się za niepasujące i niewłaściwe w podobnej sytuacji. Zrobiła wyjątek dla kolczyków, bowiem zostały ona zaklęte oraz pobłogosławione by chronić właściciela. Dostała podobny dar po napaści w Alqualondë od swego mentora. Przekazał też jej wiele praktycznych rad na temat komunikacji umysłów, by mogli porozumiewać się ze sobą bez słów. Nie oczekiwał by została zaatakowana, ale ostrożności, oraz poczucia bezpieczeństwa, nigdy dość. Wówczas do elfki dotarło, że najwyraźniej w jakiś sposób odczuwał winę po tym jak została zaatakowana w jego krainie i z jego powodu. Nimwen zagryzła wargi uderzona nagłym zrozumieniem. Czy dlatego czasem reagował tak gwałtownie?

Niewiele myślała nad tym co o wszystkim pomyśli król Finarfin, niewiele przejmując się elfem który uciekł po czym wrócił przerażony i oczekiwał nie wiadomo czego. Nie przepadała za nim już wcześniej, kiedy w trakcie spotkań na które zapraszał ich Fingolfin na każdym kroku dawał do zrozumienia za jak wielce niegodną ją uważa. Ówczesny przywódca próbował zrobić co w jego mocy by spotkanie przebiegało w zdrowej atmosferze. Okazywał życzliwość nie tylko niej czy Mahtanowi, ale również mieszkańcom pałacu, nie tylko tym najbardziej dostojnym, oraz uprzejmie rozmawiał z każdym interesantem. Nic dziwnego, że dość szybko zdobył powszechny szacunek wśród mieszkańców Tirionu, zaś decyzja o odejściu zabolała naprawdę mocno. Nimwen nie wiedziała dlaczego dobry król Fingolfin, zrobił co zrobił. Nie śmiała mówić o nim głośno w obecności swego mentora, bowiem Valarowie w tamtych czasach ostro oceniali tych co odeszli, lecz odróżniała go od brata i głośno żałowała, że to Finarfin nie kontynuował wędrówki.

Xxxxxx

Olwë, przywódca Telerich, patrzył uważnie na morze. Szum fal zawsze uspokajał, a ostatnimi czasy spokój stanowił rzadki, nieomal niedostępny towar. Ulegając namowom córki, w swoim pałacu urządził schronienie dla sierot z Alqualondë. Ich rodzice zostali zamordowani gdyż albo nie chcieli oddać swoich łodzi, lub akurat stali w pobliżu, gdy doszło do morderstw, aby jak powtarzali „ _sługi Valarów nic im nie powiedzieli o wielkiej sprawie_ ". Zginęli będąc świadkami, zaś Fëanor, jego synowie i ich zwolennicy nie okazali litości nikomu, nie myśląc o sierotach, którym złamią życie. „ _To nie tak miało być, przecież dla dobra mego ludu udałem się do Amanu! Finwë, mój przyjacielu jak mogłeś do tego doprowadzić, dlaczego nie próbowałeś zapanować nad pierworodnym?"_ Krzyczał raz po raz, oczekując odpowiedzi, która nigdy nie nadeszła. Widząc zniszczenia, słysząc płacz dzieci zaciskał dłonie w bezradnej złości, przeklinając nie tylko Fëanora, lecz i jego ojca. Nie tylko Stronnictwo z Tirionu winiło króla, wskazując ślepą miłość wobec pierworodnego, ale także Teleri i niektórzy Vanyarowie. Nadchodziły złe czasy dla rasy elfów.

Kilka dni wcześniej do Łabędziego Pałacu przybyła Nesseldë wraz z Aerion. Ich Opiekunowie zdołali ich przekonać by spróbowali przeżyć swoją żałobę oraz ból wśród pobratymców, pomagając im. „ _Nie chcę udowadniać, że twój ból jest mniejszy niż ich_ " – przekonywał Irmo – „lecz ze swą wiedzą o leczeniu koszmarów możesz wesprzeć mych uzdrowicieli. Każdy z nas winien _czynić użytek ze swych talentów_ ". Nesseldë nie protestowała, mając własne plany i myśli. Podobnie jak Nimwen dorosła.

Szybko zaczęła wprowadzać swój plan w życie. Rozmawiała z rodakami, ale jednocześnie badała ich opinie. Od wieków była Uczennicą Irma, ale dopiero teraz, obserwując Stronnictwo, wpadła na nowy pomysł. Nikt nie zabronił kobiecie by wyrażała na głos opinie, czy próbowała działać bardziej wprost. Zbrodnie Noldorów nie mogły pozostać zapomniane, a ich książęta winni zapłacić za grzechy. Mówiła całkiem otwarcie a Olwë milczał, ponuro kiwając głową. „ _Kiedy to Uczniowie Valarów z nauczających zostali politykami? Naprawdę nastąpiło wielkie zmiany"-_ mruczał do siebie bliżej nieokreślonym tonem. Fakt, że córka poślubiła księcia Noldorów sprawiało mu niemały kłopot. Earwëna głośno przeklinała męża, dzięki czemu została zaliczona do grona licznych ofiar rodu Fëanora.

\- Panie – głos dworzanina przerwał zamyślenie – przybyła delegacja z Taninquentilu.

\- Co? Kto? – zapytał król nieco nieprzytomnym głosem.

\- Vanyarowie oraz pochodząca z Noldorów Uczennica Manwëgo – wyjaśnił – nie powinniśmy ich trzymać pod drzwiami pałacu.

\- Ależ w żadnym wypadku! Zaprowadź ich do którejś z komnat gościnnych, zaraz do nich dołączę.

Niewielka grupa elfów została zaprowadzona do niewielkiego, przytulnego pomieszczenia z oknami wychodzącymi na morze. Dla Vanyarów ów widok był rzadkością, bowiem przywykli do górskich regionów, nie zaś plaż oraz tęsknego szumu fal. Nic dziwnego, że patrzyli z ciekawością przez okna, zafascynowani nieznanym widokiem. Szum morskich fal w niewielkim stopniu przypominał znane im powiewy wiatru, które dla nich brzmiały niczym łagodne słowa, szeptane przez życzliwą istotę. Nie wiedzieli czy ten głos był przeznaczony li tylko dla nich, czy też do wszystkich elfów, lecz Noldorowie dawno stracili zdolność słuchania, zaś do Telerich przemawiał kto inny. Nimwen niegdyś kochała morze, zanim synowie Fëanora zmienili radosne wspomnienia w koszmary. Nienawidziła ich z całego serca, a tutaj w pełni poznała okropieństwa przez nich dokonane.

Nic dziwnego, że pogrążeni w myślach elfowie nie zauważyli wejścia wysokiego mężczyzny o krótkich, prawie białych włosach. Olwë spojrzał na nich z lekkim uśmiechem, rozpoznając jasnowłosych Vanyarów oraz elfkę o ciemnych włosach z lekko niebieskim odcieniem. Oczywiście widział wcześniej Nimwen, liczba Uczniów Valarów była niewielka, zaś ona podczas Festiwali zajmowała przynależne jej, zaszczytne miejsce w pewnej odległości od wysokiego krzesła zależącego do Manwëgo. Obecność kobiety sugerowała bardzo wiele, zwłaszcza jeśli przyniosła podarki niewątpliwie niewykonane ręką elfa. Lecz Stronnictwo, którego była częścią, okazało im wielkie wsparcie w najgorszych chwilach, wysyłając swoich przedstawicieli nim tak uczynili Vanyarowie.

\- Mili goście – odezwał się wchodząc – wybaczcie mi, że kazałem wam czekać, lecz chaos jaki musimy opanować nie daje nam wiele czasu na zachowanie manier.

\- Królu Olwë – powiedział Calanon- przybyliśmy wesprzeć wysiłek w znany nam sposób. My, Vanyarowie dawno temu wybraliśmy studiowanie spraw ducha oraz sztuk ponad politykę, lecz jesteśmy elfami i nie możemy zostawić naszych rodaków w potrzebie. Nie potrafimy budować jak Noldorowie, lecz pragniemy podzielić się z waszymi dziećmi i wszystkimi zainteresowanymi naszą wiedzą. Znamy sprawy ducha i przekażemy nam nasze sposoby leczenia zranień sięgających głębiej niż ciało.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Olwë – w biedzie każda pomoc nam się przyda.

\- Pobierałam nauki u Mistrza Calanona a potem sama uczyłam dzieci Vanyarów oraz mego ludu najdawniejszej historii elfów. Pragnę podzielić się z młodzieżą twego ludu tymi opowieściami, byśmy nigdy nie zapomnieli że jesteśmy jednym ludem. Doszły mnie słuchy o twym szlachetnym czynie królu, by oddać komnaty swego pałacu dla sierot. Wywarłeś tym wielkie wrażenie na mym królu i opiekunie i dlatego śle ci prezent – podała mu drobne puzderko – ja zaś, za jego sugestią przybywam do twego domu.

\- Zatem witaj pani i wy szlachetni elfowie – powiedział Olwë- wysłannicy Pana Valarów oraz przyjaciele Telerich są mile widziani w moim pałacu. Ma córka Earwëna opiekuje się osieroconymi dziećmi, radośnie przyjmie pomoc.

Nimwen nie potrzebowała słyszeć niczego więcej. Szlachetny czyn księżniczki, którą młoda kobieta widywała w Tirionie bardzo dawno temu w innym życiu, wywarł na niej wielkie wrażenie. Poczuła naraz falę sympatii do kobiety, która jawiła się uosobieniem królowej – matki i obrończyni swego ludu, takiej jaką wedle opowieści była Miriel. Prawie zapomniała, że ona właśnie była żoną niegodnego Finarfina, jakże odmienną od męża!

Znalazła kobietę w ogrodzie, niedaleko szumiącego morza, gdy siedziała z grupą dzieci. Wysoka, ubrana w długą, zwiewną, jasną suknię elfka o czymś im opowiadała. Od czasu do czasu przeczesywała swe prawie białe włosy sięgające nieomal do kolan. Wyglądała nieomal dziewczęco, nie jak dojrzała istota, która właśnie straciła męża i czworo dzieci. Nimwen przygryzła wargi niepewna co powinna zrobić i jak się z nią przywitać. Poczuła wielką falę sympatii oraz szacunku do księżniczki Telerich, podobnego szacunku jakim wcześniej darzyła Fingolfina, prawdziwie szlachetnych elfów, a nie tylko szlachetnie urodzonych.

\- Pani Nimwen? – zapytała zdumiona – co tu robisz?

\- Księżniczko Earwëno – odparła z uśmiechem – przybywam jako wysłannik z Taninquentilu, by was wesprzeć. Pragnę ci pomóc w opiece i nauczaniu tych dzieci – wskazała na Telerich – one straciły tak wiele za sprawą oszalałych przedstawicielu mego ludu, nawet tak szlachetna istota tak ty księżniczko może potrzebować pomocy.

\- Wiem – skinęła głową jasnowłosa – skoro pragniesz pomóc, dołącz do nas. Każda pomoc się przyda.

Nimwen, niewiele myśląc, podeszła bliżej do dzieci. Rozpoczęła właśnie swoje najbardziej pouczające doświadczenie, pośród innych ofiar z Alqualondë. Cudze nieszczęście nie przynosiło jej ukojenia, ale jednocześnie pozwalało dostrzec pewne sprawy. Ona straciła swą pierwszą miłość, lecz one dzieciństwo i istoty najdroższe na świecie. Czy naprawdę nie popada w dumę a wręcz pychę stawiając się ponad wszystko i wszystkich? Nie ona jedna straciła bardzo wiele, a w przeciwieństwie do nich miała wokół siebie miłość i troskę bliskich.

Serce ściskał ból, gdy widziała nadmiernie poważne, młodzieńcze twarzyczki. Do tej pory myślała, że Fëanor i zwolennicy po prostu zabili broniących okrętów przekonani o słuszności sprawy. Dopiero nagle do niej dotarło ile dzieci zostało osieroconych, ile kobiet straciło mężów i braci. Niewiele mogło zwiększyć jej pogardę do sprawy Ognistego Ducha, lecz niechęć do nowego króla. Noldorów, Finarfina rosła. Zaciskała pięści widząc ogrom tragedii, która spadła na bezbronnych Telerich, mając nadzieję, że będą na wieki cierpieć za grzechy.

Jeszcze pierwszego dnia po przybyciu, Olwë opowiedział im o grupie rzemieślników oraz budowniczych, którzy przybyli z Tirionu niedługo po tragicznych wydarzeniach. To byli zwolennicy Stronnictwa, o czym Teleri nigdy nie zapomnieli. Finarfin w międzyczasie porządkował dwór, usiłując zapanować nad chaosem w swym otoczeniu. Wieści o owym zachowaniu dotarły pędem błyskawicy tak do Ingwëgo jak i Olwëgo, budząc ich irytację. Nieprzyjazne języki wręcz szalały, zaś pozostali na miejscu Noldorowie ochoczo przeklinali rodzinę królewską chcąc pokazać swój dystant wobec bratobójców.

Najwyższy Król elfów bywał pompatyczny i irytujący, ale nie stracił zdrowego rozsądku i nie życzył źle innych ze swego ludu. Zatroskany o pobratymców mężczyzna gdzieś tam był, zaś czyn Fëanora przypomniał o dawnych czasach i zagrożeniach. Koszmarach, które zagrażały pierwszym elfom i przed którymi postanowili uciec w nieznane, do krain dalekiego Zachodu nie wiedząc w pełni co ich czeka. Tym razem potępiał nieznośnego pasierba swej siostrzenicy, przeklinając jego dumę oraz okrucieństwo. Wcześniej po prostu darzył Fëanora silną niechęcią, która teraz przeszła w jawną nienawiść. Po raz pierwszy od wieków użył swych słów nie by domagać się czci dla siebie, lecz by pomyśleć o innych.

\- Panie – powiedział gdy wyprosił audiencję u Manwëgo – wiem, że relacje między nami były złe i nie nie ma uzasadnienia by teraz rozważać dlaczego. Teraz jednak pragnę mówić o innych sprawach. To co uczynił Fëanor, jego synowie i inni nie zasługuje na wybaczenie. Jako Najwyższy Król Elfów, proszę ciebie, najmożniejszego z Valarów, o karę w imieniu mego ludu. Niech ci tchórze odpowiedzą za swe czyny i ból jaki sprowadził na niewinnych. Patrzyłem nieco z góry na Telerich uważając ich za nierozważnych, lecz co innego niezgodność na polu filozofii a co innego mordowanie! Podniesienie ręki na pobratymca to niewybaczalna zbrodnia!

\- Spotka ich surowa kara – usłyszał odpowiedź – dobrze słyszeć troskę w twym głosie.

\- Jestem Najwyższym Królem Elfów a Indis, którą ten rozpuszczony książę pogardzał, to ma krewna – wyjaśnił Ingwë – nie mogę milczeć gdy ktoś znieważa mą rodzinę i zachowuje niegodnie. Jeśli jemu wolno było ją źle traktować, czemu nie miałem go wyszydzać?

\- Rozumiem, dziękuję za wyrażenie swego zdania - odparł Manwë, patrząc na dawnego Ucznia i przyjaciela z nieopisanym wyrazem twarzy.

Nie powiedział tego przy nim, lecz kiedy Ingwë wyszedł patrzył przez chwilę za odchodzącym elfem. „ _Kiedy to przyjacielu, uznałeś swą dumę za ważniejszą ode mnie i mej przyjaźni_?"- lecz te słowa stanowiły tylko echo dawnego żalu. Był pierwszym z Valarów który wziął Ucznia i niestety tamten nadmiernie pokochał tytuły i zaszczyty. Teraz zaś na nowo był tamtym elfem, zatroskanym o dobro swego ludu i dla nich idącym na wyprawę do najdalszych krain.

Nimwen słyszała oczywiście o słowach i czynach przywódcy Vanyarów, na którego spojrzała z większym szacunkiem i podziwem niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wiele można było zarzucić Ingwëmu, ale najwcześniej ze wszystkich dostrzegł zagrożenie jakie dla szczęścia i pokoju wszystkich elfów stanowił Fëanor. Już wcześniej krytykował Finwëgo za niezdolność hamowania swego syna i bierną obserwację jak obrażał Indis, bądź co bądź legalną żonę.

W Łabędzim Pałacu spędzała wiele czasu z dziećmi Telerich oraz Earwëną. Założyła jasne szaty by nosić się i wyglądać podobnie jak inni. Nadmiernie eleganckie strojne w niczym by nie pomogły, a jedynie niepotrzebnie prowokowała. To właśnie księżniczka namówiła ją do spacerów boso brzegiem morza, w towarzystwie ich młodych podopiecznych.

Dla młodej Nimwen było to niezwykłe doświadczenie. Przypomniała sobie własne dzieciństwo i czasy spędzone w domu swej ciotki. Na nowo poczuła się młodą i beztroską, kiedy brodziła w płytkiej ciepłej wodzie, a czasem pluskała razem z dziećmi. Earwëna czasem do nich dołączała, ale zdecydowanie więcej radości odczuwała karmiąc łabędzie. Zaraziła tą pasją wszystkich i właśnie tam, pośród zatok i urokliwych zakątków wszyscy powoli odzyskiwali spokój. Właśnie tam Nimwen wreszcie uwierzyła, że naprawdę jest czysta i wybrała dla siebie nowe imię, a może rodzaj przydomka, Manwathiel, co nawiązywało do osoby mentora a znaczyło „czysta". Wybieranie imion nawiązujących do osoby mentora stanowiło rodzaj tradycji i Mahtan nazywany był czasem Aulëndil i nie bez powodu nie niemałym wysiłkiem zapuścił brodę by się upodobnić do Aulëgo.

Xxxxxx

Powrót króla Finarfina do Tirionu nie należał do łatwych. Kiedy był sam w swoich komnatach, głośno przeklinał naiwność, nie pozwalającą dostrzec problemów. Tak wiele wyzwań oczekiwało na miejscu, bowiem na dworze panował chaos. Z rodziny królewskiej została tylko Earwëna, nie chcąca z nim rozmawiać, a także żona Fingolfina głośno przeklinająca Fëanora. Finarfin nie zdawał sobie jeszcze w pełni sprawy z popularności Stronnictwa, ani tego, że niejako rządzili w Tirionie w czasie jego nieobecności. Teleri dobitnie pokazali swe uczucia, toteż Finarfin miał dość rozsądku by nie oczekiwać od teścia, Olwëgo, wsparcia politycznego. Nie wątpił jednak nigdy w bezgranicznie poparcie Vanyarów, bowiem matka pochodziła z ich szczepu.

Rzecz jasna nie od razu dosłyszał o elfach jak Nesseldë czy Aerion jawnie utrwalających niechęć do książąt Noldorów. Wprost zapowiedział, że zanim zacznie odbudowywać relacje z innymi szczepami elfów, pragnie opanować i uporządkować sytuację w Tirionie. „ _Muszę oddać cześć ojcu a potem umocnić władzę wśród poddanych_ " – mawiał, a spora część dworzan kiwała głową słysząc rozważne słowa. Zapanowanie nad wszystkim jednocześnie nie było możliwe.

Finarfin został koronowany, zaś po uroczystości nakazał przygotować niewielką ucztę dla najbliższych towarzyszy i przyjaciół. Pragnął świętować powrót do Tirionu, zajęcie prawnie należnego miejsca na tronie a jednocześnie odpocząć po męczących wydarzeniach i nieprzyjemnym przesłuchaniu przez Valarów. Konieczność padnięcia na kolana wielce bolała, toteż nie posłuchał rady by zaprosić na świętowanie także przedstawicieli Stronnictwa.

\- Nie – odrzucił propozycję – nie mam ochoty ich oglądać, jeszcze się ich nasłucham. Teraz zaś odpocznę.

\- Stronnictwo ma wpływy – ktoś zauważył.

\- Zabawy rzemieślników właśnie dobiegły końca – wyjaśnił Finarfin – nie wiem co sobie wyobrażali jak mnie nie było, ale to koniec. Jestem koronowanym, prawowitym królem a oni poddanymi, uroczystość dostępna dla wszystkich już minęła. Teraz radować się będę razem z osobami, które cenię i lubię.

Powiedział owe słowa głośno, nieświadomy, że nie niektórzy chętnie powtórzą dalej owe słowa. Na dworze przebywały osoby przerażone niedawnymi wydarzeniami i nie rozumiejące postępowania rodziny królewskiej. Nie wszyscy rzecz jasna sympatyzowali ze Stronnictwem, zwłaszcza gdy tak otwarcie krytykowali Finwëgo. Lecz ostre słowa króla, niejako zaczynającego panowania od podkreślania podziałów budziły wątpliwości. Dlatego pewnie poczęli dość głośno komentować wypowiedź Finarfina, co szybko doszło do uszu przedstawicieli Stronnictwa.

Plotki o słowach Finarfina szybko dotarły do przedstawicieli Stronnictwa. Kilka dni po koronacji króla, w posiadłości na przedmieściach Tirionu zebrała się grupa rzemieślników. Regularnie odbywali podobne spotkania, omawiając bieżące sprawy. Teraz rzecz jasna najważniejszą sprawę stanowił niedawny powrót Finarfina. Ojciec Nimwen ze złośliwym uśmiechem opisywał co usłyszał od córki o wielkim strachu oraz błaganiu na kolanach o łaskę. Stronnicy chichotali złośliwie, a tym złośliwiej kiedy tylko padły słowa o wyraźnych zamiarach wzmacniania władzy oraz wpływów.

\- Zatem Finarfin zamierza nam pokazać gdzie nasze miejsce – zaczął ojciec – a jak zamierza to uczynić? Czy nie wie, że ci co zostali w Tirionie wspierają nas a nie jego?

\- Na pewno mu to uświadomisz – wtrącił siedzący obok, rudowłosy elf.

\- Nimwen też – powiedział – a my zaś przekażemy jak nowy król kąśliwie opowiada o rzemieślnikach. Uciekł a teraz wrócił i czego niby oczekuje? Fingolfin dbał o wszystkich.

\- Niestety odszedł, my zaś winniśmy uważnie obserwować czyny jego brata.

Być może gdyby Finarfin zaprosił przedstawicieli Stronnictwa czy w ogóle wybranych mieszkańców miasta do pałacu, uniknęli by wielu nieporozumień. On jednak przeżywał swoje własne problemy oraz wątpliwości, muszą stawić czoła wielu wyzwaniom jednocześnie.

\- Nikt mnie nie przygotował do rządzenia – skarżył się głośno – nie wiem co powinien robić, ten chaos mnie przerasta.

Momentami nawet rozważał by porozmawiać z przedstawicielami Stronnictwa, a nawet zaproponować im miejsce w królewskiej radzie. Podobne rozwiązanie zadowoliłoby wszystkich i zapobiegło wielu kłótniom. Nie zrobił jednak niczego takiego, bowiem za panowania ojca w skład doradców wchodzili wyłącznie elfowie powiązani z rodziną królewską, nie zaś obcy, do tego niskiego pochodzenia. Fingolfin nie zwracał uwagi na pochodzenie, bardziej ceniąc umiejętności lecz jego już nie ma i nie może nic poradzić. Poza tym czy jest sens zmieniać postawy i prawidła skutecznie działające wcześniej? Nie wiedział wówczas jak wielkie zmiany zaszły w Valinorze, ale owa prawda docierała powoli do elfów.


	16. Królewski pogrzeb

Odejście ojca do Formenos zabolało Finarfina, inne dzieci Indis oraz wnuki. Nowy przywódca Noldorów wciąż tęsknił za matką, która oczywiście odwiedziła go podczas koronacji, ale nie zamierzała mieszkać w Tirionie. „ _Za wiele bolesnych wspomnień mnie tutaj prześladuje. Mieszkam wśród moich rodaków i dobrze mi z nimi, a wuj Ingwë przyjął mnie z powrotem do swego domostwa i okazuje wiele miłości. Dziękujmy Królowi Manwëmu za wielką łaskę jaką ci okazał"._ Wówczas jeszcze nie zgrzytał zębami słysząc o łasce Valarów, lecz matka nie była jedyną osobą, która powtarzała mu o konieczności okazania wdzięczności. Ledwie kilka dni po koronacji zrozumiał, że pozostali w Tirionie Noldorowie najwyraźniej doszczętnie rozczarowali się rodziną królewską. Powitali dość chłodno Finarfina, zaś sarkanie przeciw Finwëmu słyszał całkiem głośno. Dworzanie i pałacowi słudzy regularnie go informowali o sytuacji. Wzdychał tylko potrząsają głową, coraz bardziej zmartwiony. „ _Nie byłem przygotowany do rządzenia, a też muszę walczyć o dobre imię ojca_ " – mruczał.

Wezwał przedstawicieli Stronnictwa na audiencję do pałacu. Chcąc pokazać im dobitnie swoją pozycję króla, przyjął ich w Sali tronowej. Nie zdoła pomóc swemu ludowi, bez wprowadzenia porządku i walki z politycznym chaosem. Założył swoje najlepsze i najbardziej strojne szaty. Bogate hafty i bogactwo szczegółów przyprawiały o zawrót głowy. Długie, jasne włosy pozostawił rozpuszczone i ozdobił przepaską na skroń z wielkim diamentem, ongi noszonym przez Finwëgo. Starannie dobrał każdy element stroju oraz spotkania.

\- Mój ojciec był waszym królem i jesteście winni mu posłuszeństwo – grzmiał widząc przybyłych.

\- Porzucił nas dawno temu odchodząc i zostają na Formenos tak samo jak porzucił nas twój brat Fingolfin. Nie są naszymi królami ci, co uciekli! – padła odpowiedź.

\- Nikomu nie pozwolę krytykować mego ojca ni brata. Nic nie wiecie i nie macie prawa przeciw niemu mówić. To rozkaz, rozkaz waszego króla! – powiedział surowo, drżąc. „ _Czy nikt nie rozumie, że i ja nie mam lekko_?".

Zgromadzeni nie powiedzieli niczego wprost, lecz ich oczy brzmiały buntowniczo. Finarfin wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął dłonie na poręczy tronu. Nie oczekiwał jawnej krytyki ojca w pałacu i zamierzał walczyć z podobnymi słowami i zachowaniem. Pozostała ich ledwie garstka, a polityczne spory tylko ich dodatkowo osłabią.

\- Zatem gdy król porzuca swój lud jest dobrze, dziękujemy za wyjaśnienia panie – odparł ten sam przedstawiciel Stronnictwa.

\- Rozkazuję wam wszystkim szanować mego ojca i wszystkich z mej rodziny. Jesteśmy waszymi przywódcami, nie zapominajcie.

\- Na szacunek trzeba zasłużyć – nie dawał za wygraną gość – a szacunek i pokój nie są dane raz na zawsze, czego nauczył nas twój brat Fëanor królu. Utrzymanie spokoju i dobrobytu wymaga nieustannej pracy, tak jak utrzymanie w dobrym stanie narzędzi w kuźni czy miejskich wodociągów. Powodzenia w nadchodzących wyzwaniach _nasz Panie_.

\- Przywrócę porządek w Tirionie i dziękuję za wasze słowa- powiedział Finarfin, udając, że nie wyczuwa ironii.

Nie chciał zaczynać swego panowania od sądzenia oraz karania winnych zdrady, za jaką uważał podobne głosy. Rzecz jasna wyczuł ironię i zakamuflowany przytyk w ich głosach, lecz sprzeczka na początek panowania w niczym nie mogła my pomóc. Czekały go o wiele pilniejsze wyzwania. Zgodnie z zasadą by najpierw zadbać o najbliższe otoczenie, postanowił uporządkować i przywrócić dwór. Potrzebował pięknych dam, minstreli oraz łowczych, by powoli zacząć przywracać normalne funkcjonowanie pałacu. Nie uporządkuje politycznego życia bez porządku w pałacu. Może wtedy Earwëna wróci?

Finarfin postanowił urządzić uroczysty pochówek swemu ojcu, pierwszej ofierze Czarnego Władcy jak teraz nazywano Melkora. Musiał spełnić obowiązek syna, a potem zadbać o swego rodu. Polityczny chaos oraz bezkrólewie panowało zdecydowanie za długo, należało ukrócić owe tendencje i przywrócić dawny stan. Faktycznie przez czas nim Valarowie mu wybaczyli nikt właściwie do tej roli nie rządził Noldorami. Właśnie z owego powodu powstał chaos.

Nie znał i nie rozumiał słów, że powrót nie zawsze bywa możliwy i że pewne wydarzenia kładą kres okresowi naiwnej młodości. Zapomniał też, że to właśnie Fëanor i inni, kwestionując wolę Valarów wskazali ścieżkę niezależności i poszukiwania własnej ścieżki i wizji, niekoniecznie uwzględniającej ród Finwëgo. Skoro Fëanor jego synowie oraz zwolennicy mogli podważyć władzę i mądrość Valarów, wywołać bunt i sprzeciwić ich nakazom, czemu rzemieślnicy z Tirionu mają nie postąpić identycznie? Czy nie dostali przykładu, że królewską władzę można podważyć i kwestionować? Lecz w panującej sytuacji nie myślał o owej ironii.

Xxxxxx

Włożył wiele wysiłku w przygotowanie pochówku. Ojciec zasłużył na nie mniej uroczysty pochówek niż Miriel przed laty, toteż począł intensywnie szukać minstreli mogących zaśpiewać pieśni. Poszukiwał też kronikarzy oraz uczonych, mogących przygotować zestawienie rządów ojca i wspomnieć jak wiele Noldorowie mu zawdzięczają. Wspomnienie wielu szczęśliwych lat powinno ostudzić emocje i pozwolić dostrzec wiele spraw we właściwym świetle. Ciężko pracował, ale czy cokolwiek go rozpraszało? Dzieci przebywały na wygnaniu, Earwëna wróciła do domu ojca i nie chciała z nim nawet rozmawiać. Nie groziło im niebezpieczeństwo, nie musiał przed niczym uciekać, a taką ścieżkę uważał za słuszną.

Kazał dla siebie wykuć wąski diadem z niewielkimi połyskującymi kamieniami. Poza audiencjami nosił mniej skomplikowane i bogate stroje niż ojciec i Fëanor, lecz raczej zwiewne, wygodne szaty. Słyszał tęskne westchnienia dam dworu, lecz miał żonę, nawet jeśli Earwëna nie zamierzała przyjąć do wiadomości faktu, że wrócił i zyskał wybaczenie. Nic dziwnego, że chodził raczej zasępiony, zaskoczony nieustannymi trudami jakie pojawiały się na drodze.

\- Panie – jeden z dworzan i wiernych towarzyszy wyglądał na zatrwożonego.

\- Aradanie – powitał elfa przyjaźnie – co cię trapi? Usiądź i napij się wina!

\- Wino nam nie pomoże – zauważył smętnie elf, jeden z tych co razem z Finarfinem stali przed sądem Valarów – wiem, że masz panie wiele pracy z przywróceniem porządku, ale być może _inne_ sprawy take winny przyjąć twą uwagę.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Finarfin, mając przykre uczucie gdzieś z tyłu głowy.

\- Alqualondë – wyjaśnił – Stronnictwo Mahtana wysłało tam swoich ludzi, kiedy by wahaliśmy się czy podążać za twymi braćmi panie, książętami czy nie.

\- Po co ich wysłali? – spytał Finarfin.

\- To budowniczy i rzemieślnicy, udali się by jak mawiali pomóc w obudowie, prawda, ciężko pracują, ale..

\- .. dobrze, że my, Noldorowie wysłaliśmy pomoc – zaczął Finarfin.

\- Nie _rozumiesz_ panie – kontynuował Aradan – poszli tam w imieniu Stronnictwa Mahtana z inspiracji Mahtana i twój panie teść, król Olwë, uważa ich za przyjaciół Telerich. Poszli w imieniu Stronnictwa _nie ciebie_ panie, nie wymieniają nawet twego imienia. Pani Nimwen niedawno do nich dołączyła, przybyła razem z grupą Vanyarów, jak sama wyjaśniła jako „wysłannicy Taninquentilu" wyraźnie wskazując, że wypełnia wolę Manwëgo nie twoją i to jego nazywa _swoim królem_. To jest…

\- Jawne kwestionowanie mej władzy! – zakończył Finarfin wyraźnie rozeźlony – Za kogo ta córka rzemieślnika się uważa, że ma czelność tak mówić?! Musimy włożyć wysiłek z pogrzeb mego ojca by raz na zawsze przypomnieć wątpiącym kto rządzi. Jeśli chodzi o tę całą Nimwen wyjaśnię osobiście, że winna mi jest posłuszeństwo. Z Mahtanem też porozmawiam, był teściem mego brata ale to go nie zwalnia z lojalności wobec mojego ojca!

\- Panie.. – zaczął Aradan.

Finarfin nie słuchał. Wpadł w gniew, być może spowodowany trudem ostatnich wydarzeń. Przerażony widokiem krwi w Alqualondë i słowami Mandosa zawrócił, lecz w oczach Telerich był biernym obserwatorem rzezi, który im nie pomógł. Aradan zdecydowanie mu wyjaśnił jak się mają sprawy, nie wyjaśniając skąd tyle wie. Niechętni buntowi Noldorowie mieli go nieomal za zdrajcę. Valarowie udzielili mu wybaczenia, ale niechętnie i wyraźnie potępiali cały jego ród. Zmusili do uznania doradczej roli swych pupilków. A teraz jeszcze jedna z nich, córka zwykłego rzemieślnika, kpi z niego w żywe oczy! Mahtan był w całkiem innej sytuacji. Wiekowy i mądry elf, teść Fëanora był zupełnie inną osobą niż młoda, nadmiernie ambitna dziewczyna, której urodzenie nijak nie uzasadniało pretensji. Czy zatem dziwne, że ich kolejne spotkanie doprowadziło do wielkiej kłótni? I tak już za nią nie przepadał, teraz zaś ich relacje po prostu weszły w nową fazę niechęci.

Pogrzeb miał być podniosłym wydarzeniem. Trumna z ciałem Finwëgo miała zostać wystawiona na widok publiczny, tak by poddani mogli mu oddać taką samą cześć co ongi królowej Miriel. Długo pracował nad odpowiednią przemową, tak by oddać w niej cześć tak ojcu jak i wyjaśnić, że brat, Fingolfin nie jest zdrajcą, lecz pragnął towarzyszyć swoim ludziom. Czyny Fëanora budziły lęk także w nim i dlatego zadecydował, co zadecydował. Zasłużył jednak na życzliwe wspomnienie i szacunek. Nie zasłużył na potępienia za nadmierną miłość do pierworodnego.

Początkowo wszystko zdawało się iść po myśli Finarfina. Wiele osób przyszło na ostatnie pożegnanie Finwëgo, bo chociaż ich uczucia były dość chłodne, uważali jednak za obowiązek by godnie pożegnać króla. Tak należało postąpić i tak czynili Teleri na wybrzeżu, opłakując i grzebiąc pomordowanych. Mieszkańcy Tirionu przyszli dość licznie, co Finarfin błędnie zinterpretował jako wyraz podziwu oraz głębokiego szacunku.

\- Mój ojciec był wielkim elfem i królem – zaczął – przez niezliczone lata dbał o nas, nie myśląc o niczym innym niż nasze dobro. Poświęcił całe życie służbie nam i zginął podstępnie zamordowany przez przeklętego Morgotha, zbiegłego więźnia Valarów – kontynuował - Mój brat Fingolfin, postanowił kontynuować wielkie dzieło mego ojca. Czyny Fëanora przeraziły jego, więc pomimo strachu, obaw i wątpliwości ruszył za nim, by wspierać swój lud w godzinie próby. Był obowiązkowy – kontynuował – i pozostaje mi błagać Eru by nie cierpiał. Ja szedłem kierowany tym samym pragnieniem, bowiem moje dzieci..

Został uważnie wysłuchany przez zgromadzonych. Bez względu jak Finarfin nie pragnął przedstawić ojca i brata w możliwie najlepszym świetle, niedwuznacznie sugerował, że właśnie wygnani są _ich ludem_. Skoro Fingolfin odszedł chronić _swoich_ , kimże są ci, którzy pozostali? Czemu mają okazać lojalność rodzinie królewskiej, która dosadnie wyraziła swoje zdanie? Po raz kolejny zostało im to dosadnie przekazane. Zawiedzeni odeszli do swych domów. Fakt, że w swoim czasie głęboko podziwiali i szanowali Finwëgo i Fingolfina tylko wzmocnił ich irytację.

Xxxxxx

Nimwen przebywała w Alqualondë w czasie królewskiego pogrzebu. To był jej ostatni dzień na wybrzeżu, zaś nazajutrz miała wrócić do pałacu. Spacerowała akurat brzegiem morza, czując jak piasek przesypuje się między palcami bosych stóp. Dotyk miękkiego, złotego podłoża przyjemnie masował. Polubiła owo uczucie, toteż korzystając z chwili wolnego czasu postanowiła wyjść na ostatni spacer. Morskie fale szumiały tęskną, dziwną melodię, której nie rozumiała. Nie budziła w jej sercu podobnych uczuć co u Telerich, ale i tak poruszały serce.

Nagle jakiś szelest przykuł uwagę. Odwróciła głowę w kierunku źródła hałasu, by ku niemałemu zdumieniu dostrzec jednego z Orłów Manwëgo. Wiedziała oczywiście, że służyły jako posłańcy, zaś od ucieczki Melkora i Noldorów również jako szpiedzy, donosząc o wydarzeniach z dalekich krain. Jakiś czas temu jej mentor nauczył sposobów rozmów z nimi, a także nakazał by z nią rozmawiali, jeśli to będzie istotne. Szybko podeszła w kierunku przybysza, zaintrygowana co też pragnął jej przekazać. Spojrzała w oczy Orła i nawiązała kontakt, a ona dojrzała obraz królewskiego pogrzebu i delikatnie nierozważnych słów Finarfina wypowiedzianych wobec zgromadzonych mieszkańców. Naprawdę nie rozumiała co go opętało, by mówić zgromadzonym, że Fingolfin nie uważał ich za swój lud. Nie wątpiła w szczere intencje nowego króla, niestety efekty mogły być odmienne.

W pierwszym odruchu chciała pobiec do Tirionu, ale niedługo potem znalazła ją Earwëna z grupką dzieci. Nie mogła ich zignorować, nie kiedy maluchy podbiegły do niej domagając kolejnej, pożegnalnej opowieści. Podziw oraz niewinność w ich oczach poruszyły do głębi serce. Wyciągnęła dłonie w zapraszającym geście, chcąc wyściskać wszystkich. Nie trzeba im było dwa razy powtarzać. Wpadli na nią z wielkim impetem, aż przysiadła na plaży, na wciąż jeszcze ciepłym piasku.

Earwëna tylko zachichotała i zaproponowała uwielbianą przez wszystkich zabawę w pluskanie. Nimwen przez chwilę zamarła, ale dzieci nie dały jej szansy odpowiedzi. Pociągnęły w kierunku płytkiej wody i po ledwie paru minutach, cała gromadka poczęła ochlapywać się wodą i śmiać. Wrócili kompletnie przemoczeni, lecz wyraźnie zadowoleni.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała Earwëna odprowadzając ją w kierunku komnat – dziękuję tobie i wszystkim przyjaciołom, którzy nie odwrócili się od nas w biedzie.

\- Tak należało postąpić – wyjaśniła Nimwen – nie wszyscy Noldorowie są mordercami. To tylko..

\- Wiem, także mój ojciec nie ma wątpliwości i zadbamy by wiedział o tym każdy Teleri – odparła księżniczka z nagłą twardością w głosie – nigdy nie zapomnimy, że to Stronnictwo Mahtana wysłało posłańca z ostrzeżeniem, że jako jedyni próbowaliście nam pomóc w czarnej godzinie. Tym bardziej zapamiętamy kto przysłał do nas budowniczych i rzemieślników nieomal nazajutrz po strasznej nocy. _Nigdy_ nie wybaczymy książętom co nam uczynili, lecz inni Noldorowie są naszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Finarfin on.. – zaczęła Nimwen.

\- Nie wymawiaj jego imienia – głos Earwëny aż drżał od gniewu – nie wybaczę mu, że stał i patrzył jak umierali moi ludzie. Nie wybaczę, że nie powstrzymał moich dzieci od szaleństwa a sam wrócił błagając Valarów o łaskę. Nie chcę go znać!

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj przyjaciółko, tylko o nim nie mów. Wiesz czemu opiekuję się sierotami? Bo to są dzieci które straciły rodziców, a ja jestem matką, która straciła dzieci. Niech Fëanor i jego synowie spłoną za swe grzechy a Finwë za wieczne faworyzowanie tego gagatka kosztem innych! Przebierzmy się do pożegnalnej kolacji, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś nas odwiedzicie.

Uznała, że nazajutrz zajmie się Finarfinem i zachowaniem. Nie może porzucić Telerich i uciec bez słowa z powodu krewkiego księcia, gorzej króla. Z wybrzeża wróci prosto do pałacu Finarfin, bowiem tak, tak właśnie miała uczynić a nie może znikać. Ma zobowiązania wobec innych, a poza tym zaczynała darzyć sympatią elfów morza, Telerich na których Noldorowie patrzyli nieco z góry. Tęskne pieśni żeglarzy były prostsze i daleko mniej złożone niż wykwintna poezja Vanyarów, ale także przemawiały. Szczególnie jak słuchane przy szklance mocnego rumu.

Przed snem długo myślała. Słowa Earwëny na temat Finarfina wyjaśniały całkiem sporo na temat oceny rodu Finwëgo przez inne plemiona elfów. Fëanor, swoimi słowami o wolności dla elfów i władzy, wykopał wielki podział, kto wie czy możliwy do zakopania w jakikolwiek sposób? Jego ojciec, przez tak długie lata postrzegany jako dobry król Finwë, pod koniec zaprzepaścił wszystko zaślepiony miłością do syna i wnuków z niego zrodzonych. Zranił dogłębnie swe pozostałe dzieci, a one okazały tę samą postawę poddanym. Śmierć Miriel zaiste była zalążkiem tragedii i podziału dla Noldorów, spowodowała bowiem ślepą miłość króla do syna a pozbawiony matki chłopiec, genialne dziecko wpadło w szpony szaleństwa. To właśnie spowodowało rozłam, klątwę Valarów oraz innych elfów. Ród Finwëgo miał przewodzić i chronić Noldorów, ale wszystko rozpadło się właśnie jak domek z kart. Większa część z nich i prawie cała rodzina królewska odeszli, nawet przez ułamek sekundy nie myśląc o zgliszczach które pozostawili za sobą. Elfów w Tirionu nie dotknie klątwa Valarów, ale niechęć innych plemion już tak. A tymczasem Finarfin, zanim próbować jakoś łagodzić sytuację najwyraźniej uważa izolację i zwiększanie podziału za sposób na zapewnienie szczęścia swoim rodakom?

Xxxxxx

Nimwen zaciskała pięści z rosnącej wściekłości. Co takiego Noldorowie uczynili, że Eru pokarał ich rodem Finwëgo? Teleri mieli Olwëgo i jego dzieci, zatroskanych o swoich poddanych. Vanyarowie co prawda mieli Inwëgo, lecz on był tytularnym władcą, zachowali bowiem dawną strukturę i wciąż słuchali mędrców i przywódców osad. Poza tym, mieszkając na stokach Taninquentilu uważali się za lud Manwëgo i Vardy, ich niejako uważając ze swego Króla i Królową. W skomplikowanej strukturze władzy Vanyarów, Ingwë dawni stracił głos decydujący. Lecz jej lud, Noldorowie.. byli najbardziej dumni a jednocześnie zainteresowani rozwojem praktycznych umiejętności. To właśnie sprowadziło na nich zgubę a ród Finwëgo miał po prostu owe cechy szczególnie rozwinięte. Ci, co zostali w Tirionie cenili rozwój, ale nie szukali przygód. Finarfin ze swoimi płomiennymi przemowami i wyraźną dumą był Noldorem z krwi i kości, a po swej matce z Vanyarów najwyraźniej odziedziczył tylko jasne włosy.! Ale czy może iść do swego miasta nie pokazując wcześniej w pałacu? Nie, nie musi porozmawiać z mentorem nim zrobi cokolwiek gwałtownego. Ufała mu jak dziecko ufało ojcu i opiekunowi.

Została zaprowadzona do niewielkiego ogrodu, tego samego który widziała po raz pierwszy odwiedzając pałac. Bardzo lubiła owo nieco dzikie, dziwnie skromne w porównaniu z resztą kompleksu miejsce. Światło słoneczne, podobnie jak ongi światło Drzew, padało jakby na równi z linią horyzontu o każdej porze dnia, przebywali bowiem na ogromnej wysokości. Domownicy siadali na niewielkich, dość twardych ławkach, albo na miękkiej trawie. Nimwen i inni elfowie wybierali drugą opcję, bowiem dotyk ciepłej ziemi był znacznie przyjemniejszy. Gdy zobaczyła, że czekają na nią osoby znające prawdę o jej _„wypadku"_ zrozumiała, że może mówić otwarcie.

\- Ja dziękuję – odparła – tam, przebywając z osieroconymi dziećmi chyba wreszcie do mnie dotarło ilu elfów cierpi przez czyny tego przeklętego Fëanora i jego synów. I nie wszyscy mają do kogo się przytulić i wypłakać, mam wielkie szczęście! Przepraszam raz jeszcze za moje szalone zachowanie– zakończyła – chciałam też prosić o radę.

Ku swej uldze zobaczyła chęć zrozumienia i spokój. Nie chciała uchodzić za niewdzięczną, nigdy i w żadnym wypadku. Nie przeszkadzało jej gdyby uznali jej słowa i gesty za wyraz dziecinnego braku rozwagi czy też kobiecej histerii. Miała świadomość swych wad i na pewno nie uważała siebie za kogoś nie wiedzieć jak wspaniałego. Ale nie mogła przecież..

\- W jakiej sprawie?

\- Doszły mnie słuchy o pogrzebie króla Finwëgo i słowach jakie wypowiedział – zaczęła.

\- A jak ty je oceniasz?- padło pytanie.

\- Za nierozważne i krzywdzące. Dlaczego nie patrzy na nas, tych co zostali? Czemu nazywa tych co poszli na wygnanie swoim ludem? Kim więc my jesteśmy? Rodzina królewska nas porzuciła a jedyny męski potomek Finwëgo każe nam uważać ów czyn za bohaterski? Mówi, że winniśmy lojalność królowi, ale czyż król nie jest winy tego samego swoim poddanym?

\- Jest, zaś rola króla _nie polega_ na noszeniu korony – odparł Manwë- korona to symbol władzy, lecz także odpowiedzialności i troski. Władza bez troski i odpowiedzialności to tyrania a w najlepszym wypadku głupota! Wszyscy ponieśliśmy skutki tego, że ród Finwëgo _zapomniał_ o tym, co towarzyszy władzy. Finarfin zostawił swe serce z wygnańcami i im okazuje swą troskę, chociaż _strach_ kazał mu wrócić.

\- Boję się reakcji na jego słowa – zaczęła – moi rodacy w Tirionie są i bez tego dość rozżaleni na rodzinę królewską a on zamiast ich uspokoić, tylko dolewa oliwy do ognia! Czy on nie rozumie jakie nastroje panują w mieście?

\- Być może nie rozumie, a być może nie zważa na nie – zauważyła Varda, nawet nie kryjąc niechęci do elfa – być może potrzebuje _wyjaśnienia_.

\- O ile do niego da się dotrzeć – Ilmarë długo czekała na swoją szansę na wypowiedź – nazywając elfów z Tirionu wprost nie swoim ludem zachęca do buntu, zaś cała jego rodzina dała przykład, że przeciw legalnej władzy królewskiej można rozpocząć rewoltę! Czyżby sądził, że nikt nie skojarzy tych spraw w ten sposób?

\- Raczej nie – zauważyła Varda posyłając swej pomocnicy pełne uznania spojrzenie – ci buntownicy postawili się ponad elfów, uznali, że mogą stawiać przeciw nam, ale ich duma nie pozwala im dostrzec, że ktoś może zakwestionować _ich_ władzę! Gdyby potrafili o tym myśleć, nigdy by nie rozpoczęli rewolty tworzącej precedens. Droga Nimwen, przebierz się w bardziej odpowiednie szaty by ten brat mordercy przypomniał sobie z _czyjej łaski_ przebywa w naszym kraju.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę zaś do elfki dotarło naraz jak bardzo oburzeni są zachowaniem oraz czynami rodu Finwëgo. Udzielili Finarfinowi wybaczenia, gdyż uważali przestrzeganie prawa za bardzo ważną cnotę. Lecz w ich sercach płonął gniew. Zrozumiałą też, że atak na jej osobę przyjęli dość osobiście, raz jako bezczelność i podważania ich władzy nad własnym krajem, a poza tym była częścią ich domu, kimś innym niż nieznana elfka z Przystani.

Wyszła z pałacu ubrana w swą najbardziej strojną suknię. Sięgające do ziemi poły delikatnego jak mgiełka jedwabiu przywodziły na myśl skrzydła nocnego motyla. Długie, czarne włosy zostały upięte w kunsztowny kok, podtrzymywany licznymi, misternie zdobionymi spinkami. Na ramiona narzuciła szal, bowiem suknia, podobnie jak wiele innych, była bez rękawów. Wycięty w literę „V" dekolt, ozdabiały hafty w złożone wzory. Nie nosiła już żadnego naszyjnika, poza wąskim skromnym wisiorkiem. Czuła, że czeka ją ciężka rozmowa, ale nie podejrzewała _jak_ ciężka.

Xxxxxx

Finarfin wrócił z pogrzebu ojca z ciężkim sercem. Pochowanie ojca stanowiło zamknięcie jakiegoś rozdziału, publiczne przyznanie, że został zamordowany i nie wróci. Istniała możliwość by elf wrócił z Hal Mandosa, ale tego zaszczytu odmówiono Finwëmu. Nie od razu zrozumiał dlaczego po jego przemowie tak wielu poddanych odeszło wyraźnie wściekłych. Czyż nie rozumieli, że tylko rozliczając przeszłość mogą spokojnie budować przyszłość?

Następnego dnia rankiem sługa zapowiedział mu przybycie Mahtana. Siedział akurat w jednej ze swych komnat, za stołem zapełnionym papierami. Zamierzał wysłać oficjalne listy do Olwëgo i Ingwëgo, przypominając o swych związkach z nimi i informując o nowej sytuacji politycznej wśród Noldorów. Przetarł czoło słysząc ową wieść.

\- Przyjmę go w Sali tronowej – powiedział.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – Mahtan stał w drzwiach – możemy sobie darować ten cyrk, bo obaj jesteśmy zajęci – wskazał na stos papierów – masz na pewno sporo pracy Finarfinie.

\- _królu_ Finarfinie – poprawił go- i w istocie mam wiele pracy, począwszy od oficjalnej korespondencji. Co cię sprowadza?

\- Korespondencji? – zapytał Mahtan ignorując pytanie.

\- Tak, jako nowy król Noldorów wysyłam listy do przywódców innych plemion, ale to nie powinno zajmować twojego..

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – przerwał Mahtan – z wyroku Valarów mamy ze sobą dyskutować w trójkę. Nimwen szkoliła się przez lata w sztuce słowa u Vanyarów, co może pomóc, ale ważniejsza kwestia to wczorajsze wydarzenia. Nie każ mi proszę wierzyć, że powiedziałeś publicznie na pogrzebie, że nie uważasz mieszkańców Tirionu za swój lud…

\- To nie tak, ja ..

Finarfin opowiedział o wydarzeniach wczorajszego dnia. Mahtan słuchał z nieokreślonymi emocjami na twarzy, ale nie wyglądał na zagniewanego. Kilka razy skubnął włosy swej brody jakby nad czymś myśląc, po czym począł spacerować po komnacie. Spojrzał przez chwilę przez okno, po czym potrząsnął głową. Nie sprawiał wrażenia zadowolonego, a bardziej zmęczonego. Król Noldorów nie miał pojęcia ile czasu elf spędza na opiece nad córką i ile wysiłku go to kosztuje.

\- Finarfinie – powiedział po chwili – rozumiem twój żal, ale wszyscy cierpimy przez Fëanora. Doceniam lojalność wobec ojca i braci, ale w nieświadomy sposób dałeś do zrozumienia mieszkańcom Tirionu, że dla twojej rodziny najwyraźniej nie są dla ludem. Mieszkańcy czują się zdradzeni przez twego ojca, brata a i tobie nie zapomnieli, że odszedłeś ze swym hufcem. Odrzucają nie tylko Fëanora lecz i całą rodzinę królewską, a twe słowa to… potwierdzenie.

\- Ale przecież to niemożliwe ! – krzyknął – nikt mnie nie może zastąpić, nikt nie może być królem prócz mnie, jestem ostatnim synem mego ojca!

\- Twój ojciec został królem bo był ambasadorem do Amanu – przerwał Mahtan – nie słuchałeś niczego na swoim procesie? To kraina Valarów i to ich dobra wola, że dają się elfom rządzić po swojemu. Jeśli uznają że nie jesteś w stanie rządzić Noldorami wyznaczą innego władcę. A wątpią już w ciebie dostatecznie!

Jasnowłosy elf skinął głową. Obiecał oczywiście pomyśleć, wyraźnie zdenerwowany, że słyszy podobną przemowę po raz kolejny, w niedługim przeciągu czasu. Ile razy jeszcze usłyszy o wspaniałości i łaskawości Manwëgo i niuansach przemów? Mahtan, jako teść Fëanora miał wszelkie prawo wygłaszać opinie, ale kowal ma go uczyć polityki? Owszem jako najmłodszy syn króla nie został przygotowany do rządzenia, lecz na pewno wie więcej niż rzemieślnik! Absurdalność owej myśli uderzyła go nieomal fizycznie, toteż wybuchł obłąkańczym śmiechem. Chyba naprawdę za dużo się ostatnio działo, a on po prostu musiał odreagować. Dlatego zrobił co zrobił nie zważając, że zapowiedziano właśnie kolejnego gościa.

Jej nieco kpiące „król widać usłyszał dowcip" dopiero po czasie dotarło do świadomości. Spojrzał w kierunku wejścia by dostrzec ciemnowłosą kobietę w strojnej sukni, nie przypominającej w niczym strojów dam dworu. W nosiła długą szatę koloru nocnego nieba, zaś uszy oraz dekolt zdobiły dość spore szafiry. Mogła uchodzić za przyjemną dla oka, chociaż nieco za bladą jak na gust Finarfina. Szybko zrozumiał kto przed nim stoi. Poczuł nagły gniew, przypominając sobie jawną niesubordynację, co zamierzał jej właśnie wyjaśnić.

\- Jak widzę wróciłaś z Alqualondë – zaczął przechodząc od razu do sedna sprawy – żądam natychmiastowych wyjaśnień zachowania będącego jawnym aktem niesubordynacji wobec twego króla!

\- Słucham? – zapytała Nimwen kompletnie zaskoczona.

\- Po pierwsze nie mów do mnie jakbyśmy byli równi córko rzemieślnika, jestem twoim królem i masz mi się ukłonić i zwracać jak poddana do swego króla. Po drugie co to za działania Stronnictwa w Alqualondë i twoja obecność? Czy zgodziłem się byś tam przebywała i mówiła cokolwiek w imieniu Noldorów?

Elfka odzyskała mowę po pierwszym szoku. Ani Noldorowie, ani Vanyarowie nie odzywali się do niej w podobny sposób, dlatego zamilkła słysząc słowną agresję. Skubnęła nerwowo końcówki włosów, a w którymś momencie opuszki palców dotknęły długiego, szafirowego kolczyka. Nie wiedziała czy to błogosławieństwo rzucone na klejnot, czy nagłe olśnienie, lecz odzyskała zdolność mowy. Spojrzała na stojącego obok elfa z niechęcią i nie zamierzała milczeć.

\- Po pierwsze – wycedziła – przybyłam do Alqualondë w delegacji z Taninquentilu, gdzie odpowiadam przed Królem starszym i dostojniejszym od ciebie. Po drugie jeśli _on_ nie każe mi się kłaniać nie skłonię się przed tobą synu Finwëgo. Po trzecie wszyscy Noldorowie muszą teraz ciężko pracować na zmycie hańby jaką na nas sprowadził na nas Fëanor i synowie. Po czwarte przedstawiciele Stronnictwa przybyli do Alqualondë kiedy ty podążałeś za bratobójcą i nie przebywałeś w Tirionie.

\- Nie waż się mówić do mnie tym tonem – krzyknął tracąc nad sobą panowanie – nie interesują mnie zwyczaje innych, ale tutaj _córki rzemieślników_ szanują królewskich synów! Więc zacznij się zachowywać jak poddana!

\- Może ty zacznij się zachowywać jak król, _królu Finarfinie_ – ostatnie słowa wypluła z pogardą – a bowiem założenie na głowę korony nie załatwia sprawy. Wczoraj wyraźnie zasugerowałeś mieszkańcom Tirionu gdzie zostawiłeś serce. Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć i szacunek nie jest dany raz na zawsze, lecz niczym drogocenny kwiat wymaga pielęgnacji. Nie słuchasz swego ludu i nie okazujesz mu troski. Czy naprawdę zmarli i wygnańcy są ważniejsi niż żywi wokół?

\- Oczywiście że nie – odparł spokojniej – lecz jako uczona musisz wiedzieć, że trzeba zamknąć przeszłość by iść dalej.

\- Jako uczona traktuję przeszłość i historię jako nauczycielkę. Powtarzanie błędów przeszłości donikąd nas nie zaprowadzi. Przeszłość wymaga rozliczenia i zamknięcia.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić przyczyn swej niechęci do kobiety. Faktycznie nie cierpiał elfek jej pokroju, uważając, że pewne dziedziny są przynależne mężom a inne niewiastom. Lubił dyskutować o polityce i historii, ale uczonymi, nie kobietami. Mógł znieść słowa przygany z ust Aradana, może Mahtana ale nie córki rzemieślników! Do tego jeszcze wzorem matki, Aradana i Mahtana raczyła mu przypomnieć kto rządzi w krainie.

\- Czyli mój ojciec popełnił błąd tak?

\- Król co porzucił swój lud, przestaje być królem na własne życzenie. Finwë został na Formenos i dobrowolnie zrzekł przywództwa. Nie oczekuj od nas zachwytu – odparła spokojnie, przypominając faktu.

\- Nie waż się obrażać mego ojca i swego króla córko rzemieślnika!

Teraz to Nimwen poczuła jak traci nad sobą panowanie. Widok bliskiego krewnego, wuja jej niedoszłych morderców, wywołał wściekłość. Sposób mówienia o elfach nie królewskiego rodu budził sprzeciw, który płonął gniewie. „ _Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni_ " – myślała słuchając wypowiedzi, wszak Fëanor w domu musiał wysłuchać niejednego skoro potem robił co robił i głosił co głosił.

Nie rozumiała skąd u niego pogarda wobec tych, nie pochodzących z rodziny królewskiej. Odczuwała wściekłość na podobne zachowanie, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć dlaczego ktoś mający być przywódcą, tak źle traktuje swoich poddanych. Nie takie wzorce obserwowała u najlepszych, a na takowych pragnęła się wzorować. Wówczas nie dopuszczała do świadomości myśli, że po prostu gniewem reaguje na zmartwienia.

\- Nie obrażaj mego ojca bo był i jest uczciwie pracującym elfem. I tak jestem dumna z bycia córką i siostrą rzemieślników, lepsze to niż bycie synem zdrajcy a za brata mieć mordercę – krzyknęła.

\- Przeproś za swą bezczelność, nie wiem za kogo się masz, ale jesteś tylko zbuntowaną córką jubilera a ja królem – krzyknął na kobietę, wymachując gwałtownie rękami.

\- Jak śmiesz?! Zapomniałeś, że jesteś tutaj z łaski Valarów, którą ci okazali gdy błagałeś o wybaczenie? Okazałeś pogardę swemu ludowi i przysięgam powtórzę twe słowa!

Odwróciła się na pięcie i pchnęła drzwi z takim impetem, że prawie wyleciały z zawiasów. Chciał pobiec za kobietą, ale ku swemu zdumieniu na korytarzu dostrzegł grupę dworzan, w tym trupiobladego Aradana. Naraz poczuł jak głupio dał się ponieść emocjom, być może dlatego, że kolejna osoba pod rząd zaczynała mu ciosać kołki na głowie dokładnie o to samo. Nie wytrzymał nadmiaru emocji.

\- Panie – zaczął Aradan.

\- Wiem, niepotrzebnie dałem się ponieść emocjom – szepnął Finarfin – nie powinienem był tak rozmawiać z przybyłym gościem, ale po prostu nie znoszę tej kobiety!

\- To coś więcej niż tylko kilka słów za dużo – drżał Aradan –właśnie podważyłeś wyroki Valarów, do tego praktycznie zaatakowałeś wysłanniczkę Manwëgo, a Valarowie mają dość specyficzne podejście do swych Uczniów, o czym wiesz.

\- Wiem, niech to szlag, tylko tego mi brakuje by ta wychuchana panna poleciała na skargę.

Finarfin tylko westchnął, czując nadchodzące kłopoty. Niepotrzebnie pozwolił by emocje przejęły nad nim kontrolę i czuł, że tego pożałuje. Owszem, został sprowokowany, ale wątpił by podobne tłumaczenie zostało przyjęte. On sam nie wiedział czy by uwierzył w równie bezsensownego wyjaśnienia. Król nie powinien krzyczeć na poddanych tylko z powodu ich odmiennych poglądów, ale Nimwen potrafiła sprawić, że zapominał o zasadach. Naprawdę źle reagował na obecność kobiety.


	17. Sam pośród wielu

**Keriann** : Dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi, ostanio mylę wersję i polską publikuję po ang i odwrotnie. Teraz wszystko powinno się zgadzać

* * *

Wściekła Nimwen wypadła jak burza z królewskich komnat. Pośpiesznie wróciła, nim zapragnie cisnąć w denerwującego elfa wazonem lub innym przedmiotem. Dobre samopoczucie z poranka prysło niczym bańka mydlana, ustępując miejsce wstydowi. Miała szczerą ochotę nakrzyczeć na Finarfina za kąśliwe słowa na temat swych krewnych. Odczuwała też wielką irytację na samą siebie za to jak łatwo dała się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jak ma wypełnić wolę swego mentora, skoro nie panuje nad emocjami? Dlaczego akurat ona musi znosić humory oraz nieznośne maniery króla Noldorów?

Pełna wstydu czekała na jednym z tarasów widokowych. Chodziła w te i we wte chcąc zapanować nad emocjami, by poprzez ruch rozładować irytację. Mahtan rozbijał młoty na rudach żelaza gdy opanowywała go irytacja, a ona czasem spacerowała. Co prawda zwykle wolała zagajniki, ale chłód panujący na tarasie widokowym skutecznie wyciszał. Zimno nie dokuczało na tyle by wróciła po szal do swych komnat, ale wystarczało by studzić emocje. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć ile czasu minęło, nim usłyszała kroki. Dziwne, ale początkowo pragnęła towarzystwa i rozmowy, teraz zaś poczuła wstyd z powodu nadmiernego wybuchu. Zachowała się naprawdę dziecinnie.

\- Czy coś się stało Nimwen? – ten głos potrafił przynieść otuchę nawet w koszmarach sennych, toteż uspokoił i teraz.

\- Tak – odparła – byłam w Tirionie i moja rozmowa z Finarfinem nie poszła najlepiej.

\- W jakim sensie? – zapytał Manwë siadając obok niej i chwytając drżące dłonie elfki – powiedz mi – w jego głosie brzmiał nakaz.

\- Pokażę – wyjaśniła – komunikacja umysłów pozwala pokazać pełen obraz, a nie wiem czy moja narracja zabrzmi dość bezstronnie.

\- Niech tak będzie – wyraźnie niechętnie wyraził zgodę – potem jednak zadam ci pytania, a ty na nie odpowiesz.

Skinęła głową zapewniając o swej chęci rozmowy. Bez strachu otworzyła swą świadomość, wiedząc, że nie musi czuć nawet najmniejszej obawy przed istotą obok. Nie wykorzystałby niezwykłych możliwości, jaką dawało otwarcie umysłu, pozwalające nie tylko na wymianę myśli, lecz tylko przelewanie idei. Rozumiała jak bardzo jest wówczas odsłonięta w sensie o wiele bardziej intymnym, niż cokolwiek fizycznego. Ona jednak nie w pełni rozumiała, a może po prostu nie odczuwała odsłonięcia duszy jako czegoś bardziej osobistego niż odsłonięcie ciała? Przecież skoro rozmawiała z osobą, która widziała ją umierajacą, czy cokolwiek jeszcze pozostało do ukrycia?

Poczuła dotknięcie na swej twarzy, oraz ciepło promieniujące z miejsca kontaktu. Ciepło ogarnęło całe ciało, a ona miała wrażenie jakby weszła do przyjemnej kąpieli. Jakaś siłą unieruchomiła ją w miejscu, lecz nie odczuwała strachu. Poczuła przez chwilę coś jakby delikatne ukłucie z tyłu głowy. Po chwili wyczuła w świadomości potężną obecność, tak przytłaczającą, że instynktownie pokazała swoje wspomnienia. Nawet nie próbowała się bronić, nie tylko dlatego, że mu ufała, ale także z powodu przekonania o wielkim bólu jaki by spowodował opór.

Słyszała o naturalnych barierach, w które wyposażony został każdy umysł. Nawet elf mógł próbować zamknąć swoją świadomość przez którymś z Valarów i wejście wymagało by użycia siły. Nie można było jednak bezkarnie wtargnąć, bowiem zbytnia brutalność oznaczała nieodwracalne uszkodzenia. Siła mogła służyć zastraszeniu, ale niczemu więcej.

\- Dlaczego nie chciałaś po prostu opowiedzieć? – zapytał gdy tylko połączenie zostało zerwane.

\- Odczuwałam złość – wyznała – czułam gniew na Finarfina że obrażał moją rodzinę, że podważał twoje wyroki i..

\- … miałaś pełne prawo – przerwał miękko – a teraz powiedz mi dziecko, jakie karygodne błędy popełnił Finarfin?

\- Nie uważasz, że zareagowałam gwałtownie? – w głosie elfki zabrzmiała ulga – za nic nie chciałam, wiem, mam odpowiedzieć na pytanie – kontynuowała – już wczoraj powiedział swemu ludowi, że nie uważa ich za swoich. Z taką pogardą mówił o mojej rodzinie!

\- Okazał pogardę rodakom, a to fatalny znak – potwierdził – pokazał też kilka innych cech, które stawiają pod znakiem zapytania zdolność rządzenia. Czasem ciężko opanować emocje, ale ufam w twoją zdolność panowania nad emocjami, bo czeka cię wiele spotkań z Finarfinem.

\- Ale czemu? To takie trudne– szepnęła błagalnie.

\- Wiem – odparł – lecz zaczęłaś działania w Stronnictwie i teraz musisz kontynuować raz podjęte działania i iść dalej to twój obowiązek. W moim kraju pozostali Noldorowie i będą musieli stawić czoła wielu wyzwaniom, w tym niechęci okazywanej przez innych elfów. Potrzebują mądrego przewodnictwa, by nie doszło do kolejnych nieszczęść i aktów przemocy w mojej krainie. Nasza obecność ochrania elfów przed siłami Ciemności, lecz mrok jest także tutaj. Jeśli dojdźcie do jeszcze jednej rewolty lub gwałtownych czynów oddzielimy nasze domeny od waszych sztywną i nieprzekraczalną granicą a owa ochrona zostanie zdjęta .

\- Ale to narazi elfów – odparła – dlaczego?

\- Bo nie mogę nikomu zmusić do przyjęcia mej pomocy, mogę tylko przypominać o prawach mego kraju, lecz jeśli owe zasady są nie do przyjęcia. Dlatego Noldorowie i inni elfowie potrzebują przypomnienia, zaś ów obowiązek spadł na ciebie moje dziecko, lecz nigdy nie mówiłem, że rola mego Ucznia będzie łatwa.

Nimwen zadrżała, lecz nic nie mówiła. Obowiązek, oczywiście doskonale rozumiała co też właśnie usłyszała. Znała swego mentora dość długo by wiedzieć jak wielką wagę przykłada do wypełnienia powinności, wymagając bardzo dużo od siebie ale też i osób z najbliższego otoczenia. Elfka do nich należała ze wszystkimi konsekwencjami owego stanu. Kolejna rewolta? Owa myśl wydawała się herezją i niemożliwym koszmarem, ale czy przed butem Fëanora w podobny nie sposób oceniano samej myśli by odejść z Błogosławionego Królestwa?

Xxxxxx

Niedługo potem miały miejsce wielkie uroczystości, doroczny Festiwal na cześć plonów. Odkąd zamiast Dwóch Drzew Valinoru na niebie świeciło słońce oraz księżyc, czas lata i miesiące jakby trwały krócej. A może to była iluzja spowodowana ogromnym natłokiem wydarzeń w ostatnich miesiącach? Finarfin wciąż nie umiał powiedzieć ile czasu dokładnie minęło między jego odejściem za Fëanorem, rozstaniem z Fingolfinem a sądem Valarów. W międzyczasie musiał toczyć nieustanne spory ze Stronnictwem. Nie zamierzali mu niczego ułatwiać.

Dość szybko także zrozumiał jedną, nieprzyjemną prawdę. Przykre niespodzianki go prześladowały, odkąd postanowił zawrócić, pomny słów Námo. Jeśli odejdzie, dziedzictwo jego ojca przepadnie usłyszał nieomal wprost. Finwë nie będzie otoczonym należnym mu szacunkiem i wspomnieniem kiedy odejdzie. Nie wnikał w zasadność pretensji mieszkańców Tirionu co do poprzedniego króla. Musiał utrwalić jego imię na kolumnach i przedstawić na freskach. Gdy jego zabraknie, nikt tego nie zrobi. Nikt a już na pewno nie „bezczelna córka rzemieślnika" – jak nazywał Nimwen.

Aradan apelował by zachował spokój, ale Finarfin po prostu nie mógł znieść zachowania i obecności kobiety. Drażniła go każdym gestem i słowem bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Za każdym razem dobitnie podkreślała, że nie uważa go za swojego króla, wymawiając imię swego Opiekuna z nabożną czcią wymieszaną z rodzajem dziecięcej pieszczotliwości. Brzmiało to dość dziwacznie, a wedle Finarfina irytująco. Wystarczyło mu by wysłuchiwanie Vanyarów i ich sposobów wychwalania Manwëgo i Vardy, w ustach Noldorki brzmiało to niczym ponura parodia.

\- Dlaczego panie tak bardzo nie lubisz Pani Nimwen? – pytał Aradan – wielu ją lubi i ceni jako nauczycielkę dzieci. Nawet Rumil potwierdza, że ma wielką wiedzę.

\- Nie krytykuję jej _wiedzy_ – wyjaśnił Finarfin – ale mam dość wysłuchiwania o wspaniałości Valarów, rodacy mojej matki są dość skuteczni w tej kwestii i bez jej wsparcia. My Noldorowie zawsze zadawaliśmy pytania i kwestionowaliśmy porządek, chcąc tworzyć nową jakość. Nimwen przejęła wszelkie zwyczaje Vanyarów, a ja nie mam zamiaru patrzeć jak zamienia mych rodaków w bezmyślnych potakiwaczy!

\- Czyli chodzi o troskę? – zapytał Aradan.

\- Tak, troskę o samodzielne myślenie Noldorów. Wbrew temu co mówi ta córka rzemieślnika, nie zabraniam nikomu mieć odmiennego zdania niż moje, ani nie każę nikomu mnie podziwiać. Mam dość słuchania o wspaniałości i wielkiej łasce Manwëgo na każdym kroku, a już na pewno nie w ustach Noldora. Nie obchodzi mnie czy ona w domu modli się do niego codziennie, czy też inaczej ukazuje swoje uwielbienie, ale niech przestanie powtarzać swoje w moim domu!

Finarfin rozmawiał jeszcze przez jakiś czas na Aradana, lecz drugi z elfów nie podzielał jego zdania. „ _To po prostu podziw wobec Opiekuna, nie ma tym nic zdrożnego czy złego_ ". Ale król nie okazał wielkiego wyrozumienia, może dlatego, że nie lubił Nimwen. Tolerował podobne zachowania u żony Fingolfina, co prowadziło do niejednej sprzeczki. Zgrzytał zębami na księżną, a przez krótki czas królową, Noldorów noszącą stroje i klejnoty wyraźnie inspirowane szatami Vardy w jej ziemskiej postaci. Uważał, podobnie jak ojciec i Fëanor, że elfowie dojrzeli dość by nie musieć wzorować się na innych. Dzieła najstarszego brata dowodziły wielkości i geniuszu ich rasy, więc nadszedł czas by tworzyć własny świat. Pewnie dlatego z kpiną w oczach obserwował Nimwen w jej długich, ciemnych szatach i szafirowych kolczykach i zapinkach. Nie wnikał czy wybierała stroje z własnej inspiracji czy też z powodu sugestii, ale postawa i stroje po prostu go drażniły.

Nadchodził czas Festiwalu, co oznaczało kolejne spotkanie z irytującą kobietą. Liczył, że w obecności swego uwielbianego Opiekuna przynajmniej może zamknie usta ograniczając się do milczącej adoracji. „ _Nigdy nie pojmę jak Manwë jest w stanie znieść tę kobietę w swoim otoczeniu, chyba, że po prostu z jakiegoś powodu lubi pełne uwielbienia spojrzenia i potakiwanie. Nie moja sprawa zresztą_ "- mruczał do siebie. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem założył jasną szatę i koronę z kwiatów. Tak samo uczynili inni dworzanie, nim ruszyli w kierunku Valmaru.

Członkowie Stronnictwa wyszli oddzielną grupą, która nie dołączyła ni nie czekała na tę królewską. To był kolejny gest podkreślający brak jedności między Noldorami, będący już powszechną wiedzą. Finarfin zaciskał zęby świadomy, że nielubiana Nimwen najwyraźniej przekazuje swoim sojusznikom wszystkie słowa sprzeczek między nimi. Świadomie czy też nie, kreowała go na „króla, co gardzi poddanymi" i sugerując jakby „córka rzemieślnika" oznaczała przytyk nie zaś przypomnienie o jaj niskim pochodzeniu. Nikim nie gardził lecz pannica w granatowych szatach po prostu nie potrafiła znieść słów prawdy. Mur między dwójką Noldorów rósł.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, po raz kolejny dostrzegł zmianę. Elfowie zebrali się już, oczekując na Valarów. Sympatyzujący ze Stronnictwem mieszkańcy Tirionu już tam przebywali, zajmując miejsce przy wyznaczonych stołach. Teleri ostentacyjnie ignorowali Finarfina, dobitnie pokazując swoją niechęć do brata Fëanora. Niektórzy Vanyarowie powitali ich z właściwą sobie rezerwą. Matka pomachała mu na powitanie, zaś obok niej stał nieznany królowi, jasnowłosy elf o statecznym wyrazie twarzy. To był Calanon. Valarowie zwykle przybywali w tym samym czasie co pozostali mieszkańcy, ale tamtego roku postanowili zmienić ową tradycję.

Finarfin zerkał co jakiś czas w kierunku Telerich. Widział ich nieprzyjazne spojrzenia, których nawet nie próbowali ukrywać. Część Noldorów cierpiała wyraźnie z powodu wyraźnej niechęci i potępienia ze strony innych, którzy do grona sprawców bratobójstwa zaliczali Finwëgo, niezdolnego zapanować nad swoim najstarszym synem. Gorzkie pigułki jednak dopiero miały zostać podane.

\- Szukasz panie królowej? – zapytał Aradan.

\- Tak, Earwëna odrzuciła propozycję byśmy poszli razem. Wciąż żywi do mnie silną niechęć i nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczy.

\- Sprawa jest wciąż świeża panie – zapewniał wierny elf – wszyscy potrzebujemy czasu by ochłonąć i przeżyć swoje straty, a jako nieśmiertelni mamy dość czasu.

\- Ja też straciłem dzieci! – powiedział dość głośno – dlaczego nikt tego nie zauważa? Mój ojciec nie żyje, jeden brat oszalał a drugi odszedł a żona nie chce mnie znać?

\- Wiem – zapewniał Aradan – ale zrozum elfowie w Alqualondë cierpią i szukają winnych zaś ty byłeś w ich mieście podczas wielkiej tragedii.

\- Rozumiem, ale jak mam działać jak Stronnictwo i ta parweniuszka …

-To nie Nimwen panie, nie jest jedyną pośród Uczniów Valarów, którzy za tobą nie przepadają. Ci należący do Telerich czynią tak całkiem niezależnie.

\- Skąd tyle wiesz?

\- Mam przyjaciół pośród zwolenników Stronnictwa. Mamy odmienne poglądy, ale to przecież nie przeszkadza nam w spotykaniu się i wyprawach po lasach!

Zamierzali jeszcze przez chwilę porozmawiać, ale szybko zamilkli. Na miejsce Festiwalu przybywali Valarowie oraz ich pomocnicy, całkiem odmienni niż podczas wszystkich poprzednich okazji. Finarfin stał z otwartymi ustami, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Naprawdę nadeszły wielkie zmiany, co naraz w niego uderzyło. Władcy Zachodu przybyli w sposób mający wszystkim elfom przypomnieć o ich potędze oraz dostojeństwie.

Xxxxxx

Nimwen wracała zirytowana po prawie każdym spotkaniu z Finarfinem. Miała serdecznie dość wszelkich kąśliwych uwag na temat swego niskiego pochodzenia, jakby pochodzenie od uczciwie pracujących elfów stanowiło coś złego. Zaciskała pięści, ale nie umiała spokojnie reagować na podobne zachowania. Nie czuła się gotowa by wypełniać rolę jej powierzoną.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że będzie łatwo – odpowiadał mentor za każdym razem gdy zaczynała rozmowę.

Często rozmawiali na jednym z tarasów widokowych. Kiedy czuła dotyk jego dłoni na swojej, nie odczuwała chłodu, mogąc w pełni płatki śniegu spadające na z stalowoszarego nieba. Zimne powietrze naprawdę pozwalała patrzeć dalej i było czarująco przejrzyste. Zawsze była zachęcana by rozmawiać i wyrażać zaniepokojenie, ale czuła jakby słowa trafiały w próżnię.

\- Ale proszę on .. król Finarfin nie zechce mnie słuchać, bo nie pochodzę z wysokiego rodu – kontynuowała – czuję jakby moje słowa tylko go drażniły i pogarszały sytuację.

\- Nie zmienię mego wyroku tylko z powodu samopoczucia syna Finwëgo – Nimwen aż zadrżała słysząc lód w głosie mentora – przebywając w moim kraju ma przestrzegać zasad, albo iść na wygnanie ze swoimi pobratymcami i cierpieć za _jego_ sprawą. Czyżby powinności za bardzo ci ciążyły? – Zapytał uważnie.

\- To nie tak – zapewniła – ale mam wrażenie jakbym pogarszała sytuację a i męczy mnie niczym niesprowokowana niechęć Finarfina. Nie wiem co mam zrobić by zechciał ze mną normalnie rozmawiać – powiedziała.

\- Wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że zamierza rozmawiać z tylko z wysoko urodzonymi lub członkami ważnych rodów. Ten problem możemy łatwo rozwiązać.

\- Nie rozumiem w jaki sposób? – zapytała.

\- Skoro Finarfin nie wysłucha nikogo innego niż księżniczki, taką przed nim staniesz. Zmienimy formułę uroczystości i już ani my, ani nasi domownicy nie przybędą na Festiwal w białych szatach oraz koronie z kwiatów. Załóż strojną suknię.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przed jakiś czas. Nimwen dość szybko zrozumiała, że nie zdoła przekonać swego mentora do choćby drobnej zmiany zdania czy też wyroku. Sądząc po chłodzie w głosie ilekroć próbowała chociaż wspomnieć o takowej możliwości, lepiej by zamilkła przynajmniej na pewien czas. Nie chciała by uznał, że uważa powierzone obowiązki za zbyt ciężkie. Nie mogła zawieść, nie zniosła by podobnej myśli.

Coraz mocniej wyczuwała zmiany, które nadeszły. Nigdy wcześniej, w każdym razie nie przed gwałtownymi czynami Fëanora, nie słyszała takiego chłodu i irytacji w głosie mentora. Kiedy go poznała na audiencji a potem gdy poznawała Bibliotekę, wydawał się niezwykłe łagodnym i wyrozumiałym. Teraz wyczuwała w nim pewien nieznany wcześniej chłód. Drżała z zimna, nie mającego nic wspólnego z warunkami pogodowymi.

\- Co zamierzasz panie? – zapytała przerywając chwilę milczenia.

\- Wprowadzić zmiany i przypomnieć wątpiącym i zapominalskim o zasadach – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem – byliśmy dla twego ludu jak nauczyciele i przewodnicy, co doprowadziło do przelewu niewinnej krwi. Nie pozwolę by to się powtórzyło – zapewnił – czy twoje koszmary ustępują? – zapytał łagodniej wyciągając dłonie w zapraszającym geście.

\- Są coraz słabsze – zapewniła – daję sobie radę, dziękuję.

\- Doskonale, bo niedobrze byś była smutna w czasie Festiwalu. Czy potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

Nimwen pokręciła głową i niedługo potem zawróciła do swych komnat. Zaczęła przeżywać dylemat znany wszystkim kobietom, zastanawiając się co też powinna na siebie włożyć. Prawie zaklęła pod nosem zła, że nie ma dość czasu by wybrać suknię i fryzurę. Co też powinna ubrać oraz założyć na ważną uroczystość?

Następnego poranka położyła swe najbardziej strojne szaty na łóżku, nie wiedząc co też powinna wybrać. Potem zaś pozostają jeszcze dodatki oraz biżuteria, nie mówiąc o fryzurze! Jak prawie każda kobieta załamywała ręce w podobnej sytuacji, żałując, że nikt nie może podpowiedzieć niczego sensownego.

Pewnie dlatego nawet nie usłyszała cichego pukania do drzwi. Wybrała ostatecznie zwiewną szatę, z kilku nałożonych warstw materiału. To była jedna z ulubionych sukni. Patrzyła na siebie w lustrze krytycznie wciąż niepewna czy powinna założyć tę właśnie suknię.

\- Szata godna księżniczki – nieomal upadła słysząc głos mentora – doskonale zrozumiałaś moje przesłanie. A teraz proszę zamknij oczy.

\- Ale czemu? – zapytała.

\- Dowiesz się, chyba jesteś mi w stanie dość zaufać?

Nimwen otworzyła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała. Patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę na swego rozmówcę, którego cała postać aż krzyczała o wielkiej zmianie. Obok niej stał wysoki, jasnowłosy mąż w kosztownej, szaro-niebieskiej szacie. Ich długie poły sięgały aż do samej ziemi a materiał falował przy najmniejszym ruchu niczym skrzydła. Nie były zdobione w wymyślny, złożony sposób jak stroje książąt Noldorów, ale pomimo pozornego ascetyzmu nie mniej królewskie niż nieraz pompatyczne i tworzące wrażenie przesady w mnogości szczegółów stroje Fëanora. Dość spory, zdobiony ogromnymi szafirami diadem stanowił podkreślenie jego statusu. Nieomal krzyknęła widząc go w tak odmiennej postaci niż podczas wszystkich innych Festiwali.

Posłusznie zamknęła oczy, zbyt onieśmielona by wytłumaczyć, że chociaż wybrała suknię, musi jeszcze dobrać dodatki oraz uczesać włosy. Wyglądał całkiem inaczej zaś od postaci aż promieniowała potęga oraz aura dostojeństwa. Nimwen zrozumiała przesłanie, lecz skoro zbyt wielu elfów nie potrafiło uszanować Valarów jako przedstawicieli starszej rasy, niech zrozumieją, że są Władcami. Czy naprawdę do tego musi dojść?

Zajęta myślami nawet nie poczuła jak chwycił jej dłoń i gdzieś prowadził. Zwykle potrafiła wyczuć kierunek nawet po ciemku lub z zamkniętymi oczami, lecz po tym jak została kilka razy okręcona w powietrzu, była całkowicie oszołomiona. Zachwiała się gdy próbowała zrobić krok, bowiem głowa wirowała niebezpiecznie. Skąd więc mogła wiedzieć dokąd idzie?

Po chwili poczuła coś ciężkiego na swojej skroni. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, zgadując, że zapewne dostała podarunek. Przeczesywał jej długie, ciemne włosy jakby je układając. Nie wiedziała co dokładnie czyni, ale z pewnością miało to związek z nadchodzącym Festiwalem. Chciała otworzyć oczy, ale jeszcze nie teraz, miała czekać. Dopiero po chwili

Manwë dotknął dłonią policzka elfki, w przyjacielskim, ojcowskim geście i delikatnie obrócił.

\- Otwórz oczy Nimwen.

Elfka nieomal krzyknęła. Czubek jej głowy zdobiła przepaska, podobna do diademu. Zdobione szafirami, mithrillowe dzieło sztuki rzucało mistyczny blask na twarz elfki. Długie, ciemne włosy z lekko niebieskim połyskiem zostały częściowo upięte w kok, otaczający przepaskę. Musiała stanowić dzieło Mahtana lub kogoś równie uzdolnionego, sądząc po delikatności wzorów oraz sposobie oprawiania kamieni. Wyglądała jak prawdziwa księżniczka i wciąż patrzyła z zaskoczeniem na swą postać.

\- Ja .. – zaczęła zdumiona.

\- Nie stój z taką miną przed lustrem, bo to nie przystoi księżniczce. Czas na nas – usłyszała rozkaz – nie myśl, że nie mam świadomości jak ci ciężko – kontynuował łagodnie – ile cię kosztuje by znosić słowa i docinki Finarfina, ale Stronnictwo które założyłaś z Mahtanem ma znaczenie. Wiem, że wiele od ciebie wymagam, ale wybrałem cię na Uczennicę czują, że masz w sobie siłę by podołać wyzwaniom. Ten drobny prezent na pewno pomoże – zakończył z uśmiechem – skoro król Noldorów uważa tylko księżniczki za godne by z nim rozmawiać i zwracać uwagę, chyba czas uczynić cię jedną z nich – zakończył z uśmiechem, w którym nie wyczuwała wesołości.

\- Dziękuję – odparła – to piękny dar, wyglądam jak księżniczka!

\- I nią będziesz moja droga – kontynuował tym samym, pozbawionym wesołości głosem – Finarfin włada Noldorami w Valinorze z mego wyroku, gdyż uznałem, że kontynuacja istniejącej linii królewskiej, będzie najlepsza dla tych, co pozostali, oczywiście przy zachowaniu środków ostrożności. Najwyraźniej potrzeba ich większych, więc skoro Finarfin nie potrafi wysłuchać słów swej rodaczki, wysłucha mojej protegowanej, która ma wiedzę i zdolności niedostępne innym elfom i którą nazywać będę księżniczką a jak nie zaakceptuje zasad, droga wolna gdy zapragnie dołączyć do swych rodaków na wygnaniu.

Nimwen milczała przez chwilę niepewna co powinna zrobić i jak reagować. Powinna podziękować za zaszczyt i wyróżnienie, ale zaskoczona po prostu stała, przetwarzając informacje. Niewątpliwie Finarfin nie przyjmie dobrze podobnej zmiany, ale jego uczucia obchodziły ją tak samo jak jego jej odczucia. Wciąż jeszcze wszystko powoli przyswajała, kiedy poczuła jak została delikatnie szturchnięta.

\- Już czas, moja królowa i Ilmarë na pewno zechcą sprawdzić w czy z twoją suknią oraz fryzurą wszystko w porządku, zanim wyjdziemy. Teraz zajmują się Idhrenionem.

\- Rozumiem, chyba powinniśmy się pośpieszyć.

Niedługo spotkała swego wieloletniego przyjaciela, podobnie jak ona ubranego zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle z okazji Festiwali. Jasnowłosy Vanyar wyglądał jak prawdziwy książę elfów w długiej, jasnej szacie i wysadzanej szafirami przepasce. Nimwen mimowolnie westchnęła widząc go równie strojnym, a i elf sprawiał wrażenie uradowanego jej widokiem. Jak dostrzegła, wszyscy domownicy nosili eleganckie szaty oraz zdobili skronie przepaskami, lub wąskimi diademami. Stanowili świtę Króla i Królowej Valarów i mieli olśniewać i onieśmielać.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce uroczystości, czekali już na nich elfowie w tradycyjnych, skromnych strojach. Pozostali Valarowie także przybyli odświętnie ubrani. Każdy z nich zdobił skronie diademami lub wysadzanymi drogimi klejnotami przepaskami, nie zaś jak przez wszystkie poprzednie lata koronami z kwiatów. Tylko Yavanna oraz Vana zdobiły włosy kwiatami, lecz jednocześnie połączonymi z perłami i szmaragdami, wplecionymi w długie, jasne loki. W oczach przybyłych musieli sprawiać wrażenie o wiele bardziej olśniewających niż zwykle, zaś pełne przepychu postacie stanowiły jasny sygnał, że są tutaj Władcami i gospodarzami.

Nimwen spojrzała na innych Uczniów. Zostali także przebrani w uroczyste, strojne szaty i zamiast kwiatów nosili we włosach klejnoty. Nesseldë założyła śnieżnobiałą, zwiewną suknię do samej ziemi, tworzącą duet z kolorem z jej srebrnymi włosami. W uszy i włosy wpięła diamenty, skrzące się świetle. Kobieta posłała Nimwen ciepłe spojrzenie, na które Noldorka zareagowała skinieniem głowy oraz uśmiechem. Rany i ból spowodowany działaniem Fëanora i synów w Alqualondë je połączył.

Mahtan, stojący obok Aulëgo, sprawiał wrażenie niezdrowego oraz zmęczonego. Jego broda sprawiała wrażenie nieco poszarpanej, a chociaż nosił karmazynowe, pasujące do rudych włosów, szaty wyglądał dość blado. Nimwen zgadywała, że zapewne przyczynę owego stanu stanowiła troska oraz opieka nad Nerdanelą, kolejną ofiarą Fëanora. Ingwë stał niedaleko swej krewniaczki Indis i Calanona, intensywnie z nimi rozmawiając. Widząc, że przybyli już wszyscy uczestnicy świętowania, podszedł do miejsca gdzie zasiadali Valarowie.

Zaczynała się oficjalna część uroczystości. Co roku sam Manwë osobiście rozpoczynał świętowanie przemową, która zwykle mówiła o radości, wspólnocie oraz pomocy jaką od Valarów mogą dostać elfowie. Tym razem i jego słowa brzmiały inaczej, począwszy od sposobu w jaki mówił. Głos nie brzmiał nieuprzejmie, ale o wiele chłodniej praz bardziej stanowczo niż jeszcze podczas poprzednich Festiwali. Nie był już tak łagodnym przewodnikiem czy starszym bratem, lecz Władcą, łaskawym i praworządnym, ale Władcą.

\- Ostatnie miesiące były czarną nocą, nie tylko z powodu zniszczenia Dwóch Drzew dających światło oraz ciepło wszystkim żywym istotom. To lekcja dla nas wszystkich, że cienie zamieszkują serca nawet najbardziej szlachetnych i ani pokój ani światło – wskazał na smutną pozostałość Dwóch Drzew – nie jest dane raz na zawsze, lecz są kwiatami wymagającymi opieki. Kiedy przekonałem mych pobratymców by zaprosić was, pierwsze pokolenie Dzieci Eru, do naszej krainy, pragnęliśmy otoczyć was opieką i chronić przed mrocznymi cieniami z Utummo. Uznaliśmy, że o ile przyjmiecie zaproszenie, powinniście mieszkać tutaj w pokoju, nie znając strachu, zwątpienia i rozpaczy. Wzięliśmy na siebie dbanie o bezpieczeństwo i ochronę, zaś wam dać czas na naukę i rozwój. Ród Finwëgo uznał naszą ofertę za próbę zniewolenia i zapragnęli odejść, by mordując niewinnych wywalczyć sobie drogę z powrotem. Fëanor, jego synowie oraz ich kompani splamili ziemię krainy mającej być ostoją spokoju i szczęścia krwią tych, co odmówili oddania swej własności ich szaleństwu. Prawie wszyscy pozostali rodu Finwëgo, króla uważającego za niesprawiedliwe by karać jego syna za grożenie śmiercią bratu, także odeszli lecz w pokoju, głośno sarkając na fakt, że wy elfowie rządzicie swoimi miastami i domenami, my zaś Valinorem i odpowiadamy za Ardę. Zrozumieliśmy przesłanie i nie zatrzymamy żadnego elfa, co zechce odejść, ale ostrzegam, że kto odejdzie nie ma prawa wracać. Nie będziemy wtrącać się ani w wasze rządy, ani zwyczaje, dopóki przestrzegać będziecie prawa nakazującego traktować z taktem i szacunkiem innych mieszkańców. Odtąd nasze rasy spotykać się będą podczas dorocznego Festiwalu, oraz w sytuacjach najwyższej wagi. Odpowiemy na prośby o pomoc, lecz do nas wszystkich należy dbanie o pokój.

Zgromadzenie słuchali uważnie z wyraźnym smutkiem oraz zaskoczeniem. Jakakolwiek dyplomatycznie by nie nazwać tego, co zostało powiedziane, odkąd Ainurowie i elfowie mieli żyć oddzielnie, z rzadka tylko spotykając. Niewątpliwie też w spotkania miał wejść formalizm oraz pewna sztywność. Teleri i Vanyarowie spojrzeli z widoczną niechęcią na Noldorów, zwłaszcza tych stojących wokół Finarfina, których uważali za przyczynę owej nieprzyjemnej zmiany.

Niedługo potem głos zabrał Ingwë, a jego słowa także miały zapaść w pamięć. Przemawiał z o wiele większą powagą niż przed niezliczone lata w Valinorze. W świadomości tych co pamiętali przypominał dawnego siebie, zatroskanego o swój lud i zagrożenia ze strony cieni z Utummo. Nimwen go takim nie znała, toteż słuchała uważniej.

\- Szlachetni Władcy i moi rodacy – zaczął poważnym, smutnym głosem – jako elfa i Najwyższego Króla spośród moich wielce mnie smuci ból i zło jakie Fëanor i jego synowie wyrządzili niewinnym Telerin. W tym miejscu pragnę wyrazić mój żal i współczucie wobec Olwëgo oraz wszystkich elfów morza. Ta zbrodnia nie ma usprawiedliwienia, ani wybaczenia, lecz winna być lekcją. Nigdy nie wolno nam zapomnieć co doprowadziło do tej tragedii: duma i pycha księcia mającego się za lepszego od innych. Nie wolno nam też zapomnieć o jego ojcu, co wpierw zachęcał syna by kpił z innych a potem porzucił swój lud uważając, że szlachetni Valarowie postąpili zbyt ostro skazując Fëanora za wygnanie, gdy ten groził swemu bratu mieczem, wierząc, że ojciec pragnie zmienić dziedzica, do czego miał prawo. Wówczas nawet nie wiedzieliśmy jako koszmar na nas czeka, ale teraz wiemy i zapamiętajmy. Bycie przywódcą to obowiązek nie przywilej i my wszyscy musimy udowodnić, że nie jesteśmy tacy jak Finwë i jego potomstwo. Olwë, mój brat Teleri już to okazał.

Słowa Ingwëgo przyjęto oklaskami. Klaskali wszyscy Vanyarowie, także Calathiel i Idhrenion, większość Telerich i spora część Noldorów. Do tych ostatnich należała Nimwen, w mig rozumiejąca bynajmniej nie zakamuflowany przytyk wobec Finarfina. Mahtan także klaskał, pomny bólu jaki Fëanor sprowadził na Nerdanelę. Elfka wiedziała, że Ingwë w ten sposób odgrywał się na Finwëm i Fëanorze za wszystkie lata gdy z niego żartowali i kpili, ale wówczas mało kto o tym pamiętał. Wspominali raczej niedawny koszmar.

Finarfin zaciskał zęby słuchając jawnego ataku na ojca. Widział Nimwen ubraną jak księżniczka i bijącą brawo. Członkowie Stronnictwa oczywiście poszli za przykładem jej i Mahtana patrząc wyzywająco na swego prawowitego króla. Oni nie tylko sarkali przeciw Finwëmu, ale wręcz go nienawidzili. Czyżby aż tak bardzo cierpieli gdy odszedł na Formenos?

\- To jawny atak na mego ojca! – syknął – jak oni śmią! Valarowie postanowili o wszystko obwinić jego i mego brata?!

\- Ciszej panie – wtrącił Aradan – gniew w niczym nie pomoże. Finwë był twym ukochanym ojcem, ale wedle Noldorów i nie tylko fatalnym królem, dla którego dobre samopoczucie Fëanora było ważniejsze niż powinności władcy i lud. Odchodząc na Formenos odtrącił wszystkich i ich zranił. Czy mnie wysłuchasz i przyjmiesz opinię, że król popełnił wielki błąd?

\- Co to za pytanie? – zapytał – oczywiście, że wszyscy cierpieliśmy i Fingolfin był wielce rozgoryczony. Dlaczego miał bym nie słuchać prawdy?

\- Ponieważ odrzucasz słowa tych, co uważasz za niegodnych. Nawet nie próbujesz porozmawiać z Panią Nimwen, tylko dlatego jej ojciec jest jubilerem.

\- Bo ta bezczelna córka rzemieślnika …

\- Nie ma znaczenia, teraz jest kimś więcej. Nadchodzą zmiany, słuchałeś w ogóle przemówienia Manwëgo?

Aradan przemawiał jeszcze przez chwilę a Finarfin kiwał głową. Wiele razy wyrażał swoje zaniepokojenie niechęcią na jaką narażenie są Noldorowie. Martwił czy Teleri nie spróbują się jakoś zemścić. Był bardzo przejęty lodowatym przyjęciem w Tirionie i zmartwiony stanem małżeństwa. Aradan wiedział, że król często miał senne koszmary i dosłownie chorował ze strachu o dzieci i brata. Kiedy rozmawiali ze sobą gotów był zrozumieć, że Stronnictwa nie należy traktować jak wrogów, ale zapominał o wszystkim widząc Nimwen, kobietę której nie znosił.

Oceniał jej strojną suknię i przepaskę przypominającą diadem. Zaciskał dłonie w irytacji i podchwycił nieprzyjazne spojrzenie kobiety. Zgodnie z tradycją, wciąż kontynuowaną także po bratobójstwie, wybrani przedstawiciele elfów podchodzili do miejsca gdzie siedzieli Valarowie i witali ich w imieniu swoich szczepów. Tamtego dnia sprawiali wrażenie znacznie bardziej odległych, a jednocześnie pięknych i dostojnych, niż poprzedniego roku. Razem z Aradanem podszedł do wysokich krzeseł, które zajmowali Manwë i Varda. Trzymali się za ręce jak wszyscy inni małżonkowie, lecz wciąż dostrzegł wyraźnie kpiące spojrzenie Nimwen, stojącej obok swego mentora. Ubrany nie mniej strojnie Idhrenion obserwował go uważnie, ale bez złośliwości.

Podeszła do niego matka, która postanowiła okazać wsparcie. Indis położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, wypowiadając łagodnym, ciepłym głosem tradycyjne powitanie. Finarfin ze zdumieniem dostrzegł, że Valarowie lekko się uśmiechnęli w odpowiedzi na jej słowa i gesty. Nawet Nimwen spojrzała na matkę przyjaźnie, co wywołało u elfa wściekłość i przejaw hipokryzji oraz bezmyślnego potakiwania swemu Opiekunowi. Indis jednak nie sprawiała wrażenia złej, ale jednocześnie przez chwilę rozmawiała z Valarami, zanim odeszli.

\- Idź do swoich synu – szepnęła – Noldorowie potrzebują ciebie i twego przewodnictwa, ale muszą poczuć, że się o nich troszczysz.

Zamierzał protestować, ale matka nie dawała się łatwo przekonać do zmiany zdania. Indis miała w sobie stanowczość, którą właśnie okazała. Poznał też stojącego obok niej Calanona, którego wyraźnie uważała za przyjaciela. Finarfin wyczuwał, że elf żywi do niego jakąś niechęć, lecz powód pozostawał zagadką. Pożegnał nowego znajomego i odszedł raczej zadowolony. Kimkolwiek był, potrafił sprawić by matka się uśmiechała a niczego więcej nie chciał.

Nimwen zaczynała przestępować z nogi na nogę wyraźnie zmęczona długim staniem. Z przyjemnością wysłuchała Indis i rozważnych słów Vanyarki, zdecydowanie bardziej rozważnej i dojrzałej od syna. Finarfin patrzył na nią z niechęcią wyraźnie wściekły. Ale czy nie usłyszała by nie zaprzątać sobie myśli jego osobą?

\- Udasz się teraz do swoich krewnych? – łagodny głos mentora wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Zrobiła krok do przodu i przykucnęła, chwytając dłonią poręczy wysokiego krzesła. W ten sposób łatwiej było rozmawiać i nie musiała zginać ciała pod dziwnymi kątami by nie patrzeć z góry na dostojnego rozmówcę. Wyczuwała troskę w jego głosie i naraz zrozumiała, że najwyraźniej wciąż odczuwał ciężar winy nie tylko z powodu strasznych skutków wypuszczenia Melkora, lecz nie chodziło tylko o zniszczenie Drzew, ale też jej przejścia. Czasem patrzył na nią z taką powagą, ze zaczynała czuć się źle, że nie poszła do razu do Ogrodów Lorien i wciąż nie chciała słyszeć o podobnym rozwiązaniu. Ale przecież opanowała senne koszmary…

\- Tak – pokiwała głową – chcę ich spotkać i wysłuchać najnowszych plotek.

\- Rozumiem, ale uważaj na siebie.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewniła lekko unosząc głowę – a jedyne co mi grozi, to przejedzenie i przepicie.

\- Wiem, ale wracaj prędko Nimwen, i po prostu uważaj.

Zapewniła, że na pewno nie wpadnie w kłopoty, bo ojciec i brat nie zostawią jej samej. Nie miała pojęcia o Finarfinie uważnie na nią patrzącym. Nie zamierzała poświęcać nielubianemu elfowi więcej czasu niż absolutnie niezbędne, woląc zdecydowanie mówić o pysznych wypiekach sąsiadów niż wiecznych pretensjach.


End file.
